Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny
by M0M3NTAI
Summary: When the unimaginable happens and BlackWarGreymon is reborn, much has changed since the last time he was alive. Digimon have long been forgotten and The Digital World is in a chaotic war where the light faces against the dark. When a barrier into the Real World is found, he cannot help but find refuge where no other would dare go. (Read bio for more)
1. Re-birth (Part 1)

**The re-birth of BlackWarGreymon – Part One**

A cold and eerie breeze billowed through the tunnel, ruffling fur and feather. Discomfort was easily seen in the huge crowd of creatures that were travelling blindly in the dark. Some of the creatures were tiny, bouncing around the legs of the bigger ones with excited squeals. Others were so large that they had to kneel slightly so they would not hit their head on the rocky roof of the tall tunnel. These creatures were called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. They were creatures made up solely of digital data and every one of them had a special power inside. Something that would aid them in a fight, as that was what they mostly did with their lives.

There was a war going on in their world. A raging fight for power commenced against the two most powerful Digimon and each little Digimon chose their own fight and cause. The numbers were fairly even on both sides, so one side needed something to tip the odds in their favour. They needed someone. They needed The Great Warrior.

That's what the dark side figured out anyway and that's why the large group of Digimon were travelling so far. They all wanted to see him in flesh. No one knew what to expect nor what Digimon it was. All they knew was that it was so powerful that nothing would be able to stand in their way once he was on their side.

A few exclamations of shock and then anger rang out through the tunnel as one creature stood on another's tail, which in turn, squished another underneath it. This created an almost domino effect as more Digimon became involved. Protests sounded as a fight broke out between two bat-looking Digimon who were short tempered from being hungry and tired.

The one was a lot rounder than the other and had two scrawny legs with three red claws protruding from each of them. For the most part, his body was grey in colour with a few places that had short, black hair. It looked like he wore a dark blue mask over the top part of his body and his yellow eyes were bright, yet they narrowed at the other bat creature threateningly. He took flight with his wings (that replaced his arms) and slowly started to circle the other bat Digimon.

His body was longer that the first and was mostly purple except for a white underbelly. It also had four stubby legs instead of two and its purple wings looked like ears from their position on top of his head. It refused to be brought into the first one's game and it didn't take flight. Instead his beady, red eyes glared and he snorted, producing an almost pig-like noise that rang uncomfortably in the eardrums of the travelling creatures.

"DemiDevimon." The second bat creature spoke, flapping its wings twice to get attention. Its purple body started to shiver suddenly, but you couldn't tell whether it was from fear or excitement. For all the creatures knew, it could have just been from the cold of the tunnel.

"Tsukaimon." The abrupt reply came from the first bat creature, DemiDevimon, who know floated just above the purple body. "What's all this about getting up in my grill?"

The second bat creature, Tsuikaimon, froze. DemiDevimon's question had completely shattered the dark atmosphere he had been trying to create. The Digimon (who had formed the outline of a circle around them) burst out laughing. Tsukaimon shook his head, viciously snarling. His beady eyes scanned the creatures around him ad glowered at every one of their faces, no matter how hard they were to look at, for many of their faces were horribly disfigured and to be brutally honest, Tsuikaimon was overly embarrassed by their laughs. If he had the ability to blush, he would have grown as red as apples in the sunlight.

DemiDevimon had joined in on the laughing and that was the last straw. Tsukaimon bunched his muscles and gave a powerful leap to reach the oh-so-annoying DemiDevimon. The laughing abruptly stopped and purple meshed with blue and grey and the two bats were left kicking and scratching at each other in the air.

A few outbursts of excitement escaped from the mouths of the travellers. Words of advice were thrown around the tunnel as the two bats finally landed on the floor. They writhed around for a while before breaking up and glaring at each other while breathing heavily.

DemiDevimon had accumulated a few scratches here and there, but other than the laboured panting, he was alright. Tsukaimon, for the strange part, seemed to be worse off. The cuts he had received from the menacing claws of DemiDevimon, left him crying out in pain as his body repeatedly zapped in and out of focus. His data was trying to recover his body shape, but it wasn't looking good for the little guy.

DemiDevimon smile, mostly from amusement that the attacker had lost the battle that he himself had picked, but also because of the fact that he was going to give the final blow that would release Tsuikaimon's data. If absorbed, the data would easily make DemiDevimon stronger, but it would also give him the energy he needed to continue his journey. The fight had drained him more than he would have liked, so the boost would be more than welcome.

Suddenly ghoulish screams were heard before he could advance and an ominous roar echoed throughout the tunnel. DemiDevimon looked up and gasped, seeing what he had hated all his short life.

The Digital Shadows, or Digidows as they preferred to be called. They had formed from deadly viruses that can usually be found on the internet. They were pitch black and shapeless creatures. They were like air, but thicker as you could see them. They had no distinct features such as a face or eyes, but they did produce screams and unnatural noises that made any Digimon cower or run. They were feared immensely because of their heartless nature. They had no conscience. How were they to determine what was cruel and what was not? Of course, the leader could control them, but that always gave the travellers more fear than reassurance.

Now the Digimon of the Dark side didn't have any freedom. They were forced to do whatever it took to win the raging war that was going on. The fighting though was a whole lot better than the possibility of being corrupted and having to just vanish after a slow and painful process.

The screaming Digidows danced on the ceiling of the tunnel, creating a slight whirlwind as they picked up speed. The wind tugged at the Digimon uncomfortably, but they could do nothing about it.

Another roar suddenly sounded and the clang of claws on rock became apparent as a figure appeared at a hole in the tunnel. When all eyes were on him, he shook his body, making his golden, luscious fur poof out majestically.

Yes. It was a SaberLeomon in all its glory and he was showing off. He obviously had a right to since he was one of the five commanders of the leader.

The Infamous Five were five different ultimate-level Digimon that were basically the leaders when the leader wasn't around. SaberLeomon was just one of them, probably the weakest but that didn't matter to him. He was just a power hungry show-off who liked to bully those inferior to him.

"Right all you nillywits. It seems as if trouble is brewing without the consent of our wonderful leader." He glared at the two bats as he slowly growled out the words. Tsukaimon still lay on the floor, looking weak and hurt. At least he was getting better because his body wasn't zapping as frequently as it had before.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

SaberLeomon stalked towards him, his long tail twitching ever so slightly. When he was close enough, he bent his large head and sniffed, causing Tsukaimon to flinch. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned back towards the other Digimon.

"It seems that we have a weakling in our midst. One so weak, he can't even hold his own again that." His striped muzzle pointed towards DemiDevimon.

"Hey! I-" The blue and grey bat's protest ended as a traveller wacked his tail across his mouth. He wanted to say how he wasn't at all weak and argue, but he now realized that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do in front of the Digidows.

SaberLeomon snuffed and addressed the crowd again. "You know what happens to the ones who are not strong enough? They give up their pathetic lives to serve our purpose." His voice was cold and before anyone could react, he pounced upon Tsukaimon to deliver the final blow. The purple Digimon's data evaporated and like magnets attracted to metal, made their way to SaberLeomon. He closed his eyes and glowed slightly, absorbing the strength and power that came with the data like a sponge. When he was done, his eyes opened, revealing them to be a brighter shade than before. Even his golden fur seemed livelier.

"Natural selection my friends." He justified himself and he padded towards the hole from where he had come from. "Now come. The leader calls." He grinned before loping into the hole. The dark Digidows followed him with their ghoulish screams and all that was left were the travellers letting out a heavy sigh.

_**Woa. What's up with SaberLeomon? He really needs to get over himself. Ultimate Digimon aren't the most powerful so he should really get taught a lesson in modesty. I wonder why the leader called all the Dark Side Digimon back. What could possibly happen that so many want to see? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next part. Stay tuned for more of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**_

* * *

Hello fellow dwellers of the internet. Oh I felt so alien saying that. O.o If you've noticed, I've ended it like the episodes to get a more I don't know, Digimon adventure type of feel, like you're watching an episode. I know this one wasn't that good but it was weird and hard writing for this since not much happened. Just a whole lot of information.

ANYWAYS, yeah this is my new story. I have pretty much done about six chapters (well the rough drafts anyway) and I hope you enjoyed the first of many more to come. I shall be updating this roughly every three days or so and I wanted to know if you guys wanted your OC to be part of this. I have three already part of this and am only going to allow eight digidestined kiddies. (Yes, they are included) You'll meet my two starting from chapter four and I haven't written anything for my third. He's really just still an idea. But he will be included because I can really do a lot with him and am slowly falling in love with the little guy. xD

So, on my bio I'll put up a form for your OC that you can just fill out and either PM it to me or put it up on a review. I think that's how it all works anyway so if it doesn't work that way, someone please tell me. xD I'll do what I can for you OC and hopefully make him/her/it justified and how you want him/her/it. I always like a challenge. I think I'll also put up an OC form for Digimon if you want your own created Digimon involved. He doesn't have to be a partner or anything, just randomly included.

Uhm... Oh I also wanted to say why this first chapter is divided into two parts. I really didn't want to leave out anything and I kind of got really into it and I just think it would be too much for one chapter. I don't really want to overwhelm anyone so I just broke it down nice and easy. A lot more is going to happen in Part two so yeah, It'll come in three days time.

Until then, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you didn't think it flowed very well. I get annoyed when it doesn't flow or anything. I think it flows nicely, but you could think differently reading it for the first time.

Gar, okay this is really the ending now.

End.


	2. Re-birth (Part 2)

**The rebirth of BlackWarGreymon – Part 2**

The travelling Digimon were gathered in a rather large underground room. There was plenty of space for everyone and they all sat or stood together in a gigantic crowd. The smaller ones seemed to be excited again and they happily played amongst each other, the incident with Tsukaimon long forgotten. The digidows seemed to be affected by their happiness as they darted in and out of the room and danced on the ceiling. Their screams were less like a screech and more like singing now. The DemiDevimon that was involved in the fight was busy sulking at the edge of the crowd. He faced the rocky wall and refused to talk to anybody.

SaberLeomon's roar sounded and the whole room went silent. All eyes turned to him, who now stood on a raised rock platform and not even the Digidows sang.

"I present to you, our leader. The King!" SaberLeomon's voice rang out loud and clear and row by row, the travellers started to cheer. It was an age-old tradition that was practised every time their leader emerged to face a large crowd.

A chuckle sounded and many of the Digimon recognized their leader's smooth voice as he began to speak.

"Welcome one and all."

No matter how hard they looked, the leader did not show himself. He kept to the shadows of the room and since he was such a dark Digimon, all you could see was his red eyes that burned with the flames of power. Some of the younger Digimon sighed. They seemed to be thoroughly disappointed that they weren't going to see their leader today.

"I see that most of the Dark Side has assembled today to witness the birth, or should I say rebirth, of The Great Warrior. I am well aware of the fact that some of you may not know the tale left by our ancestors. The telling of one of the most amazing Digimon that ever lived. He far surpasses the power of previous Digimon and dare I even say it, he would almost be my equal. But not quite." Another chuckle sounded as he began to tell the story that was so precious to him.

"Once upon a time, there was a warrior who struck fear in the hearts of Digimon and humans alike. Even though the bridge to the human world has been blocked for many years, we still remember them. We remember the corruption they thrust upon our ancestors. We remember how our ancestors had to do all the dirty work for them. Who even knows if they still remember us...?

Nonetheless, we can't help but be grateful that the dammed bridge has been closed, for now we live in a world that comes with freedom from the responsibility that humans take with them.

The great warrior had not tolerated the humans. He had great strength without them. He defeated every enemy placed before and no one dared to face him when they knew about his power. Fear had struck them down and paralysed their limbs, making them unable to find the courage and vigour to fight The Great Warrior. Oh he was a fighter indeed.

He scoured the whole Digital World to find a match that could overpower his immense might because that was his destiny. He conquered all those foolish enough to even think about facing him. Eventually, The Great Warrior was dubbed a king. The ruler of the digital world. King of all.

His power had been unmatched, yet he still felt the need to fight. He was an unhappy chap, even with his status. He wasn't a true ruler, just a simple fighting machine.

After some time, fear drifted off the Digimon like water evaporating in thin air. It seemed like The Great Warrior had disappeared. Some say that he went off to find himself, whatever that means. Others say he went off to find a worthy opponent. Everyone tells their different tales, but we The Dark Side know the only truth.

He was defeated. "

A collected gasp came from the crowd as the realization sank in. They had all been too absorbed in the story to pay any attention, but if they did, they would have heard screams of protests and disgruntled huffs of annoyance and pain coming from somewhere close by. The leader got their attention back and his smooth voice enchanted the Digimon to listen to him and only him.

"Yes, defeated I say! He was overpowered by something far stronger than any known thing. You can just imagine the amount of power this strange force had to defeat The Great Warrior. We may not know what it was that defeated him, but the tales of the old tell us that the force is long gone. Do not question how we know this though. The answer is not something ears of you stature should hear."

A slight hiss was heard as he ended his sentence and protests broke out amongst the younger ones. Of course they wanted to know more. How can their young minds not want to know about all of this? They were good enough. A roar from SaberLeomon cut their protest short and they stood in silence again.

"Thank you for your silence young ones." The leader sounded as if he was gritting his teeth. "For your cooperation, we have a wonderful surprise. Bring her out!" He impatiently spoke and the Digidows began to grow restless. Their dancing started to go lower and soon they were darting back and forth among the Digimon. They collided with each other sometimes, making themselves bigger and darker. A few joined together and grew so big that they covered a few Digimon in pitch-black darkness. The Digimon shivered as the darkness engulfed them, but then sighed with relief as the Digidows danced their way to their next victim.

A shriek sounded and then a loud thud followed by a moan of pain ensured afterwards. The pitter-patter of claws on stone echoed in the room and the Digimon looked around, not exactly sure what they were looking for.

Soon enough, the Digidows seemed to move around with more zest and their screams turned to screeches of what seemed like excitement. SaberLeomon stood up from where he had been lying on the platform, and slinked down. He etched his way into the crowd and soon, that same shriek sounded and SaberLeomon crept out of the crowd, his jaw filled with what seemed to be a spider-like Digimon. He could only fit the slimmest part of her body into his mouth, but that was enough for him to be able to carry around. Meanwhile, she tried to get out of his grip by writhing around. The Digimon seemed to be failing miserably and soon slumped in defeat. SaberLeomon dropped her frail body onto the platform and she changed shape. Her spider body crew slimmer and smaller and she began to look more like a human witch.

"Arukenimon." The leader's voice rang out as he addressed the new Digimon. The one slumped on the platform lifted her head and suddenly the travellers saw who it was. A few murmurs of surprise were thrown around in the crowd and the Digimon glowered at all of them through the dark glasses she now wore over her eyes.

Arukenimon was an ultimate level Digimon who had grown weak from age. Before changing shape, she had had two large horns coming off the top of her head and long white hair fell to her spider body. Her abdomen was round and a lot larger that the top half of her body. It was also striped with the colours of orange and purple. She had eight, long legs coming off if it and they splayed out underneath her. Now she resembled a human, still with the same white, long hair. She wore a red cloak over her body though.

The older Digimon seemed to realize something. This was the Arukenimon that had created The Great Warrior so long ago. Was she here to do it again?

"Friends!" The leader called out to the crowd, averting their attention back to him. "Here we have the Digimon, the very same Digimon, which created The Great Warrior so long ago. She has agreed to help us-"

"What?" The witch Digimon on the platform raised her voice. It was as high pitched as always but it seemed etched with surprise and a slight annoyance."I did-"

"Yes, you did Arukenimon. You wouldn't want to disappoint all the Digimon who have come to watch would you? The Digidows that came on their own accord to sacrifice their power for the recreation of The Great Warrior, you would never disappoint them would you?" The leader spoke with a smooth voice, a slight hint of amusement coming through.

Arukenimon looked uncertain at the mention of the Digidows. She stared at the ground for a long time, contemplating her options. Finally she spoke quietly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very hesitant I see. Let me explain then." The leader gave a slight cough to clear his throat before starting off again. "You see Arukenimon. Legend tells of a wonderful warrior, who was so strong, it conquered all. Yet we do not know what kind of Digimon this was and since you were the original one to create him, we thought you would help us."

A little burst of air was sucked in as Arukenimon realized the full extent of what was being said. _He can't possibly be thinking... _Her thought trailed off and she gave a smile.

The leader took it as a sign of her agreement, not as a sign of smugness and amusement as it truly was. "Do it Arukenimon!' he urged, "Do it for the sake of the Dark side."

Arukenimon shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Her smile disappeared as she faced the shadows where the leader was hiding. "I will do as you wish, oh great leader." She bent her head politely and then looked up, her mouth in a conceited smile. "Just heed my warning that this great warrior of yours is not what you expect. He won't be contained and will wreak havoc on your plans to take over the digital world. He will be king once again, and nothing you do will stop him."

Her bold statements sent shivers down the spines of the travellers and they looked uneasy. Even SaberLeomon looked uncomfortable. Murmurs of discontent arose and the leader's hiss sounded.

"Enough of your lies! You have said you will do it and I expect you to be a mon of honour." He paused and waited for Arukenimon to nod, which she did, but with a sly smile.

"Digidows!"

He called the shadows that danced among the Digimon. Most of them rushed forward, eager for what was to come. Some slunk back and stopped singing. Some hid in the shadows of the room and watched silently. When most of them had assembled in front of the platform, Arukenimon spoke.

"Now I hope you understand that I'm not changing you. I'm simply going to use your data as an energy source." The Digidows didn't seem to understand a word she said, but they shimmered impatiently, wanting her to get on with this. Arukenimon shrugged and her hand went to the back of her head. She plucked mutiple white strands of hair (Just over one hundred strands) and held them loosely.

"Spirit Needle." She spoke and the hairs went rigid and flew towards the Digidows on their seemingly own accord. The hairs disappeared into the blackness of the Digidows and they let out their last screams as they began to form together. A huge whirlwind was created as they began to zap in and out of focus. They created a bright light and soon enough, they began to form a solid shape.

The feet were visible first and everyone in the room could see three white and rather sharp claws attached. The legs became visible soon afterwards and revealed black skin. Suddenly another bright light appeared and when the Digimon were able to see again, they saw a sort of grey armour attached with a thick, yellow string-like substance. It was revealed that it stood on two legs and they saw that it was probably going to be an average height, given the length of his legs should be proportional to the length of his body.

Next his armour plated body appeared. There was more of the string substance that attached his breast plate to his body. His shoulders and arms appeared too and they were well muscled under the thick layer of armour that covered them. His claws were long and deadly. Spikes protruded off each of his shoulders and they were coloured by a single yellow stripe.

Finally his head showed. Blonde, spiky hair stuck out of the bottom of his silver helmet. The helmet looked thin and had one horn near what should be his nose, and two horns came out by the side. The horns were also covered by yellow stripes. His eyes were closed, so no one could make out the colour.

All the Digimon let out a collected breath they hadn't realized they were holding. He was here. The Great Warrior had been reborn!

The leader was the first to speak up again. "Welcome Great Warrior." He greeted with a smooth voice.

BlackWargreymon's eyes opened swiftly, revealing them to be a bright green.

**Uh oh! Looks like BlackWarGreymon is back. Why would Arukenimon do something like this? Is she as crazy as she was back in her youth and... Wait a second. Green eyes? I thought they were yellow originally. Wow, what a messed up image. I wonder what's up with that. To find out, stay tuned for more of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's destiny.**

* * *

Okay so that's all of chapter one finished. You see what I mean when I say I think it would be too much for one chapter?

It came a lot earlier than previously said because someone wanted to read more and I'm a people-pleaser so yeah, here it is.

And haha, just realized that SaberLeomon is actually a Mega. Yeah, did not see that one coming since he digivolved from a champion in the anime. I just thought it worked like that then. Uhm, so for the sake of the story, he may be a mega, but he has the power of an ultimate because the leader wants to be the most powerful. Haha my bad everyone. xD

Anyways what did you guys think? Good chapter? Not? Boring or exciting? I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. :3

I don't really have much else to say except that Chapter three will probably come whenever you guys want, it's already written, but I'm giving myself some time to write the next chapter so I guess you're just going to have to deal for a day or so. But yeah, that's how it's going. The next chapter shall include bizarre fighting scenes and the first look at the Light side. Until then, enjoy the suspense. *Suddenly feels evil*


	3. The Fight

**The Fight**

"Look at that one!" a voice whispered. He was snorting with laughter trying to hold it in, but failing miserably. He was an Elecmon, a rookie Digimon with a red body and purple markings. He had a tail that fanned out behind him like a peacock's would. He was young, probably newly digivolved and hadn't felt the power of being a champion yet. He had a friend next to him, his companion that stayed by his side since they hatched together. It was a Patamon.

Patamon was almost exactly like Tsukaimon, yet he had an orange upper body instead of purple. His blue eyes sparkled as he chuckled.

"Oh, what about that one!" Patamon exclaimed as he pointed to one of the ugliest looking Digimon he had ever seen in his whole life. It was basically a huge pile of sludge with eyes and random pieces of goodies sticking out of his body.

Elecmon grumbled to himself and grudgingly handed a few digidollers to Patamon, who took them smugly. "Fine," Elecmon muttered, "You won the bet fair and square, that is by far the ugliest I've seen." They two Digimon burst out laughing.

"Oi, what do you two think you're doing?" A sharp voice interrupted the two friends and a beautiful Angewomon swooped down next to them, thwacking them both over the back of their heads as she landed. "Don't you see our enemies coming? Get to your battle stations now!" She ordered.

"Of course we saw-" Elecmon was interrupted by another thwack. The look he received from Angewomon would have sent a Devimon cowering in fear.

"Right away ma'am!" Patamon beamed up at the Angewomon suddenly and started pushing Elecmon in the direction of their hidden base. "Anything for you. Uh, I mean because you're our authority here, not because I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. How could you think such a thing like that? " Patamon mumbled the words quickly before ducking his head and shoving Elecmon down a nearby hole. The hole led to a secret base and before he ducked in, Patamon took a quick glance towards Angewomon. She was frowning at him, so he sighed and made his way down.

Angewomon gave a small smile when he was gone. _Your flattery amuses me young one, but there is no time for fun and games in this lifetime. _

She glanced towards the oncoming army and now it was her time for a sigh.

"Looks like another battle is upon us. As always, the Light will prevail against the darkness." She whispered to herself as she flapped her feathery wings and spiralled into the air. When she was high enough, she let out a battle cry and shot three arrows of light into the advancing army. That was the signal.

Hundreds of Digimon scampered out of hiding to face their enemies. This was their battle field, their territory and above all else, it was their sworn duty to protect it. With another heartfelt cry, Angewomon flew down into battle and attacked the stronger ones. They held their own against her, even after her multiple Celestial Arrow attacks.

A few Digimon vanished from the dark side from her powerful attacks, and Angewomon felt a great rush of exhilaration as she faced one enemy after another. Just after she hit an Ogremon with her bow and sent him flying, she turned and was confronted by her arch nemesis.

"Long time no see." He crooned to her, his voice just on the verge of growling.

"SaberLeomon." She muttered, a deep frown embedded on her face. She raised her bow and knocked it so that it was ready to yield an arrow if necessary. "What's with this attack? You know you are far outnumbered." She smirked, "Take a look around you. Your dark army is being defeated by the light and there's nothing you can do about it."

Though she would never admit it, the way he was so calm about his whole situation frightened her and she wondered just what her nemesis was up to. If he knew he was defeated, he would surely call off the attack. Would he not?

SaberLeomon smiled a deadly smile. "Au Contraire. The battle is far from finished."

As if on cue, an explosion sounded to her right and her mouth opened in shock as she saw many of the Light side Digimon go flying in all directions from the impact. Many zapped in and out of focus and she feared for them.

"No!" She screamed, not wanting to see them all in pain anymore. Their cries of pain filled her ears and she watched helplessly as some of them disintegrated, leaving their data floating up to the sky and disappearing. She turned back to SaberLeomon, her delicate hands in fists. "You... What have you done?" she asked, her mouth slanted in a serious scowl.

"Created your worst nightmare." SaberLeomon answered with a light laugh. His neck fur then bristled slightly and cried out. "Twin Needle!" Sharp and thin objects flew from his red mane and advanced towards Angewomon.

"Hands of fate!" A cry sounded and the needles disintegrated as an orange blast hit them before they could harm Angewmon. The Angemon that helped straightened his back before turning and jumping back into the fight. Angewomon had a random memory of the young Patamon she had seen earlier and wondered if that had been him. She shook her head. _There is no time for this._

SaberLeomon growled and shook his head viciously. "We are far from finished, but luckily, there's always another battle." He smirked and turned, loping back into the crowd of Digimon fighting. Angewomon wanted to follow and end this feud once and for all, but she couldn't get through the crowd and eventually she lost sight of the golden cat.

An explosion sounded near her and she was thrown, with other Digimon, backwards from the impact. There was a giant crater that now occupied the space she had been previously standing on. _What the hell is going on here?_ She thought to herself as she struggled to get to her feet.

She was all dirty now, with grit covering her arms and face and her wings dropped dust whenever she moved. She saw a figure high in the sky. It didn't look too big but suddenly a large, red sphere appeared above it and was hurtled into the battler. Another explosion commenced once the sphere it the ground and random Digimon flew up. Angewomon gritted her teeth. _This madness must be stopped!_

She flew upwards as fast as her light wings would allow and as she got closer; she couldn't help but wonder who this new character was. He wasn't the biggest Digimon she had ever seen, but he was definitely one of the strongest. That blow he had delivered from so far away had made even her feel weak.

The new Digimon had stopped throwing his destroying bombs and floated, staring at her as she flew up. She felt exposed being watched like that, but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to get close enough to attack, or even close enough to get a full look at this strange guy. He just floated there, not moving a muscle.

Angewomon moved a little slower, so that she would not startle the unpredictable brute. She was now directly in front of him and she finally understood the strange feeling she had gotten when she had a good look at him. He looked almost exactly like a WarGreymon, except he was coloured very differently. He was black and yellow, instead of red and orange. He still watched her and didn't make any motion to attack, so she decided to talk. A simple question to determine whether he was friend or foe.

"Which side do you support?" She asked, her stance weary.

"Does it matter?" He counter-asked, his green eyes brimming with a certain intelligence. His voice was deep and contained an emotion Angewomon could not identify.

_Is... Is that sadness?_

Angewomon cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why do you attack us? Do you not understand what is going on here?" Her gloved hands indicated the battle still raging beneath them.

The Digimon shook his head, a dark laugh erupting from him. "It is you that does not understand." He paused and Angewomon interrupted him in fierce protest.

"Of course I understand you fool. Now tell me, who are you and which side do you fight for?"

"I am the Great Warrior, yet I do not feel great. I feel nothing." He sighed and looked down towards the fighting, "They say I was born to help win their war, yet I have these memories that tug at the edge of my mind."

Angewomen waved a hand and stopped him, "Now this chat is all very nice, but if you belong to the Dark side, then why did you not attack me as I flew up?" Her voice was layered with annoyance that the Digimon didn't seem to pick it up.

"I saw a flower." His answer was abrupt and this left Angewomon feeling very startled and confused. She was feeling very conflicted about this Digimon. _Is he just playing games with me? Is he trying to make me feel inferior by calling me a flower?_ Before Angewomon could say anything he started to talk again.

"I think it was a memory. I do not know, but if it was..." he paused and looked down again, "I need answers. My leader could give me nothing. Sure, he answered all my questions, but all he told was laced with lies." His voice was rising in volume and ferocity.

Angewomen felt very frightened suddenly, his voice was sparkling fear and shock into her veins and she felt unable to move. All she could do was stare and listen.

"I wasn't allowed to meet my creator. They threw me straight into one pointless battle after another." Anger was clear in his voice as it continued to rise. "Do they think I have nothing better to do with my life? I am far more superior then all of them; they wouldn't be able to defeat me no matter how hard they tried. Why do they treat me like I am just a simple-minded machine? Am I not like them?"

Angewomon was not sure how to answer when he glanced at her so she just gave him a blank stare. The Digimon sighed and shook his head, beginning his dark laugh again.

"Why am I telling you this anyway? How could I think that you would understand?" His green eyes narrowed and he threw back his head, "I should just destroy you and carry on living with my circumstances."

"No!" Angewomon found her voice and threw her hands up for protection. When nothing hit her, she lowered her arms and saw a sceptical expression on his face. "I think we may be able to help you..." She started.

This statement sparked his interest, but he shook his head, not wanting to show her how much he wanted it to be true.

"No one can help me. I am alone in this world."

A sudden image popped into his head, just like the little purple flower had when he saw Angewomon flying up to him.

The image was made up of tall buildings bigger than anything he had ever seen. The air was hot and stuffy and as he looked around, he saw strange creatures. Most were pale of skin and they walked on two legs. They had hair coming off from the top of their heads of all different colours. They wore armour of some-sort, but it didn't look like it would fair too well in a fight since it was so thin.

_What kind of Digimon are these? _He snorted to himself, but then paused. _Maybe... just maybe one of them knows the answers to my questions._

Before he could do anything, the image disappeared and he could not retrieve it again. It was lost in the depths of his mind and he couldn't figure out how to get it back. He was back to staring at Angewomon.

Fuming with anger and angst, he lifted his arm and used the power his emotions gave him to send another red sphere crashing to the battle field. He felt a little better as he saw a few Digimon learning to fly, but that feeling disappeared as soon as they landed on the ground.

He was left breathing heavily and suddenly a sharp pain stung at the side of his face. He turned to the direction of the pain and all he saw was a very angry Angewomon. She had just slapped him. He was the Great Warrior; he was not to be slapped around like this!

He roared at her, but at least he had tried to restrain himself. She hardly flinched.

"You deserved it." She said simply.

"You have no right to say what I deserve and what I do not." He grumbled to her, his narrowed eyes filled with infuriation. He floated to her slowly, and then seemed to have calmed down enough to remember what she had said earlier.

"Answer me this. Why do you want to help me? I've destroyed nearly half of your team. There is nothing I can say that can justify my actions."

Her voice grew warm, "That may be so, but you are a Digimon are you not? We are basically the same and you seem very troubled. I can help you."

"No. You can't." He interrupted and turned. "You are not the one I am looking for. You know nothing." He spat as he flew off, leaving her staring after him with an open mouth.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon sat down and leaned his aching back against a large boulder. He wondered briefly how the fight had gone on without him, then a realization hit him. He didn't care. He angrily punched the ground, making it shake ever-so slightly.

_Why am I so confused? I am meant to be fighting and here I am sitting and doing absolutely nothing. _

He threw a rock across the desert land he was in and didn't see where it landed because he had so much power behind his throw.

_Have I had a previous life? Maybe that life was a pleasant one where I didn't feel so... empty. Why do they let me suffer? Do they not see the pain I am in? _

His eyes scanned the horizon as he contemplated. Something appeared in the corner of his eyes and looked to where it came from. Nothing was there. He grumbled to himself and stared at the horizon again, yet that same something appeared again and when he looked, there was still nothing there.

He got up slowly and walked towards the direction. Something flashed a little way off and he looked at it with curiosity. It was a small square the floated in midair and seemed out of place. When he knelt down and looked through it, he could see a completely different place to the desert area he was in. It had tall buildings... wait a second. This new, strange place looked exactly like the place he had seen in that one memory.

His head snapped up in surprise._ Can I finally find my answers?_

He looked through the square again and saw he was actually high in the air, since he saw the top of most of the tall buildings and the ground looked pretty small. _The Digimon that live here, can they help me? _ He asked himself, though he seemed to be in full disbelief. _One way to find out I guess. _

He took a step back and straightened. He spread out his arms above him and a red sphere started to form.

"Terror Form!" he shouted as he shot it towards the small square. The sphere hit the square and the power of it made it grow bigger. He smiled to himself as he looked through the bigger square that his body would now be able to fit through.

He took one final glance backwards before jumping through the square and disappearing into the real world. After he went through, the square averted back to its original size.

**Say what now! I thought the portal the real world had been closed. Does... Does this mean that Digimon will know be able to come and go as they please? *gulp* What happens if the leaders find it? Will they bring the war into the other world, or will humans remain as they are and never know about the existence of the digital monsters? To find out, watch for the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's destiny.**

* * *

Hmm, okay I think I have nothing to say. I guess it was an average chapter, but hope you enjoyed it. :3

I can't wait for you guys to meet my first OC in the next chapter. She's interesting... to say the least. Oh warning, I think it's going to be quite long, since I had originally planned to make two separate chapters, but it looks like it's going to be one with the way I'm writing.

Warning, Warning! The next chapter is really long compared to these last ones (+4K words), so have time before you read it. Look forward to random hallucinations (or are they? o.o), an unexpected surprise and a haunted vending machine.

Until next time, buhbye!


	4. Meet Ru Mogen

**Meet Ru Mogen **

"Bye Gramps!" a cheerful voice piped up from another room.

A middle-aged man grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. They were a wonderful green, as though ferns themselves had given up their colour to them. Even though you could call them beautiful (which is not recommended unless you want your ass handed to you on a silver platter), they seemed almost lifeless. It was as if the fire of life and the will to live had disappeared from them long ago. Sadness had seemed to make its home in the depths of his eyes.

He heard the soft, muffled footsteps that he knew all too well and his eyes glanced towards the little girl who stood in the doorway giving him a small smile.

The girl was slightly short, only reaching three quarters up the small doorway. Her curly auburn hair, that always looked messy, reached down to the small of her back. It was so long because they didn't have enough spare money to pay for those overly expensive haircuts and the man was not what one would call a hair stylist. He would only use a rusty pair of scissors when the split ends grew too wild.

The little girl had freckles all over her slim body, probably because of all the time she spend outside either playing with any stray animal she could find or working her shifts in The Garden.

Her blue eyes were the most prominent aspect of her entire body. They were a startling shade and often gave off an intimidating impression, even though she could never even bring herself to harm a fly.

The man, Gramps as he was called over and over again, gave a smile back and sat up on the bed he was lying on. He stretched slightly, causing his spine to pop air bubbles and his knobby knees clicked back into place. He gave a satisfied sigh, causing the girl to giggle.

"Oh Gramps, you know what these midmorning naps do to your joints. You being still for so long just makes you stiff." The girl, who was about fourteen years old, couldn't stop herself from giggling at the man's expression. His brow was furrowed and his arms had crossed automatically.

He soon sighed and unravelled his arms, nodding in defeat. "I know, I know. You don't have to keep telling me the same thing every day." He stood up and straightened his back before cupping his hands and bowing to the small girl.

"Ru."

He said her name with such warmth that the girl couldn't help blushing. She quickly ducked her head so that he wouldn't see. She had always hated how her pale skin never concealed her blushes. Her cheeks had the ability to blossom into two red roses at any given moment, no matter what the circumstance was.

"Can I tell a story?" Gramps asked, looking at her again with a slight smile. He figured it was time for her to know a little something.

Ru looked up in confusion, but even her great curiosity had no time for this.

"I'm sorry Gramps, I need to help Mr Ichou otherwise I won't get the money." She replied, looking a little crestfallen at her decision. It was necessary though.

"Well... okay then. I guess it can wait until you get back." The slight wrinkles creased on his face and he scratched his blue hair. What had once been a vibrant ocean of dark blue was now growing dull with age and little grey hairs were starting to pop up.

He saw her swiftly move towards him, and before he could react, his left check warmed from the kiss he had just received.

"I'll be back before you know it. And then we'll sit and watch the sunset from our secret spot," Ru gave him a little nudge and then wink at the mention of their 'secret spot," and then you can tell me the whole story."

Before she had even got the last word out, she was out the door and into the next room. Her footsteps paused and he guessed she was putting her shoes on. A door slammed soon afterwards.

Even though she went to work at The Garden almost every day, Gramps couldn't help feeling a pang of worry for the little girl who was still so young and innocent. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her... _he contemplated to himself as he walked into the next room. He dragged his feet to the stove to put it on and placed a kettle filled with water on top. As he waited for the water to boil, he leaned back, looked down and placed a hand on his chin in thought. A deep frown of concentration appeared on his face as he thought:

_Be safe child. I can't let any more bad things happen to you on my watch. You have suffered enough already._

* * *

As Ru walked the familiar street she had grown accustomed to over the past few years, she quickly bunched up her long hair into a messy bun. She wasn't one to care about her looks, but she made an exception to contain her wild hair while she worked.

The Garden was a small outside diner that was cheap with food and had an extremely friendly and good-mannered owner. It was near a diary farm, out in an almost-country environment. So it obviously took her a long walk to get there, but she didn't mind it at all. The walk was sometimes the best part of her day.

She greeted all the people she passed on the street with a warm smile. She had basically grown up here and knew most of the older folk. She knew some of the children too, but she would be the only one out right now. The rest would be in school.

Just before she was about to greet Mrs Flannry, a kind and elderly baker, something flashed in the corner of her eye. Her head jerked and her intense gaze followed a shining yellow object that was hurtling through the sky. A few seconds later, the object crash-landed nearby and it shook the Earth beneath Ru's feet.

A strange sensation overcame her body and mind and suddenly she wasn't in a street anymore. She was in a forest, it seemed, and the sound of flowing water gurgled by. Other than that, everything was silent.

_Where am I? _

The question seemed to come from her mouth, but she hadn't felt like she uttered it. It felt alien and it was as if she wasn't the one who had spoken. All she felt was pain, as if she had just been the thing that crash-landed. She felt her leg move on its seemingly own accord and let out a shocked squeal at the pain it caused. She tried to move her hands and arms, but her body wasn't responding. It seemed like it was frozen.

_Who are you?_

Again the question came from her mouth, yet the words didn't feel like they were her own. Her head glanced towards her leg that was searing with pain and she let out a loud gasp.

This was not her leg! It was large and well-muscled, not at all like her skinny legs. Another strange thing was that the leg was actually black in colour and it seemed to be encased in slightly ruined armour.

Her shock and the realization of the impossible seemed to bring her back to her senses.

She found herself lying in the street that she was originally in before she had that dream-like hallucination. _Yeah, it was just a hallucination. I'm just going crazy and probably going to live the rest of my life in a psychotic ward._ Her arms were wrapped tightly around her own body, as if the pain she didn't feel anymore was still there. A quick test of her limbs reassured her that she was back in control.

She got up slowly and jumped when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Mrs Flannry.

"Are you alright Ru?" The older lady's eyes were brimmed with concern.

All Ru could do was nod her head. She must've looked pretty shaken up because the older women told her to stay put and not move a muscle. Mrs Flannry turned and ran as fast as she could into her bakery. She came out of her store a few minutes later with a brown bag in her grip. She handed it to Ru as soon as she could have.

The bag was warm as it came into her grasp and the aroma that wafted from it was enticing and made her mouth water. Her best guess was that it was a freshly-baked loaf of bread that had just come out of the oven. Ru bowed deeply and Mrs Flannry gave her a bright smile.

"It should make you feel better. It's a secret recipe you know."

"Thank you." Ru spoke swiftly, "but I do think I'll be fine now that the ground isn't shaking anymore."

Mrs Flannry's head tilted in confusion, "Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Uhm..." Ru paused, "Nevermind!" She turned and started to run up the street, leaving Mrs Flannry shaking her head and muttering something along the lines of 'crazy child'.

When she could, she ducked behind a small building and looked back down the street. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their daily lives as if nothing had happened.

_Did no one even see that object crash-land? I can't possibly be the only one! That shaking was so intense... and my hallucination. Was that even real or did I just happen to imagine it? I don't know what's going on. _Ru paused her train of thought to clear her head a little. Her thoughts were just darting everywhere around her head and she felt like she was going to explode. Finally her thoughts came to one conclusion:

_I may not know what's going on, but I bet it has something to do with that flying object._

She nodded her head, satisfied with the answer her jumbled up brain had given her. Her eyes scanned the area around her, trying to figure out where that thing had landed. When she eventually did, she walked out of her hiding spot behind the building and hiked up the street. She still clutched the brown bag as she turned off the street and came face to face with an average sized chain-link fence.

She threw the bag over and it landed on the other side with a soft thud. Then she herself climbed up and over it with ease. When she was on the other side, she picked up the bag again and started to advance forward. She was slightly hesitant as guilt suddenly overwhelmed her.

_I hope Gramps and Mr Ichou won't be too hard on me for missing work, especially after I blew Gramps and his story off like that._

She shook her head and carried on, trying to convince herself that it needed to be done. Soon, she found herself at the start of a forest. This forest seemed to be a lot like the one she had seen in her hallucination.

Her curiosity getting the best of her fear, she set off into the forest, having no idea what would happen.

* * *

Leaves rustled far above Ru's head as she walked through a presumed hiker's trail. It felt as if she had been walking for days, yet it had been only an hour or so.

Her concept of time had never been good at all. Suddenly, she was reminded of the time Gramps took her to one of those fancy museum places. It had been about four years ago, right about the time she had moved into his little house. Her body shook slightly as she remembered her parents who were dead. They had died just months before that time and she had been there at the hospital...

"NO!"

She shouted at herself as her shaky hands gripped her head and she slumped down in the middle of the path. She pulled her knees in as a sob racked her body.

"You were doing so well. I won't let you remember again. You know what it does to you. Come on Ru, think happy thoughts dammit. Remember Gramps and... And the museum. " she kept mumbling to herself and tried to calm down. Eventually a few tears rolled down her face and landed on the sandy ground beneath her.

"Museum. Fancy museum." She nodded to herself and breathed in deeply.

"I was ten years old. Gramps decided to cheer m-me up and let me see how people of a richer class had decided to spend their time. The museum had exhibits of the older days on display. Gramps had been t-telling me how different life had been back then and he looked pretty sad. I had figured that it was my turn to cheer him up and so I started my own game of hide and seek with him. And I h-hid.

My sense of timing isn't so good, so I can't exactly say how long I was in that vending machine for. I'm not even sure how I had gotten inside of it. When I asked Gramps later, he had frowned and told me how lucky I was that he loved me so much and didn't leave me in there to die and become the haunted vending machine."

Ru's breathing had returned to normal and the memories of her parents had been replaced by the more pleasant one that caused her to never go near a vending machine again.

Her face was wet with tears, yet she still managed to let out a little chuckle. Once she finished, she realized something. Without the sound of her voice and the annoying distraction of sobs, she found out that she could hear the sound of running water gurgling. Just like in her hallucination!

_It's got to mean something. This is not just some coincidence. _

Ru stood up swiftly, but her legs gave away from being huddled for so long and she slipped back to the ground. An annoyed grunt sounded by very close to her and a yelp of surprise escaped her lips.

She looked all around her, yet she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Uhm... Hello?" She called out with uncertainty. Nothing answered her and she felt so disappointed. She was so sure there was something here. Something alive. She thought it was that thing in her hallucination with the armour and the black leg, but it looked like she was wrong. Just when she was going attempt to stand up again to leave, a deep voice sounded out behind her.

"Who are you?" It asked briskly, and its voice was very frightening.

She managed to stand up and on stiff legs, made it to a nearby tree so that she could lean on it. She looked behind the tree to see if whatever spoke was there, but there was just more trees. Her eyes scanned the trees, but yet she still saw nothing and no one. She thought of an idea to get it to show itself and hoped it would work.

She crossed her arms and sat next to the trunk of the tree with her legs stretched out before her. She took the brown bag that Mrs Flannry had given her and opened it up slowly. The scent that exploded from it had her wanting to gobble it up in a few bites, but she had to control herself.

"Hmmmm." She spoke loudly and sniffed the bag, then waved it in front of her.

"What are you doing?" the voice came up again, suspicion obvious in the way he spoke.

She ignored him and tore a little piece off of the bread before popping it into her mouth. Flavours exploded in her mouth and she had to stop herself from stuffing the whole loaf into her mouth.

"Man am I hungry or what?" She started to shout into the air. She felt ridiculous, but she felt it was slowly working. "This bread is so delicious, yet I'm getting full already. If only I had someone to share it with."

A snort sounded and the voice popped up again, "What is this petty sharing that you speak of?"

Ru wasn't sure how to respond. _What's the deal with this guy? Has he really never heard of sharing or is he just toying with me?_ This time though, she thought he deserved an answer.

"Uhm... sharing is when you give something you have to someone else, even if you don't have or want to. It's an act of good faith I guess." She shrugged and leaned her back against the tree.

"So you want to share?" The voice asked and sounded as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Nuhuh." She replied shaking her head swiftly, "Not until you show yourself."

"I didn't want it anyway."

His abrupt reply made her suddenly let out laughter and she couldn't stop herself for a few minutes. "Man are you serious." She stated before smiling and tearing off another small piece of bread. She waved it in the air and asked, "You sure you don't want?"

Leaves from above fell around her and she looked up. It was a rather large tree, now that she saw it fully. Its leaves were in full bloom and you couldn't see anything hidden in their swaying braches. Ru gave a little huff and looked forward again, slightly annoyed.

"I don't want anything except for answers." The voice sounded directly behind her and her head whipped around the tree. She knew it. The creature with the black leg and ruined armour stood in front of her.

His body looked quite different to what she expected, but she didn't imagine him to look so human, yet he wasn't human at all. Now that she examined him quickly, she saw that the only thing that reminded her of a human was the blonde hair (that reminded her of the surfer boys she had watched in the old movies Gramps still owned) and the way he stood on two legs.

She stood up slowly and walked around the tree so that she was standing directly in front of this strange being. He was glaring at her, but she felt the sudden urge to smile and show him that he didn't have to be so aggressive towards her. His belligerent green eyes locked with her peaceful blue ones, and they stared for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Then Ru turned and retrieved the brown bag. When she came back to her original position, she noticed the creature had inched closer, but gave no notice of it.

"Here you are." She said as she held out the bag to him.

The creature narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking that poison was being given to him. He shook his head and muttered, "No."

Her arm fell to her side in defeat. "Oh you are so stubborn." She said exasperated. "What do you want then?"

"Answers."

"To what exactly?"

The creature seemed to give a sigh. "Firstly, give your name, then state what Digimon you are."

"What's a Digimon?" Ru asked, clearly mystified.

"You are a Digimon, I am a Digimon. You surely cannot be anything else."

Ru scratched the back of her head in confusion, "Well, about this whole Digimon thing... Yeah, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. My name's Ru though, Ru Mogen. What about you? You must have a name as well."

The creature contemplated for a while, trying to decide on an answer. "I am BlackWarGreymon, The Great Warrior." He stated, "If you are not a Digimon, then what are you?"

She looked at herself, and then back at BlackWarGreymon, "I'm a human."

The creature's eyes grew wide and he took a step backwards. _Human... why does that sound so familiar? Is this another memory I'm having? _He wanted to prod her with his claw, just to see if this human was real or not.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed by this new bit of information he had just gotten. "Human?" he started, "Then you must have the answers!" he paused as he looked down at her, "You are lucky that I won't destroy you... yet."

The girl looked shocked for a second and then her expression returned to how it was before. "Boy that escalated quickly." She whispered to herself. In a normal speaking tone, she asked, "Uhm, Mr BlackWarGreymon... why would you even want to destroy me?"

"Because I enjoy destroying things." He answered, looking at her as if the answer was obvious.

Ru gasped, "What!" Her mouth opened, "You enjoy that sort of thing? We need to find you a new hobby!"

"Hobby?"

Ru looked around her feet quickly, wondering if she should answer. But then she realised that if she didn't, she suspected BlackwarGreymon would probably attempt a new torture technique on her. He seemed like the kind of thing that would invent ways to harm others in his spare time.

"A hobby is just like something you enjoy doing."

He nodded, seeming to understand. "But if I like my hobby, why would I need you to find me another one?"

"Because I hate fighting." Ru said with a serious expression. "And you ask way too many questions."

"I am looking for many answers." BlackWarGreymon justified himself swiftly.

"Howcome?" Ru asked with a raised eyebrow. This conversation was getting weird for her. Never had she thought she would end up talking to a Digimon, whatever that was.

"I don't know. It just something I have to do." He answered, an unknown emotion seemed to cloud his green eyes and he looked very distracted.

"You seem very confused BlackWarGreymon. But I guess I understand where you're coming from." Ru replied, looking thoughtful. "Because of you, I now have many questions that will probably go unanswered." She looked upwards and through the leaves of the trees, she could see that sky was starting to get darker. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent in this forest. "Listen, will you still be here tomorrow?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

BlackWarGreymon seemed very confused, but then nodded his armoured head. "I need to rest and regain my strength. So yes, I will still be here tomorrow, but I will probably leave after that."

"Fantastic." Ru muttered under her breath, and then she smiled at The Great Warrior who stood before her. "I'll come back here tomorrow and maybe then I'll have some answers." She then proceeded to pick up the brown bag and held it out for him. When he gave her a quizzical look, she shrugged and just said that it was a promise that she'll return.

He gingerly took the bag between his long claws and nodded a tad bit awkwardly.

"Okay Ru Mogen. I will see you tomorrow again."

She beamed at him and BlackWarGreymon felt a strange tugging inside of him.

_What is this madness? _He asked himself as soon as Ru had turned and walked away. He suddenly felt very sad at the thought of this little human leaving, but he couldn't understand why he felt like this. _I guess I'll, no we'll, figure it out tomorrow. _

He slowly opened the brown bag and took out the loaf of bread. It still smelt as good as it had when she first opened the packet and he gobbled it up hungrily. It didn't quite satisfy his hunger, but it made him feel a lot better and even his pain felt less prominent now.

BlackWarGreymon walked around the forest for a while after that. Nothing seemed to change about it. It was just leaves and a dark, sandy ground. He gave up on his walking and sat down where he could fit. His bright eyes soon drooped close and his head lolled as he fell asleep.

That was the first night he had been able to sleep since he was re-created.

* * *

When Ru returned home, it had just turned six 'o clock and they sky was turning dark swiftly. She had already been to Mr Ichou and apologized for not coming to work and told him in advanced that she wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow either. He hadn't looked too annoyed or angry, so Ru felt pretty good about it.

As she walked inside and took off her old, brown boots that she always wore, she thought of BlackWarGreymon. She figured she would tell the truth to Gramps, though she wasn't sure if he would believe her or not. But then again, maybe he knew what a Digimon was.

As she walked into the small kitchen, she saw a piece of paper on the table, held down by the teacup that Gramps always used. It was covered with his neat writing and the paper read:

_Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but it came so suddenly. I got a call from an old friend of mine and he said that he'll be in town for a while, so I decided to visit him. I'll be gone for a few days, but you're old enough to look after yourself. There's some money I left for you in the sock drawer, but only use it if you really need it. I'll see you in a few days._

_Gramps_

Ru read the note over and over again, not quite believing what she was reading.

_...Gramps had friends? _Her mind whispered to her, too shocked to think anything else. _Oh, well. It looks like I'll have to ask about Digimon another time. _She shrugged and turned to the small fridge to find something to eat.

_I hope he'll be alright._

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Digital World**

A BlackGarurumon sniffed around, trying to pick up the scent of BlackWarGreymon. He had been assigned to this area to look for him, since it seemed the Great Warrior had disappeared from the fight yesterday. Without him, the fight soon ended and the dark side Digimon had been forced to retreat otherwise they risked losing even more of their Digimon.

The leader had been fuming when he found out and sent out multiple search parties to look for him. BlackGarurumon was all by himself, since he had one of the best noses in the digital world and he didn't want or need any help.

He had been placed in a desert area, and he was fortunate that it had turned to night time already. He hated the sun and the heat it provided so the cool, night air was welcome. He turned his muzzle around, sniffing deeply. A faint trace of his scent caught in BlackGarurumon's nose and he slowly followed it. The scent trail led him to a rather large rock in the middle of nowhere.

_Why was he even here? _He thought as he sat down next to the rock to rest. _It's not like anything interesting is here anyway._

He had thought the trail had ended at the rock but it turns out he was quite wrong. He placed his muzzle to the ground and sniffed deeply. He began to follow the path it created for him. He ended only a few paces away from the rock and that's where the trail ended. He sniffed again to make sure but there was no doubt about it.

_It's like he just vanished._

Just as he was about to turn back to go home, something out of place flashed across his vision. It was a little square, about the size of his eye and very unnoticeable unless you looked closely. He looked through it and saw buildings of some sort. The ground was a long way off from where he looked through and BlackGaurumon suddenly got the chills. He wasn't too fond of heights.

He sniffed the square and found that BlackWarGreymon's scent was all over it. He figured out that he must of gotten through somehow and stepped backwards to try out something.

He slashed his long claws down on the square and they went through it easily, making it only slightly bigger so that his muzzle would fit inside. He grumbled to himself and slashed again. It now only fitted his face. He kept on slashing and slashing until he could easily fit through the square. He grinned slyly to himself as he walked through the square.

**Uh Oh, another Digimon is going to the real world! Does no one even notice these random appearances? I can't believe BlackWarGreymon didn't try to destroy Ru... he's getting way too soft. Too bad that it looks like he's going to be found, that big guy was starting to grow on me. To find out what BlackGarurmon is going to do, watch for the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

Oh God that took way too long to write. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, some parts I love and others I hate... What do you guys think?

So now you've met Ru Mogen. In the next chapter, look forward to meeting two more of the digidestined, enjoying the trouble BlackGarurmon causes as he runs around the city and reading more strange conversations between Ru and BlackWarGreymon.

Feeling pretty excited about this next one. : D


	5. Yeah still no name

**Author's Note:**

So I don't normally start off the chapters with an Author's note, but I just wanted to say that this is on the midnight of the day that Ru and BlackWarGreymon met. So technically the next day, but it's still the same night. Confusing, but you should understand.

* * *

**I can't really think of a name now**

_We interrupt this television show to bring you some urgent news._

A boy, who was fifteen years old, sat up swiftly as his favourite TV show was interrupted. He felt pretty annoyed because all he had wanted to do was watch his show and not think about his first day of school that was tomorrow. Well, rather later today since it was just past midnight.

He had just moved to Japan last week with his parents and two sisters. He used to live in England, but his dad's job got transferred so he and his family had decided to move.

He was pretty nervous about starting at a new school, especially since it was the middle of the semester. Now this News lady was interrupting his show that always managed to make him stop thinking about everything, and he had no choice but to watch it.

The lady on the screen sat at a table with a microphone near her mouth and her blond hair was tied up neatly, showcasing her high cheek bones and pretty, grey eyes. When the News music stopped playing, she began to speak:

"_There have been numerous reports of a large dog in the neighbourhood. It's said that this dog is very dangerous and if you see it anywhere, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. _

_The dog has been reported to attack people on sight and on most cases; it ran off with their food and valuable possessions such as their watches or rings. _

_It seems that the reports about this dog appeared only hours ago, so if you have a dog that's gone missing recently and is aggressive towards strangers, it is strongly recommended that you find it again otherwise a certain action must be taken to avoid any injuries to innocent citizens."_

The News music started playing again and his show started again where it had left off. The boy stared blankly at the television, his mind completely shut off to think about anything of importance. That was how he liked it to be when he felt nervous.

The show ended about half an hour later and the boy decided it was time to go to bed. He shut off the television and snuggled under his blankets. He briefly thought of how his new school would be like and if it was going to be difficult to adapt to this new culture he was getting himself into. He didn't know how different Japan schools were from England ones, but he was sure that he was going to be his usual awkward self.

With that thought and a little sigh, he closed his eyes and dreamt of dreams that involved travelling the world.

* * *

A loud and annoying beeping sound woke the boy up the next morning. He grunted to himself as he reached for his alarm clock but since he wasn't looking, he missed and his arm went sailing right past it, causing his body to follow as he slid off his bed and landed face first on the carpet.

The fact that his head was now on the floor with his nose scrunched up and leaving him no way to breathe should have woken him up, yet it didn't. What did wake him up however was his little sister barging into his room, yelling out his name and hitting him with a wooden spoon.

"Raaaaaaayyyy!" his sister called as she thwacked his back. His body reacted to the pain and his dark, brown eyes sprang open. He rolled over so that his stomach was exposed, but quickly stopped his little sister from delivering another blow by catching the wooden spoon as it hurtled towards his front.

"Woah, I'm awake May!" he said quickly before she took another shot at him. She gave him an innocent smile as she laid her weapon at her side.

"Morning sunshine. Mom wanted me to wake you so I did." She then turned quickly and ran out of his room, laughing like a maniac while waving her spoon in the air.

_Fanatical delinquent, _he thought as he pushed off the ground and got up, _one of these days, I'll probably end up laughing my head off as I shove you into an oncoming train and pretend it was all an appalling catastrophe._

He could never do that to his little sister of course, but the thought still brought a smile to his lips and he felt overly amused by it. He turned to his cupboard to retrieve his clothes for the day and quickly got to work by getting ready for school.

In ten minutes, he was fully dressed in black jeans and a green, sleeved top. His light brown hair was slightly short, but still covered bits of his forehead. It was still unkempt from his sleep, but he didn't really care since it looked the same whether he brushed it or not.

He slowly looked out his door for May because he didn't feel like dealing with her maniacal antics at this current moment. When he saw that the coast was clear, he quickly ducked into the hallway and swiftly made his way to the kitchen slash dining room.

His mom was there, either making breakfast for May or his dad. Music was playing softly from a small radio that was hooked up next to the kettle. His mother looked up with dark brown eyes that were much like her son's and a smile creased her face when she saw him.

"Hey Sweety, are you excited for your first day?" She asked as she finished spreading chocolate spread over a piece of toast. Yep, the breakfast was definitely for May.

"I'm optimistic," Ray replied, looking in the fridge and pulling out an apple. He took a large bite and the satisfying crunching noise echoed as the apple juices filled his mouth.

The radio's current song stopped playing and the radio DJs started talking about a dog that was attacking people.

"Woah, when does this dog stop to take a respite?" He asked himself as he turned up the volume to listen. Their report said nothing new since last night's new broadcast but it must be pretty serious if it's coming up so often. His mother was slightly confused when she heard her son talking to herself, but understood as she heard the DJs speaking.

"Son, do you want me to drop you off before I drop off May?" she asked, a tad bit worried for her son who was walking all by himself to school.

Ray shook his head swiftly, "Nope, it's quite alright mother." He replied as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure I'll be all fine and dandy." He smiled at her to reassure her. She smiled back and he left her in the kitchen, taking a bite as he walked back to his room to get his bag.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice May until it was too late.

"Jay! Jay, come her quick!" she shouted urgently from the end of the hallway, where her room was. He grunted disbelievingly and wondered if he could make a run for it. Deciding he wouldn't be able to with her pressing hand gestures, he took another bite of his apple and as slowly as he could, he made his way to her. He might as well spite her when he had this glorious chance.

She had an impatient look on her face and her hazel eyes sparked with annoyance. She hurried him into her room and pointed at her stuffed, black and white dog that lay on the floor, its nose on the ground and its behind in the air.

"I've found your twin!" she gasped, then smiled goofily.

Ray couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, "Thanks sis, you go and run along and inform mom that she has a new son." May nodded enthusiastically and sprinted out of her room towards the kitchen.

Ray smiled as he too walked out the room and swiftly went into his room to fetch his bag. It contained a notepad with very few text books and a book that he used for drawing. His pencil case mostly had pencils of different variations, and a few pens that he would use for actual school work. He jogged out of his room and made his way out the apartment while calling out a goodbye to everyone who was still in the house.

* * *

Soon enough, after close to an hour of walking, he found himself standing in front of his new school's gates that were wide open and had kids of all ages making their way through them.

_They all follow each other around like lost sheep._

The thought had him chuckling to himself as he imagined most of the students baying and jumping over the gates when they were closed.

"Oi you. Yeah you with the sense of humour. Stop chuckling to yourself like that and move so I can get through!" A voice interrupted Ray's random images and something poked his back. He whisked around and found himself face to face with a box. Well, more like multiple boxes stashed up on each other.

"Oh hey, can I lend a hand there chap?" Ray offered as he looked around the boxes and saw a very tan male, possibly the same age as him, who was struggling to hold all of these boxes.

He was a lot shorter than him though and he wore glasses that were too big for his face. He wore a black beanie that went nicely with his skin tone and from the curly hair that seemed to spill out of it, he could tell that his hair was almost the same colour as his beanie.

The boy looked confused, but then recovered and promptly nodded his head, "Yeah, thanks." Ray didn't notice before, but he had a very strange accent. He couldn't tell where it was from and he gave up trying to figure it out.

He took half the boxes into his own grasp and asked, "So, where are we taking these?"

The boy started shuffling forward without an answer and Ray had no choice but to follow. The crowds were quite large once he was inside the school and he had difficulty trying to get through without knocking someone out with one of his boxes. The kid in front of him dodged the people easily, as if he was used to it. He greeted no one and Ray couldn't help but notice that a few of the other students gave him deadly stares.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things..._

The boy in front made a sharp left turn into a narrow hallway where no one stood. Ray attempted to follow, but he by mistakenly rammed into the side of the wall with his shoulder and almost tumbled forwards. Luckily, he regained his balance just before he fell and he straightened to see the boy looking back with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Ray asked, his eyes wide at the boy's strange expression.

The boy shook his head, "Nothing, just... be careful okay?"

"Sure..."

The boy nodded his head now, his glasses almost slipping over his nose. He pushed his head against one of the boxes he held to get the glasses back in place before starting off again.

_What a strange fellow._

Within a few minutes, the boy led Ray into an empty room that only consisted of a few desks and chairs. The boy set his boxes on one of the tables and Ray followed suit.

"Thanks."

The boy's strangely-accented voice sounded right behind him and Ray jumped at the sound of his voice, almost knocking one of the tables over in the process.

"Are you always this clumsy?" The boy asked with a raised, dark eyebrow. His tanned face looked very childish and this had Ray contemplating how old he really was.

Ray snuffed at the comment, "Only with strangers. People I know get used to it after a while." He paused to look at the box, "What's with all these anyway?"

The boy's light, brown eyes narrowed just slightly enough for Ray to notice it. "Just some things..." the boy said absent-mindedly as he glanced around the room, avoiding Ray's gaze.

_Hmm._

Ray shrugged, not wanting to press this strange boy for any more answers, and he headed towards the door.

"Wait, you're new here right? I don't think I've seen you plus your accent is a dead giveaway. Not many people here speak uhm..." he fished for a word to use, "British."

Ray just nodded his head slowly and his eyes grew wide as the boy advanced towards him.

"Well, then I welcome to the place that I personally refer to as Hell. Here you will find demons that feed off your soul until you pass their useless classes. The majority of the people here are borderline sociopaths that will step over your corpse to get that little pint of alcohol which they seem to be so crazy about. The best lesson you can learn here is that people will make fun of you no matter what you do." His hands were held out wide as he smiled.

_Wow. I guess this chap really hates school..._

"Oh and I'm Moss by the way." The tanned boy held out his hand, which had very abnormally long and skinny fingers attached at the end.

"Ray Feller." He shook his hand and stared at Moss. "Moss... is that short for something."

A hint of a blush crept onto his face as he answered, "Yeah, but I would rather not say."

Ray was about to ask again, but then a bell sounded, indicating the start of the school day. He jumped slightly at the sudden noise and looked around him quickly.

"A nervous one I see." He patted Ray's back, "Don't worry; it'll probably only get worse."

He laughed as he ushered Ray out the door and closed it behind them.

* * *

The rest of the school day consisted of boring lectures and exercises that Ray felt were pointless. He had only seen Moss twice after their morning encounter, once in the advanced English class that they shared and the second time was when it was lunch. Nothing much happened between the two and they just talked about random things. Ray never got to find out what those boxes were about, but he finally learnt where they strange kid came from. He had always lived in Japan but his father was Mexican while his mother was Chinese. It was no wonder the guy was so strange. Growing up with such differently cultured parents must have been difficult for him. He hadn't mentioned any siblings and Ray never thought to ask.

When the last bell rang, Ray had never moved so fast in his life. He just wanted to get out of this school. The only problem was that he had nothing to do since his mom and dad would probably be working and his older sister, Raine, would be out somewhere with May since it was her turn to babysit the younger sibling.

With no ideas of how to preoccupy his time, he headed out the school gates and wandered around careful not to lose his way back home. It would be a bad start to the week if he lost his way and had no way of getting home.

After some time, he noticed the buildings grew smaller in height and it looked like there were a few houses instead of apartment buildings. The street was narrow, only fitting two small cars side by side and the walking pavement next to the road was only big enough for one person to walk on. He mused about his life back home in England and missed all of his friends. This Japan was strange to him and he felt like a lone wolf in a forest of non-changing trees.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he began walking without actually knowing where he was going. He soon found himself at a little bakery and his stomach grumbled, singing the song of its people.

"Great." Ray said to himself as he walked inside the bakery. It was clean, and very warm. He felt immediately at home, even though he had never been to this place before. An old woman stood at the counter, attending to a girl with messy, auburn hair. She was very skinny, in his opinion, and couldn't stop himself staring.

The girl smiled and paid the old woman with a few bills, before she turned and Ray caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were so stunning; they made his heart race a little. Her freckled face looked confused and she frowned slightly at him.

"Uhm..." The girl didn't know where to begin and deciding not to talk to him, she started to make her way to the door.

"Wait!" Ray said quickly before she could leave. She turned back to him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I-I'm..." he found himself trying to find an excuse and in a few seconds of awkward silence, he was talking again.

"I'm lost."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh, you need help or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said with a sigh of gratitude. He wasn't really lost; he just wanted to talk to this girl with the wild hair and beautiful eyes. His stomach gurgled loudly again and he cringed slightly.

"Erm, maybe you should get some food in you. I'll wait outside." She said before turning back and walking through the door. He frowned slightly, not sure if she really was waiting or if she was making a run for it. Nonetheless, he was hungry and in definite need of food.

He scanned to shelves of delectable goodies and picked two muffins of different flavours and a pop tart. He paid the lady, who gave him a warm smile, and took his bag of treats. He made his way and looked outside. Sure enough, the girl was just outside, leaning her head against the store with her eyes closed.

"Miss?" he spoke and her eyes fluttered open. She looked dazed for a second, as if she couldn't remember where she was, but then looked at him. Her eyes grew understanding.

"So where did you need to go?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes. Her fidgeting hands had a sense of urgency, as if she had somewhere else to be.

"I'm looking for an apartment building by the name of Heighten View Terrace." He said politely.

"Well, sorry to say but you have quite the long walk ahead of you my friend. You see that road?" she pointed and he followed where her hand went, nodding his head, "Well, you follow that for a few miles until you get to a crossroad. Then I'm not exactly sure, but there should be some signs that say the road or you can ask again for directions." She paused, "Sorry I can't be much help but I'm not too familiar with that side of town."

He smiled at her, "No, that's quite alright. It helps a lot, believe it or not."

"Good to know. Now that you're all sorted, I have somewhere to be." The girl said as she brushed past him lightly. He almost tripped over his own feet as he attempted to make space for her, and ended up by mistakenly pushing her off the pavement.

"Oh sorry!" he said quickly, his face all flushed. He wondered briefly if his awkward stage would ever pass.

She said nothing and just walked away from him.

_So that's it? _He thought, disappointment coursing through him. _I didn't even get to catch her name. _He waited a while and gobbled up his muffin, and then he moved in the direction the girl had gone. He hoped he didn't come across as a stalker, but this was the way he had come and knew no other path to get home.

Ru looked backwards and saw the brown-haired boy she had helped with directions just a few minutes ago. He was walking in her direction and she felt very exposed all of a sudden. She wanted to hurry and get to BlackWarGreymon, but she had woken up very late and still wanted to get him food. She didn't know what Digimon ate, but bread seemed like the thing to give him.

She took a sharp turn after a particular building and walked forwards a bit to be face to face with the chain-link fence.

"You... you smell an awful lot like him." A deep voice arose from the shadows and Ru looked swiftly to the right where it had come from. Pale eyes were shining and a growl ensured soon after the thing had spoke. It stalked forward and its face hit the sun, revealing a dark wolf face.

The face was black and had a long snout where you could see its razor-sharp teeth sticking out. It had pointy fur sticking out of its face that had white on the edges of them.

"Where is he?" it snapped, snarling and showing his teeth.

"W-who?" Ru asked, pretty scared for her life right now. What did this wolf want from her, and come to think of it, why the hell was it speaking?

"The Great Warrior," he said, inching closer and his whole black and white body was exposed. He had large, muscled legs with long, purple claws that looked deadly.

Ru took a step backwards, shaking a little. She knew what this thing, presumably another Digimon, was talking about.

_BlackWarGreymon._

Ray had just walked across the street when he turned back, hoping to catch a glimpse of that girl one last time. What he saw instead, shocked him and he stood rooted to the spot. He saw her between two buildings, facing in his direction. What had shocked him so much was that a very large dog was standing in her way, so she was unable to dash to the road.

Ray didn't know what to do and he looked around him, panic evident on his face. He had to help the girl, but should he call someone or what? A quick glance around him told him that there weren't any people on the street so it looked like he was on his own.

_Hmph, what terrific luck I'm having on this oh-so wonderful day. _He thought to himself as he inconspicuously made his way across the street again. He ran frantically the last bit and placed his back against the building that was right next to the girl and dog. He was breathing quickly and his heart was drumming away inside his chest so hard that it actually hurt.

_You can do it Ray. You can definitely be a hero._

His head quickly snaked around the corner, but it retreated quickly once he got a look at the size of that dog. It was abnormally large and he wondered briefly if it was some kind of mutated creature. But those kinds of things only happen in movies... right?

_One_

He started to count in his head and his muscles started to shake violently.

_Two_

He bunched up his legs, ready to take the leap of his life.

"THREE!" he shouted out as he ran around the corner and threw himself on the dog. He was not usually the one to get loud, but hey. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What the-" BlackGarurumon's words were cut short as Ray landed on his back, right between his neck and the three spiky hairs the protruded from his back on either side. The Digimon shook his body vigorously, trying to get the human off of his back. Ray stayed put, holding onto the neck for dear life.

"Get off my back!" he roared as he stopped shaking. The shock that came from hearing the dog speak made Ray loosen his grip. BlackGarurumon snarled as his back legs moved upwards and Ray got thrown forwards. He landed on the chain-link fence and just got sent backwards by the springy action.

"Owwwww." He groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Ru ran to help him up and she pulled him onto his feet.

_Geez, how is she so strong? _Ray wondered as he was effortlessly brought up onto his feet. The girl looked at him, her expression worried.

BlackGarurumon was advancing towards them with a mad look in his eyes and he growled deeply, looking at Ray with hatred burning in them.

"Come on!" Ru exclaimed as she tugged him towards the fence. She climbed over it easily and Ray was left to scramble over it, his arms and legs flailing as he attempted to climb the fence. Yeah, he was the most graceful when it came to physical things like climbing fences, or even walking.

When the two teens were on the other side, Ru ran as fast as she could down the path and Ray followed suit as best as he could. They soon entered a forest and Ru skidded to a halt, panting. Ray didn't have time to stop so abruptly and he ended up knocking into her before he could stop.

Her body tipped forward and Ray tried to pull her back up. Surprisingly, he didn't mess that up as he grabbed her arms and gently pulled her back.

"Sorry about that." He started, but then she stopped him. She used her hands to pry his off of her arms and she turned backwards to face him. He felt a blow hit him as she looked up him with a serious face.

"It's," she paused, sighing and relaxing her face before continuing, "It's alright I guess. Thanks for helping me... or at least trying to."

He instantly relaxed and smiled at her words, but just nodded. She turned away from him and started to walk, not even taking a backward glance.

_Am I supposed to follow her? _He asked himself, pretty confused about his predicament.

"Well, are you coming or not?" the girl asked, still with no backward glance.

"Afraid he's not." A growl sounded behind Ray and he felt a hot, stinky dog breath on the back of his neck.

Ru whipped around and gasped when she saw BlackGarurumon inches from the boy, who looked like he was going to pass out. The wolf Digimon's paws flew under Ray and knocked him off his feet.

Ray fell to the ground with ease and felt the wind get knocked out of him as his back hit the hard ground. He felt the creature's great paw on his chest and hoped those claws didn't grown any longer.

BlackGarurumon inched his face closer to Ray's and Ray instantly flinched from fear. His entire body was shaking viciously and he felt that this was the last few minutes that he would actually live.

"Say goodbye puny, little pup." The wolf spoke before raising his head. A blue fire was starting to form in his mouth.

"No!" Ru shouted, running forward to try save the boy that saved her, but a whoosh of air came from behind her something got to them before she could.

BlackGarurumon was knocked off of Ray and hurtled into a tree behind him, leaving Ray gasping for air. The wolf Digimon hit the tree and fell limply on his side.

BlackWarGreymon slowly got up and looked at BlackGarurumon with a burning hatred.

_Gee... these guys, whoever or whatever they are, seem to hate a lot of things. _Ray thought as his breathing returned to normal and he sat up. He remembered the exact same look that was on BlackGarurumon's face.

A strange light filled Ray's vision and he heard the girl gasp behind him. The wolf seemed to be glowing and when he could see again, he didn't see any wolf. He saw an almost dog like creature, but still black and white. It had a dark horn coming out at the top of its head and it looked like he wore a coat of some sort.

The other creature that had saved him was standing over the little guy. He raised his arm in the air and looked like he was going to hit the defenceless dog-like creature.

"No, stop!" Ray shouted, quickly getting up and running to the tree. The taller creature looked up and his green eyes narrowed.

"Leave now, unless you wish to be destroyed too." It said.

"BlackWarGreymon, didn't I tell that that we had to find you a new hobby?" The girl spoke up. Ray hadn't realized that she had come to stand beside him, but there she was, and making a joke it seemed.

_A joke? At this time? _Ray thought, disbelief running through him.

"Ru?" the creature seemed surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The girl, Ru, walked forward, "I told you I would be back didn't I?" she smiled as she looked up at him.

_At least I know her name now... but she seems to have some pretty strange friends._

"I would have brought some more bread, but that one there made me lose it as he ran after me." Ru continued.

BlackWarGreymon looked bag at the creature and replied, "All the more reason to destroy him." His posture was very tense.

Before Ru could say anymore, Ray interrupted by jumping in between BlackWarGreymon and the dog. The dog slowly opened his eyes and looked dazed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't let you hurt this creature." He stated, holding his arms out in a defensive stance.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, just like when BlackGarurumon had changed form, but this time it came from just above BlackWarGreymon. Everyone who looked up was temporarily blinded and had to shift their gaze elsewhere. The light dimmed as it slowly came down in front of Ray. His brown eyes widened and he wasn't sure what he should do. Deciding on something, he reached for the light and his hand grasped on something very firm.

The light completely went away and when his eyes adjusted, he saw a sort of device that looked like a phone. The difference was that the screen was a lot smaller and it had very few buttons. it was also almost completely white, except for dark blue stripes here and there. The device fitted perfectly in his hands and he shifted it around, wondering what he should do with it.

BlackWarGreymon's eye twitched as he remembered something. He remembered another human with bushy, brown hair that could probably knock someone out. He then saw an Agumon standing next to him and gradually the Agumon turned into a Wargreymon. His eyes grew wide in shock as he remembered a word that was frequently used.

"Partners." He said out loud.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I felt too lazy to do my normal ending so this is it. Also, it leaves more of a cliff hanger. Also, it felt wrong since this feels incomplete, but I had to stop it somewhere. As you can probably tell, it's a bit rushed so sorry for any mistakes. I've written a few more sentences, but I thought it would be funny for me to end it here so I can laugh at your suspense at what's going to happen. You want to know, no?

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

There we go, I'm done now.

Uhm, I actually really loved this chapter for some odd reason. Just writing it felt like so much fun and I do hope you enjoyed it too. (You better enjoy it since I've spent practically the whole night writing it for you when I could be sound asleep. xD)

Do you think it's too long? I kind of just want to get everything in, but maybe I was too ambitious.

About the review about me writing better Human characters than Digimon: I would expect myself to write better because this, I've just realized, is my first fic actually involving Digimon so frequently. I don't have a lot of experience at all writing about Digimon, so hopefully in time, you'll see an improvement in the way I write Digimon. That's what I'm hoping for anyway. Plus, I kind of also relate to humans better... just to point out the obvious.

Oh, one of the last chances for an OC to be part. I have four positions open if you guys want your charries involved and now that you've seen how I write, it may or may not help. Forms are up on my bio and either PM or review them to me. :3

You'll notice that Moss wasn't really involved in this chapter. He, for now anyway, shall kind of be like a mystery card and unfortunately you won't see who his partner is until they enter the digital world. (I LOOOOVE HIS PARTNER! *Fangirl scream*) No one saw that...

Ru is a strange one. I haven't quite decided on her partner, I guess we'll just see where this story leads us. I Kind of have an idea, but not too sure how to take it in here.

Ray, yeah I kind of love him. He's just so awkward and adorable. You now know who he'll be partnered up with and I hope you like him, because you'll be seeing quite a bit of him. Oh! Reading through this, I hadn't realized something. His little sister's name is May, which is a lot like Ray, and his older sister's name is Raine, which is also a lot like Ray. I find it so epic that I didn't plan for that to happen, I kind of just gave them names randomly.

I have one more OC made up and you may see her in a chapter or two chapter's time. : D

Okay last thing before I end this chapter. (God, why do I write so much irrelevant things?)

ANYWAY, I am pretty depressed to inform you that I will not have much time at all to write. This weekend I'm really busy (I have a life you know?) And I will try my utter hardest to write up something for you guys by Sunday because during this entire week, until next Sunday, I don't think I'll have a chance to get on a computer or anything.

So yeah, that means next update will either be this Sunday or Next Sunday. :c It's so damn long!

Uhm... to wrap it all up, I'm saying good night, because I really need to sleep now...

Z

Z

z

( -.- )


	6. Discoveries

**Discoveries!**

"What did you say?" Ray glanced up quickly at BlackWarGreymon, who was yet again glaring at him.

"I said partners." He huffed, and then turned from him to face Ru, who stood looking at Ray and the Digimon beside him with wonder in her eyes. "Have you heard of partners?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Her head jutted up to look at him and surprise was clearly seen in her expression. She shrugged her little shoulders and replied, "I know what the term means, but I'm afraid I'm not sure of the exact answer you're looking for."

The large creature sighed and asked himself, "Why doesn't anyone ever have an answer to satisfy my curiosity." He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until a gentle touch was felt on his leg. He looked down to see Ru looking up at him with sympathetic eyes. A pang of some unknown feeling hurt him inside and he flinched from her contact.

Her gaze didn't waver as she replied to his supposed to be rhetorical question, "Hey it's alright BlackWarGreymon. It looks like we have two more people that will help figure this out."

She smiled at Ray, who was attempting to help the now-conscious dog to his feet. He didn't notice her smile, but he felt like he was being watched by the both of them.

_What did I get myself into now?_ He asked himself as he finally heaved the creature to his feet. The horned dog looked extremely annoyed at having been helped and glowered at Ray.

_It seems like the whole world is against me today._

The creature quickly shook himself as he tried to get all the dust off of his coat. He started to neatly peel off mud and leaves that stuck to it.

"So..." Ray started, since it looked like no one else was going to speak. "What's your name?" There was a brief silence before the creature answered.

"What's it to you?"

The voice that emitted from his dark muzzle was husky and Ray inwardly flinched from the aggressive tone it contained.

"Uhm... Well according to him," Ray said while pointing to BlackWarGreymon who was watching the two with interest, "We're partners-"

"Partners?" The creature snorted incredulously. "There haven't been human and Digimon partners for decades so you must be greatly mistaken. Sorry, but I'm not interested." The creature raised his head, trying not to show how hard his pride had been crushed at that suggestion.

_I would be the laughing stock of the Dark Side. _He thought with annoyance as he took a step away from this little group. He felt like going off to his hideout to sulk and busy himself with his treasures. There was plenty of time to get BlackWarGreymon back to the Digital World after all.

Ray raised his eyebrow slightly as the creature turned him down. One thought raced through his mind.

_This has happened before..._

BlackWarGreymon was thinking the exact same thing, but deep down, he had known it ever since he remembered the Agumon and boy with large hair. Angrily, he raised his arm and brought his claws right in front of the dog, who jumped back in surprise.

"What do you know about this, rookie?" BlackWarGreymon asked while narrowing his green eyes as he referred to the stage of evolution the Digimon was at.

The dog turned backwards to face him, his eyes flashing. "And why would I tell you anything I know Great Warrior?" he asked bitterly.

"You will tell me because if you don't, I. Will. Destroy. You." BlackWarGreymon emphasised the last four words as his claws slid out of the ground and he kept the other Digimon's gaze.

The other Digimon looked shock to say the least, but Ru's sudden outburst surprised everyone.

"No! No more destroying!" She yelled out as her hands flew to the air in exasperation. She looked at BlackWarGreymon with pleading eyes, then swiftly turned her head and stalked towards the dog. He was slightly weary of the girl advancing towards him, and took a small step backwards.

Ru stopped right in front of him and held her hands at her hips, looking at him expectantly. He was slightly startled by the intensity of her gaze, but he straightened and stood taller. He must've reached up to her chin and looked into her eyes, snarling a bit. It was a challenge and he wasn't backing down.

She wasn't looking for a challenge as he suspected, she was looking for answers and that's all she wanted right know. All she wanted was to ease the suffering easily seen in BlackWarGreymon whenever he didn't have an answer.

"What's your name?" she asked Ray's question again, wondering if he would answer her.

He looked shock that she had given into him so easily. _I must be pretty scary then. _He thought smugly as he grinned a toothy grin.

"I am BlackGabumon, and you are?" He asked, moving slightly closer to the girl.

"Wah?!" Ray exclaimed with his mouth wide open, "When I ask, we get nothing. But when she asks, information overload." He grumbled to himself as he frowned and crossed his arms, looking to the ground.

Ru laughed at his reaction, and then turned her attention to BlackGabumon. "I'm Ru Mogen" She smiled sweetly and BlackGabumon grew very confused.

_Why is she smiling at me? It's kind of nice... in a really creepy way. I'm not used to this feeling. _

Ru turned her head back to BlackWarGreymon and huffed, "See? There are better ways to get answers. You don't always have to threaten to destroy them."

Her reasoning just caused him to glare, yet he stayed silent. She was beginning to understand his cues and nodded her head, understanding that he acknowledged her as being right.

"Let's find a quiet place for us all to have a nice, little chat." She smiled to herself as she began to walk forward, leaving three boys staring at her. One angry, one unsure of what to do and one looking hopelessly confused.

After several minutes of them walking, Ru found them a rather large clearing that provided shade and soft ground for them to sit on.

She hadn't spoken a word the whole way there, too lost in her thoughts to concentrate on talking. Ray and BlackGabumon had barely looked at each other and BlackWarGreymon had continued forward without so much as a glare of hatred towards everyone involved.

He hated being here, but knew it was probably the only way for him to get any answers. He tolerated the girl because of the funny feelings he got whenever she was near and she was alright when she wasn't annoying him.

Ru walked in the clearing and the other three followed suit. Soon, almost subconsciously, they had formed a circle in the middle and all sat down. Only BlackWargreymon sat a way off, if only to make space for the rest of them. He was willing to do what was needed to get his answers.

Seeing that no one was going to start off, Ru herself spoke and looked at BlackGabumon.

"Why don't you start? You can tell us what you know about partners since that seems to be the main issue."

Both Ray and BlackGabumon were impressed with the way she took control of the situation with such an easy calmness. Ray felt extremely scared as he had come to realize what was happening and BlackGabumon was just nervous. BlackWarGreymon, as always, was annoyed with how she controlled everything.

"What if I don't want to?" BlackGabumon resisted, his personality was too strong for him to give in.

Suddenly a clunk hit him on the side of his head, and a sharp pain followed soon after. He snarled before seeing what hit him. It was the device that Ray had gotten when he had protected BlackGabumon against BlackWarGreymon.

_Is this... is this what I think it is?_

BlackGabumon picked up the device quickly, looking it over and turning it around with his claws. His eyes widened and he let go of it as if it had just burnt him. He shuffled back a bit, only to get himself away from the little device that had just ruined his life. He shot a quick glance towards Ray, who had a serious face, but his dark, brown eyes were wide.

"You can start by explaining what that is." Ray said as he nodded to the device that now lay in the dirt. BlackGabumon looked around him in clear panic. He didn't want to say what it was or what it meant. It was just a huge disgrace for him. To him, it was just a sign of his failure to the Dark Side's cause. He wondered briefly how his leader would react, but then shuddered as he imagined himself being crushed into many digital bits and floating off.

"Hello?"

BlackGabumon's head shot towards the voice and he looked at Ray with a horrified expression.

"I-I," he tried to begin, but had no idea how to. Giving up trying to find a way to get himself out of this mess, he decided to tell the truth.

"It's a Digivice, used to connect partner and Digimon, as old folklore tell." He looked down, slightly ashamed, "I wasn't around the last time Human and Digimon decided to partner up, but all I heard was horrible stories of how we were forced against our will to fight their battles. My leader told me the stories of my ancestors who were partnered up with Humans. He had explained how miserable their lives were and how they had hated every moment of it."

Both Ru and Ray were horrified when BlackGabumon revealed what he knew, or at least what he had been told.

_I would never do that! _He thought as his brain became confused with all the emotion he was feeling. First he felt ashamed, yet he didn't have a reason to since he hadn't done anything wrong. Next his heart pulse was racing uncontrollably and he saw BlackGabumon look around him frantically. He had no reason to feel these strange emotions, yet he did.

_Am I feeling what he feels?_ Ray thought suddenly as it all unexpectedly clicked together.

"Stop BlackGabumon! You're making it hurt!' Ray said quickly as he rubbed his chest area. His heart was beating so fast in there; he wasn't sure how he was still alive.

The dog's head snapped abruptly to Ray's direction and he looked confused, "What? I didn't do anything."

"It's not what you're doing..." Ray paused as his heart beat slowly began to beat normally again, "It's what you're feeling."

BlackWarGreymon had been listening silently the whole time, and perked up when he heard this from Ray. "That's strange, "he said to himself while looking down, "I don't remember it being like this with that boy." His head hurt immensely and a sudden pain jabbed at him, then he felt emptiness.

_This feels so familiar; I should be used to it by now, so why does it hurt so much? _He thought as he played with the grass beneath him. He didn't realize that Ru had heard him talking to himself.

_If he's already had a partner, shouldn't he know the answers to all his questions already? _She thought as she misinterpreted what he had been saying. She decided that if she got the chance, she would talk to him about it later again. She returned to the conversation between Ray and BlackGabumon and found that they were both standing and arguing with each other.

She got up quickly and meshed herself in between the two before they started to get physical.

"Guys!" She exclaimed as she gently pushed them both backwards, "Stop arguing and sit down again." She ordered them. Ray obeyed immediately, but BlackGabumon obeyed a lot slower and only sank to the ground after a minute or so.

Ru walked back to her spot and slumped down with a heavy sigh. "What the hell was that all about?"

BlackGabumon had crossed his arms and was looking the other way, refusing to answer and leaving Ray to deal with the now-annoyed red head.

"The Mister Smarty pants over there was scared and he just didn't want to admit it."

Ru groaned and leant backward slightly, "Really? That what got you two so heated?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ray squirmed and nodded, unable to meet her gaze.

Ru sighed again as she looked towards BlackGabumon, who had joined the conversation again. "You mind carrying on with what you were telling us?"

BlackGabumon glared a little before starting again, "I don't really know too much as my leader didn't tell me. All I really know is that the device connects a partner to his Digimon." He cocked his head to the side slightly, "Oh and apparently it also gives Digimon their partner's strength so that they can grow stronger and Digivolve."

"What's a Digivolve?" Ray asked, his expression very confused.

BlackGabumon snorted at his idiocy before answering, "Not a Digivolve. To Digivolve as in verb, as in how we grow stronger. When we first met, I was BlackGarurumon which is called a champion. Now I am BlackGabumon because I'm weaker and am therefore a rookie."

Ru nodded to show she understood, "How many stages can you go through?" she asked cautiously.

"We can Digivolve six times since we hatch from Digieggs, with exceptions regarding some Digimon." BlackGabumon replied, counting with his claws.

Ru then turned to BlackWarGreymon, who was fiddling with a grass stalk very distractedly.

_This is not like him at all. Was he not even listening?_

Ru turned back to BlackGabumon and smiled, a little more like a smirk, he thought though.

"So, now you're the first partnered Digimon in a long time huh?" She asked, her eyes looked at both Ray and BlackGabumon for their reactions.

Both looked surprised at her question, but it was BlackGabumon who spoke up quickly. "I don't think so. After all, the digivice appeared when he was near two Digimon. I may not even be the partner." He said so as he glanced at BlackWarGreymon behind her, who still wasn't involved in the conversation.

She dismissed the idea immediately. She couldn't even imagine him having a partner; he was just so cold towards everything, and also so confused. She refused to believe that even at the slightest possibility.

"But he feels what you do?" Ru countered, staring the little dog down with an intense gaze.

"He is imagining things," BlackGabumon growled as he glared at Ray, "He is clearly mental in the head."

"Hey!" Ray started to protest, but was interrupted by Ru yet again.

"Why won't you just accept it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, "Wouldn't you feel honoured?"

"No." He replied bitterly as he looked away, "Once, maybe, but not now. Things are not how they used to be. A partnered Digimon would most likely be destroyed without a second thought. The leader doesn't like you humans." He felt strangely calm confessing all of that and wondered if the boy was already having an impact on him.

Ray frowned, feeling pretty bad that he made BlackGabumon feel this way. He wished there was something he could do to help, but he couldn't think of anything right now. He remembered something suddenly.

"You keep mentioning some sort of leader. What's up with that? And why does he hate us, he doesn't even know us." Ray asked.

"There are two sides, where I come from, that are in a raging war. I'm surprised that the Great Warrior didn't tell you," BlackGabumon replied looking at Ru. She shook her head slowly and he continued, "Anyway, humans are said to make Digimon stronger and since the leader is one of the two most powerful of the digital world, he would obviously not be inclined to give up his stature if one partnered Digimon overcame him."

"Oh I get it. He uhm... destroys partnered Digimon because he is scared that they'll over power him in the end." Ray summed it up and for once, BlackGabumon nodded and didn't glare at him.

"I suppose. In the digital world, it is normal for Digimon to only reach Champion stage, unless of course, you are appointed a general. Then, the leader gives you some of his own power to get you to the Ultimate stage."

A sudden chuckle made the group jump. They all looked at BlackWarGreymon in shock. They hadn't known he was capable of laughter!

"So that's why that SaberLeomon is so annoying." He said simply.

Everyone else stared at each other with knowing looks. They hadn't expected BlackWarGreymon to act this way.

The trees around them cast shadows across the clearing and the light was slowly darkening. Ru and Ray glanced at each other, clearly sad that the day was ending so soon. There was still so much to talk about.

They both got up, and BlackGabumon felt slightly nervous at what was going to happen.

Ru turned to BlackWarGreymon and saw he sat there staring at her with a confused look.

"What?" she asked, her blue eyes ample.

"You're leaving already?" He counter-asked.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice mister BlackWarGreymon?" Ru smiled as she teased him.

BlackWarGreymon huffed and turned his head away from her.

_Digimon sure are touchy. _She mused as she thought how moody BlackWarGreymon really was. One minute, he seemed happy and the next, it looked like he was angry and bitter.

"Bye BlackWarGreymon!" she said as she followed Ray and BlackGabumon out of the clearing. "I hope you're still here tomorrow." Her body ducked behind trees and when BlackWarGreymon finally looked, he saw that she and the others had gone.

_I'll wait for you,_ he thought to her, _you make me feel less pain and I don't know why. _

He shuffled around a bit as he lay his head down. He thought about the day and the answers he had received and realized that he was still not satisfied. Now that the others were gone, he felt a deep pain inside of him that he couldn't understand.

_Why won't you go away?!_ He asked the pain angrily in his head as he punched the earth next to him and the ground shook slightly. It eased the feeling only slightly, but it was enough for him to relax. His last thoughts before he dozed were of the girl he had only me yesterday, and the impact she had already made in his pointless life.

* * *

Ru and Ray parted ways with a simple goodbye when they were past the chain-link fence. Ru walked down the street by her lonesome and Ray watched her until he knew he was safe. BlackGabumon was with him since he wasn't sure what to do. The digivice he had thrown at him earlier was now in his pocket and he patted it to make sure he hadn't lost it.

He hadn't and with a breath of relief, he looked down at BlackGabumon, who was looking in front of him with a worried face.

_Of course he's worried. _Ray thought. _He thinks he's going to get destroyed._

"So BlackGabumon," His partner's name felt strange on his tongue as he said it and realized it was going to take a lot of time getting used to, "Where have you stayed since you've been here?"

The horned dog's head snapped up quickly and then he looked forward again, "Well you'll just have to follow me pup and I'll show you." He started walking forward at a fast pace and Ray had no choice but to follow swiftly and hope he didn't trip over his own feet.

BlackGabumon led him to what looked to be, an abandoned building a few blocks away. There was a hole with scratch marks that BlackGabumon slipped through and Ray had to crawl through it otherwise he couldn't fit. When he stretched and looked around the room, he noticed that there was a lot of jewellery lying around

Rings, necklaces and watches of all kinds were scattered around the room in presumed chaos and Ray gave BlackGabumon a look with a raised eyebrow. BlackGabumon grew defensive and made his way to a small pile of the jewellery. He sat behind it, facing away from Ray and didn't speak to him.

Ray slowly walked until he was behind him and then he sank to the floor as well. He didn't realize how tired he was and gave a huge yawn.

BlackGabumon flinched and scooted a little farther from the boy who was so unexpectedly his partner.

_How can this even happen? _He thought with annoyance. He just wanted to sink his teeth into his partner, but when he tried to picture it, he couldn't. BlackGabumon shuddered when he realized that he would probably never be able to hurt him. He felt sick and wished with every fibre of his body that he wasn't partnered with him.

_The pup's already growing on me... Snap out of it BlackGabumon! You're getting soft._

While BlackGabumon was having an argument with himself, Ray had taken out the digivice and was inspecting it. He saw no obvious features and the screen didn't click on no matter what button he pushed.

Finally, BlackGabumon noticed his fidgeting and stared with curiosity as he wondered what he was doing. The staring caught Ray off guard and he quickly put the digivice back inside of his pocket,

A few very long minutes passed in silence as the one was too stubborn to say anything and the other just had no idea what to say. Ray finally came up with something.

"So you're staying all by yourself here... Are you alright with that?" Ray asked, looking down at BlackGabumon who was still looking away. "I mean, you could always stay in my apartment with me if you want to. We would just have to be careful not to let Mom see you. She's allergic to dogs you see?" He explained some more, "I'm not sure if you'll count, but you're close enough and I don't want to freak her out."

"I'm fine here by myself," BlackGabumon growled. Silence ensured again and Ray decided to keep the conversation flowing.

He asked questions about the digital world, and at first, BlackGabumon answered them wearily. He got bigger and more detailed answers the more they talked and they didn't quite believe it, but they were enjoying one another's company. BlackGabumon realized that Ray wasn't as stupid and annoying as he looked and Ray realized that before, BlackGabumon had just been putting up an act.

It felt like they were talking for hours. Ray talked about his life back in England and really loved getting everything off of his chest. BlackGabumon was re-thinking his thought earlier about Ray not being annoying, and decided that Ray's accent bothered him slightly.

Once persuaded, BlackGabumon told Ray about the Digital World and how it was like living there. Ray was fascinated by it all and asked so many questions that BlackGabumon couldn't keep up. Eventually, silence ensured again, but this time, it didn't feel wrong.

Ray got up stiffly from where he was sitting and took a glance at BlackGabumon, who now entertained himself by playing with a silver watch.

"I think I better get going BlackGabumon, mom would probably be frantic. It's only ten, but she's paranoid so... bye." Ray considered petting him on the shoulder, but then thought over it again and he walked towards the hole.

BlackGabumon didn't even say a goodbye to his partner, he just huffed and continued playing with his watch.

Ray took one last glance before heading out the hole and heading for home.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So since I actually can't update tomorrow, I decided that I may as well stay up all night to write for you guys because your messages, reviews, favourites and follows make me so damn happy that I actually don't mind staying up to write for you guys.

About the one with Ru having BlackWarGreymon as a partner: I had fully intended for that to happen, but I don't really think I'm going to because I think that BWG isn't, how to say it, an actual Digimon. I don't know, I'll have to get feedback from you guys on whether you want them to be partners or not. And also whether he should be considered a true Digimon or not. Pretty confusing, I know, but I have a pretty good idea on where to go with whichever way you guys say.

What did you think of the chapter? I found it kind of meh, fun to write but it wasn't the most exciting. It was more so a chapter just to delve into the life of BlackGabumon and to get information to the two kiddies. Hope you enjoyed getting to know the characters a little bit better. I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. : D

Sorry again that I won't be able to update until next Sunday or Monday. I'm still slightly depressed.

Until then, Adios Amigos.


	7. Back to the Digital World!

**Back to the Digital World!**

**In the Digital World - Light Side Headquarters **

Sunlight draped through the glass ceilings, casting an array of bright colour to flash around the large room. The walls of the room were a blinding white and decorated with multi-coloured flowers that had certain aromatic qualities to them. They made the room smell like you were sitting on a cloud of cotton candy and made any Digimon who entered, feel like they were in digital heaven.

Four Digimon sat in a circle in the centre of the bright room, while a fifth was coiled around the group. Its long body radiated light and warmth and its elongated face was resting on the edge of the circle of Digimon.

An Angewomon, the same one who had confronted BlackWarGreymon, looked towards the resting head and frowned. She was impatient and wanted the meeting of the generals and leader of the light side to be over with. There were battles to be fought and justice had to be served to the dark side.

"Calm down dear," A murmur arose from the head and its eyes opened, revealing them to be a lilac colour. They were strangely large for her long, wolfish face and they showed no sign of panic or any reason to be hurried. She was calm, but the other four Digimon were far from it.

"How can I be calm?" Angewomon spat. She tried to stand but was stopped immediately by long, glowing hairs and she was forced to sit down. The hairs wrapped around her and restrained her from moving.

Her fury was rising and all she wanted to do was rip the hairs and lash out with everything she had. Unfortunately, her everything was not close to what was needed to over-power the leader and it dawned upon her that there was nothing she could do. She slowly calmed herself down and the hairs loosened and drew away from her.

Angewomon continued in a more polite manner as she stared at the lilac eyes. "My side of our army has lost many and it's all because of that mega or theirs." She remembered BlackWarGreymon and a pang of sympathy throbbed in her chest as she remembered what he had said to her when they battled.

'_No one can help me. I am alone in this world.'_

Another Digimon, by the name of Antylamon, perked up. "My army has suffered as well. But it has been a few days and we haven't seen him." The large bunny's ears twitched slightly as she looked around the group.

"Maybe he decided to leave." A male voice spoke up and everyone turned to a MagnaAngemon.

"I doubt it." A voice growled and a Chirinmon glared at the floor. "This monster has caused much damage and many lives have been taken because of his recklessness. You can't expect a fighter to just leave the battleground."

MagnaAngemon turned to Chirinmon and was about to reply to the beast type when he was interrupted.

"Enough." The lilac-eyed wolf spoke as she lifted her head up and her overly long body started to unravel. The other Digimon kept quiet and stood up slowly as their leader began to head towards a large window that overlooked a forest. She looked out for a while and the impatient Digimon behind her had to wait for their dreamy leader to get out of her trance.

Eventually her head turned back to the Digimon and they stood in line, awaiting their next order.

"We must continue our previous plans." She barked and the rest, Angewomon not included, nodded their heads in agreement. "I have thought of something else that could help us in our time of need, but this will have to wait for the next meeting. I need time to... think it over." She turned her great head back to look out the window.

Three of the Digimon, Antylamon, Magnangemon and Chirinmon, took it as a sign to leave. After all, they had to get back to their battle grounds before another attack was launched against them. The fifth general, a Seahomon, was currently fighting his battle in the seas and the others wanted to help in their own little way.

Antylamon bounced through the hole in the glass ceilings to make her exit. MagnaAngemon floated through a doorway and flew off in the direction of his battle scenes. Chirinmon stalked to a hole in the floor and slipped through, making his way to his place underground.

The only remaining Digimon in the scented room were Angewomon and her leader.

"Akiramon..." The Angewomon started. She knew what she wanted to say, but it wasn't of the most courteous manner. Deciding that it was better to be curt than to be hesitant, she spoke up again.

"That BlackWarGreymon, I don't think he's evil. He's just confused and I say that we don't continue with the plan. It will only end him, but the dark side will still go on and wreak even more havoc. Can you not use your power to convert him? It would be an easy task as I believe he's in the middle."

"In the middle?" Akiramon scoffed, her large and snow white head shaking slightly as she chuckled. "There is no such thing as being in the middle. He is on our apposing side and all Dark Digimon must be eliminated."

"But think of the possibilities!" Angewomon protested, throwing her slender hands up in the hair in exasperation. "If he was on our side... well I can't even begin to imagine what good fortune he would bring to our cause. He could eliminate their whole side! He told me himself."

Akiramon's head snapped to face Angewomon and she snarled, showing her long fangs. "You have spoken to the beast?" Her long neck started to slowly snake its way to Angewomon until her lilac eyes were directly in front of the angel Digimon.

_Oops..._

Angewomon slowly took a step back. She hadn't meant to let that part slip, but now that it was out, she had no choice.

"Yes, I have spoken to him. He said he fights against his own will and that he doesn't like his leader... come to think of it, I don't think he likes anyone." Angewomon sighed, but then faced her leader with square shoulders, "BlackWarGreymon can change. You have the power to make him and all I ask is that you use some of it for the benefit of many."

The large lilac eyes of the leader narrowed and her face drew back only slightly. "You're telling me to give up some of my power when it is most needed? NEVER!" She roared the last word and the glass of the window shook slightly. It felt like the ground was shaking beneath the two Digimon's feet, yet it was just the rage her roar had contained that made Angewomon suddenly cower before the leader.

"You should know better Angewomon." The leader hissed as her head drew backwards and turned towards the middle.

_I guess it's my time to leave then._

Angewomon blinked rapidly a few times before turning and walking out the door that MagnaAngemon had floated through. She soon took flight and as she flew through the pale, grey sky, she couldn't help but contemplate.

_I just don't think it's fair._

* * *

**In the Digital World – Dark Side Headquarters**

Sand crunched beneath the feet of SaberLeomon as he ran across a long beach. The small waves of the ocean swept across most of the beach and only left a narrow pathway for SaberLeomon to follow. He raced along the path with a grim expression and wished he could have the ability to run faster. His yellow mane flopped in the wind and his large paws ate up the sand.

Soon, he found himself at the entrance to a cave that overlooked the ocean. He stopped, panting as he did so. Saberleomon padded inside the cave and shook himself, all the salty droplets from the ocean air flying off in all directions.

"Watch it!" a voice snarled and pale, yellow eyes glinted in the darkness of the cave. The voice sounded close and familiar.

"It's good for you." Saberleomon grumbled. He didn't have a liking for the Digimon next to him, but they had to work together whether they liked it or not.

The two Digimon padded together through the rest of the cave until it opened up into a wide room that was dimly lit. Water drooped from the rocky ceiling and formed little puddles by their feet, making them soak uncomfortably. Saberleomon looked forwards and saw three other Digimon.

One was a Megadramon, with his large wings squished and his ling body curled to make space, and the second was an Argomon, who sat still and constricted so that the tendrils and feathers that stuck out would not be in the way for other Digimon.

"You're both late." A voice crooned. It was his voice. The voice of the Dark Side's leader.

The Digimon next to Saberleomon, Cerberumon, spoke up. "I'm sorry Kuraimon. It won't happen again." He bowed his black head after a few hesitant seconds and Saberleomon followed his example.

"You make sure that it doesn't..." The leader replied. You couldn't see him very well since he was so dark and the cave wasn't lit up too well. He also kept to the shadows, so all you could see was a basic outline.

It was small, especially compared to the two much larger Digimon next to him on either side. It stood on two legs, but had four stubby arms which were tucked neatly at his side so that it looked like he didn't have any arms at all.

The silence that had ensued was interrupted as the leader asked, "Has anyone heard of news concerning the Great Warrior?"

"My best searcher is on his tail, but I haven't heard from him in two days." Cerberumon replied instantly while the other three Dark Generals all shook their heads.

"Two days? That's one more day than The Great Warrior has been missing for." The leader contemplated.

"I know sir, but there's nothing to be done about it but wait."

The leader made a funny, snorting kind of sound before replying. "There are still fights to fight and a war to win. Brothers, we must continue attacking and-"

"Sir." Argomon interrupted as his head raised upwards a little.

"What?" The leader asked, his smooth voice sounding impatient.

"According to some Digimon of mine, The Great Warrior was last seen in the desert area."

"That's impossible! That was the area I assigned to BlackGarurumon. He would have found The Great Warrior if he was there." Cerberumon retaliated, the hairs on his neck rising slightly.

Argomon's head slowly turned to Cerberumon and he replied with a calm voice. "Maybe they are working together."

"No! He is loyal and he would never betray the Dark Side." Cerberumon stood up and snarled.

Argomon kept calm and stared at the hackled dog Digimon.

"This doesn't surprise me that the traitor came from your army Cerberumon." Saberleomon put in as he sat down calmly.

Arguments quickly erupted from all the Digimon, excluding Kuraimon. Their yelling sounded across the cave and covered any other noises that could have been being made.

If they had stopped their argument for just a second, they would have been able to hear the pitter-patter of claws on rocks as an unknown Digimon made its escape.

_The desert area eh...? _

**Yo yo yo! What's up everyone? I'm back from the depths of M0M3NTAI's long, lost memory to do the outro again. Whoop!**

**Anyways, I can't help but wonder what the Light Side's plan is for BlackWarGreymon. I mean, what can they possibly do if Akiramon doesn't want to give up any of her power? And will the Dark Side ever find BlackWarGreymon? **

**Woah! Wait a second... anyone else hear the random noises at the end of the chapter or am I hearing things again? I wonder what Digimon that was... To find out what that was, stay tuned for another chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello random peoples of the interweb. Long time no see huh? Anyways, I know I did promise action in the last chapter, but with two Digimon missing from the digital world, there's bound to be something or another going on in the there and I thought you would have liked to see what's going on.

Sorry it's so late and that it's so short! I've been busy and I finally figured out what I want to do later on in the story. I have most planned randomly in my head; I just need to fill the in-betweens. All characters and their Digimon partners have been made so no more OCs for this story. There was really only one reply so I was just like, meh, might as well make up the rest. Plus, I kind of needed to because of my great plan and I needed specific Digimon, so yeah, the digidestined team is complete!

Oh and before I forget, the two leaders are OC Digimon. Just so you don't get confused and say, "BLAH BLAH BLAH,"

Thanks for favourites and follows and reviews and messages! They make me feel awesome. *tear* Hope you enjoyed the look into the Digital World and in the next chapter, look forward to meeting a new member of the digidestined, finding out her partner and some really deep and dark stuff will be going down. So until then, enjoy!


	8. Meet Catherine Yamna

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. I told you I would bring this chapter quickly and here it is! : D

Listen here real quick. There's some mention of older content here, like abusiveness and suicides and all that jazz. If you don't want to read about it, skip the little bit about the new OC if you really want to. It's not that bad (hopefully) so it should be fine. I'm just warning you.

* * *

** Meet Catherine Yanma**

**In the Real World**

*Beep Beep*

"Huh..."

*Beep Beep*

"Wha...?"

*BEEP BEEP*

Ray sat up quickly and looked around, his dark, brown eyes widening in shock.

"This is not my bedroom..." he said to himself quietly as he looked around and saw desks and chairs. On those sat teens smirking at him and laughing at the dazed expression he held on his face.

"No it is not Mr Feller." A shrill voice popped up from behind him and caused Ray to jump and knock his own desk forwards. It crashed to the floor and a few kids burst out laughing. He quickly grabbed the desk by his feet and pulled it up to its normal position, only to have the well-manicured hand of his teacher's slam down on it with a piece of paper that read in large, red letters:

DETENTION!

_Well, this is just fantastic! _He thought ironically in his head as the teacher left his desk and moved to the front of the classroom. He noticed that some of his classmates were getting up and starting to leave the classroom and it suddenly dawned upon him that it was the school bell that had woke him up. It also dawned upon him that it was the last lesson of the school day and now he had detention because he couldn't stay awake!

It had been hard to fall asleep last night because all he could think about was BlackGabumon and the ginger girl he had met.

_Who would've thought that sleeping would be hard?_ He thought as he took the books off his desk and walked out the classroom.

After the few days he had been here, he already knew his way around the large school. He hurried to his locker to put some books away and get his drawing pad so that he actually had something to do in detention other than blackly stare at the clock while willing it to go faster.

He made his way to the detention room of the day and walked through the open door. Looking around, he saw that there weren't many people seated at the desks and the teacher in charge looked half asleep as he lounged against his chair.

Ray gingerly made his way to an empty desk at the back of the class and took out his drawing pad. He also took out multiple pencils to aid him in his drawing and he got to work, scribbling lines across the paper as easily as he was breathing. Only one thing was on his mind and that was what he wanted to draw.

BlackGabumon.

He started with the face, soon finished that and only completed the outline of the body when a new person came into the detention room.

It was Moss, and strangely enough, he was carrying some different coloured flowers and what looked to be a few bottles of black ink. The weird guy saw Ray and quickly made his way to him, sitting himself in the empty seat to his right.

"Heya there Ray." He greeted happily as he set out his flowers and ink on his desk.

Ray glanced towards the teacher, who was snoring loudly at the front of the room, before replying. "Hey."

Moss glanced at his drawing and quickly grasped the drawing pad from the desk. He held it up in the air before him and adjusted his too-big glasses before smiling.

"Hey you're pretty good. What is it meant to be, a wolf?" he asked, returning the drawing to Ray's desk.

"Huh," Ray paused, "Yeah, it's a wolf I guess."

"You don't sound confident about it." Moss stated as he went back to the flower arranged on his desk. There were a few white ones, some yellow ones and two pink ones.

"What're you doing with your flowers over there chap?" Ray asked, quickly trying to change the subject and closing his drawing pad as he talked.

"Want to help?" the tan boy asked, "All you have to do is take the inside of a pen, dip it in the ink and either blow through it or place it on the flower to make any pattern you want."

Ray shrugged, "Eh I might as well. I have nothing better to do."

He moved his chair so that it was right beside the desk. He grabbed an extra pen before twisting it open and taking out the inside. Luckily, it was empty already and all Ray had to do as remove the top part and dip it in the ink.

As he began to drip ink on a white flower, Moss spoke up again.

"Oh, Ray...," he paused to dip his pen, "Why are you in detention?"

"Fell asleep in class," Ray replied simply, "What about you?"

"I bunked AP Maths to go shopping," Moss grinned at him and the way he had said shopping had Ray bursting out in sudden laughter. An eraser was thrown at his head and when he turned to see who it was, there were multiple people turned to him with their fingers on their lips.

Ray nodded to them before turning back to Moss with wide eyes, "Who are these flowers for anyway?" he asked as he started on a pink flower.

"My best friend. She's been having a rough time lately and something black and able to die always cheers her up." He chuckled slightly.

"You have some strange friends..." Ray replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You're my friend!" Moss replied with a grin.

"Can I reconsider?" Ray asked with pretend desperate eyes.

Moss shook his head and gave a light laugh. The two boys continued with their flower colouring until a bell rang in the class and the teacher woke up. He walked out of the classroom without a word, leaving the kids to do what they wanted.

Ray and Moss were packing up when they were approached by a girl. She had cropped dark hair with silver ends and highlights. Her eyes were a storm grey and they flashed with surprise at the flowers.

"You gay boys going out sometime?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah shut up Valerie! You know who these are for." Moss said good-heartedly as he gathered the newly inked flowers.

"Yeah yeah, oh miss suicidal." The girl, Valerie, rolled her stormy eyes.

Moss stayed silent for the first time as he placed the ink bottle in a box and Valerie seemed to finally notice Ray, who stood off to the side holding his drawing pad and waiting for Moss.

"Who are you?" she asked, a suspicious edge to her voice.

"Valerie, meet Ray Feller." Moss replied for him, "And Ray, meet Valerie Mirandi."

The two people who were being introduced nodded at each other since Ray's hands were too full to shake her hand. Truthfully, this Valerie girl kind of scared him.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to go now." Ray nodded his head again before walking towards the door.

"Bye Val!" Moss called, following his friend out of detention and smiling towards the girl who still stood inside.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Moss arrived at the doorstep of his best friend's home. He and Ray parted ways because Ray had said that there was something important he had to do. Moss didn't mind, he had to just drop off these flowers and get back home.

He rang the doorbell and placed the ink-stained flowers in front of the door. He then turned and made his way to the street so that he could easily get to the right road to get home faster. He had a lot to do.

The front door he had just left slowly squeaked open and a petite girl looked through the narrow gap. She noticed the flowers and quickly thrust her hand out and grabbed them, and then she slipped inside with the flowers in her hand.

She smelled them and a little smile made its way onto her lips. She touched a white and black flower as she began to walk forward. She turned out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Soon she was out the back door and by the outside bins. She opened one of the bins and quickly chucked the flowers inside before closing the bin with a slam.

_I'm sorry Moss..._ she thought with a heavy heart, _I just don't want my dad to see them._

"CATHERINE!" a deep voice bellowed and the girl flinched. It was her father calling her.

She gingerly made her way inside the god-forsaken prison that she called her home and poked her head inside the lounge, where her tubby dad was seated on a couch. The room reeked of alcohol and Catherine had to take little breathes to avoid the worst of the smell.

"Father?" she asked quietly, showing herself only in the doorway.

Her father, who was bald with pale blue eyes, looked towards her. His eyes looked unfocused and he slowly got off the couch, making multiple cans of beer drop to the floor. He tried to walk a step, but stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Catherine..." he mumbled, his deep voice barely audible to the girl's ears, "come here s-sweety."

She did not come. Her hands were staring to shake. They knew what was coming next. Whenever her father was this drunk, her hands would feel the pain as she tried to block his hits. Her arms would feel the bruises that came so often from his rough hands. Her face still hadn't quite recovered from the last black eye she had received.

She was not going to go to him. Not today.

She took a step back, and her father looked up with his confused expression. She took another step back and her dad tried to stand up to follow. He eventually got to his feet and started to lurch in her direction. He gurgled a little, as if he was trying to say something, but nothing audible came out of the man's dirty mouth.

That was when she ran. The girl bounced up the stairs in the hallway, missing every two steps to get up the faster. Her long, black hair flowed behind her as she disappeared around the corner into her room. She locked the door quickly behind her and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to calm her breathing.

She could hear her dad slowly making his way up the staircase and held her breath, trying to hear how far up he was. She heard nothing but a groan and a gagging noise.

She finally let out a breath because she couldn't hear anymore. He must have passed out on the staircase. She got up quickly and began nervously pacing around her room. She wondered if she should risk going down the stairs, but thought better of it, just in case her father woke up.

The girl quickly rushed to her curtains and threw them open before unlocking her balcony door and stepping outside. She was currently two stories high and as she looked down, she noticed that someone had removed her usual escape route where she would climb down the wooden wall containing plants that was just used for decoration.

"I guess I'm stuck in this prison for life." She muttered to herself as slumped down to the floor and curled into a little ball.

"You don't have to be you know?" A female-ish voice purred.

Catherine's head snapped up quickly at the voice and looked towards the balcony railings. On them sat a black and purple striped cat which stood on two short legs and looked like it wore gloves. The cat was looking down at her with big, curious eyes.

Catherine slowly wiped the little tear that had come rolling down her check and frowned.

"A-are you talking t-to me?" she asked the cat, even though it seemed stupid.

The cat scoffed and jumped down the railing to stand next to Catherine.

"No! Now move over before you squash the invisible man who brought catnip." The cat raised its arms in a hurried matter and waved her off.

"Huh..." the girl's pale blue eyes, unfortunately the same as her father's, grew wide and she shuffled to the side a bit.

The cat made a yowling sound and slumped down in exasperation. "Of course I'm talking to you silly human. There is no one else here is there?"

"No." Catherine replied.

The cat shook her head slightly before standing up again. She padded forward so that she stood in front of the shocked girl.

"Hello, I am BlackGatomon, a superior Digimon who just may be the answer to your little ol' problem over here." The cat introduced, "You see, I heard you talking to yourself and I believe we can benefit each other."

"How?" the girl narrowed her eyes and tucked her legs even closer to her body.

"You are human no?" she started and carried on when she received the nod from the girl, "And I am a Digimon, a very ambitious Digimon may I add? I want to be the most powerful Digimon in the whole world and that could only be achieved with a human by my side. You lend me your strength and I give you your freedom."

Catherine seemed to accept everything the cat said, "How can I lend you my strength? I am not even strong enough for myself..."

"Easy peasy little kitten. All you got to do it accept my offer." BlackGatomon replied quickly as she extended a clawed hand to shake Catherine's.

Catherine just stared at the hand and BlackGatomon was forced to take her claws back. The cat shrugged before doing an agile back flip onto the banister rails. She looked like she was about to jump, when Catherine let out a little yelp.

"Wait! I accept." She said quickly, her pale eyes looking determined.

"That's a good, little human." BlackGatomon turned back to the dark-haired girl and smirked.

A bright light suddenly appeared in front of Catherine's eyes and an object floated down in front of her. It was a dark purple device sort of thing and when she picked it up, she felt a slight jolt rake her body. She let it go like it was a hot potato and it tumbled to the balcony floor. The Digimon who called herself BlackGatomon quickly jumped down to retrieve it and she held it up to inspect it.

"This is perfect." She crooned, rolling her 'r' a little as she spoke. She looked up to the girl who stared back with disbelief in her pale eyes. "This, " the cat said, holding out the device to her, "shows our connection. We're partners now!"

There was an obvious tone of delight on her voice as she began to head towards her. The Digimon handed over the device to Catherine, who took it carefully.

"What am I meant to do with it?" She asked as she turned it over in her hands.

"Beats me." The cat shrugged with one eye smaller than the other, "But it's going to make me stronger! Together, we'll go and defeat every Digimon in our path. Then, when I've grown the strongest I can be, I'll face that bastard of a leader and he'll never know what hit him. I'll also be able to defeat Akiramon with you and I'll rule the Digital world with an iron fist!"

BlackGatomon felt like she was going to burst with all the excitement bottled up inside of her. She jumped up on the railing again and looked back, "What are you waiting for kid? A hand written invitation?"

Catherine shook her head and got up, gripping the digivice tightly in her hand. She took a glance back towards her bedroom and thought of her dad.

_He won't miss me. He'll find someone else to beat up on, hopefully my mother. There's no point for me to stay here. I'll only be a victim and a prisoner._

She walked to the railing and looked down. The tool shed was a little way off and she pointed to it.

"Would you go into the tool shed and get a ladder for me?" she asked BlackGatomon.

She looked at her with scepticism, "No, you're big, well not really. But you're strong; you don't need my help for anything. Just remember that okay." With that, the cat sprang down the balcony and landed neatly on the grass. She sat down and waited for Catherine to make her escape. Her eyes clearly showed a challenge and Catherine was not going to back down.

She lifted herself onto the railing and it shook slightly. She placed a foot on the narrow side and almost slipped. Luckily she regained her balance and took a quick look around. There were a few bricks sticking out of the wall that could make good footholds if she didn't cause them to fall.

She held onto the banister as she stretched her one leg down to find a loose brick. She found one and gingerly put her foot on it. It collapsed and went tumbling down to the ground. Her foot hung in the air and she was forced to pull herself up again.

Catherine moved a little to the side and tried the same thing and this time, the brick didn't tumble to the ground. It stayed put no matter how much pressure was exerted upon it and she smiled with triumph. She looked down and BlackGatomon still sat there and watched her.

She stretched her leg down and found another foot hold. When she tested it, the brick held and she put most of her weight on it. The brick collapsed under her and she lost her grip on the wall she had just been clinging to.

Nothing escaped from her mouth as she fell to the ground and whammed her back on the hard earth. Just a few short breathes as she tried to hold in a scream of pain. She wasn't going to prove BlackGatomon wrong and show that she was weak.

She got up, even though her back and legs screamed in agony. She nodded towards the cat who stared at her.

"Lead the way." Catherine muttered through clenched teeth.

BlackGatomon got up and padded forwards, going through the garden and towards the front entrance. "See, what did I tell you? You're strong. We're meant to be partners."

The human and her Digimon partner walked together until they reached the main road just outside Catherine's house. They continued along a path and Catherine was surprised when BlackGatomon spoke up.

"Oh, what's your name kid?"

"Just call me Cat." She said, her voice a little cold because she was trying so hard to forget the pain she was in.

"Yep... it's destiny alright."

* * *

Ray walked through the little abandoned building where BlackGabumon stayed and found himself staring at a pacing Digimon. His partner looked frantic and jumped when he noticed Ray by the hole.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Ray started, holding out a plastic bag fill with all sorts of goodies.

"No time for that!" BlackGabumon screeched before running to him. Ray's eyes grew wide as the Digimon clawed the packet from his grasp, causing the contents to spill all over the dirty floor.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ray yelled, beginning to kneel so that he could pick up everything off the floor.

"No, leave the food damn it." BlackGabumon said quickly, slapping Ray's hand away from the floor, "There's a Digimon near!"

"You mean another like you?" Ray asked, completely forgetting about the goods on the floor.

"YES!" BlackGabumon grabbed Ray's arms and began pulling him to the hole. Ray was half dragged and was only let go when his partner needed to get through the hole.

"Come on, come on, come on."

That was all Ray heard from the other side and he quickly slipped through the hold and out into the open. The device that was clipped onto his belt beeped loudly and he took it off to look at it.

The device beeped once more before a hologram appeared. There was an arrow going crazy around the axes and this thing reminded Ray of the compasses he had never been able to read.

"That digivice won't help," BlackGabumon growled before grabbing Ray's arm again, "come on!"

Ray had no choice but to be dragged through that part of the city. BlackGabumon eventually stopped running and sniffed around him, trying to locate the scent. Ray panted a little as he waited. He was not used to so much running around.

A growl erupted from BlackGabumon and Ray looked up, trying to spot what he was growling at. He finally did and was surprised greatly by what he saw.

Across the road, a cat-like Digimon walked through the crowd as if she was invisible. She darted between the feet of strangers walking along and Ray had to look for a long time before noticing that the cat was being followed by a girl with long, black hair. He gasped when he saw a digivice grasped in her grip. It was a lot like his, but hers was a dark purple instead of navy blue like his.

"That Digimon is partnered!" Ray exclaimed to BlackGabumon. When he got no answer, he realized that BlackGabumon was already halfway down the street.

_This day keeps getting better and better... _He thought glumly as he raced after his partner.

BlackGabumon kept his eyes glued to the cat across the street. He knew that she had noticed him already and all he wanted to do was fight this Digimon.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

BlackGabumon heard his partner's voice and slowed down enough for him to catch up. He would have liked to keep going faster, but he knew his partner should be near when another Digimon is nearby. There was only one solution.

As Ray got near to BlackGabumon, his digivice glowed and so did his partner. He felt even more tired as BlackGabumon began to change shape.

"BlackGabumon digivolved to... BlackGarurumon!"

A few people ran screaming as BlackGarurumon's large, wolf shape entered into the crowd. Chaos ensued soon as people ran over each other to get away from the creature who had so suddenly appeared.

"Get on pup!" BlackGarurumon ordered, indicating his back. He knelt a little and Ray really had no choice but to jump on and hold on for dear life.

BlackGarurmon surged underneath him and they were moving at a much faster rate than before. People on the street screamed and ran for cover as the wolf Digimon while Ray yelled out apologies.

Soon, they caught sight of the digicat and her partner. They were both running now, obviously trying to get away from Ray and BlackGarurumon. The two turned a corner and BlackGarurmon quickly crossed the street, almost getting run over by a few cars in the process.

"Be careful!" Ray shouted as he leaped over a car in the way.

BlackGarurumon snorted when he reached the other side of the road and padded forward slowly, sniffing the ground. He trotted lightly, following the scent of the Digimon. He eventually stood at the edge of an ally way and noticed the scent stopped there. He padded into the ally way and Ray slid off his back, slumping to the ground. His legs felt like they were going to fall off and he rubbed them to relieve some of the pain.

"Here kitty kitty," BlackGarurumon called, looking around him with narrow eyes.

Pale, yellow eyes appeared first at the end of the ally way. Then came the Digimon and lastly, her partner stepped out into the light.

Ray noticed that the girl had bruised arms, and a faded black eye was on her face. He black hair was tangled and her pale eyes showed nothing but hostility. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and long, torn jeans that were also dark. On her feet was a pair of black sneakers.

The cat Digimon stepped forward and so did BlackGarurumon. The cat gave out a mrrr of laughter.

"They're looking for you back in our world BlackGarurumon. It's not going to be long before they find that square and enter the digital world." She smirked.

BlackGarurumon snarled and slammed a clawed foot on the ground. "Why do you lead them here kitty? They will destroy this world like they destroyed ours with that war."

"I did nothing of that sort. I went looking for The Great Warrior so that he would help me, but instead I found something much better." She indicated the human who was standing so still behind her. "And it looks like you did too."

Ray gulped as he felt the Digimon's eyes rake over him with curiosity.

"We are both doomed to be destroyed." BlackGarurumon said, "Partnered Digimon cannot last very long."

"Au contraire, we will be stronger than our leader. There is no way he would be able to defeat me while I have a partner by my side." BlackGatomon turned back to Catherine and walked slowly to her, "We have to get back now, the leader awaits his defeat."

"You're going on a suicide mission!" BlackGarurumon said quickly.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

BlackGatomon turned quickly and both Ray and BlackGarurumon made the mistake of looking at her eyes.

"Cat's eye." She smirked and the two males began to feel very dizzy. The world spun around them and the last words they heard before blacking out were, "Sleep well."

**Well, I don't know about you, but this BlackGatomon kind of gives me the heebeejeebies. I wonder if Cat and BlackGatomon will actually end up defeating the two leaders... I guess we'll find out in the next instalment of Digimon:BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heyo everyone! Quick update, I know, but I'm going away for the weekend and I won't be able to write. So I will probably have the next chapter done if I work all night because I really want to know what will happen next. This story really writes itself which is awesome.

Anyway, I decided to add in another Digidestined, Valerie, just so you can meet her now. There was not a lot of anything about her except what she looks like and the fact that she is one scary person. Emphasis will be made on her in later chapters.

So what did you think of this chapter? And Cat? She will probably have a big role to play so hope you eventually end up liking her.

So yeah, I have a little of what would happen in the next chapter, so look forward to meeting yet another Digidestined, then after her, there are two more to meet. Also look forward to some important things being revealed and maybe a little bit of everything. Expect a long chapter!

Bye for now.


	9. Meet Ivy Jervil

**Meet Ivy Jervil**

Ray's eyes fluttered open and he got up slowly, looking around the ally way. His mind was completely blank, but then he noticed BlackGabumon laying a little way off from him.

_That's odd, I thought he changed. _

Ray walked towards his partner, giving his face a few slaps to get his mind right. He was feeling very drowsy and wasn't concentrating where he placed his feet. He tripped over BlackGabumon and fell on top of his unconscious partner.

Luckily, the impact woke him up. Unluckily, his startled waking caused Ray to gain a few cuts on his legs from the claws that erupted wildly from the Digimon.

"AW shit!" Ray cried as he finally came to his senses and tore his leg away from BlackGabumon, who was heaving himself up on his legs with a frown.

"Sorry, I'm not a good waker." The Digimon said quickly, looking extremely guilty.

Ray quickly rolled up the jeans he was wearing to look at the cuts. Luckily the cuts were only bleeding slightly and they weren't sore if you didn't touch them. He sighed and carefully rolled his jeans back down before standing up. He felt okay, if not a little worried, while he walked a little to test his leg.

"It's alright, the cuts aren't too deep." Ray replied slowly, looking at them. He then glanced at BlackGabumon, who was busy sniffing the ground.

"They are long gone..." he said, sounding greatly disappointed. His horned head looked down, as if he was in deep thought. "But if what that BlackGatomon said was true, then we have to go back too."

"The Digital World? You can't be serious!" Ray exclaimed, "We can't just leave-"

"Would you rather have other Digimon come here?" BlackGabumon interrupted with a low growl. "Three have already found the square and who knows how many more will."

"Where was this square exactly?"

BlackGabumon looked up, "High, somewhere around the top of that building." He pointed to one of the tallest buildings in the city.

"And how do you expect us to get up there? I can't fly you know!" Ray exclaimed with a frown.

"BlackWarGreymon can and it's about time we both returned before they come searching for us."

"But... does that mean I have to come with you?"

"You're my partner. Unfortunately we're going to have to stick together."

"You know what? You are awfully bad at this partner thing." Ray said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like you've made me stronger. I can still only Digivolve to Champion level." BlackGabumon scoffed, "You're not the best partner either."

"Fine." Ray started while beginning to walk towards the road and out of the ally way, "We're both terrible partners. Happy now?"

BlackGabumon replied with a snort as he followed Ray.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Ru walked into a petite building with lovely white tables and chairs spaced around on the outside. Inside, it was warm and welcoming and had beige tables and chairs strewn around the large room.

She made a headway for the kitchen, which was about to be bustling with chefs and food in half an hour, but was stopped when the owner called her name.

She twirled lightly around and saw him at one of the tables. He was seated with an unfamiliar yet bubbly face and Ru wondered briefly if she was the new girl Mr Ichou had been so enthusiastic about. She walked quietly over to the table and stood before the two people seated there.

"Morning Ru, it's nice to see you back!" the owner, Mr Ichou, smiled at her warmly. His childish face and spiky, brown hair made him seem a lot younger than he really was.

"Good to be back sir." Ru greeted back politely, and then turned her attention to the new girl.

She had short, light blonde hair that barely came to her shoulders. Her face looked fresh and her light, green eyes sparkled with energy. Her eyes seemed strange but Ru completely forgot about them when she spoke up in a shrill voice.

"Heya! I'm Ivy Jervil," she sputtered as she got up quickly and thrust her hand out to Ru.

Ru took it gently and shook it. "I'm Ru Mogen," she replied with a slight smile.

Mr Ichou stood up and placed a hand on each of the girl's backs. "Now that you've met, I have a favour to ask you Ru. Can you show her how it works around here? I have a meeting with my suppliers today and unfortunately, I can't show her myself."

Ru nodded swiftly, her messy bun bouncing a little. "Sure sir! I'll get on it right away." She looked towards Ivy, who was fidgeting with her hands and moving her feet slightly. "Let's go new girl! I'm sure you'll love it here."

Ru led Ivy to the kitchen, where a few staff members were cleaning up and getting ready for the day. She introduced the new girl, who spoke for herself with an enthusiasm Ru couldn't help but wonder at.

_Is she always this chirpy? I hope not, I don't think I can deal with this kind of energy every time we work together._

Ivy had just finished talking to one of the chefs when she turned and collided with another chef who was carrying a few plates. The chef dropped the plates and they crashed to the ground, breaking into hundreds of pieces and they all scattered around the kitchen floor.

"AHK! I'm sooo sorry!" Ivy said, blushing deeply as she kneeled and began picking up the pieces of plate off the ground. She fumbled around on the floor a bit as she tried to get most of the pieces. Ru dropped to the ground to help and the chef, who had dropped the plates, grumbled to himself as he went out the back door to get the outside dustbin.

Ivy looked despaired and Ru placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's alright. We'll get this cleaned up in no time."

"It's not that," Ivy started, "It's just that this is my first day here and I've already broken something!" She was a little frantic at this point and her shrill voice made it sound like the world was about to end.

Ru wasn't sure how to reply to the energetic blonde since she has never really been with someone who was so full of beans. She decided it was better not to reply and the two girls finished gathering all the plate pieces into a large pile. By that time, the chef came with the dustbin and began placing all the pieces into the dustbin.

"I'm sorry!" Ivy squeaked one last time to the chef before she was ushered out the kitchen doorway by Ru.

"People are starting to come in. Just follow my lead for a few tables and then you can take the reins for a while." Ru said as she saw a young couple came in holding hands. She welcomed them with Ivy by her side and showed them their table.

Her usual waitressing job went on as usual, with the exception of the cheerful Ivy always making her smile and laugh. The two girls were soon working at separate tables because The Garden was beginning to get busy and Ru figured that Ivy had the hang of it after the first few tables.

Ru soon realized how bad an idea was to leave her on her own because she discovered that Ivy was one of the clumsiest people she had ever set her eyes on. She had tripped over her own feet multiple times and even knocked over a chair in the progress. She had almost dropped three dishes already and it was only lunch time!

Ivy and Ru soon slumped down on two chairs on the middle of the room. Most people had left and they figured it was their lunch break now because the people who still remained had already been served their food. Seeing food all morning sure brought up an appetite as Ivy discovered when her tummy rumbled. They had already asked one of the chefs to prepare a couple of sandwiches for them and were just waiting for them.

Ivy looked around, her hands fidgeting with the utensils that lay on the table before her.

"So we get to eat even when the service is still going on?" she asked, her strange eyes wide.

"Well I ain't going to starve myself. As long as we still serve whenever we need to, we get free sandwiches. Plus, it's not too busy at this time so this is the best time for one to gorge oneself." Ru replied with a slight smile.

Ivy nodded her head, understanding. "You've been here a long time?"

"Yeah, Mr Ichou knows my guardian from way back when so he offered me this job about a year ago. I don't go to school so I need to earn a little bit of money to live." Ru explained slowly.

Ivy's eyes were large when she spoke again, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize... Uhm..." she tried to find something else to talk about while Ru cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Oh, I don't go to school either! Well technically I do, but not to an actual school with all those people and crowds and ugh." She made a little shudder before continuing, "Yeah, I'm homeschooled."

Ru's head returned to normal position and she smiled, "That's nice." She got up and said that she was going to go check if their food was ready.

Ru returned to the table, carrying two plates that had multiple sandwiches on them. They talked a lot as they ate and were interrupted only once by someone who wanted to order some more drinks. Their conversations consisted mostly of random facts about their lives.

Ru couldn't get much out of Ivy and gave up trying so the conversation could flow a little more easily. Ivy loved to talk, but she didn't seem to enjoy talking about herself. Even though she talked for a long time without an interruption from Ru, she let out nothing personal about her life. Ru was getting frustrated because she liked this girl and already considered her a friend. She just wanted to know a little more about this overly-energised girl who couldn't keep her hands still.

They finished their lunch just as business picked up again and morning drew to afternoon as the day carried on just like before. Ivy continued to be her clumsy self while Ru continued with her normal polite manner.

Things only changed when Ru was outside, placing the peels of vegetables in the dustbin. She heard a hiss-like noise and turned to see the brown-haired boy she had met only yesterday.

He ushered her over to where he hid next to the wall at the back of the building. She gingerly made her way to him, not sure what he wanted or why he was here. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see BlackGabumon behind the boy, looking very worried.

She looked at the boy in confusion and he looked at her with a hard expression.

"We need to talk."

* * *

After a long explanation of how he asked the Bakery lady where she would be and what had happened to him earlier in the day, Ru, Ray and BlackGabumon were standing together at the back of the building. Beyond, there was just a field of pastures filled with multiple cows.

Ru stood with a hand on her head, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"So you're telling me that there's another Digimon who partnered up with a human and now you have to go to the digital world? That's insane!"

Ray grumbled while giving a look to BlackGabumon, "Yeah I know, trust me, it's not my idea. But it's the only way to stop more Digimon coming through to the city."

Ru crossed her arms and frowned, "Well if you're taking BlackWarGreymon with, then I'm tagging along."

"What? No way!"

"Why not?" Ru asked, her face drooping into a little pout.

"Because it's probably dangerous. What if something happens to you and then it's on my shoulders," he said. "Tell her how bad it could be BlackGabumon."

The Digimon just shrugged, "Meh, she can come with if she really wants to. The more help we can get, the better."

Ray gaped, his mouth wide open as he looked at his partner with disbelieve. "Like I said before, you're an awful partner." He groaned.

"You're not a drop of sunshine either pup," BlackGabumon growled and before Ray could retaliate, the three heard a voice.

"Ru!"

Before any of them could react, Ivy turned around the corner and stopped dead when her gaze fell upon BlackGabumon. Ray feared the worst; that she would run off screaming and the whole restaurant would wonder what was going on and come out with torches and pitchforks to chase BlackGabumon away. But then again... maybe his imagination was just running away with him because Ivy did something he didn't expect at all.

She walked up to BlackGabumon slowly until she stood directly in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do and looked to Ray for help. It was useless though because the only help he got was a shrug.

Ivy let out a little scream and wrapped her arms around BlackGabumonn, who was too shocked to react.

"You. Are. So. Adorable!" she cried as she hugged him a little harder. She let go and grabbed his face, looking at it with a beaming smile on her face. "Look at your face. It's just so cute and-"

She was interrupted by a light cough from Ray and her hands quickly drew from BlackGabumon's face. He looked horrified because of the fact he had just been called cute and ran to Ray with urgency. He was feeling slightly shy because of the girl and Ray felt it too. He blushed a deep red without realising it and wanted to hide when the blonde looked towards him.

"Sorry!" she sputtered, "It's just that I couldn't help myself. I have like a million animals at home and I always feel the need to say hello." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "What kind of animal is it anyway, I've never seen anything like him."

"I'm not an animal," BlackGabumon rumbled while showing his teeth, his shyness completely forgotten, "I'm a Digimon or digital monster."

"Like from the internet?" Ivy asked.

BlackGabumon had no idea what she was talking about so he just gave an uncertain nod.

"That's freaking awesome!" she exclaimed, going a little closer. "Where'd you find him?" she asked, looking at Ray for the first time.

"It's a long and tragic story meant for another time," he answered simply, his little smirk hinting at a sort of amusement.

Ivy grew slightly confused and looked towards Ru, who had stayed silent during this whole incident. The redhead looked at her with a serious expression.

"Hey, do you mind if I go for a little while? I know it's a lot of work but it's almost the end of our shift and I'm confident you can handle yourself out there." Ru asked, looking a little desperate.

Ivy squeaked with excitement and saluted her, "Of course, go do your thing. I can handle it here." She said assertively.

"Thanks!" Ru smiled before grabbing Ray's wrist and tugging him towards the way to the front of the building. He stumbled forward slightly and said goodbye to Ivy before running after Ru who had let him go and was already sprinting towards the road.

* * *

"BlackWarGreymon!"

Ru called the Digimon's name as soon as she and the other two had arrived in the clearing where they had left him yesterday. A tree fell into the clearing a little way off and the group noticed BlackWarGreymon stepping out from behind the fallen tree. It had been neatly chopped on the middle of the trunk and the other half of the tree was still rooted into the ground.

"Should I even ask...?" Ru whispered to Ray, who chuckled.

They both walked forwards and BlackWarGreymon stayed where he was. BlackGabumon followed swiftly from behind and they eventually stood in front of the powerful Digimon.

"Don't come closer," BlackWarGreymon ordered, his eyes glaring at the two children and one Digimon. "It's time to say our goodbyes. You have left me with more questions than answers and I figure it is better to leave with a simple goodbye than to destroy you."

The Digimon turned his back on the shocked group and began to walk away.

"Wait BlackWarGreymon! We found out that there is another partnered Digimon and BlackGabumon said that we need to return to the Digital World before more come through."

BlackWarGreymon stopped for a second to reply, "I agree with the rookie, but I need to return on my own. You are useless to me." With that, he jumped up and started to fly swiftly out of the trees and towards the sky.

His last words stung Ru and she was slightly surprised by the pain she suddenly felt.

_He's gone... will I ever see him again?_

Ru's eyes drew to the ground where he had just stood and she just stared.

Ray disrupted her thought process, "Well, what now?" he asked, leaning back and looking up at the covered sky.

Ru turned back to him with a determined look in her eyes, "We'll just have to find another way into the Digital World."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ray walked out of his school, feeling pretty happy despite what happened yesterday. It was a Friday and school was over and done with until Monday. He sighed in relief as he walked out of the gates of the school.

"Ray! Hey Ray, wait up!"

He turned to see Moss running towards him, so he stopped and waited. When Moss drew closer he walked and they both walked together onto the pavement.

"What's wrong Moss?" Ray asked, wondering why he had to wait for his strange friend.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask if you're doing anything now."

"Nope, what do you have in mind...?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"I was just wondering if you want to go to my place." Moss said casually.

"Sure, lead the way man." Ray replied with a grin.

Soon enough, the two arrived at Moss's apartment. He led Ray inside and they stood in the kitchen slash dining room of the apartment. Moss went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda and a large packet of crisps.

Ray helped Moss carry the snacks to the lounge area and they placed everything on the coffee table. Ray sat on the couch while Moss began setting up the gaming console. Moss let Ray choose the game and since he never really played much, Ray just closed his eyes and grabbed a random box. Moss took it and placed it into the machine before sitting next to Ray and handing him a controller.

"Prepare to lose." Moss said with a smirk as he adjusted the black beanie he always wore.

After a few hours of nonstop killing each other, the home phone rang. Moss groaned, thinking it would be his mother, and got up to answer it.

"_Hey Moss."_

"Valerie? Hey... uhm howcome you're calling?"

"_Maybe it's better if you turn on your TV and switch to channel five..."_

"Okay, hold on."

Moss disconnected the cord so that he was able to move the phone freely. Valerie was on the other line, waiting patiently because she knew that this news could be potentially bad for him.

He quickly gave the phone to Ray, who held it a long way away from him, and switched the channel to five. His eyes widened as he saw that it was a News Channel and there was a woman, who looked very official, talking. He stepped back to sit on the couch next to Ray and was shocked to the core when a picture of his best friend showed up on the screen. He listened intently to what the woman was saying.

"_... Reported missing yesterday afternoon when her mother broke into her locked room to find the little girl gone. She hasn't returned home and no reports have been placed forward concerning her. She has simply disappeared."_

Ray gasped when he recognized the girl he had seen just yesterday. "It's her!"

Moss reacted late after he heard that and was only able to turn his head to Ray after a few minutes, "W-What do you mean?" he asked, stuttering a little.

"Uhm, just forget I said anything." He replied, leaning forward in his seat.

Moss shook his head, "No. I need to know what you mean, she's my best friend."

Ray's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "The one you gave the flowers to? Oh, uhm..."

"_Well this conversation is all very nice to hear, but I'm afraid I have to go. Call me if you need to talk Moss!"_

_*Click*_

The phone Ray had been holding clicked off and he placed it on the coffee table.

He then looked at Moss and continued to talk, "Well, I saw her yesterday and I know where she went."

"What!" Moss exclaimed, "How? Did she talk to you?"

"Not exactly, but I'm not sure I can tell you about it... Maybe it would be easier if I showed you." Ray said slowly before getting up. Moss nodded his head swiftly and the two headed out the door of his apartment.

* * *

"Oh BlackGabumon," Ray called as he entered through the hole into the abandoned building. Moss entered right behind him and looked around cautiously. He had been warned to be careful around whatever he was about to be shown and Moss had a feeling this was going to be one bad meeting. He had a knack for these kinds of feelings.

BlackGabumon was sitting down, facing away from them, "Hey Ray, you're a bit later than today-" he said and as he turned around, he stopped talking because he noticed Moss.

Suddenly the Digimon ran towards Moss and leaped onto him. He held on to the top of his shirt and looked into his dark eyes with a serious expression.

"Listen here. If you call me cute like the last one, you will not see tomorrow. Understood?"

Moss nodded swiftly, his eyes wide with a little bit of fear. BlackGabumon let go of his shirt and jumped to the ground, satisfied with the answer he had received.

Ray stood in between the two and introduced them. "Moss, meet BlackGabumon and BlackGabumon meet Moss. You see, BlackGabumon over here is what he calls himself a Digimon, or Digital Monster. Somehow we are partners and that friend of yours also has a Digimon partner. Digimon live in the Digital World and when we met the two yesterday, that's where they said they were heading."

"The Digital World... I've seen something similar to that name." Moss looked deep in thought as he raked his brain to try and remember where he had noticed it before.

"What do you mean?" Ray inquired.

"You see, I'm quite the addict when it comes to computers and technology and I play around a lot with the networks and all the complicated stuff. I remember finding something very out of place one time and it had a strange name that translated to something similar to Digital World."

BlackGabumon perked up, "We are made up of data so it's possible you would find something of the Digital world in the computer."

"Woah, wait a second! You never told me you were made up of data. Aren't you blood and flesh?" Ray asked with doubt.

BlackGabumon shook his head, remembering what happened when a Digimon dies.

"How surreal." Moss said with fascination as he moved closer to BlackGabumon. "How do you get to the Digital World?"

"Well I came through a square that joins the two worlds, but it is way up in the sky and I can't go through it to go back again. I know of no other connection." BlackGabumon replied as he took a step back.

Moss stood up straight and thought for a while. "I need to get home right away... There are a lot of things I want to check on my computer." He turned towards the hole and then faced BlackGabumon and Ray quickly, "I'll talk later." He stated before heading out the hole.

BlackGabumon looked at Ray. "He is strange."

"Yes he is."

Ray then nodded towards the hole, "Come on. Let's go find Ru and tell her about Moss. Maybe he'll find some way to get through."

* * *

A knock on her front door sent Ru running. She hoped it was Gramps finally returning home. She had so much to tell him and she was still curious as to what he had wanted to say to her.

When she flung it open, she was disappointed to see Ray and BlackGabumon.

"Oh hi..."

"Nice to see you too." Ray grinned as he stood there.

"Come on in I guess." Ru moved to the side so that Ray and his partner would get through.

Ray shook his head, "No, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I have a friend who's really into technology and knows something or another about the Digital World. He says he's going to find out more about it and get back to me."

Ru looked shocked that he had come all this way just to tell her that.

"And I'll come fetch you if he finds something important." He continued.

"Thanks Ray, that means a lot to me you know." Ru said with her face morphing into a smile.

"Anytime," He smiled back before waving and leaving her front door with BlackGabumon at his side.

_I hope this friend of his can find something..._ she thought as she made her way into the kitchen. She noticed Gramps' note still on the table and wondered about him.

_I also hope Gramps will come back soon._

* * *

**Later that night**

Moss had been stuck behind his computer screen for hours, trying to figure out a way to get back to the place he had seen the strange translation. He wasn't having any good luck at all and was just about to give up when he suddenly received an email.

He opened it and it read:

_There's a fork in the road. Will you turn left or right?_

"What the?" he muttered to himself as he closed the email. He went back to his computer fiddling, but his email screen kept popping up. He was getting frustrated quickly from it and gave up trying to make it go away.

_I go through the middle._

A reply came immediately.

_ERROR 404: Left or right? _

_Left._

_You come across a large and eerie forest. Will you turn back or keep going?_

_Keep going._

_You are crushed by an oncoming monster and die. You idiot, forests are a terrible idea! You cannot go to the Digital World. DENIED._

His computer then flashed crazily and Moss couldn't save it. It soon made whirring noises and sputtered off, a little bit of smoke coming from the monitor.

"ACK!" Moss exclaimed as he tried to switch it on again, but it didn't respond at all. He sighed and put his hands in his head while leaning back a bit.

_I was so close... but that email sure was bizarre. Can there be someone else who knows how to get to the Digital World? Was that a test and did I just fail?_

**Hah! Whoever sent that email sure got a laugh out of me. Oh Moss, you probably just ruined any chance of going to the Digital World! Well... who knows, maybe the kids will find the person who sent him the email.  
I wonder what got into BlackWarGreymon... I mean he was sort of happy the last time we saw him and now he decides to leave. Just, what's up with that? To find out, look for the next chapter of Digimon:BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Why hello again. I literally stayed up most of the night to write this for you guys so you better enjoy it. .-.

It's starting to get interesting so I am getting super excited! I have no idea what I'm going to write for the next chapter but I know you will meet the second last Digidestined and uhm stuff will happen. So looked forward to it and I hope you have enjoyed this lovely little chapter I spent so much time writing.


	10. IHWTMFWTC

**I'm having way too much fun with these characters.**

**The Next Day**

*Ding Dong*

Moss was busy sitting cross legged by his front door when the door bell rang. He had been waiting for what felt like forever and his legs buckled a little as he jumped up to get the door. He reached out and swung the door open to reveal his saviour. His very own knight in shining armour stood there. What, guys can have them too you know?

Thankfully, it wasn't really a knight. Just Valerie, who stood there with a large smirk and in her hand, there was a large tool box which she strangely carried with ease.

"Heya Moss, where's that busted computer you told me about?" she asked with a grin as she slung a hammer (that was in her other hand) over her shoulder.

"Woah! Careful where you swing that thing!" Moss yelped, indicating the hammer that had nearly knocked a dent on the door's frame.

He pulled her in, and then looked suspiciously outside before closing the door.

"What's with you?" Valerie frowned as she turned to him.

"Nothing!" he said immediately as he stomped past her.

The tall girl just shrugged and followed him. He led her to his room and pointed at the broken down computer that lay pathetically on his desk.

"You said you're good with fixing things. Can you fix that for me?" Moss asked almost desperately as he ushered Valerie closer to the computer.

"Hey, my dad didn't save me episodes of Bob the Builder from his childhood when I was younger for nothing!" the girl said with a wink before going to the computer and taking the back off. When it propped off, smoke erupted from it and covered her face in a gritty layer. She didn't really care though as she waved some of the smoke away to get a better look at it.

"Sheesh. What did you do with this? Ran out of fire wood and used this instead?" she drew back, disgusted by the state it was in. "All these circuits are completely fried!"

Moss drew up behind her to look as well, "Can you still fix it though?"

Her answer was a hand in his face as she shoved him backwards. Moss tripped and landed clumsily on the floor while rubbing his nose.

Valerie, however, slid her tool box closer and threw it open to reveal a whole lot of bits and pieces of different machines and devices. She removed the top half and an even more cluttered mess of dothingys and thingamabobs showed themselves. She rummaged around a bit and eventually produced a few circuit boards that looked a little bit like the ones that were fried.

"I knew these would come in handy sometime!" she grinned before turning back to the computer. "My brothers can go shun themselves for their unruly doubt."

Moss wasn't exactly sure how to answer, so he sat back and let her do her thing.

An hour later, after much cussing and unexpected violent reactions when something didn't fit, Valerie sat back and admired her work. The computer looked close enough to how it used to when it worked and the fried circuits lay spread out on the floor near Moss.

"Let's fire Betsy up." Valerie said as she pressed the button that switched it on.

"You named my computer...?" Moss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, got a problem?" she asked with a serious expression as she turned back to him.

"Of course not!" Moss said with a large, innocent smile.

"Thought so." She scoffed as she turned to the computer, "you owe me for getting Betsy fixed though."

Moss crawled quickly to sit beside her as the computer whirred to life. It seemed different now though, as of something had gone wrong while it had been fixed.

_Maybe I'm imagining things..._

Moss shook his head as he typed up his password and the computer logged on.

"Your password is 'incorrect'?" Valerie asked. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't judge." Moss cracked a smile, "I'm not the best at remembering things."

Valerie nodded with a knowing glance as Moss got to where he had been at the night before. It took a while and she was soon entertaining herself by playing with the random doohickies that her tool box held.

Disappointedly, what Moss was doing hadn't opened up any suspicious emails and he groaned in frustration as this was getting him nowhere. The person who had sent him the email left no trail behind and had completely erased everything that was in relation to him.

_What if I've ruined any chance to go after Catherine? _

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell ringing caught Moss by surprise and he jumped. Valerie was too interested in a few gears to even notice that the doorbell had rung. Moss sighed and got up, leaving his computer alone in the room with the gear girl.

When he answered the door, he did a double take because he saw Ray with a pretty ginger. BlackGabumon was hidden under a large cloak but it didn't do him any justice because he was barely covered by it.

"Uhm... hey?" Moss greeted uncertainly as he stepped back to let the threesome through.

"Hello Moss." Ray started, "This is Ru, and she was the other girl I was talking about yesterday."

Moss nodded in understanding, "Nice to meet you Ru."

The ginger gave a small smile, though a little bit of worry was clearly seen in her very blue eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

BlackGabumon interrupted their little conversation as he stepped in between everyone. "Have you figured out a way?" he asked swiftly.

Moss wasn't sure how to answer so he just indicated for the little group to follow him to his room. He had completely forgotten that Valerie was still there and everyone walked in on her as she faced the computer screen.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" Moss screeched as he jumped to sit beside her. Ru and Ray were left to stare in confusion.

"Urgh, you're popping my personal bubble," Valerie growled as she pushed him back. Moss was scrambling, trying to get her away from the computer. She just fixed it, but she could still easily break it.

"Valerie! What did you do?" Moss demanded as he finally got in between her and the computer. It was a pretty awkward position and Valerie had to move away quickly with a scarlet face before things got even more awkward.

"Calm down Spiffy. All I did was answer an email." Valerie replied as she tried to hide her face.

"E–email?" Moss stuttered as he gazed at the screen and saw a long conversation between her and the unknown emailer.

_Are you still trying to get in? _It said first.

_I don't know what he's doing. _She answered.

_Is this another one?_

_Hey buddy. I'm not just 'another one'. I have a name you know?_

_What is it?_

_I don't want to tell you._

_Why?_

_Because I like to mess with people._

_You are not messing with me._

_You sure?_

_Yes._

_..._

_I like you. Do you want to go to the Digital World?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_I don't like you._

_That is rude._

_Thank you._

_My last offer. Do you want to go to the Digital World?_

She hadn't replied to the unknown character so Moss quickly typed up an answer.

_Yes._

_You will need to go to the local park. _It answered immediately.

_And then?_

_You will need a digivice._

_Got that covered._

_Take your laptop and I will email you something special once you get to the park._

_Okay._

Moss turned back to the people who stood behind him. "Guys, we're going to the park!" He grinned like a fool. He was so excited, he couldn't even wonder how this stranger knew he had a laptop.

Valerie groaned, "Do I really have to go with Gay Boy?" She then indicated Ray.

"Hey!" he protested with a frown.

* * *

After about an hour, the five of them arrived at the local park. It was a very large area, with a whole lot of playgrounds scattered across it. The rest of the area consisted of fields of grass for picnics, a small lake and lots of flowers and trees.

Valerie had decided to come with after they did the long explanation when she finally noticed BlackGabumon and almost knocked him over the head with her hammer. She had figured that they might need her and her mechanical skills and BlackGabumon had agreed only with a despaired look.

So now the group, which had originally been one girl, grew to four people and one Digimon. They all sat at a wooden, park table as Moss took out his fully charged laptop and switched it on. Everyone was silent as they waited for the ping that indicated an email coming through. It eventually came and woke up Ray, who had by mistakenly fallen asleep.

The email read:

"Hey Ru!" a voice called, "And what's his face!"

Ru cringed slightly at the familiar voice and turned to see Ivy running towards their table with her arms waving and her blonde hair waving wildly. When she reached them, she panted slightly and held up a hand.

Moss looked aggravated because he hadn't been able to read what the email had said before being interrupted. Valerie had a disgusted look on her face as she gazed at the blonde. Ray smiled up at her, even though he wanted to know what the email said as much as Moss. BlackGabumon hid under his cloak even further, not happy to see her again. Ru just turned to her with an inquisitive look.

"Hey Ivy," she said slowly.

"What'cha doing here?" she asked once she had caught her breath. Ru was startled to see her eyes were a different colour. They were hazel, instead of the light green she had seen yesterday.

"Just, uhm..." Ru tried to fish for a lie, but it was incredibly difficult.

"Oh hey what's his face, where's your dog?" she grinned at Ray, barely waiting for an answer from Ru. BlackGabumon slowly slid down so that he was under the table.

"Right here Lass," Ray grinned, grabbing the cloak and pulling BlackGabumon up next to him. He gave a little yelp as Ivy's face showed a strange expression and she ran towards him, pulling him into a huge hug.

"There you are!" She said as she snuggled up to the Digimon, who was horrified and trying to get her to release him.

"So that's why he said I mustn't call him cute." Moss mused to Ray, who was desperately trying to hold in a laugh as he watched his partner being suffocated.

"Ivy..." Ru interrupted and the blonde dropped BlackGabumon, and with a guilty look on her face, she turned to face Ru. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason, I just felt like coming to the park today." Her hazel eyes grew wide as she looked at Ru and sat next to her. She edged closer and looked at Ru's face. "You're here too... You think it's destiny?"

"Destiny for what?" Ru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ivy asked, leaning away and looking up at the sky, "Destiny for whatever you're doing here."

Ru gave the others a pleading look behind Ivy's shoulder. Valerie was shaking her head rapidly, Ray was nodding with a creepy smile, BlackGabumon was fuming and looked ready to slash Ivy into a million pieces and Moss just shrugged.

_Meh, that's good enough for me. _She thought as she smiled at Ivy, who was still staring at the sky.

"Want to come with us to the Digital World?"

Ivy perked up, "You mean where he came from?" she asked, pointing at BlackGabumon, for the first time, with a serious expression.

Ru nodded with a smile.

"Hell to the yes!" Ivy jumped up and fistbumbed the air. She started jumping around, and suddenly she grabbed a few flowers. She began skipping around the table while scattering flower petals over everyone. Valerie's eye was twitching and her fist was curled up by the time she stopped.

"Er..." Ivy started, turning to everyone, "I'm Ivy, just so everyone knows."

After all the introductions were made, Ivy turned to Ru and asked, "So how are we getting there anyway?"

"We were about to find out before you interrupted us," Moss replied for her, "Now be quiet."

The group became silent as Moss read out the email.

_I have attached a very important file to this email. It's a portal that can take you to the Digital World. Open it whenever you want to travel between this world and that world. You will need a digivice to activate it. The holder (and whatever the holder is touching) of the digivice will be transported to the Digital World. You may also use this portal to travel back, but beware! I'm not sure how many times this is usable, so do not use it unless you really need to. Furthermore, I suggest saying "Digiport Open" with the digivice pointed at the screen to open it. After that, prepare for a bumpy ride because the portal is bloody sore when you go through it. _

_I bid you a farewell and hope you use my gift wisely._

Moss looked at the others, and they stared back at him with wide eyes. He then turned to the laptop again and began to type.

_Thank you. Who are you?_

_A friend._

After that, all the emails slowly began to delete themselves and Moss had to quickly save the attachment before that got deleted too. When it was all done, he stared at the screen with a sort of forlorn look.

_I wish I can thank this person. Who knows, maybe one day we'll meet._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ray asked, getting up and standing behind Moss. "Might as well get going chaps."

Ru nodded in agreement and Ivy gave a little squeal of excitement. BlackGabumon felt a little worried, but hid it well behind a straight face.

"Hold on." Valerie leaned forward and slid the laptop over to her. "I need to quickly email my brother to tell him to not wait for me at the train station." She began typing and everyone stared at the gear girl with uncertainty. She scared everyone except for Moss and BlackGabumon.

When she was done, she picked up the laptop and faced it outwards. "Come on guys, let's get this over with already!"

Everyone hurried to get in front of the screen. Moss started up the program and found out that there was a desert area with a red background. BlackGabumon recognized it and shoved everyone into position so that he could return.

Ray and BlackGabumon were in the middle, while Valerie and Moss stood behind him each touching a shoulder. Ivy held onto one arm while Ru held onto the other. Ray unclipped his Digivice and held it up to the screen, his hand slightly shaking.

"Don't screw this up Gay Boy," Valerie whispered behind him.

He frowned and held onto the Digivice with a tighter grip.

"Digiport Open!" he shouted and the red outline turned green. A bright glow surrounded the teens and they dwindled in size until they were absorbed by the laptop. Soon the laptop itself shrunk and disappeared.

* * *

*Beep beep*

"Huh?" An eighteen year old with tangled black hair and dark eyes reached into his pocket for his emailing device.

_Heya Jake. Just wanted to say that I'll be home late so no need to wait for me._

_~ Val_

"Just great." The boy chuckled as he looked around him. He was already at the subway and had been waiting for a long time. He was about to place the emailing device back into his pockets when it made multiple beeping sounds.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The device was going crazy and the screen turned a bright red, then dimmed to a light blue. When he looked at it, he gasped.

The device was beginning to smoke and felt boiling in his hands.

_Damn you Val, messing up my device with that corrupted email of yours! _His temper was rising and Jake was about to chuck it at the dirty walls, before it made a peculiar noise.

He looked down at it and it seemed to have calmed down. The frown etched on his face turned deeper as he took a closer look at it.

_Is... Is that an egg I see?_

Jake's eyes grew wide and his mouth grew into a huge oval as he began laughing.

"It's like the old pet games I always hear about!" he laughed to himself as he looked at his email device, which had changed shape without him realizing it. He, like his sister, was pretty slow when it came to realizing things.

It was now slimmer and had light blue markings running along the side. It fit his hand perfectly and he tossed it with a smile.

"Don't worry little guy. I promise I'll take care of you." He spoke to the egg in his device as if it was real. It seemed to respond to his voice and glowed slightly, yet he didn't see it.

He began walking up the stairs in a cheerful mood, laughing to himself as he held on to his now-digivice.

**Woah, looks like they left a member behind! Looks like the kids are finally going to the Digital World. They grow up so fast *tear* I remember the good moments we've had and I will *BOING***

**Ow! What was that for? Oh, I must continue the narration without a sob story? *grumbles* fine.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what will happen in Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I'm back from my holiday. It was interesting... and by interesting I mean that I got burnt, frozen, almost molested by a creepy little girl who kept talking to me in a language I don't quite understand, almost stole the most adorable boy ever by stuffing him in my bag, had many fangirl moments for All Time Low, took a dip in Satan's Pool and almost fell off a water slide. Yeah, I have no comment for all of this. xD

Anyways, sorry for the fact that I was meant to have this chapter (or at least start writing it) yesterday, but the thing is... I got addicted. Addicted to one of the most amazing Animes ever! One Piece. *heart* (I'm just too lazy to actually place a heart there) Yeah, I'm officially in love with Luffy. He is just so awesome and to be honest, this new guy Jake will be loosely based off of him. (It's actually perfect now that I think about what role he was going to play.) So if anyone has watched One Piece and if you ever wonder why he's a tad familiar, well there's your reason.

So this chapter was a lot of fun and I hope you had at least a little smile while reading it. The next chapter will most likely be back to the dark and light side and we'll get a bit of Catherine and Jake in there. I'm sure you're curious. You're probably more curious about the others though with them going to the Digital World and all but guess what?

You're going to have to wait a chapter to find out what happens! MWHAHEHEHAHWAHWHWHEWHE *cough cough* Urg, I need to practice my evil laugh more.

Oh, just wanted to also say that I start school tomorrow again so chapters will most likely come in slower after this. I have no idea when I'll update again, but it should be sometime this week. Until then, enjoy the chapter! I had so much fun writing it. Enjoy the suspense I have thrust upon you. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)


	11. INBGWCN

**I've never been good with chapter names**

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Just wanted to say that this chapter starts the night that BlackWarGreymon left and Cat and her partner got away (which was a Friday I'm sure). So basically this chapter is happening from just before BWG said he was leaving and goes on until where we left off and probably beyond there.

* * *

**The day that BlackWarGreymon left and Catherine and BlackGatomon got away**

Cat leaned against a chain link fence, trying to catch her breath. She had just run from a scary ally way where she had encountered someone very much like her. Someone who had a partner and even though their partners weren't the same, she still felt connected to him somehow. She had been so shocked when they both fell to the floor unconscious that it took her awhile to get moving again.

She hadn't quite realized what had happened and thought they were just lucky to get away. Now she had just been told that her partner had done that to the strange boy and his partner.

_She's vicious ... _Cat thought as she looked up at the sky, _I guess I'll have to be as vicious as she is to survive in that world she told me about._

She looked towards the black cat, who sat on top of the fence, looking very interested in something in the distance. She turned around and all she saw was trees.

"What's so interesting?" Cat asked with a slightly quiet voice.

Her partner sniffed, then stood up, balancing easily on her two legs. "It's another Digimon, but it smells different somehow. Come on kid, you've rested enough." She jumped and landed gracefully on the other side. She barely stopped to wait for Cat and the black-haired girl was forced to climb over quickly for she feared that she would get left behind.

After a few exploring minutes, and with the help of BlackGatomon's strange sense of direction, the two found themselves face to face with a clearing in which a large, black Digimon sat. Its eyes were closed and looked as if it was thinking way too much.

"It's the great warrior..." BlackGatomon informed, a little bit of suspicion edged into her voice.

B;ackWarGreymon hadn't noticed the human and her partner. He was too busy making an important decision. His mind had been mulling this particular decision for a while and he decided that it was finally time to do something. He wasn't going to wait any longer. The people he had met so far had been unable to answer his questions and he still felt incredibly empty.

He remembered feeling like this before. With all his sitting around, he had a lot of time to himself and he thought of many things. BlackWarGreymon figured that he must have been alive before and he began to remember quite a few things about his past life.

The Agumon and his partner always tugged at the edge of his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if he was meant to have a partner. What if that was his destiny?

_No. _He thought to himself. _No human will be good enough for me. I have too much power and anger inside of me. The pieces just don't fit together. _

BlackWarGreymon stood up slowly, his great head swaying a little as he made his final decision. As he was about to bend his legs to fly off though, a voice called his name that he had acquired in the Digital World.

"Oh Great Warrior!" A Digimon suddenly burst out in front of him, and out of pure annoyance, he took a powerful swipe towards the Digimon with his claws. It easily dodged it though and landed on his arm. He was about to shake it off, but was perplexed when it started crawling up his arm to his head.

"You're not leaving without me are you?" it said with a glint of amusement in its pale eyes. It's black and purple tail swished absently, making his arm feel funny.

"Who are you?" BlackWarGreymon asked, getting ready to throw it to the ground and destroy it.

"I'm BlackGatomon," she replied, standing up as she reached his shoulder plates and leaning against his head. She looked at her claws as they caught the sunlight and looked distracted by them for a second.

BlackWarGreymon moved swiftly to the side and whammed his shoulder into a nearby tree. He crashed into it all on his own as the cat Digimon had nimbly jumped off before she collided with the tree. When he glanced towards her, there was a big frown on her face and her paws were clenched into little fists. Her teeth were showing and she made little hissing noises.

"You don't have to be so aggressive you know?" She almost yelled at the Great Warrior.

He just snorted and turned his back towards her. "I have no more time for you. You are inferior to me in every way,"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Digimon raise her claws, as if she was about to attack. He turned swiftly, blocking off any movement she might make as he thrust his clawed hands at her. She fell backwards with a shocked expression as her neck just fit in between the spaces between BlackWarGreymon's claws. The sharp edges glistened close to her eyes and she squirmed her body without the second thought of him cutting her. The black cat yowled in protest and this caused the frightened Cat to come out of hiding.

"Let go of her!" she screamed, suddenly finding her voice. She was close enough to the bigger Digimon and ran to him so that she was next to his leg. In her desperation, she drew her leg backwards and gave a powerful kick on his foot. It did nothing to him and he glanced at her with narrowed eyes. He slid his claws away from the cat that still lay on the ground and stood up straight.

"A partner..." He then looked towards the other Digimon, "You may just be worth fighting."

BlackGatomon spat at him, a furious scowl on her face at having been so easily beaten.

Cat looked up, her eyes dark and her scowl was almost as worse as BlackGatomon's. They were already feeling what the other was and it scared Cat because she had never felt this much ferocity, not even towards her drunk father.

BlackWarGreymon took no notice of the intensity of the anger from the girls before him and made a waving motion with his arm.

"Human, make your partner digivolve. She cannot possibly win in her state," he commanded, raring for a good fight. The two had shown him bravery and now that he thought about it, that was always a good sign of a worthy opponent.

He was met with a blank stare from both of them and BlackWarGreymon's fists clenched up in frustration.

_Why won't they fight now?_

After a few tense seconds, BlackGatomon nodded towards Cat and got up. Her tail swished in anticipation and renewed energy coursed through her. Cat quickly got out the dark purple digivice she had gotten earlier and pointed it at her partner. Excitement started to bubble up inside both of them and one thought raced through both of their minds; _we'll show him that we're strong._

Nothing happened.

There was no bright light. BlackGatomon didn't feel herself start to change. Cat hadn't lost any energy. They just stood there in awkward silence, not knowing how this digivolution thing worked.

_They are not worthy,_ BlackWarGreymon thought as he lifted his head towards the sky.

"You aren't strong enough." He said simply to them and Cat looked at her Digivice, which was held in a shaky hand.

_What if we are never strong enough? _She thought as it dawned upon her how ridiculous this all was.

"I... We will be strong enough soon! We're going back to the Digital World and I'm going to defeat every opponent that I face. I will bring all enemies to their knees. They will come crawling to me, begging for my mercy. I will be so strong that no one will stand in my way. No one will defeat me; they won't even come close to it." BlackGatomon burst out, her whole body shaking from the anticipation of it all. She wanted it all. The strength, the power. Hell, she even wanted the annoying Digimon of the light side to kiss her feet. Her partner was suddenly filled up with BlackGatomon's hopes and dreams and she wanted it to. She wanted to rule the Digital World with an iron fist. They both wanted the same thing so strongly, that they knew that nothing could ever stop them. Their feelings were boiling up together, creating a whirlpool of emotion as they connected properly for the first time.

"It's going to happen." They both said finally, looking up at the Great Warrior with two serious expressions.

"And when it does, I will fight you." BlackWarGreymon looked at the Digimon and her partner, who both looked so small.

"You've got yourself a deal." BlackGatomon said with a nod of her dark head. "I need you to help me though."

"No." He replied, instantly grinding his teeth.

"You want a worthy opponent? I can only get stronger fighting other Digimon in the Digital World. I am that worthy opponent and you know very well that it would be a good battle. A fight to the death. One of us will go and that's that."

BlackWarGreymon thought it over, contemplating whether that was what he really wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, he just felt so empty. The excitement that had rocked him earlier was long gone and he was left with an empty chest. He figured he deserved to have a battle, even if it might be a while until then.

"Fine." He said quickly, "I will fly you to the square and after we go through, we will part ways and meet again one day for our battle."

"That's what I like to hear!" BlackGatomon perked up. Cat looked at both of them with a dark smile, feeling as if something changed. She didn't feel herself, but felt something else tugging at the edge of her mind. BlackGatomon felt the same, as if another conscience was trying to get into her head. She shook it off and stamped one of her feet impatiently. "What are we waiting for?"

BlackWarGreymon didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say goodbye to the ones that he had met. They weren't his enemies or anything but he felt a sort of kinship with the one girl who he had first met. The one he had shared a different feeling with. The human who had made him feel less pain, even if it didn't last that long. She hadn't been scared of him like most people would have, and that earned her his great respect.

_She at least deserves a goodbye. It's too bad that this will be the last time I ever see her..._ He thought, his chest throbbing with an unnerving emptiness.

"There is something I need to do first. Go to the edge of the forest where there is a stream and I will meet you there."

And then, he simply turned his back on the human and her partner before starting to walk off into the trees.

The two left behind just shrugged and started heading in the opposite direction, both wanting to just get out of here.

* * *

"BlackWarGreymon!"

He heard his name being called as he walked. He recognized the voice as Ru, and squared his shoulders because it was time to say goodbye. He walked towards her voice and found himself in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the clearing. He looked at the red head and his eyes drifted to the other boy and BlackGabumon who stood near. Ru called his name yet again and BlackWarGreymon let out a quite sigh.

He slashed his hand forward, cutting the tree in front of him in half, and watching with content as it crashed to the ground. He heard the two say a few sentences, but he didn't care. He wanted this to be over and done with. He saw them walk towards him and he felt a strange tugging inside, which was apparent because it was the only thing he felt inside his void of emptiness.

"Don't come closer," BlackWarGreymon ordered, almost regretting it as his eyes glared at the two children and one Digimon. "It's time to say our goodbyes. You have left me with more questions than answers and I figure it is better to leave with a simple goodbye than to destroy you."

The Digimon turned his back on the shocked group and began to walk away.

"Wait BlackWarGreymon! We found out that there is another partnered Digimon and BlackGabumon said that we need to return to the Digital World before more come through."

_That must be BlackGatomon and her human._

BlackWarGreymon stopped for a second to reply because this was taking way too long, "I agree with the rookie, but I need to return on my own. You are useless to me." With that, he jumped up and started to fly swiftly out of the trees and towards the sky.

The trees grew small below him and the farther away he got, the sadder he got. It raked the inside of him, but he felt that it wasn't his own emotion. It was like when he first arrived, but different because he didn't feel like there was someone else near.

He made his way towards the edge of the forest and arrived quickly because of his flight. He saw BlackGatomon and Cat sitting on a rock, looking bored with their lives. When he landed next to them, they both jumped.

"Come on," He said simply, taking a rather shocked Cat into his arms. BlackGatomon smirked and jumped onto Cat's stomach, making herself comfortable. He was pretty much hating this already, but he had promised and if he broke his promise, he wouldn't be much better that the Dark Leader.

As he took flight, Cat held on so tight that her already pale knuckles turned as white as the clouds just above him. The wind whistled in his ears and none of them could hear anything. The ground sped away from them quickly and as BlackWarGreymon advanced forwards, the tall buildings of the city were almost next to them. He headed straight for one particular building and when he arrived, he dropped Cat on the roof as he stood in front of, what seemed like, nothing.

Only he and BlackGatomon could see the out-of-place square that was only obvious when you looked for it. He drew his long arms back and collected energy in his palms. A bright, red orb formed in his hands and he aimed it for the square. As he threw it, the square grew three times its size and Cat looked dumbfounded as she finally noticed it.

BlackWarGreymon then picked up BlackGatomon and Cat and flew through the square.

As he flew through, the three of them felt extremely disorientated and soon all of them blanked out.

**That bastard! He helps complete strangers but doesn't help the person he's known for at least two days... What's wrong with him? I guess he really wants a worthy opponent. Hah! Just realized they got Karma-bitched because they blanked out like Ray and BlackGabumon. Take that you creepy BlackGatomon! Anyways, to find out what will happen to them, the two sides and the digidestined, stay tuned for the next instalment of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heylo every one on this site and whoever reads this story. Sorry that it took so damn long to actually get this new chapter to you but, my god, I've had such a busy week and I'm just tired. As you can probably see, I'm just thumb sucking here and going with whatever thought process I eventually come up with.

This chapter, even though it was so freaking short and I apologize for that, was epic to write. I don't know why, but it was just awesome. Maybe it's because I haven't actually written BlackWarGreymon for a few chapter was basically something to fill up a space and for me to actually have some way for Cat to get to the Digital World. I know I said I'll have Jake and Dark/Light side in here but I am just too damn lazy and don't have anything to add for them at the moment. Nothing much happened, but expect a lot in the next chapter. I have a feeling it will be loooooooong and amazing! (Well that's what I hope for at least.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cannot wait to show you the next. Look forward to a look at the kids in the Digital World and I don't know who will meet their partners yet. Moss probably will just because but... oh well I guess I'll see when I get there. Until then, have a good few days. :3


	12. The first Digi-world Adventure! (Part 1)

**The first Digi-world adventure! (Part 1)**

Moss fluttered open his dark eyes and frowned when he saw something he didn't expect at all. He lay in an open plain filled with long, green grass which made swishing noises in the slight draft. He felt squished, as if something heavy was on his stomach. He eventually got his stiff neck moving and his head pushed up off the ground to see what it was.

It was the red head that Ray had introduced earlier in the day and she lay unconscious across his thin frame. He struggled to think as his face grew slightly hot at the sight of this and very crude thoughts raced through his mind unexpectedly. He quickly jammed them away to clear his mind and think of what he could do.

Should he wake her?

Should he just lie here until she comes around?

He certainly didn't want to lie here for longer in case those thoughts came back, so he tried prodding her in the rib cage.

*Plop*

Nothing happened. She lay as still as a rock.

_Is she dead? _Moss thought suddenly as his eyes widened. That thought was quickly erased as he felt her breathing softly against him. He put his head back down on the grass with a huff. He would have gotten up and pushed her off long ago, but he still felt sore from the travel and just couldn't find the energy to do such a difficult task.

He swung his head to one side and saw nothing but the grass, the short blades sticking into his face uncomfortably. When he looked up, the sky was strange. It was the normal blue with the normal, white clouds but there were strange things floating around. Some looked like little mulit-coloured spheres that danced around a much bigger one. The larger one kind of looked like Earth, but had strange poles and odd bits sticking out of it.

_Is that our world?_ He thought as he gazed at it with interest.

A sudden noise made him jump and when he lifted his head, he saw that Ru was finally becoming conscious. Her eyes flew open out of the blue and she looked dazed and confused. Moss patted her shoulder, but she looked at him with unfocused eyes. She then cast her gaze downwards and noticed all the grass. Her eyes were becoming their normal intensity and she finally seemed to be able to focus.

"Gah!" She suddenly cried out and flailed her arms to try get off of him. She by mistakenly hit him near his diaphragm as she got off of him and his top half lunged forward from the blow.

"Sorry!" She sort of squeaked in surprise and tried to help him up.

Moss coughed, his breathing slowly getting back to normal, and shook his head, "It's fine. Guess I should be happy that you're finally up."

Ru froze, a slight frown on her face, "How long was I out?"

"I don't know! Does it look like I have a watch?" he answered, slightly grumpy, as he took her helping hand and got off the ground.

Everything was so stiff, he almost couldn't stand. His legs were wobbling and his back was aching from lying on the hard floor for so long. The grass was long, but that didn't mean that it was comfortable.

Ru ignored his rhetorical question, as one should, and gazed around with big eyes. "So this is the Digital World...?"

It couldn't really be considered a question and Moss felt no need to answer it. He was too distracted by what he saw.

Luckily, he was tall enough to see over the grass, which came up to just below his shoulders and as he looked around, he noticed that it was very bare. There were no buildings, no colour except green and blue and there was no one else but him and Ru.

_Where is everyone else? _He thought, worry creasing into his smile.

Ru saw this and cocked her head to the side, like a little puppy, "I hope we find them soon."

"Me too." Moss said, doing a complete 360 to make sure no one was near. No one was. The two were all alone. His laptop wasn't even in sight.

"Well, we might as well – "

He was interrupted as a rapid wind picked up, making his curly hair go against him as the locks of black whacked him across the face. The beanie that he always wore at the top of his head was already loose from his travels and it slipped off easily from the wind. It danced above the shocked Moss, who looked incredibly different without the beanie, and the wind seemed to pick up, creating a mini tornado that encased the beanie.

When he tried to reach into it, it spun out of his reach. He ended up running after it after a couple of tries and failed every single time he tried to retrieve it. When he had stopped chasing it, it stopped too. When he took a experimental step backwards, the mini tornado that contained his beanie followed.

_Is this a Digimon?_ He thought as he took a step towards it and it backed off.

"Hello?" He asked it. The wind calmed down a bit, giving an impression that it was listening to him.

Ru was watching with a slight interest a little way off, and when a gloved hand covered her mouth, she tried to get out of the grip by wiggling around viciously. She couldn't scream for Moss's help and she was knocked off her feet and dragged backwards through the long grass. Her feet dragged around on the ground, and she tried kicking it to make little holes in the ground. It wasn't working out as she planned since the ground was so unexpectedly hard and the results were just a sore foot and barely noticeable dentures.

The hand that covered her mouth suddenly let go and she was thrown to the ground. She hit it with a thud and got the wind knocked out of her. Before she could even turn around to see who or what had gotten her, wind started to pick up greatly around her and she noticed that she was now trapped like the beanie. A small tornado surrounded her and sent her wild hair spiralling everywhere.

When she tried to get her hand through, it was immediately stopped and sent back towards her body. She couldn't move her feet, but she felt that the tornado itself was moving as her body was turned to face her attacker.

Her attacker looked like a human! Well, a rather odd-looking human that wore cloaks and one of those corny witch hats that you see in cartoons. She was mostly clad in a dark red, except for her pointy boots and cape which were black. Bright blue eyes were evident on her face and she had short blonde hair. Another strange thing was that a shadowy cat sat on the edge of her hat and stared at her. Ru would have believed that she was human if it wasn't for her gloved hands that had sharp claws that looked deadly.

When Ru tried to speak up, her voice was cut off by the wind and the strange creature couldn't hear her.

Its mouth moved, as if it was talking, but she couldn't hear it because of the mini tornado. When the witch's smirk was met by a blank, yet frightened, look, the smirk immediately vanished. It threw its odd claws in the air in what looked like frustration and the mini tornado stopped spinning, making Ru plop to the ground.

"Ugh, these spells never work," The thing muttered to herself as she placed a hand on her head in exasperation.

Ru wasn't sure what to do, so she began to slowly shuffle back as the witch paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way for her to hear her. When she turned and noticed the red head almost hidden in the tall grass, she leapt towards her and gripped her viscously with her claws. The shadowy cat on her hat started swirling around, looking agitated.

"Oh no you don't you brat!" the witch said as she pulled her back with so much force that her claws made cuts along the human's arm. Ru almost burst out crying when she saw that tiny data pieces, not blood, began pouring out from her cuts.

"What's happening to me?" She screamed as she gripped her injured arm to stop the pieces coming out of her body.

The human/creature thing looked back with an annoyed look and she forcefully pulled Ru towards her again. "Get a grip brat," she hissed, "That's what happens when you're downloaded into the Digital World."

"D-Downloaded..." Ru stuttered, letting go of her arm to see if any more data pieces would spill out. It seemed to be healing quickly and there was just a faint, pink line that was left after a few agonizing minutes.

"Now come with me. I have a few things I want your friend to do for me." The thing smirked an evil grin, revealing sharp teeth.

"What? No!" Ru grabbed her arm back towards her body and started shuffling backwards as fast as she could. Suddenly, another mini tornado picked up and went after her. She tried to get up to run away but before she could, it trapped her again.

When she glared at the witch and was transported to her by the wind, she saw that it was talking. Now, she wasn't the best at lip reading, but she could have sworn she had said something along the lines of 'Rufeeliyabottomadapoort'.

Or maybe not...

The creature turned and walked off into the grass while poor Ru had no choice but to go with the wind as it followed the witch.

Meanwhile, the tornado that had been distracting Moss quickly spun itself out and his beanie dropped neatly to the ground. He picked it up and swung it to get all the dirt and grass off of it, and then he turned to where he thought Ru was.

"Hey! I finally got-"

He stopped when he saw Ru wasn't there and his arms drooped to his sides in despair.

_Where the hell did she go?_ He thought frantically as he quickly took a look around while placing his beanie firmly on his head.

A sudden laugh erupted from nearby, and guessing it was Ru, he ran towards it. The grass kept whacking his body as he pushed through, and he gritted his teeth with determination. He saw orange hair peek out somewhere in front of him and he ran even faster.

"Ru!" he shouted.

There was no reply and when he finally got near enough to her, she saw him desperately shaking her head. The weird thing was that she was in a tornado much like the one that his beanie had been trapped in.

"What'cha doing there?" He asked rather stupidly as he tried to place his hand on the tornado. He was immediately thrown backwards and went skidding inside the long grass, making most of the blades lie flat. He got up, irritation slowly coming in to his expression. He has had about enough with these damn tornados.

However, before he could get to the red head, he was stopped by that laugh the he heard earlier. Suddenly, a woman jumped out of the tall grass next to him and he unfortunately let out a very high pitched scream that came from his scare.

Ru facepalmed inside her tornado and wondered if she would ever get out of this alive.

Moss got over his fright and looked up at her face, because he was actually a lot shorter than she was, and asked, "What do you think you're doing? Get my friend out of there!"

The witch shook her head and grabbed him on the shoulders, digging her claws into the blades as if it was as soft as cotton candy. He squirmed and whacked her arms off of him. His shoulders burned like hell, and he was ready to punch this peculiar person in the face, even if it was a woman.

Moss decided to ignore the crazy lady and went straight for Ru. The woman stepped in front of him and smiled. He noticed how creepy her smile was and grimaced inwardly.

"Na-uh, your friend won't be able to get out without my help." The witch eye's looked crazy, as if she had just sniffed some funky drugs.

"Well, then can you please let her out?" Moss asked, making his dark eyes as cute as possible. He frowned when the women pulled a disgusted face.

"You need to do something for me first," She replied.

He shifted his body to look around her at Ru and saw that she was staring at them with a completely confused look. When he looked back at the witch, he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

The witch clasped her hands together in a wicked delight and straightened up her back. "You see... I have a friend who lives just beyond this plain. He lives in a little ol' house and I just need you to go and ask for the secret scroll. It's a job that is way too easy to bother me and that's why I need your help."

Moss raised an eyebrow, "So that's it? Then you'll release her?"

She raised an uncaring hand and waved it while rolling her eyes, "Yes yes. Now go and get that scroll!" She turned him around and slapped him on his behind. He jumped forward uncomfortably and started heading in the direction she had pointed out.

_This doesn't seem too hard. All I have to do is ask for a secret scroll and Ru will be fine._

He's never been so wrong in his life.

* * *

The walk out of the grass took Moss forever and when he finally stumbled onto shorter grass that barely reached the laces of his shoes, he bent down quickly and kissed the ground.

"Hallelujah!" he shouted, feeling so amazing.

He looked forwards and saw a petite house. It was eerie though. Little fireballs danced around the building, jumping up and down in rhythm. The house itself was dark and a slight haze that only seemed to surround the house, made it look out of place.

Moss gulped, not sure if this was the house he was supposed to visit. Hoping he wouldn't be burned alive if this was the wrong house, he took a leisurely stroll towards it. Fear coursed through him because he had always been scared of fire.

When he reached the dancing fireballs, he stopped instantly. _Do those things have eyes?_

Indeed, they did. They were floating and dancing fireballs with big, blue eyes. When he tried to take a step past them, they all turned their attention on him. He looked around with uncertainty and was surprised when the little things began to hurl themselves at him. It was strange because it didn't burn or leave singe marks when the creature touched him.

They kept bumping him forwards and before long, they gave a final push that sent him right in front of the entrance door of the house.

_Oh, it's like they want me here._

Moss smiled to himself, thinking how easy this whole task really was. He gave a confident knock on the door and it slowly swung open while making creaking noises. When it was fully opened, there was no one behind it.

_That's kind of creepy._

He turned back to the floating fireballs, who all seemed to be giggling. He scratched the back of his head and spoke up, "Hey, are you the ones who live in this house?"

The little things giggled even more and all of them shook side to side. Then one made its way to stand in front of Moss and began to speak. Close up, he could see that its eyes were big and blue and his mouth looked like it was stitched up. Moss was taken back.

"You're looking for Wizardmon then?" it asked.

"I have no idea who I'm looking for. Uhm, I'm looking for someone who has a secret scroll."

The giggling stopped so abruptly that Moss felt uneasy. They all stared at him and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Wizardmon has the secret scroll." A voice came from the crowd.

"Well, that's great. That's-"

He was interrupted quite rudely as one of the creatures flew at his face. It glared at him right in front of his eyes. Blue met dark brown as it asked, "Who sent you? The light side or the dark side?"

Moss jerked his head backwards; the heat from the creature was making his head spin but at least it didn't physically hurt.

"I don't know, but she has my friend and she told me I need to get some scroll before she released her."

"What does 'she' look like?" It asked, moving a little back as well, a worried frown on his strange face.

"She had blue eyes, blonde hair, a red cloak and black cape and a funny, pointy hat." Moss recounted, trying to remember more about the strange woman. That was really all he remembered seeing.

"Witchmon..." A voice came from behind him. It was a soft voice and when Moss turned quickly, he saw a person. Well, close enough to a person anyway.

He was just shorter than him, with a long purple hat that tipped upwards and made up most of his height. He wore old clothing and a scarf-like cloth covered up his mouth. The part of the face he actually saw was his eyes and he had a light blue skin. Pale, yellow hair stuck out from underneath his hat in spikes.

"Who are you?" the creature asked with strange curiosity.

"Hello... I'm Moss..." He replied with uncertainty.

"I am Wizardmon. It seems you've been mislead by my enemy." He said, walking past him to go outside. The little fire creatures cried out in delight and started smothering Wizardmon.

"You mean she won't release my friend?" Moss asked concerned for Ru, who was probably praying that he would come back to her.

His eyes widened and he shrugged, "I don't know about that. She's often a liar and is extremely cruel. She doesn't even play by her own rules. I'm talking about how she said I was her friend." He shook his head.

"Oh, that's rough man." Moss replied, "But, and sorry if this is all intruding and rude, can you help me?"

Wizardmon seemed to think it over for a while before he hesitantly nodded. "I guess so. I think I have a fake secret scroll lying around somewhere." He walked off, going around the one side of the house while the flames followed him excitedly. Moss followed soon after and he couldn't help but wonder what this, what he presumed, Digimon was up to.

Wizardmon waved a hand and a magical stairway appeared in the ground before him. Moss was in awe as he watched him go down the stairs and quickly ran to catch up.

"Can you do more things like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Magical things. These stairs just appeared out of nowhere! You know how ridiculous that would be in my world? You would probably be sent to a mental ward if you say that happened."

"It isn't that ridiculous." Wizardmon sniffed, clearly insulted.

They had reached the bottom of the stair case when Moss replied, "No, not like bad ridiculous. It's a good ridiculous."

"How is ridiculous good?" Wizardmon asked, shaking his head as he walked to a chest that lay off to the side of the dusty room they were in.

Spider webs covered the place and whenever you touched something, dust splayed out everywhere. Soon, Moss was coughing because he was getting all the dust in his throat as Wizardmon threw open the chest and began rummaging around in it. Moss had to dodge as random things were chucked backwards. He realized that he didn't really need to because the things vanished into thin air before they got near him. At one point, he could've sworn he saw a chicken bawk before vanishing.

"Aha." Wizardmon's soft voice came as he lifted something very light and it was rolled up. He turned and the chest closed by itself. The Digimon walked towards the stairs and starting climbing up it and Moss had no choice but to follow.

Once they recovered from being blinded by the bright sunlight outside, Wizardmon handed him the rolled up object. When he touched it, it felt so fragile and he was scared it might crumble away.

"Just give that to Witchmon and while she gloats about her victory, get out of there as fast as you can. She won't come past the tall grass since this has been claimed as my domain and it was agreed that we can't cross into each other's territory. Come straight back here with your friend. I have never met real humans and I would love to have a chat."

Moss nodded at his instructions, "okay, then I guess I'll see you later. What happens if I don't make it?"

"Then you're screwed." Came the simple reply.

Moss's shoulders sunk and he felt slightly panicked. There was a lot of pressure on him to rescue Ru and he wasn't handling it too well.

He gave a curt nod before setting off in the direction of the long grass. He wasn't able to speak. He felt sick from the fear of failure and there was nothing that scared him more. A llama that wore clown makeup and breathed fire wouldn't have scared him now if it were to suddenly pop out of nowhere. That's how much fear had filled his limbs.

As he got into the tall grass, a path was immediately cleared in front of him and he followed it. He tried to breathe normally but it wasn't working out to well for him because his heart was pumping around so much inside his chest.

He finally saw Witchmon and Ru in her little tornado in front of him. He ran the last stretch, just so that he could get this over and done with.

As he neared, the tornado that encased Ru poofed out of existence and she fell to the ground, landing hard on her bum.

"I've got the scroll!" Moss shouted, showing Witchmon what he held in his hand. Her eyes grew wide and she looked elated. She quickly made a grab for it, but Moss swung it out of her reach. She hissed at him and he shrunk a little back.

"Ru, come here..." he commanded, hoping she would take kindly to being bossed like this. She did and she immediately ran to his side. When she was safely on his side, he gave the fake scroll to Witchmon and she grabbed it.

She gleefully jumped up, a broad smile on her face. "Finally, I have the secret scroll! MWAHWAAHAHAHA!"

Moss nudged Ru and they both slowly made their way inside the tall grass to hide. Witchmon didn't notice, or she didn't care. She was way too happy to have that scroll.

Ru and Moss turned tail and ran as fast as their legs would allow. Nothing was going to stop them and they made it out of the tall grass a lot quicker than expected. As soon as they crossed over into the short grass, they heard the scream. It was a scream of outrage and the wind picked up heavily, making the long grass sway violently.

"We better get back to Wizardmon," Moss said, grabbing Ru's arm. She followed him without a word. Of course she was curious, but there was no time to talk now.

When they neared the house, Ru got a sudden chill and goosebumps raced across her legs. She stopped and Moss jerked backwards since he had been pulling her along.

"What?" he asked impatiently looking at her.

"I've got a bad feeling..." Ru said, giving the house an uneasy look.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Ru could reply, the flame creatures surrounded them. They mostly squealed with joy but some were chanting something along the line of "he's back!"

They nuzzled Ru and she immediately softened. Her face showed no more worry as she gazed at the smiling creatures that danced happily around her.

"That was quick." A voice commented behind her and both she and Moss jumped. Ru turned around and screamed when she saw someone who so closely resembled the witch that had trapped her.

It gave a curious glance towards her and put his hands up, "It's okay, I'm a friend."

What he said there had just reminded him of the emails he had gotten. _Could Wizardmon be the one who sent the emails? _

Ru stayed silent as she analysed the wizard creature.

Moss then looked at him with a serious gaze and asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Wizardmon waved a hand and ushered them towards the front door, "It'll be nice if you could come inside to talk."

The flame creatures sounded disappointed and they immediately dispersed to go back to dancing around the house in random up and down movements.

"Don't mind the DemiMeramon. They just really love company." He added as he watched them go off.

Ru stepped inside the house first and was amazed by how it looked. The walls were decorated with all sorts of magical things and she could only stare for a second before she was told to go left into the next room. There was a small table that held little brownies and had four chairs around it.

When they were told to sit, Moss and Ru sat on the chairs nearest to the door. Moss seemed the most comfortable, while Ru looked really nervous.

Wizardmon sat on an empty chair and offered the kids the brownies, which were still warm and oozing with delectable chocolate. They accepted them and wolfed them down quickly, not realizing how hungry they really were.

"Thanks!" Ru exclaimed after stuffing another one inside her mouth.

Moss looked at Wizardmon expectedly and he saw that it was time to start talking.

"Well, I know Moss but I don't know you," He began, pointing his finger at Ru.

"I'mph Ru." She said, her voice muffled by the brownie in her mouth.

"I'm Wizardmon if you didn't already know." He started, "Can you tell me why you're in the Digital World? You see, I also don't come from here exactly. I'm from another Digital World entirely and so is the Witchmon you saw. She was my true enemy there and she followed me to be my true enemy here."

"Well... we came here with a few other people. Three others to be exact and one Digimon named BlackGabumon."

"You mean there was a Digimon is your world?" Wizardmon asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, there were three actually. BlackGabumon, someone called The Great Warrior and another that I don't know the name of."

"The other two are BlackWarGreymon and BlackGatomon." Ru chipped in, finished with her brownie.

Wizardmon looked like he was concentrating hard on something because he didn't reply until after a few tedious minutes.

"Why were they there?"

"Well, BlackWarGreymon was there for answers, BlackGabumon and BlackGatomon were there to look for him." Ru answered again, clearly knowing what was going on.

"And you're here because...?"

"We came to look for the girl who partnered with BlackGatomon. She's my best friend and she's somewhere in this world." Moss replied.

Before Wizardmon could reply, a noise came from outside.

"AIEEEEEEEE!"

This scream sent all three of them out the door and they saw the DemiMeramon shooting mini fireballs at something that was attempting to hide behind a tree. Its hiding spot wasn't the best since half the group of DemiMeramon came around the other side of the tree and started firing at it.

The new Digimon jumped out from behind the tree and ran away, waving its red flippers in the air and screaming its lungs out.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ru's mouth hung open, "I thought you said they loved company!"

Wizardmon shrugged, "He must be part of the light side."

"Times like these are the times I wish I could fly!"

The Digimon, which looked a lot like a chubby penguin, was red with a bright, yellow belly. It had a green and yellow beak and it ran awkwardly on its grey and clawed feet. It also had black claws at the end of his flippers and its eyes were a bright green. There were tiny, red spikes that protruded off the top of his head all the way down to that base of his neck. Funny enough, it had a thick Spanish accent.

"Ow!" He jumped as a fireball hit its back and he fell forward. The DemiMeramon laughed at him and started to circle him.

Both Ru and Moss looked at each other with understanding. They had to help this creature.

They both bolted forward and stepped to either side of the Digimon that lay on the ground, trying to reach his back to rub it. The DemiMeramon looked happy to see them, but when they realised that they were actually protecting their enemy, their faces grew angry.

"Get away!"

"He's part of the Light side!"

"We'll burn you!"

Shouts and protests burst from the little, flame Digimon as they narrowed their eyes and threatened them with sputtering fireballs.

"No, you can't hurt him." Ru said determinedly, her eyebrows furrowed. She lay her hands out and used herself as a shield.

Moss followed suit and shouted at them, "Does it matter what side he is on? He's already hurt, he just needs help."

"He needs to be burned alive!" One voice shouted out from the angry creatures in front of them.

"Whoever that was, you need help," Moss shouted back and he was immediately pelted with burning fireballs that scorched his arms.

"You need to be burned alive!" A different voice shouted and all of a sudden, the DemiMeramon advanced towards him, Ru and the shivering Digimon that lay in between them.

"Stop!" Wizardmon's voice called out to the DemiMeramon. They stopped immediately, now looking uncertain. Suddenly, Wizardmon was in front of Moss, glaring at him.

"Why do you protect him?" He asked, trying to understand the human's motives.

"Because if we don't, then who will?" Moss counter-asked, his expression a little annoyed.

This question surprised Wizardmon and he thought about it greatly.

_These humans are messing with the balance of this world. There have always been two sides and they would never help each other. Is it wrong if I help them? Technically, I wouldn't be helping this Muchomon, I would be helping the humans. I hope this doesn't upset the leader... otherwise this should be kept a secret._

"DemiMeramon, I want you all to go away and leave this Digimon for now." He eventually said.

The penguin, Muchomon, was sitting up and looked extremely scared as he gazed up at the little fireballs. They looked annoyed to say the least, but then again, at least they weren't trying to light him on fire anymore.

Wizardmon glared at Moss, and then at Ru, "You two should leave now. Take this Digimon with you because he doesn't belong here. I would have loved to chat some more, but there are things to be attended to now that I know the truth. If you side with the Digimon that you protected so fiercely just now, just know that the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

_Then I guess it wasn't him who sent the emails..._ Moss thought with sudden disappointment as he nodded.

Ru spoke up, "Thank you for everything Wizardmon," She quickly bowed to him, as she had always been taught that it was the polite thing to do.

Moss turned to help the penguin Digimon to his feet, but he flinched away whenever he moved towards him. Its eyes were wide and he looked helplessly afraid.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," Moss said as he held out a hand. Ru turned to the scared creature and gently pushed Moss's hand away.

"That's only going to frighten him more." She said softly. She then faced the Muchomon and smiled. "Those DemiMeramon were pretty nasty to you huh?"

The Digimon in front of her looked from her to Moss and back again, uncertainty clouding his bright, green eyes. He then slowly nodded.

"They're far away now, they won't hurt you," Moss said, catching on to what Ru was saying. She nodded encouragingly to him.

Muchomon got up quickly and leapt toward Moss, wrapping its fins around his legs and burrowing his face to hide from everyone.

"Don't let them hurt me again salvador," he sobbed, his whole body feeling frozen from fear.

Now Moss had never been good with languages, but he recognized the word as being Spanish and he only knew what it meant from movies he had watched.

Saviour.

He had just been called a saviour and it felt pretty good. He petted the penguin's head to comfort him and his red body started to shake.

"If I'm here, then they won't hurt you. I won't let them." He reassured.

Muchomon looked up at Moss, his eyes shining, and he gave a little sniffle. Suddenly a bright light appeared above the human and Digimon and temporarily blinded everyone who stood there. Moss instinctively reached out to touch it and it dropped into his hand. It fitted perfectly in his hand and when he dropped his hand, he was deeply surprised that it was the same device that Ray had. The only difference was that it was bright orange instead of dark blue.

"What's that?" Muchomon asked from below him, looking up with shocked eyes.

"I think it's a digivice... a-and that m-means that we're p-partners." Moss stuttered.

In a way, he kind of wanted to throw the Digivice at the DemiMeramon so that they could burn it. He didn't really want a partner and didn't want to be caught up in all of this. All he wanted was to find Catherine and bring her back safe and sound.

But, now I guess he was a part of this and there wasn't a way to get out of it.

"Partners..." Muchomon was still trying to recover from being attacked so unexpectedly, now he was facing a concept he couldn't understand at all.

_What's a partner?_

That was the only thought that raced through his mind.

Before he could ask what a partner was, he was interrupted by Ru, "Well, that was an amazing moment, but Wizardmon's gone and the DemiMeramon are coming back. I suggest we leave."

Moss nodded and clipped his digivice onto his belt. He then looked at Muchomon and asked, "You ready for this?"

It was the Digimon's turn to nod his head, "Aye,"

At that moment, they all started to walk forwards. They had no idea where they were going or where the rest of their group could be, but nonetheless, they walked with confidence. Well, except for Muchomon, who jumped with fright at every noise.

The DemiMeramon had stopped pursuing them and they walked in silence for a long time. The sky was starting to turn dark and Moss guessed that it must've been about six o' clock.

"Should we find a spot to rest? I think it's always better to search in the light than in the dark." Moss asked and Ru stopped.

"I agree." She then turned to Muchomon, who looked at her with large eyes as she spoke to him, "Do you know a place where we could rest?"

He didn't answer for a while, obviously trying to think. After a while, he spoke up in his thick accent, "Aye Amigo. There's a special place where no one else goes. Follow me."

He started to move forward, his feet making ploppy noises on the ground as he walked strangely. His body always moved forward and backward depending on which foot he placed first.

It seemed that an hour passed before Muchomon stopped. They trip had been in complete silence since they were all tired and were more concentrated on where they were placing their feet. The ground had changed from short grass to luscious and soft soil because they had gone into a tropical rain-forest At first, Moss had thought that it was a terrible idea since he didn't want to be run over by an oncoming monster, but he had kept his fears to himself.

After all, if Muchomon thought it was a safe haven, then it must be. He doubted this scared Digimon would lead them any place dangerous.

Muchomon padded forward to a rather large tree and poked it with his claws. They slid easily into the bark and as he stepped backwards, a large square opened as the bark hooked on his claws. He indicated to Moss and Ru that this was his special place and they both ducked inside. Muchomon came in afterwards and stuck the bark back into place so it looked like a normal space.

It was surprisingly spacious. All three of them could stretch out and there was still space left over.

"So this is your special place?" Ru asked. They were in complete darkness so they couldn't see each other's expressions.

"Yes it is. This is the place I was configured. My digi-egg lay here for a long time and I was so alone. Then my village found me here and took me in. I only hatched a few days ago and digivolved into a rookie for the first time earlier in the day. I was kicked out of the village for not digivolving into a Patamon. Is it so wrong to be so different?

Sure, every Tokomon digivolves into a Patamon and then into an Angemon. But not me... I'm a Muchomon. The only Muchomon I have seen. I was searching for others of my kind before I came across the DemiMeramon. They just started pelting me and I was so scared. I haven't fought yet, I haven't been trained. How am I supposed to defend myself?

Then you two come along and save me. I thank you with all my heart. You are true amigos."

Tears were coming out of Ru's eyes as she listened to Muchomon's sad story. He was so young and already faced so many difficulties. She couldn't help herself and she sniffed, wiping her wet face with the sleeve of the blue jacket she wore.

Moss completely understood Muchomon. Back at home, he hadn't really been accepted either. He had always been different and stood out in the crowd. He had been mocked, teased and bullied all his life and yet, he still couldn't imagine how it felt to be physically kicked out of the place he had grown up in.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through." Ru sniffed again.

Muchomon kept silent and shuffled around a little, trying to get comfortable.

"What are you two?" he asked unexpectedly.

"We're humans from the world in your sky." Moss replied, stretching out his legs and lying down.

"My name is Ru and he's Moss." Ru added, just so he knew their names.

"The sky world? Rumour has it that it's the land of the forsaken and no Digimon must ever go there." Muchomon replied, repeating what he had been told since he hatched.

"Well three have already been," Ru said quietly, "And we're not Digimon either."

"Do you think I could go? I've always dreamt about it, but never been brave enough to find a way." Muchomon spoke.

Moss replied, "Of course you can come! We're partners now and that means we have to stick together."

"Partners is a strange word. What exactly does it mean?" he asked, slightly confused.

"It's a term of equality. Like a sign of brotherhood. I think it means we have to protect each other."

"I can protect you," Muchomon said a little quietly. He didn't seem too confident in himself.

"I'm glad." Moss replied, a large smile on his lips.

Silence ensued afterwards for what seemed like hours and Moss heard a little snore, though he wasn't sure if it was from Ru or Muchomon.

"Moss..." Muchomon spoke up. The snores then came from Ru and Moss started chuckling because she didn't seem like the snoring type.

"Yeah?" Moss asked.

"Can I come closer to you? I-I feel cold... and a little scared."

"Sure."

With that answer, Muchomon shuffled over to Moss and snuggled in his arms. Moss wrapped his arms around the penguin's body, which radiated heat, so he had no idea how this Digimon was cold. He was struggling to fall asleep and noticed when Muchomon did.

"I'm scared too..." Moss silently confessed before he closed his eyes and attempted to get everything that happened today out of his mind.

**Wow, this Muchomon is so adorable! Can I take him home with me instead? That Witchmon sure was angry and I wonder what Wizardmon will say to his leader... Could there be trouble already brewing when they just arrived? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holy mother of all chapters, this was awesome to write. I am in love with Muchomon, I just think he is the most adorable Digimon ever! Haha as I wrote, I noticed that this chapter was going to be freaking long, so I divided it into three parts so that it doesn't end up being almost 20 000 words. I just think that's too much to put on you guys, so it's just easier for everyone, me included. Also, I'm going to not number my chapters because I'm so confused with all the parts and so these chapters wont have numbers.

As you hopefully noticed, the group split up as they were sucked into the Digital World. They are in pairs just so you know and... yeah, uhm nothing else about that to say.

If this pace is annoying you, I suggest that you just stop reading it. I love slow-paced stories and I just can't write fast-paced otherwise I get frustrated and it just bloody annoys me. I like a story that drags on so I hope you like it too. I promise for something different in every chapter so you guys don't get bored. I can see this is going to be an extremely long story, so I hope you guys are ready for it. :D

Anyways, in the next part, look forward to some interesting golf cart races, a look into the life of Valerie, some bonding time between two certain characters and a new partner! Whoop!


	13. The first Digi-world Adventure! (Part 2)

**The First Digiworld Adventure (Part 2)**

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

All BlackGabumon could hear was Ivy's annoying voice as she called for others. He had been devastated when he woke up with her next to him. This girl was probably the human he disliked the most and now he was stuck with her!

There was another thing he was stuck with though. Moss's laptop. Both of them are unable to use it because BlackGabumon had claws that couldn't type on the keyboard and Ivy was about as clueless as a fish trying to climb a tree. The laptop was safely inside Ivy's shoulder bag.

_Why did it have to be her?_ He asked himself in his head as he took yet another look around.

He was in a large forest, but didn't recognize any of it. BlackGabumon suspected that he was somewhere on the Light Side Territory but he wasn't too sure since he had never fought in this part of the Digital World. He was used to fighting Angewomon's army and he couldn't even begin to guess which Light Side general was in charge of this area.

The trees that loomed above him had very thick trunks that could probably be able to fit a few Digimon inside. Their bright, green leaves cast ever-moving shadows across the crunchy forest floor and BlackGabumon could hear a trickle of water, which suggested that there was either a lake of stream nearby.

"HELLOOOOO!"

BlackGabumon listened for a response, but there was none. Just a silence that enveloped the two before Ivy decided to speak up again, her voice lower.

"I wonder where the rest of them are..."

He looked at her and saw her sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her body. Her slender arms were wrapped around her legs and she rested her chin on her knees. Her blonde hair made a little curtain over her face and he couldn't see her facial expression.

"We may as well go looking for them," BlackGabumon replied, "we aren't going to find them just sitting around here are we?"

"I guess not," Ivy sighed, letting go of her legs and forcing herself up. Her usual bubbly personality was thwarted because she was practically all alone in this new world. Her friends probably aren't anywhere near her, but at least she had BlackGabumon with her.

"Boom Bubble!" A call rang out from somewhere behind them and a large air bubble smacked into the back of BlackGabumon, causing him to crash into a tree.

He slumped down and shook his head, trying to clear it. He heard Ivy scream, but with her, you never know whether it's a scream of terror or a fan-girl scream.

He looked up and saw her facing a Patamon, who looked at her through narrowed eyes.

The Patamon spoke up, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know. I came because everyone else went and I thought what the hay." Ivy replied. BlackGabumon groaned and got to his feet to stand beside Ivy.

"How many of you are there?" Patamon asked, standing back a little.

"Well, I don't know where everyone else is, but there were five of us, plus BlackGabumon here." Ivy responded.

"Dark side?" Patamon enquired, looking at BlackGabumon.

He replied with a simple nod and prepared himself for an attack. He was now certain that this Patamon was part of the light side and what happened next just proved his theory.

Suddenly, everywhere he looked, there was a Patamon, a Tokomon or and Angemon. They surrounded the human and dark Digimon and Ivy grabbed onto BlackGabumon for support. He shrugged her off and growled and she just flinched back.

_Maybe I really am alone now._ She thought with despair and a sob escaped from her mouth.

The Patamon that spoke to them first, spoke up yet again. "Now, you'll both come with us or we have no choice but to eliminate you."

BlackGabumon was furious.

_Where's the pup when you need him?_

The one time BlackGabumon actually needed to digivolve, his partner was nowhere in sight. He would probably be able to take all these Digimon if he was BlackGarurumon or maybe he would even have gotten to his ultimate stage. He grumbled to himself, accepting defeat.

"Lead the way," he told them, looking down at the ground while his ego was seriously wounded.

All the Digimon that surrounded them snickered and formed a tight circle around them. He Tokomon and Angemon stood at the side while the Patamon stood at the back and front of the circle. They weren't going to let their prisoners go very easily.

"What's going on?" Ivy whispered to BlackGabumon.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the forest.**

"Are you all ready?" A voice called out to the crowd in front of him. It was an old Woodmon and the Digimon in front of him were all plant-like. There were Palmons, Floramons, Tanemons, Mushroommons and Kiwimons all gathered in an excited bunch in front of Woodmon.

The Digimon all chorused their enthusiasm and hollers were heard from some of the Mushroommon. They weren't the most quiet bunch and the fact that they were about to go into battle should have at least led them to be a little quieter.

When the shouting and cheering stopped, Woodmon spoke up again, "Is everyone here?"

The gathered Digimon all looked between them, trying to see if anyone was missing.

Suddenly, a voice piped up, "Floramon isn't here!"

Woodmon groaned. This was a usual thing that went on with that brat of a Digimon. The Floramon that was missing always ran off on her own to be the hero and this angered Woodmon because they were all meant to work together. The Digimon gathered before him chose to not be part of the light side or the dark side. They were all renegades who wanted peace in the Digital World, and they believed that that could only be achieved if they fought.

Woodmon had had enough of her and just shouted out, "If she wants to be the hero, don't let her be. If you see her there already, do all that you can to stop her. She needs to learn to work in a team."

With that, the Digimon gathered all nodded their agreement and set off towards their next attack. The Patamon Village.

* * *

**Back to Ivy and BlackGabumon.**

The human and dark Digimon were soon escorted to a large Village, where the houses were inside the trees as they soon discovered when they were thrown into the trunk of one.

Two Patamon stood guard where the entrance was and the rest of the village went on with their usual days. BlackGabumon and Ivy sat at opposite sides inside the trunk, barely looking at each other.

A sudden noise rang out through the village and the Patamon guarding their tree let out squeals of excitement before abandoning their posts. BlackGabumon crept to the entrance and pushed it open slightly to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked quietly, creeping up behind him.

"There's a whole lot of Tokomon lined up in the middle. One looks ill and the rest look way too excited for their own good." He paused to watch the rest. "Now, the Tokomon are starting to Digivolve. It must be their first time going to rookie and it must be a pretty big deal here."

BlackGabumon sighed, remembering his own first time. It was quite a while ago and he had had no one to share it with. No one to be excited with. He had been on his own and when SaberLeomon found him and trained him in the Dark Side's way, he never looked back. He sort of wished his first time had been like this, where everyone was cheering you on.

"All the Tokomon have Digivolved to Patamon, except the one looking ill. He's struggling to do it. You can see he wants to, but it looks like it's not going to happen. The other Patamon are starting to get restless and obviously want it to go well." BlackGabumon narrated to Ivy, since she couldn't see herself without the dog moving. "Oh, he's starting to glow. Something's strange though. It's not like the other ones. He getting a lot bigger than the Patamon surrounding him. He's stopped glowing and it's not a Patamon... What kind of Digimon is that?" BlackGabumon asked through narrow eyes.

"What does it look like?" Ivy asked, wanting to know desperately.

"It's red and a little on the chubby side. He has flippers and quite big feet. He has a colourful beak that is nauseating for me to see." BlackGabumon replied with a snort.

"So that's definitely not a Patamon." Ivy said a little way behind him.

"Did I just say all that for nothing?" He asked, looking back with a glare, "If you were listening, you would have heard me say that it wasn't a Patamon. I'm not sure what Digimon that is." BlackGabumon turned back to the opening and gasped.

"What?" Ivy asked, squishing BlackGabumon to see what was going on.

"Urgh." He said as he gently pushed Ivy off of him, "the Patamon are ganging up on the new Digimon and he looks really frightened. They're chasing him now and he's running away. All of them are out of the village now, still chasing the red Digimon."

BlackGabumon gingerly opened the entrance so that it was wide enough for him to poke his head out. There wasn't one Digimon left in the village and he motioned for Ivy to come out with him.

The two snuck around the tree that they were in and ran for their lives in case the Digimon came back. They only stopped running to catch their breath and were both shocked when they heard a voice.

"Oooh What are you?" the voiced asked full of wonder.

The two turned around and saw a flower. Well, it bore an awfully close resemblance to a plant since its legs were much more like roots and its arms were basically purple flowers with a coiled orange nectar thing. It had a necklace of petals around its neck that were red. Its face was yellow, but it looked like it wore a helmet of some sort. It grinned at them.

"I'm Ivy," she introduced herself.

"You silly whatever you are. I didn't ask for your name. I asked what you are." It giggled with a sweet voice.

"A human..." Ivy replied, not sure what to make of this Digimon.

It stopped giggling and looked at both of them with interest in her blue eyes. "A human..." she repeated, then beamed, "I've always wanted to meet a human!" She ran closer to them and held out her flower hand, "I'm Floramon."

Ivy took it with enthusiasm, feeling a lot better. _Maybe I won't be alone._ She thought

"Come on, let's go fight that village!" Floramon piped up with excitement and grabbed them both towards the direction they had just run from.

"Wait!" BlackGabumon shouted and yanked his paw away from his grasp so she was just dragging Ivy. Floramon stopped with confusion clear in her face.

"What? Aren't you here to help us fight against this war?" she asked.

"No." He replied curtly.

"What about you?" She asked Ivy with sad eyes.

"I don't think so," she shook her head.

"Then why are you here?" Floramon asked yet again.

"We came to look for another human and to find a way to stop Digimon entering their world." BlackGabumon responded. "That's all."

"What about after that? Will you help us fight then?" Floramon pleaded, "We only have a few scattered villages helping us fight against the two sides. We need as much help as we can get."

"Why do you rebel?" BlackGabumon asked, clearly curious.

"We've had enough of Akiramon and Kuraimon tainting this world with their war. I mean, why can't they just have one last battle that only involves them to see who is better? Did they really have to bring every other Digimon in their fight for power? We want to stop this war for peace to the world. All the old cities that used to operate perfectly are now in ruins." Floramon spoke with passion.

"So you're saying that you fight to not fight anymore?" Ivy asked, not being able to grasp this concept. _Surely fighting just leads to more fighting. _She thought_._

Floramon nodded and the BlackGabumon heard leaves rustling nearby. A Patamon walked out into the open and looked at Floramon.

"You dare interrupt the balance of this world? Don't you know the consequences?" it hissed slightly.

"The consequences will be a whole lot better than this war," she replied, her flowers on her hand closing up.

"You're delusional. I need to inform MagnaAngemon right away!" It said as he started to bounce away.

BlackGabumon ran after it and stopped it from going anywhere. It tried to dart past him, but Blacstepped backkGabumon wasn't about to let him.

"You want to play hard huh?" Patamon asked with a smirk. It started to glow and grow bigger.

"Patamon digivolved to... Angemon!"

Suddenly an angel stood in front of the dark Digimon, but he didn't flinch. He was too proud of himself to back down from a fight and drew back, trying to get some energy in his limbs. He felt so weak compared to these un-partnered Digimon. They didn't have to depend on some human for digivolution like he did and as he tried to Digivolve to BlackGarurumon, nothing happened.

_Guess I have to go with it._

"Little Horn!" BlackGabumon replied as he gathered energy in his horn on top of his head and jumped upwards. He hit Angemon, smack bang, in the face and the angel stepped back from the impact.

BlackGabumon landed neatly on his other side and Angemon turned to face him. Before he could do an attack, BlackGabumon had shouted out little horn again and hit him in the face.

The Angemon was getting worried. If he wasn't able to defeat this rookie while he was a champion, he would be disgraced in his village. The strange thing was that this Digimon seemed to be a lot stronger compared to other rookies and the more attacks he did, the more it hurt.

Anticipating his next move, Angemon held up his hand and threw it at the advancing BlackGabumon.

"Hands of Fate!" He cried as orange energy came off his hand and sent BlackGabumon into the nearest tree. He crashed into it, and there was a shallow indent of BlackGabumon's frame left on the tree.

"That's not fair!" Floramon insisted before jumping into the battle herself. She started to glow as well and felt a new strength rush through her as she digivolved.

"Floramon digivolve to... Ninjamon!"

The Floramon had changed completely. What was once a sweet flower was now a little ball of pure hostility and awesomeness. For starters, it was a lot smaller in size than Floramon, yet it still had the top part of her face red. She had a large scowl on her face and her eyes were large and intimidating. A sword was hung on her back and in her little hand, there was a Shruiken that looked sharp enough to cut through just about anything.

"Ninja Throwing Star!" she cried before throwing her Shruiken at Angemon. He dodged it easily and Ninjamon huffed before jumping up and taking her sword out of its sheath.

Ninjamon swung powerfully at Angemon as she advanced towards him from the air. She just missed him as he darted out of the way and she landed lightly on the spot where he had just stood.

"You meddling fool!" Angemon shouted at Ninjamon, who just glared at him. BlackGabumon was coming back to his senses and he ran to stand next to Ninjamon, who he just hoped was on his side.

"It's for the good of the Digital World," Ninjamon said as she drew her sword out yet again. She pointed it at Angemon while whispering to BlackGabumon.

"Hit it with your attack," She whispered, indicating her sword, "the energy combined with my sword would be enough to defeat him."

BlackGabumon was very uncertain about this plan, but he was ready to oblige.

"Petite Fire!" he said as a blue flame appeared from his mouth and encased the sword in a blazing shield.

Ninjamon was satisfied with this output and spoke two simple words. "Fire Enbuken."

The sword seemed to glow even brighter with the flames of BlackGabumon's attack and Ninjamon ran at the surprised Angemon, raising up her sword.

She jumped up into the air again, and swiftly slashed her sword downwards. This time, it hit the Angemon and he disintegrated immediately. Ninjamon panted and let BlackGabumon absorb his data, since it looked like he needed it more.

Once he did, Ninjamon began to glow again and grew bigger. When she stopped glowing, she was back to being a Floramon.

"That was amazing!" Ivy screamed out of nowhere and ran to hug the two Digimon. She hugged BlackGabumon first and he was too surprised to react since he had completely forgotten that she had been there the whole time. She then hugged Floramon, who accepted her hug with certain giddiness.

"I can't believe you can turn into a little ninja thing!" Ivy said quickly, not believing what she had just seen. That was her first time seeing digivolution for herself and she was so excited by the thought.

"At first, neither could I!" Floramon replied, happy that she had won against an Angemon. "We Floramon usually digivolve into a Kiwimon, which is sort of cool, but being Ninjamon is so amazing. I wish I could stay in that form forever, but I tire too fast."

"Makes sense," BlackGabumon replied from behind the two girls.

Floramon nodded with a smile before letting Ivy go and stepping out of the hug. "Come with me to my village," she invited the both of them.

BlackGabumon was about to say no, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Ivy. "Oh yes please! That would be awesome." She smiled at Floramon, who smiled back.

"Follow me then." She said.

Ivy walked beside Floramon while BlackGabumon walked at the back of their little group, looking depressed.

When they arrived at Floramon's village, they discovered no Digimon except a few Tanemon who bounced around happily when they saw a familiar face.

The Tanemon were little Digimon with two, twisted leaves that spiralled off the top of their heads. They were green in colour and very adorable.

Floramon explained why there weren't many Digimon. She said that they were most probably fighting against the Patamon village and that everyone would be back soon. She also made up the excuse of being too tired and weak to fight with them, but in truth, she wanted to stay with this human and BlackGabumon. They were growing on her and she found herself immensely enjoying herself with their company.

They were sitting around the little pit in the middle of the village with the Tanemon surrounding them when they all heard the cries of joy.

"That must be them!" Floramon got up excitedly, her eyes shining.

They all saw a moving tree advancing towards the village with a large smile, and many other plant-like Digimon followed behind. There were a few with pink flowers on their heads, others were sort of bird-like but they didn't have wings and wore a grey helmet. There were also a lot of Floramons and Tanemons.

"Woodmon! How did it go?" Floramon shouted from where she stood.

The tree with no leaves looked up and smiled, not noticing BlackGabumon and Ivy.

"There you are Floramon! I see you've finally given up on being the hero on your own." He walked closer with a broad smile and that was when he finally noticed the human that sat surround by Tanemons.

"Floramon, maybe I spoke too soon there..." he paused, "What have you done now?"

"What do you mean 'what have I done?'" she asked with almost too much innocence.

"Is this a human?" Woodmon asked, pointing to Ivy, who stood dead still. BlackGabumon watched everything going on with a slight interest.

"Yeah, I saved her and BlackGabumon!" Floramon beamed with pride. _Maybe Woodmon will finally be proud of something that I've done._ She thought while smiling.

Woodmon, however, sighed and looked down, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I thought the whole point of becoming renegades meant that we should accept anyone. If we want to achieve peace, then everyone should get the chance to be saved. Plus the Angemon was really beating up on BlackGabumon." She paused, thinking of something suddenly and she turned to him, "Why didn't you digivolved anyway. That would have been easier to defeat him no?"

BlackGabumon growled and looked away, "I can't."

Floramon piped up again, "but why?"

"Because he has a partner who isn't with him," Woodmon said, "Isn't that right?"

All BlackGabumon could do was nod. He hated all the attention that he was receiving.

"Woah. Why didn't you guys tell me? Shouldn't you be looking for them?" Floramon asked stupidly.

"Yeah, but you brought us here instead." BlackGabumon spoke, and then turned to the blonde beside him, "Ivy, I think it's time we left."

She nodded, about to get up, but Floramon stopped her. "Please don't leave me!"

Ivy was surprised and asked, "Why not?"

"I-I don't know... I just don't want to be left behind. You're the only human I've ever met and I want to stay with you." Floramon said, holding on to Ivy like she was the only thing precious to her.

"You can come with us, can't you?" Ivy asked.

Floramon looked up at Woodmon, her eyes watering a little. He just shrugged and spoke up, "It's your choice. Just keep your oath to not join any side."

Floramon brightened instantly, "Yay! I get to go with you Ivy!" She hugged the human, who hugged her back with as much, if not more, enthusiasm. "I want to stay with you forever so that I can be a hero every day."

Suddenly, a light appeared between the two and they had to break apart. They both stared with wide eyes and Ivy reached out to touch it. It stopped glowing and fell into her hand.

It was a device much like Ray's, only hers was a light green. She felt warm and happy when she looked at it and she somehow thought that this, no, her digivice was making her feel like this.

"Floramon, this means that we're partners!" Ivy said, her voice going high-pitched with excitement. I have a digivice and a partner! This is turning out to be really amazing. She knew that she was going to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"Yay!" Floramon squealed.

BlackGabumon felt sick at these two, squealing girls. Couldn't they just be normal and not so excited?

"Guys, we need to get going," he said, wanting to get out of this village as fast as possible.

Woodmon suddenly spoke up, "Wait, it's going to go dark soon. You're welcome to stay in this village for the night."

BlackGabumon looked up, and even though he couldn't see much through the trees, he could tell that Woodmon was right. He growled and sat down again, knowing that it would be terrible to travel in the dark.

Ivy nodded with a smile, "Thank you. That's very kind!"

Woodmon chuckled, "Floramon may be annoying, but she's still a friend. And any friend of hers is welcome here." He then went off into the biggest tree and closed the entrance behind him.

The other Digimon gathered around the pit and started handing out fruit. Then, with some help from a grumpy BlackGabumon, they lit up the pit and it now had a soft flame that cackled. Some held little bits of meat out into the fire from sticks, but Ivy was happy with her fruit. She was considering going vegetarian after seeing the funny meat being cooked.

It had suddenly turned dark, and Ivy was shocked. "Wow, it goes dark here quickly."

Floramon took a bite of her meat on a stick and chewed slowly before swallowing, "does it take a while to become dark in your world."

Ivy nodded, "Yeah, it takes a whole lot longer than here."

Before Floramon could reply, all the Tanemon shouted out together. "Story! Story! Story!"

Woodmon came out of his tree at that moment and walked to the edge of the pit, grinning his cheery grin. He sat down and coughed, causing the whole village to become silent.

"Now what story do you want to hear?" He asked.

"The Ancient Digimon story!" A few Digimon shouted out together.

Woodmon rubbed where his chin would be. "My, that story hasn't been told in a while." He then turned towards Ivy and BlackGabumon, "It's basically the story behind our whole rebellion, and I'll start it from the very beginning for you."

Ivy nodded, focusing intensely on his words and BlackGabumon lay back to listen.

"It all began years ago. No one knows exactly how long ago, but we know it was very long ago. It was about the time of the first time Digimon and Humans partnered up. There was a great evil in the Digital World back then and the humans were called to save this world. It was saved, but the story of the ancient Digimon takes place a few years after that.

There was an evil human who had found his way into the world and he called himself the Digimon Emperor. He had wreaked havoc and destruction in this world and three more humans were called up to save our world from his destruction. I don't remember the names of these humans, but all four of them were partners to the ancient Digimon.

The ancient Digimon are the Digimon who had been sleeping for a long time before their respective partners had awakened them. Now these Digimon were special. They had the power to open up unusual digieggs so that they may digivolve. They used this method many times to fight off Digimon when they were unable to digivolve normally.

These ancient Digimon went by the name of Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormon. They accomplished great deeds and were the ones responsible for getting rid of the evil that had turned this world into chaos. They had discovered another way of Digivolution when their champion stages merged together to form even stronger Digimons. These Digimon gave us the courage and hope to continue with our rebellion plans and we wouldn't be where we are without them."

BlackGabumon interrupted quickly, "You mean... they're still alive? I thought all partnered Digimon were destroyed."

Woodmon nodded, "Yes, we believe that they still live, aiding whenever it's possible."

"How could you know?" BlackGabumon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Woodmon looked around the fire pit at all the Digimon in his village. They all nodded back at him and he got up. "Tanemon," he said to four Tanemon on his right, "Go fetch the Digiegg of Sincerity."

The Tanemon bounced away into the forest and Ivy stood up so abruptly that it caused Woodmon to flinch from surprise.

"You mean you have one of the special eggs? Why not just give it to one of them so that they can digivolve and help you?" She asked, not seeing the logic of it all.

"It's not as easy as that. We have no idea where they could be and therefore cannot give the Digiegg to them. Plus, it would rouse up to much suspicion and we don't want that." Woodmon replied and the Tanemon bounced into the village again, a funny oval object on top of their leaves.

They walked until they stood beside Woodmon and faced Ivy.

"That's why I now wish to ask you a favour. You say you're going to travel the Digital World for your friends... while can I ask that you find one of the Ancient Digimon and give this Digiegg of sincerity to them?"

Ivy looked at the egg. It had a Shruiken attached at the bottom of it but otherwise it was a dark yellow with a green raindrop sort of sign at the front.

"How will I find them?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

How did these Digimon expect her to find some other Digimon when this was just her first time here? She wasn't feeling too excited at this mission being thrust upon her, but maybe when she finds the others, they'll help her.

"If they are the same as in the old folklore, I'm sure they'll end up finding you." Woodmon cackled.

Ivy then nodded and took the Digiegg off of the Tanemon's leaves. "I'll try my best." She said and as she held the egg, it glowed red and shrunk until it was just a red dot. The red dot then flew into her Digivice and it beeped before going blank again.

"I'm glad." Woodmon said, and then turned back to the village. "Friends, we have reason to celebrate tonight, so let's get to it!"

The Digimon cheered joyously.

**Wow! I can't believe it. Earlier in the day, Ivy was just a small town girl who knew nothing about Digimon. Now she has her own partner and is on a quest to find the ancients. I wonder if the group will ever find each other, but judging from the Patamon village, Ivy should be close to Ru, Moss and Muchomon. To find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry everyone. I know I'm a terrible updater but school is the bane of my life right now. I think I'll probably only be able to write on weekends so chapters will come in really slowly. Again, I'm so sorry, but blame my school and their workload, new-fucking-syllabus and so many tests. D:

As you probably noticed, this chapter was indeed not about Valerie. I'm in the middle of that part and I've been in the middle for a while. I just seem to struggle writing it. It should be up soon though.

I had also realized that the first digiworld adventure should not be three parts, it should be six!

One part for Moss and Ru.

Another for Ivy and BlackGabumon.

The third for Ray and Valerie.

The fourth for Cat and BlackGatomon.

The fifth for Jake and his partner.

And finally the last one for BlackWarGreymon and the eighth and final digidestined. (That's right HERBOVIREMUNCH, Chip is finally on his way. :D)

So that's how this first adventure is going down. All the chapters are happening at the same time. After that, we'll see where it goes, but for now, I'm focused on defining major plot points for this story.

So the next chapter will either be Val and Ray (If I can ever bloody finish it) or Cat and BlackGatomon, doesn't really matter in the order with these two.

Until then, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. The First Digi-world Adventure! (Part 3)

**The First DigiWorld Adventure! (Part 3)**

Catherine's eyes burst open as she felt a single claw make its way over her face. She felt a shudder erupt through her body and the hairs on her arms were raised from the feeling.

"Good to see you're finally awake kid!" BlackGatomon exclaimed with a wry smile as she examined her claws that had almost slashed Cat's face.

Cat sat up quickly, looking around. The place she sat in was strange. It was dark and dreary, giving her a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like throwing up, but suspected that was just from going through the portal.

She heard the sound of crashing waves and looked behind her, seeing a murky ocean that had heavy mist rolling off onto the beach she sat on. The sand she sat on was grainy and very cold. There seemed to be no sun out and when she looked at the sky, she saw that it was extremely cloudy. There was no warmth, no light and strangely enough, she felt like she was still at home.

"What is this place?" She asked in wonder as she got to her feet.

BlackGatomon shrugged, her cat eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't know. I've never seen this place before nor heard of a dark and dreary ocean."

Cat's eyes grew wide when she saw two eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest that was in front of her. This forest was just like the ocean. It was dark and gave her the heebeejeebies. She just knew something wasn't right here.

"Uhm... who's that?" Cat asked, pointing to the eyes that glistened in the shadows of the trees.

BlackGatomon turned quickly and saw the eyes. _Oh a fight already! _She thought. _This will be easy._

"You want to fight huh?" BlackGatomon called, taking a step closer to the forest.

A low rumble was heard and a footstep echoed towards them. Another sounded. And then another. The creature then revealed himself and BlackGatomon had no idea who this Digimon was, but he looked easy enough.

The creature stood on four legs that looked very muscular. He was mostly a bright red except for yellow stripes that went across his body and legs, his blue underbelly and the long, green hair that came off his back. His red eyes were small compared to the rest of his body and two, blue tusk sort of things protruded from under his mouth. The strangest thing about this creature was the grey, cracked helmet he bore and that was just because of the heart symbol that was so evident on the front of it.

Cat's heard a beeping sound and found that it came from the digivice she had received when she first met BlackGatomon. She took it out of her pocket and it immediately opened a hologram with a picture of the multi-coloured Digimon. That was it. It was just a picture. No name of the Digimon occurred and it now seemed to be glitching because the hologram kept disappearing and reappearing.

Cat put it away in her pocket again, seeing no use for just a picture.

"What do we do now?" Cat asked, looking between the two Digimon as they faced each other.

"Just leave it to me kid," BlackGatomon spoke confidently as she began to run at the Digimon.

"Stop!" It roared and the dark Digimon stopped in her tracks to glare at him.

"Why? Are you too chicken to fight?" BlackGatomon crooned, trying to insult it.

It shook its great head slowly, and spoke in a deep voice, "No, there is no point in me fighting you. I wish I could now, but I'm afraid I just don't have the time."

With that said, it walked forwards, the large muscles in his legs rippling as they walked past the stunned Digimon and her partner.

"What do you mean you have no time to fight?" BlackGatomon demanded, enraged by the fact that whenever she wanted a fight, she was always turned down. She began to speed walk to reach him again and Cat seemed to be lost. She was looking around in panic because something seemed to whispering thoughts into her head.

Her mind was so muddled and confused. Something was hurting deep inside, but she had no idea what it could be. Her mind began to rapidly process images. She first saw her real mom, or what she thought her real mom looked like anyway. Her dad appeared there too, but he was in a happier place than he was now. Her uncle appeared, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always. Her cousin made his way into her head next and that was when it all stopped.

She felt empty.

_What...?_

That was all her mind could ask. A sharp pain was felt in her left temple and before she could stop herself, she screamed from the pain. Her eyesight seemed to explode and everything was white splotches. She couldn't make out anything and felt vulnerable and blind. She felt as weak as she had when she was seven and still wanted to world.

She had always wanted to be in paradise. To find her own happiness somewhere away from all the troubles she had faced. Never knowing her real mom, being lied to constantly by her happy-go-lucky uncle and always planning the great escape together with her cousin. Those plans had failed every time and the one time it went so drastically wrong that she had paid the price severely. Her cousin had paid too, and she swore at his funeral that she would find that special place where, if he was still alive, they would both be blissfully happy.

The more she had tried to escape, the more her father had tried to hold on to her. It had gone from little pranks to full on disappearing for several weeks. She just couldn't stop herself.

She knew she was the reason for making her father the person he was today. She knew it was all her fault for all the beatings, she knew she drove him to do it.

She was addicted to the thrill of a run-away, just as he was addicted to the alcohol that made him forget about his life. The two were much alike and as much as they wanted it to be the way it used to be, it could never happen. The two were too much set in their ways to change again and now both of their lives were miserable.

With that thought, the pain subdued and she swayed before falling to her side. Her chest ached and her eyes fluttered before all she saw was black.

"OW!" BlackGatomon squealed in the middle of her argument with the new Digimon. Her everything hurt. Her head was boiling, her heart was aching and her eyes were twitching.

She turned swiftly back and saw Cat passed out on the beach. "Cat?" She asked, worried as she ran to kneel beside her partner.

The other Digimon followed and looked down at her. "It's strange seeing a human again..." He spoke, as if he hadn't noticed her first. "But I guess the Dark Ocean attracts a lot of broken people."

BlackGatomon didn't look up at him, because she couldn't stop staring at her partner, "What do you mean?"

The Digimon looked towards the ocean that lapped against the shore and few miles away and sighed, "Just what I said. It looks like the darkness has seeped its way through the boundaries that were wounded so tightly by a sacrifice that happened long ago. I thought it would be too thick to bypass, but it looks like I'm wrong. I wonder if this is why there have been no more digieggs appearing. It looks like there is no balance in this world anymore."

"Balance shmalance..." BlackGatomon responded quietly, the pain she felt numbed her usually fiery attitude, "You're talking crazy like a bloody Sukamon."

"I'm not Sukamon," the Digimon chuckled while placing his head next to Catherine's body. He used his blue tusks to lift her up and she lay limply on them, "I'm Sethmon now."

BlackGatomon jumped up quickly, "Where are you taking her?" she asked swiftly.

"Just follow me and we'll get her out of here," He replied with a slight grin. He then loped forward and BlackGatomon ran after him into the forest.

After a long time of running, the forest they were in thinned out and sun shone weakly through the tops of the trees. The leaves looked a lot greener and everything seemed to be returning to normal. Even Cat was starting to mumble something about a paradise but BlackGatomon tuned her out as she began to talk to Sethmon since they had begun to walk.

"So... How do you know of this dark ocean?" she asked suspiciously.

"A few friends of mine were almost over-powered by it. You must be careful to not let it control this one," he replied as he indicated the passed out human that lay on his tusks.

A scream suddenly came from Cat's mouth and she flailed a little, unaware of where she was. Sethmon lowered her gently and she rolled off onto the forest floor, becoming covered in loose sand and crunchy leaves. BlackGatomon immediately ran over to her and slapped her across her check, leaving a red mark and she stopped her excessive screaming.

She blinked and rubbed her cheek slowly, looking with confusion at the strange creatures that stood before her. After a few seconds, she remembered where she was and what these creatures were.

She got up and dusted herself up, flicking the leaves off of her body. She gave a long and hard look at Sethmon, who stood there patiently, and did a quick nod of thanks, not willing to do anymore. Her personality just wouldn't allow it.

Sethmon swallowed before talking, "Glad to see you're up again. I was getting tired holding you up all this way."

"What happened anyway?" BlackGatomon asked, her voice slightly croaky.

"Nothing." Cat replied, staring at her with a blank expression.

BlackGatomon cast a glance at Sethmon, who was now looking at Cat through new eyes. He was anylysing her, considering whether she would be a threat to him or not. He could feel it in his heart that this girl wasn't strong enough to cause him any trouble, so he decided that she would fight her own battle. He could feel something else was there and he was clueless as to what it was.

It was something eerie and something that gave off a sense of doom. He was greatly confused now. First, he felt okay about this girl and that she wouldn't do any harm to this world as the Digimon Emperor did. Now, something was telling him differently.

_Maybe if she had the right guidance, she would be able to fight against the evil inside of her and give it off in a new direction. A direction that is good for everyone. _He thought as he gazed at her.

"Can I ask something of you two?" He asked as he began to walk forward through the trees. They were thinning out even more than before and he suspected that they were coming to the end of the forest.

BlackGatomon sighed. She didn't really want to waste her time with a little side task. She just wanted to become strong.

"Okay," Cat's voice was low and sounded monotone.

Both the Digimon didn't like where this was going. Sethmon was getting worried and BlackGatomon didn't want to do any more work than she needed to.

He continued though, "I sense that something enormous is coming to this world. The digital world has already become unbalanced and I don't think that's it." He paused for a dramatic effect, "An evil is coming that is way worse than any this world has faced and I need to ask a favour of you."

BlackGatomon was listening intently and Cat seemed to snap out of her serious state.

"There are little stone tablets in this world that hold immense power. They make whoever holds them have ultimate power and legend tells that they have another unique power. There are eight of these tablets scattered throughout this world, each holding their own special power and ability. When they are together, though, is when they are at their strongest. It is said that when all eight of them are near each other and activated at the same time, they will restore balance to the digital world and give off rays of light and hope that cancel out all the evil that is trying to take over."

He turned to look at them and both of them were wide eyed and thinking hard about what they were being told.

_Immense power? He wants us to find immense power and not keep it to ourselves. He must be crazier than I first thought, _BlackGatomon thought.

_I wonder what evil this is, _Cat thought as she glanced sideways to look at the moss growing at the bottom of a tree.

"Anyways," Sethmon huffed as he began to walk again, "I have to leave you now to find some friends. I want you two to look for these Digimemories, as they are called, and find all eight of them. If you can unlock their true power, then I believe this whole world will be peaceful again."

"What if we don't find them?" BlackGatomon asked, stepping forward.

"Me and my friends will be searching for them as well, so no need to worry if you do not find all eight" He turned his body away from them, as if he was just about to leave. "We'll meet again soon... I'm sure of it."

With that said, he leapt forward and bounded away through the trees.

"B-but..." BlackGatomon stuttered, "We don't even know what these damn things look like! I want to be all-powerful and defeat everyone in my way and find those things, but how?"

Her eyes were blazing and she ran off in some other direction in blind fury. Cat followed slowly with dull eyes as all she could think about was her dad and dead cousin.

* * *

The sky was dark by the time the twosome had reached what appeared to be a town. Cat was still so stuck in her own thoughts that she didn't notice and BlackGatomon was too pissed off to even care about the time of day.

They walked into the centre of the town together and Cat stared at the stone fountain that was so nicely placed in the middle. The water that trickled down from the spray at the top reflected the little lights in the sky. As Cat noticed them, she looked up and saw what looked like fairies flying through the sky.

"Hey BlackGatomon?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those?" Cat asked as she pointed to the fairies.

"Oh, those are Digignomes. Some say they grant wishes, but I don't really believe in that sort of thing." She replied, her ear twitching a few times as she looked at the little fairies dancing their way across the sky.

"You don't believe in wishes?" Cat asked, surprised that someone with such a big dream wouldn't believe in wishes.

"I don't believe in them coming true. I think they're just there so you can look for a positive in the future." BlackGatomon shrugged as she sat with her back against the fountain. Cat joined her soon afterwards and stared at the sky with a sort of longing in her eyes.

"You know..." Cat started, still looking at the sky, "you're pretty philosophic for a digital cat. Well, when you're not being angry with the world anyway."

"One tends to be like that when beliefs you don't want to believe are shoved down your throat at every turn." Her partner replied, glaring at the darkness in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that when you are forced into something you don't like, you'll do anything in your power to get out. If that means looking at the world through new eyes, then that's how it should be."

There was a long silence before Cat spoke up.

"Do you think there's a purpose for all of this?" she paused for a few seconds, "I mean, do you think we are meant to be in this abandoned town for a reason? Or that we were meant to be partners? Is there logic to any of this or is it just the random squablings of the world?"

BlackGatomon scoffed, "Sure, ask the cat. That's going to get you answers," she said ironically.

"You're making me sound crazy." Cat complained with a frown.

"You do that all on your own."

Silence ensured again for a long time after that. The Digignomes had gone long ago and BlackGatomon was thinking about any possibilities for the location of a Digimemory while Cat gave thought to the revelation she had had at the Dark Ocean.

_What if I never thought of my great escape plans? Would my dad still be an alcoholic with an abusive side?_

"What are you thinking about?" BlackGatomon asked, giving a long look to her partner.

"Just wondering how it is at home, that's all." She said as she got up. "I guess we better find some place inside to spend the night. I don't think I want to spend the whole night out here."

BlackGatomon followed suit and the two made their way to the nearest building. They tried the door and it creaked open after some much needed force. As they walked inside, they saw that dust covered everything and whenever they touched something, dry dust clouds would come up and attack their faces, leaving the two to cough for some fresh air.

"This p-*cough* place must've been abanonded l-*cough* long ago," BlackGatomon said just before she ran out of that building. Cat covered her mouth as she followed her out and breathed in relief as the fresh air came in through her nose, clearing away the dryness she had felt in her mouth and noise.

"What makes Digimon abandon their homes like this?" Cat asked after a cough raked through her body.

"A lot of places like this have no Digimon anymore because they are either fighting or have already fought and don't have the energy to exist anymore." BlackGatomon replied as she looked around suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Do you just disappear when you die?" Cat asked, evidently curious.

"I think so, but usually you get re-born into an egg, and that hasn't been happening recently." BlackGatomon answered while walking off into some random direction.

Cat followed while thinking and they made their way into another building. It was a lot cleaner and you could actually breathe in there. They walked to the top floor and found a small bedroom with a double bed in it. Immediately, the two slumped down into the softness that the covers offered and they both enveloped themselves in the brief happiness at being off their feet and resting. All Cat had to do was take off her sneakers and she threw up the covers so she could get in.

As she threw them back, she found BlackGatomon curled up in a ball right in the middle of the bed. Sighing, she tried to push her away slightly so that she wouldn't be halfway off the bed when she got in. The cat Digimon didn't budge and eventually, out of sheer exhaustion and not having the ability to care anymore, she slipped on the bed and cocooned herself in the warmth of the blankets.

"We sure are lucky," Cat whispered to her Partner that was curled near her hip. She heard a muffled response and Cat had to turn onto her side because half of her was starting to slip off the side of the bed. After stretching out a little, she felt a sudden warmth on her stomach and she picked up the blankets to see what the source was.

It was a passed out BlackGatomon who lay against her stomach.

_It's like we're spooning. She's little spoon and I'm big spoon. _

Cat closed the covers again and closed her eyes. She smiled because she just realized that this was the first time she had ever felt that she was stronger than her partner. The first time that she hadn't felt like she was just a weak, little tool and the first time that BlackGatomon actually looked more vulnerable than she felt. The last thought before she fell asleep was, _I wonder if she'll claw my eyes out if I tell her that she's cute when she's asleep._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Damn, it's been so long since I've updated and just wow. I'm so sorry for being such an annoying and slow updater but it's hard when exams are in two weeks and oms... I need to study my ass off if I even hope of just passing. X.x Someone want to throw a bomb into my school or something?

Haha anyways, I thought I would explain exactly what Digimemories are, or what I'm going to use it for.

In Digimon Fusion, they were some sort of memory stick things that you could use to summon whatever Digimon is inside of them, but I'm not using those Digimemories. I'm using the idea of the ones which I think are from a magna. They aren't going to exactly be used in a sense of how they are in there (you can look it up if you really want) but I'm using them more like the crests you got in Season One.

So each digidestined will have to find the one which corresponds with their particular personality or power and they will aid in things like finding oneself or fighting or even digivolution at times. So yeah, these digimemories shall play a huge part in my story so I just thought I would explain so you know. I didn't exactly explain it well in the story with Sethmon, but it's just because that's all he knows.

Okay, so about this chapter and what was revealed about Cat. I've been contemplating what to do with her and I've decided that I want people to hate her when they are reading anything about her. I just want her to be one of those hated people you get so annoyed with because they just won't do the right thing or they just mess up everything. You won't see it so much in this chapter, but I'm hoping it will come in future chapters. In truth, she is one of my ultimate favourite characters because she reflects a big part of me that I kind of hate and love at the same time. All the characters reflect me in some sort of way, because I wanted to make it that way so that it's easier to write. I'll explain a lot more of that when I do the chapter that analyses all my OCs and basically every single character we've met so far so that you have something to go back on to.

You'll see how it works when I actually get there, which is by the end of these six parts.

Oh you'll also notice that Cat kind of switches personalities a bit. I am aware of it and I'll explain all this in future chapters and the character analysis. Just saying this so you don't get confused as to why she appears like two different people.

So until then, hope you enjoyed this kind of meh chapter, look forward to the chapter with Valerie and Ray and bonding and golf cart races, a new partner, some zombie-ish fun to get away from the seriousness and I'm just going to make the next chapter stupid so I can actually finish this because it's so bloody annoying that it's taking almost a month and I'm still only half way. I fear that writing a stupid chapter is the only way I'll get through this so just be prepared. xD Hopefully this should be up by tomorrow since I'm in the writing mood right now and I'll probably work through the night. : D How exciting!


	15. The first Digi-world Adventure! (Part 4)

**The First Digi-world Adventure! (Part 4)**

Valerie was blinded when she opened her eyes. The bright light that had been lit up as she opened her eyes quickly went out and after a few blinks, her eyes stopped seeing black spots.

"Oops, I'm terribly sorry about that." A voice came to her ears.

Valerie grunted and got up, rubbing her eyes and feeling slightly queasy. When her hands dropped and she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see some sort of metal creature. There were bolts of electricity coming off its hands and off at the top of its head. It walked on two, mechanical legs and two plugs stuck out of its side.

It looked like a disgrace. Valerie pulled a disgusted face and bent forwards to get a better look at this strange creature. Her face was so close to its face and before she could do anything, electricity went through her body.

The bolts pumped her heart and it began thumping uncomfortably in her chest. Her ears rang and she shuddered as she felt the pulses pass through her body. She even felt her hair starting to stand up, but she didn't care. This thing had just zapped her!

"Why you little-" Valerie growled but when she tried to grab it, her arms were still shaky and she missed it completely. It jumped backwards from fright and ran away from her.

"Come back here!" Valerie screamed, getting angrier by the second. "No one zaps Valerie Mirandi and gets away with it!"

Her body seemed to finally recover and she stomped in the direction of the machine creature, who was running from her to what looked like a large abandoned building. Her hands were twitching and she gritted her teeth, clearly too angry to even check if anyone was there with her.

Even if she had paid attention, she wouldn't have seen anyone.

When she reached the building, she didn't care to take a look around. Her blood was boiling too high for that nonsense.

The machine thing opened a rather large door and ran inside, not bothering to close it. The sparks on its hands and head were going crazy now and before Valerie could get inside, a voice called out.

"Woah, don't get too close! You're going to shock me!"

The voice was familiar, and when Valerie stomped inside, she was taken back when she saw the creature hiding behind a boy with light, brown hair and dark, brown eyes.

"Gay boy..." Valerie practically growled, "Get away from that thing before I beat you instead."

"Valerie! I'm appalled. How can you beat up something as innocent as Kokuwamon?" Ray asked as he crossed his arms. He was looking pretty good for someone who had fallen out of the sky a few hours ago.

"Let me show you," she answered with a smirk as she punched a fist into her other hand.

Ray held his hands out to protect Kokuwamon, being careful not to go too close to his out-of-control electric bolts that zapped everywhere. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do much to defend him, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

Valerie took a step towards the two, a large grin on her face at the thought of revenge.

Then something came inside the building they were in. Ray looked dumbfounded at this sudden appearance and Valerie had hardly noticed. When her mind was set on revenge, that was it. There was no stopping her.

Well... there was no stopping her unless you were a very large shit that just decided to help out a friend.

"Get her!" A high pitched voice screamed and Ray saw a purple mouse on top of what looked to be a very large and yellow poop creature.

"Ah-duhhh okay," The poop said before it produced a smaller pink poop, to which it chucked at Valerie.

It splattered at the back of her head, causing the whole of the top of her head to be covered in pink and utterly horrifying goo that smelled like it just came from the bottom of a long lost dumpster.

That was the moment she lost it. Sure she had been angry before, but this poop creature had pushed her over the edge. She screamed with fury and turned to tackle the creature, who looked very surprised at her outburst.

When she threw herself onto the creature and punched it between the eyes, it started to bounce around inside the building, wailing its lungs out. The purple mouse that sat on top of him was thrown off and smashed into Ray, who caught it with a look of utter confusion on his face. He was like a lost soul and he had no idea what he was doing.

_Should I stop her?_

He asked himself that question repeatedly as he watched the creature bouncing around, his wailing turned to bawling as Valerie kept throwing random punches at him.

_Damn, I never want to get her mad. _He thought as the creature in his hands finally gained conscience. The mouse jumped out of his hand and sprinted towards the two so that he could help his friend.

Ray saw that Valerie had finally been thrown off, and she skidded on the hard, concrete floor of the building. She knocked over a couple of tables in the process and all sorts of gizmos and gadgets went flying in all directions.

"No!" Kokuwamon shouted as he saw all his hard work being destroyed by this over-violent girl. He ran to all the objects on the floor, trying to recover the most important pieces before they were destroyed beyond repair. He was literally going haywire now, his hands and head sparking up like a lightning storm. He somehow managed to grab a few things without the effects of his shocks affecting them and then ran behind Ray for protection as Valerie got up and cracked her knuckles.

She looked at the poop creature, her expression going from pure fury to the much calmer irritation that was clearly seen in her eyes. Her short hair fell in her face and she flicked it away as she walked towards the two Digimon in front of her, who both looked frightened and glancing sideways to see if they had an escape route.

Just before she got to him though, a horrible laugh echoed through the building. Valerie glared towards the roof, since that was where the noise came from, but could see nothing in the dark shadows of the ceiling.

"Uh-oh," the purple mouse shuddered as he climbed on his friend and sat at the top, shivering a little.

Ray looked towards the mouse, "What do you mean?"

Before it could respond, the cruel laugh sounded again and a shape zipped down to the ground, laughing like a maniac. It waved its short arms in the air and looked at him. This demonic creature sort of reminded Ray of his sister and he cringed slightly.

Valerie looked at the creature, thinking it was the most amazing thing she has ever seen. It had four eyes, two large green and red ones on the front of his face and smaller ones of the same colour on his hands. It had a mischievous grin permanently plastered on his face and it looked to be wearing long, black pants and purple boots that had red claws sticking out of him. In truth, she thought he looked as awesome as a zombie did.

"Dracmon!" the poop shouted and threw his long, bony fingers over his eyes so that he couldn't see the creature. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and thought that if he can't see it, then surely it can't see him.

The creature's grin grew even wider, but his eyes were fixed on Kokuwamon, who was shaking and trying to hide behind Ray.

"My leader demands your presence." The new Digimon spoke, his voice sounding slightly hissy.

Ray looked at Dracmon with wide eyes, only the slightest bit confused to who the new Digimon was talking to. Did his leader demand him or the Digimon that cowered behind his back?

"Me or him?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A human?" The Dracmon said suddenly, surprised. "Well, this is certainly interesting. How'd you get here? He's not your partner is he?" He asked, indicating Kokuwamon.

"What? No, he's not my partner." Ray said incredulously. "He brought me in here when he found me because he thought it was safe. Then he tried to bring her," he pointed to Valerie as he said this,"but she wasn't too pleased."

Dracmon turned to Valerie, who had a bland look on her face, but deep down she was having a fan-girl moment. Of course she would never let anyone know that, because she had an image to maintain.

It turned back to Ray with a mischievous grin on his face. It darted towards him and slid in between his legs, only to crash into Kokuwamon. The bolts of electricity stopped coming off of him as he fell unconscious and before Ray could react, Dracmon threw the machine Digimon over his shoulder and ran to the side of the room.

Ray sprinted to try save the new friend he had made, but Dracmon had unexpectedly jumped on what looked to be a rather large box. He stopped when he saw head lights come off from the strange Digimon's direction and he tumbled to the side just before he got run over by the vehicle Dracmon had started up.

The vehicle swerved to the side as Dracmon drove through the building and it made skid marks along the hard floors as he did a quick right to head for the large, open door. Valerie had to scramble out of the way to avoid being hit and began fuming as he raced through the door. The vehicle broke off parts of the door frame and Valerie ran to the door to yell at them.

Before she could though, a slightly deep voice piped up, "Alright, have a nice day! I hope you enjoy your purchase."

She stopped dead when she saw the back of what looked to be a large, floating gear. It had a black body with gold on the teeth of the gear. Two more smaller, silver gears stood out at the sides, giving the impression of arms. It turned away from the road, where she could see Dracmon turning up dust as he raced away in the golf cart he had just stolen, and smiled at her.

It had red, robot eyes where one of them was in a circular socket and the other was in a jagged socket. The smile on his face looked like it was there permanently, but Valerie was far from smiling.

"How could you let him get away?" She yelled at him.

Its eyes grew wide and it floated backwards a little. "Ma'am... what's the problem?"

"What's going on here?" Ray asked, his head popping out from inside the building. When he looked at the new Digimon, he frowned, wondering if this one was here to take them.

Valerie glared at the Digimon and poked it with her finger, "This one here let that thing get away with the bucket of volts." She replied with a scowl.

The creature's eyes blinked rapidly and his little gear-arms flailed up into the air, "Oh my goodness! What have I done? Was that Master Kokuwamon passed out there? And Dracmon?" He started to pace, floating back and forth with a worried expression.

Ray quickly grew sympathetic, "It's okay, we just need to go get him back huh."

Valerie was impatient though. They weren't going to be able to catch up if they wasted any more time.

"It's not okay Ray!" she interrupted with a shout, "That little rascal almost ran me over and he took that other creature, to who knows where, and is probably going to torture him! He needs to learn a lesson about and I intend to teach it to him." Valerie cracked her neck and turned to the gear, "You! You're going to help me since you didn't even think about stopping them. And Ray, go inside and get the shit and his little friend. We need to find something in this building that could be used for travel."

Ray turned back inside, but saw that the other two Digimon had disappeared. He poked his head out of the doorway, nervous for her response, and told her that the two weren't there.

"WHAT?"

She shoved past him angrily, knocking him into the door frame and the gear followed with uncertainty. She looked around where Dracmon had gotten his golf cart, but there wasn't another one. Just when she was about to give up hopes of ever catching up to him, the gear came up behind her.

"Miss, another golf cart is in the basement... well what's left of it anyway. It broke long ago and we just haven't felt the need to repair it." It said, his body making whirring sounds.

"Where is it?" Valerie demanded.

The new Digimon led her to a broken down box, which was actually an old and run-down elevator. She grabbed Ray by his shirt and half dragged him to it because even though she couldn't admit it to herself, she was actually feeling scared.

The three of them entered the elevator and when the gear Digimon pressed a button, it shot downwards into the depths of the ground. Valerie had an unbreakable grip on Ray's arm and he was trying his best not to let out of yowl of pain.

The elevator landed with a heavy thud and the two humans were knocked off their feet. The gear Digimon was used to this and so he barely even reacted from the abrupt stop.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large, underground basement filled with broken transportation vehicles and large machines. Valerie seemed at home, mostly because this was almost exactly like her father's car shop, which specialized in fixing old and broken down cars.

She let go of Ray's arm and ran off into the bunch of machines, smiling broadly as she examined the inside of what seemed to be a small, electrical boat.

Her head flashed to face the gear, who was floating behind her, and she asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a repair warehouse. Kokuwamon owns it and runs a business here by fixing whatever is brought to him. I'm an employee here and so it the Sukamon that you said was here earlier. We help our master in even shifts whenever we can," he explained, some unknown gear inside of him make whirring noises.

Before Valerie could reply, Ray called out to both of them, "I found a golf cart!"

They both turned to see him waving at them while standing over a pathetic excuse of a golf cart.

Valerie turned to the floating gear with an excited glint in her eyes, "Well, looks like you're here to help us today, so let's go Mr. Gear!" and she ran off to the broken golf cart.

"I'm Hagurumon ma'am!" the gear called as he floated after her.

* * *

After a while, the three of them eventually got the engine started. Valerie had almost killed Ray a few times whenever he passed her a wrong tool or dropped a fragile piece of the golf cart. He was meant to be working, but his clumsiness was making the job harder and eventually, she sent him off find a bucket of water to wash all the dirty grit on the seats and steering wheel.

She sighed and leant back, admiring her work. She doubted she wouldn't have been able to do this whole job without Hagurumon and she found that they worked well together.

"Well, it's as ready as it will ever be and I even made a few adjustments." She smiled and turned back to where Hagurumon and Ray were.

When she saw Ray sitting and sleeping on the floor, she threw the nearest object she could find at him. The wet dishcloth that they had used to clean all the grit. It slapped against his face and he woke up with a start. He jumped up and ran to the basin to clean the now black smears that covered his face.

This reaction had both Valerie and Hagurumon bursting out laughing and they looked at each other for a second, finding it strange that they found the same thing amusing. Valerie quickly looked away from him to Ray and spoke up.

"Let's get going Ray! We have a bucket of volts to save," she exclaimed as she climbed on the driver's seat.

Hagurumon swiftly floated to the large, garage-like door and it opened, creaking with effort as it finally finished opening all the way up. The slowness of it all had Valerie sighing at the anti-climax. _Everything is going so slowly today, _she thought as she leaned forward on the steering wheel.

As soon as Ray came to sat next to her, his face still blackened from the cloth she had thrown, Valerie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and used her one leg to kick him off the golf cart.

Ray slipped off the other side easily and went crashing to the floor. He got up immediately and this swift movement caused him to knock his head of the roof of the golf cart. "Ow! What the hell Valerie?" He exclaimed, his head to sore to worry about his manners.

"Hagurumon sits next to me," Valerie said stiffly as she looked at the gear who had just floated by.

"Oh no ma'am!" he protested quickly, "I don't have to if he wants to." He looked alarmed at the thought of taking someone else's place.

"No, you sit right here." She spoke stubbornly, patting the spot beside her.

"What about me?" Ray frowned, his brow creasing his forehead.

"You get to hang on for dear life at the back, there's no more space for you," Valerie replied with an almost innocent smile.

Ray crossed his arms, but before he could answer her, Hagurumon's voice piped up, "you want to put the walking disaster on the back where he'll probably fall as soon as we go?"

"Yup!" Valerie exclaimed as she started up the golf cart. "Now both of you get in before I drive off."

Ray scoffed at her bluntness and stood up at the back where the golf bags would usually go. He thought that if he strapped himself in, then maybe he won't fall off so easily. Hagurumon hesitantly set himself next to Valerie and relaxed as soon as she started to drive off.

She drove out of the garage door at full speed, causing Ray to almost slip through the back of the straps. She made her way to the front of the building and followed the tracks left by Dracmon's golf cart. They were easy to see in the desert-like sand that occupied the whole area that they were in.

The drive was only a few minutes long before they saw a shape in the distance. Valerie pressed down on the accelerator and the little golf cart zoomed by, going even faster so that they could see what it was. As they neared the strange object, they saw that it was indeed another golf cart.

And there was Dracmon, kneeling on the floor and examining one of the front tires. Kokuwamon was still passed out in the front seat of the golf cart.

"Hey you!" Valerie shouted once she was within close range.

"So much for a stealthy entrance," Ray muttered as he slumped over the seat.

Valerie growled and spat back, "We weren't counting on a stealthy entrance, you idiot."

"Well we should've been since he's running away now!" Ray shot back.

Valerie gasped and turned to see that Dracmon had grabbed Kokuwamon and was running off with him over his shoulder.

Valerie tried to increase the speed of the golf cart yet again, but it wasn't doing much. However, they soon caught up to Dracmon and drove past him so that they can cut him off. When she swerved in front of him, she grinned and laughed.

"Looks like you're stuck now huh?" She asked.

Dracmon placed Kokuwamon on the sand beside him and turned to face this little group of humans and the one Digimon. His shoulders were stiff and square and when he spoke, there was a slight hiss to his voice.

"Human, I am surprised that you followed so quickly." He paused for a few seconds, as if in thought,"I don't really feel like fighting right now, but shall we make a deal?"

Ray unstrapped himself and jumped off the back. He fell a little as his feet hit the ground and he flailed his arms slightly to get his balance back.

"What kind of deal?" he asked as soon as he was sure he wasn't going to fall on his face.

"You have a cart and I have a cart that just needs a tire change. I say we race and whoever wins will get this one," he said, indicating Kokuwamon.

Valerie perked up and jumped out of the driver's seat immediately. "Challenge accepted!" she declared, confident in herself that she could win easily.

Ray looked back at her, an eyebrow raised, "You sure?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Pft, you have no faith in me," she responded with a careless wave of her hand. She stomped on over to Dracmon and reached into the black, shoulder bag she always carried around. She then produced a large roll of duct tape that was always tucked away in there and she smirked.

"All we have to do is fix your tire right?"

* * *

After a quick splash of duct tape on the tire so no more air would get out, the two racers drove to the starting line that was made by Ray and Hagurumon. Kokuwamon still lay unconscious near Hagurumon who was floating behind the carts.

Ray stood up front in the middle of the two carts and spoke up, "The track is simple. You have to race to the warehouse, turn around it and race back. First one to cross this line again wins." He then raised his hands and both of them started up their engines. "Three... Two... One... and GO!" He yelled as he thrust his arms down.

The two golf carts simultaneously drew forward and they raced onwards. Valerie laughed as she passed Dracmon and stuck her tongue out at him as she took the lead. Dracmon growled as he placed his foot on the accelerator and zoomed forward.

Valerie looked behind her with a smirk. "This is going to be easy!" she shouted back at him. She then realized that Dracmon wasn't behind her anymore and her mouth widened when he flew past her.

"Eat my dust bitch!" Dracmon shouted at her excitedly and he turned his steering wheel to go in front of her.

Valerie was shocked. _Can... Can Digimon even say things like that?_

The two racers were nearing the warehouse now and Valerie had to come up with a plan to overcome this little, yet awesome, Digimon. She was not going to lose!

As they were about to turn, she quickly veered left and cut Dracmon off. Valerie gave a short laugh as she saw his frown, but swiftly stopped because he suddenly wasn't in the driver seat of his cart anymore. A poofy sound was heard in front of her and she screamed when claws took hold of her hands and made her turn dramatically close to the building.

"You can't cut me off like that," Dracmon hissed from his spot in front of her as he controlled the steering wheel now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, throwing her head forward to bang him out of the way. She missed and banged her head on the steering wheel instead. She cursed loudly and repeatedly, trying to free her hands from his bony grasp as she wanted to get the golf cart away from the wall of the warehouse.

She looked right quickly and saw that Dracmon's golf cart was still magically going at full speed. "Go back to your own cart you cheat!" Valerie screeched as she lifted up one of her legs and kicked out at Dracmon. She hit him square in the chest and he lost his grip on the steering wheel. He was about to go flying into Valerie's face, but luckily he poofed back to his golfcart before he made an impact.

As soon as she had control of the wheel again, she thrust it sideways and rammed into Dracmon's cart, causing them both to shake uncontrollably from the impact. Valerie pushed the pedal down as far as it could go and she zoomed forward before Dracmon could crash his cart into hers.

Dracmon did the same and they were now both on the stretch for the finish line. They were going at full speed now and huge dust clouds gathered behind their wheels, as if they were people trying to cheer them on and make them go faster.

Valerie opened the little compartment in the front to see if there was anything she could use against this rascall. He had pissed her off with his earlier antic and she didn't care about driving fair now. She had in the beginning, because she wanted to win fairly. Where's the pride when you cheat to win? That was the most important thing her older brothers had taught her.

Too bad that she was past the point of caring. The compartment showed her a mini wrench and a few nuts and bolt. She took the wrench and aimed it at Dracmon. He ducked just in time and the tool narrowly missed the top of his head. It spat angrily in Valerie's direction and that must have been some pretty powerful spit, because it hit Valerie right between the eyes.

She screamed with fury and wiped the spit off of her face as she looked forward. The finish line was so close! And Ray and Hagurumon were there cheering her on. Kokuwamon was still bloody passed out! _How does he not wake up with all the commotion? _She thought as she slowly overtook Dracmon, whose golf cart was becoming a lot slower.

She turned back to him to see that the tire that they had fixed earlier didn't have the duct tape on anymore and it was slowly losing all its air, making the cart become unbalanced. Dracmon was trying desperately to will it faster, but not all the falling stars in the world would've been able to help his wish come true.

Valerie crossed the finish line way ahead of Dracmon and both Ray and Hagurumon let out some whooping as they rushed to congratulate her.

Hagurumon looked so happy that he looked like he was about to start crying. Ray was smiling broadly and held his arms out to give her a large hug. Her mouth went agape as his arms folded nicely around her shoulders and she squirmed slightly. She was not the best huggie person.

As soon as he released her, she punched him in the check and he rubbed it, his dark eyes looking hurt.

"Don't do that again," She growled to him, and then turned to Dracmon, who had just finished crossing the line. His cart was in ruins and she laughed at his face. "Suck it you bastard!" She shouted at him, pulling out her tongue afterwards.

He got off his cart and sneered at her, "Whatever. My leader will hear about this and come after you." With that said, he poofed and disappeared.

Hagurumon looked confused, "If he could poof this whole time, why didn't he just do that when he had Master?"

"I don't think he has much of a brain," Valerie stated, looking pleased with herself. "Speaking of your Master, we should probably get him back."

Soon enough, they all boarded the golf cart again, this time with Kokuwamon safely in Valerie's lap while Ray still hung on at the back for his dear life.

She went a lot slower this time, enjoying this nice, leisurely drive as she spoke to Hagurumon. Ray was too preoccupied with not falling off to add to the conversation.

"Hey Hagurumon..." Valerie started, taking a moment to look at the floating gear who sat next to her.

"Yeah?" He responed.

"You ever heard of partners?"

There was a long pause before he replied, "Yes."

"Do you think you'll ever get one?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Who knows what's in the future." He replied, not quite sure what kind of answer she wanted from him.

"Do you think we can be partners?" She looked forward when answering, and put on a frown, "I mean, just because you're the most decent around here and I think it would be cool to have a partner like Ray."

"I don't think that's how it works Ma'am." He responded with a slight smile.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

* * *

The rest of the trip was in silence and they arrived at the warehouse in no time. Valerie and Ray both lay Kokuwamon down on a vacant table so that he would be safe when he woke up.

"I guess we have to leave to find the others." Valerie spoke up to Ray, not enjoying the awkward silence that seemed to fill the air between them.

"It's better than staying all by ourselves," he shrugged, "You don't seem too fond of me."

His response seemed more like a question than anything else and Valerie took her time responding. "I'm just not a huggie person okay!" She broke out suddenly, making him jump from her swift outburst.

He then smiled broadly at her sudden feeling of distress and shook his head, "Doesn't mean you have to go around punching everyone who tries."

"Well how else are they going to know?" Valerie snapped back incredulously.

"A simple no would suffice," he shrugged, a smile still tugging at his lips.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed before storming off to Hagurumon, who seemed to be her saviour today.

He turned to her as she approached, gears clicking with a certain rhythm. "Hello Ma'am." He spoke up. Ray had followed her to see what she wanted to do.

"I think that it's time to leave now," she nodded her head, and then indicated the golf cart, "you mind if we take that with us?"

Hagurumon looked thoughtful, then his eyes brightened slightly, "Only if I get to come with."

"What? Why?" Valerie burst out almost instantly.

"I want to help in any way possible. Dracmon said he'll talk to his leader and you'll need all the help you can get." Hagurumon explained.

Valerie had to think about it for a while before nodding, "Yeah, you can come with us if you want!"

Ray groaned from behind, "Does this mean I have to stand in the back again?"

Valerie turned to him with a slight smile, "nah, I'm sure we'll all fit." Ray then nodded approvingly, as he liked the sound of this plan. The two then walked over to the golf cart and got in. They looked back to see Hagurumon leaning over Kokuwamon's table, since his Master had now woken up from his long-unconscious state.

"Master, can I leave with the humans?" Hagurumon asked straight after he explained what had happened.

Kokuwamon nodded his head, "Sure. Business isn't booming as it used to so it would be unfair of me to make you stay here for no apparent reason."

There was a little tear that fell from Hagurumon's jagged eyes and he looked so grateful. "Thank you Master!" he cried as he floated over to sit in between Ray and Valerie. Valerie slowly motioned the golf cart through the large garage-like door and they all waved back to Kokuwamon, who stood in the middle of the open door.

"Thanks for all the trouble you bucket of volts!" Val called back as she zoomed off. This caused the Kokuwamon to chuckle and he closed the garage door, wondering if he'll ever see his friend again.

* * *

The little group drove on in a now comfortable silence and they were long gone by the time the sky turned dark.

"Woah! How does it get dark so quickly?" Ray asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the now, almost pitch black sky.

"What do you mean?" Hagurumon asked, "It's like this every time."

"You mean to tell us..." Valerie piped up, her knuckles white on the steering wheel as she slowed the golf-cart to a stop, "You knew the day was going to end quickly and you didn't even bother to tell us in the first place!" With that, she bobbed him on the head but immediately regretted it as his gear body was a lot harder than expected. She threw her hand back towards her body and looked away, not wanting to let anyone see the pain in her eyes. "We could've stayed at the warehouse, and at least have a place to sleep." She muttered.

"We can sleep on the cart," Hagurumon suggested.

"Oh yeah, we're all going to fit," Ray said sarcastically, leaning his back against the seat.

"I know, we'll just have to all cuddle." Hagurumon said innocently, having no idea what cuddling meant to the humans.

"WHAT!" Both Ray and Valerie exclaimed, "I'M NOT CUDDLING!"

"But it gets really cold out here. I don't want to get sick," Hagurumon argued, still having no clue at what he was suggesting.

"Well, if you could have told us that, we would've been able to sleep warm without needing to cuddle," Valerie said, crossing her arms and scowling at this Digimon who seemed too innocent for his own good.

He just shrugged, "Oh well," and he sidled up at Valerie's side, snuggling himself in to get her body warmth. Valerie growled throatily, but he didn't respond and she started up the golf cart again, wondering if they would be able to find something, anything else so that she didn't have to share the narrow seat with Ray.

After a few hours, they couldn't see anything anymore since the sky was pitch dark and there were no city lights to guide them. Somehow, they were still on the same desert terrain that they had started in and none of them could remember the way back to the warehouse.

Hagurumon had suggested that they rest now, because they needed their energy for the next day. "Plus, it's kind of pointless searching in the dark," he added to emphasise his point.

"Fine," Valerie grumbled as she switched off the engine. It left the group in complete silence as no one was quite sure what to do.

"So, how should we go about this?" Ray asked, looking at the other two.

"Well, I doubt anyone wants to sleep on the desert floor so I guess we'll just have to try all fit on the seat." Valerie responded.

"You know," Ray paused, "I've never been so happy to be sitting on such a large golf cart seat!"

"I know what you mean," Hagurumon spoke up with a large grin, "More space for me."

Valerie scoffed and shoved him off the seat and he crashed to where the pedals were. She then proceeded to lie down and put her legs over Ray's lap to see if she can fit. After all, she was the tallest here and so if she couldn't fit, she doubted anyone else will.

"I can't believe I can stretch out so much," she spoke and Ray looked at her.

"Ah..." he paused, wondering how to go about this, "Mind if I...?"

Valerie glared at him for a while, but Hagurumon was right about the cold that came in the night. _I guess I don't mind a little bit of warmth..._ she told herself, and then spoke, "I guess you kind of have to."

Ray gently lifter her legs off of his lap so that he could move and he begun to lie down next to her. After a bit of shuffling about, they discovered that they would only fit if they lay on their sides and Ray landed up behind Valerie with an arm extended over her.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's Hagurumon's fault," she replied stiffly and as if that was his cue, he popped up and laid himself on top of the two. Luckily for them, he wasn't that heavy.

"See, cuddling is nice," Hagurumon murmured as he made himself comfortable.

"For you, maybe." Valerie scoffed. She then picked up Ray's arm and got out of his grasp. She sat up and removed the jacket she had produced from her bag earlier in the night when it had gotten cold, and she turned to Ray. "Lift your head," she commanded. He did so, and she placed the rolled up jacket underneath his head and lay back down. Now, both of their heads rested on the 'pillow' and she spoke up again, feeling the need to explain. "It was getting hot with all this cuddling."

Ray could understand, even he was feeling the heat and if it wasn't so dark, you would be able to see a crimson blush on his face.

"Goodnight." He said, wrapping his arm around her again since he had no other place to put it. Hagurumon was already snoring and Valerie sighed.

"Goodnight."

**Hey everyone, I'm b- Woah! I walked in on the wrong time here! Why are these two sleeping like that? The hell?**

***long pause due to staring***

**Anyways, I'm sure you all missed me and I'm back to narrating because my vacation time was cut short. *Grumbles under breath* Freaking author always forgetting about me... I mean what? I had so much fun there! Ah hahaha... *cough***

**So now that's two Digimon going forth to tell their Dark Leader about these children. It doesn't look good for them. To find out what happens next, tune in for more of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haha, I laugh at this almost every time I re-read it. So this chapter was just done for the LULZ as you noticed and there wasn't really any relevant importance in it other than meeting Val's partner. You'll notice that they didn't actually partner up, but that'll come a little later. You also notice that I once again forgot about my little narrator again and yay, he's back!

I thought it was kind of cute with these two. I see them becoming great friends, maybe like how Davis and Yolei were. I don't know if I want any romance to blossom between them and I doubt any will. I like these two for humor purposes and I can see them getting into every awkward situation imaginable and just causing havoc. Don't know how, but that's how I see it. xD

Anyways, there's a huge plot twist sort of thing in the next chapter and to inform you, I'm co-writing it with a fellow HERBIVOREMUNCH (who is actually pretty awesome and helpful.) So yeah, if you see two different writing styles, you now know why.

It'll be up whenever we finish it but I think we'll finish it quite quickly considering how much we've already done today. Look forward to meeting the last Digidestined and finding out what he's all about. Oh, and BlackWarGreymon finally pops up again. Damn, for a story all about him, he doesn't show up too often. I should change that... -.-

ANYWAYS, I think that's all I have to say for now, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	16. The First Digi-world Adventure! (Part 5)

**The First Digiworld Adventure! (Part five)**

BlackWarGreymon walked through his path of loneliness yet again and he was getting extremely angry. Not just with himself; with everything. The world, the ones who had made him, the ones who had tried to help him, he was angry with them all.

It was weird feeling something for once. It was kind of nice though. Finally, he didn't feel that raw emptiness that usually rested inside of him. He felt alive and not just like some dead machine only used for mere fighting.

He trudged on, letting the angry bitterness overcome all other thoughts that swam through his head. He had remembered his past when he got back, and how he had sacrificed himself for petty humans. He remembered how, in the end, his sacrifice had been for nothing. His whole life had been for nothing.

"Why am I here?!"

He screamed this at the top of his lungs as he slammed down his armoured fist onto a rock, smashing it instantly.

"I should just end it here and now," he muttered to himself, feeling some sort of darkness mixing in with the throbbing of his aching head. He suspected that it was the Digidows trying to make him reconsider, but he wasn't going to. He had known that these things had been inside of him the whole time; he could feel them giving him power and ultimately his life resource. He had figured that it was these things must be the reason he only felt negative emotion.

When he first returned to the Digital World, he considered finding something to help him get the Digidows out of his body. Maybe then he would be able to feel something other than extreme anger and bitterness. It was a risk though, considering they were his life source and if he somehow managed to get rid of them, he would just be getting rid of himself. It didn't sound so bad, but he wanted a swifter way out of his misery.

And that was when he decided to go after Akiramon.

* * *

"Terror Destroyer!"

BlackWarGreymon thrust a large, red sphere of negative energy at one of the windows of the Light Side's Headquarters. The sphere went crashing through and erupted inside the strange building. The explosion had BlackWarGreymon feeling smug about his power and he floated to the enormous hole he made. He was greatly surprised when a large, white ball of light came hurtling through the hole at full speed towards him.

He was sent flying backwards and it exploded on his chest, causing great pain and sending him crashing swiftly towards the ground. His whole body shuddered from the impact and he got up slowly, his limbs shrieking in protest. A groan escaped his mouth from the amount of effort it took him to get up.

"Damn, I've grown weaker these past few days," he muttered to himself. He looked up to see an unusually long body crawling out of the hole he had created. He recognized the body as Akiramon and he bunched his muscles to jump at her.

She was glaring at him with her cold eyes and when she opened her mouth, blue fire appeared and mini fireballs shot out of her mouth and went speeding towards BlackWarGreymon.

He was ready this time though and he jumped up at the fireballs. He swiftly swung his body in little circles, creating a mini tornado that quickly disposed of the fireballs. He stopped spinning when they were gone and floated before her.

"Ah Great Warrior, I was wondering when you would show your face around here." Akiramon growled slightly, showing off her sharp fangs, "You've done a lot of damage."

BlackWarGreymon straightened his back. His need to end it all was quickly being replaced by the adrenaline rush of a fight. His fighting instincts were taking control of his thought and he had to hold himself back to hear if she had any last words before he destroyed her.

Akiramon sensed that he was holding himself back and she let go of the building to fly towards him. Her long body trailed behind her as she casually started to circle the angry dark Digimon before her.

"Why do you fight with the dark side? Is it because they re-created you or is there some whole other meaning to it all? You don't seem to be very happy.

I have the power to sense darkness, evilness, in any living thing and you, my friend, have a great deal of it inside of you. I am the exact opposite of Kuraimon. He senses goodness in things while I sense all the terrible qualities that poses us. We balance each other out by eliminating what we sense. This is how the whole war started, you see?

It's been years of fighting each other, but we have both recently discovered something we never quite realized before. We're equally matched because I have a great evil resting inside of me while he is full of goodness. We cannot be destroyed unless we wish to do it ourselves or if there is some other Digimon of equal power willing to destroy us.

That's the reason you were created, to be rid of me. Your sole purpose is to destroy me, but you know what?"

The light Digimon used her body to wrap herself over BlackWarGreymon, tightly encasing him in her iron grip.

"I won't let you," she whispered as she squeezed him even tighter.

BlackWarGreymon yelled from the pain it caused, but there was something else going on. The long, white hairs on Akiramon were starting to wrap themselves around him too and he felt them attach themselves to his skin, his armour, even his own yellow hair. They had some other purpose than to suffocate him and he had no time to think about it before he realized what they were doing.

They were sucking the darkness out of him. He felt one of the Digidows leave from somewhere on his arm, screaming ghoulish noises just before it broke into millions of data pieces.

"What the hell?" He heard Akiramon exclaim as she saw even more Digidows come out of him. Her surprise made her loosen her tight grip and BlackWarGreymon took this as a chance to escape. He spun his body again, as he was able to since she wasn't holding on to him so tightly anymore, and started to whip up another tornado. All his spinning was forcing Akiramon to unravel herself; much like toilet paper would unravel from the toilet paper roll once it's spun too much.

She still wasn't fully letting him go, so BlackWarGreymon did the only thing he thought was going to get her off of him. He spun at full speed towards the building and crashed through a window, creating yet another large hole. Both the Digimon went tumbling to the ground of the building, skidding across the smooth surface and both landing hard against two adjacent walls. BlackWarGreymon made a slight indent in his wall while Akiramon completely shattered hers and it collapsed, causing half the roof to collapse on her as well.

BlackWarGreymon shoved off some of the collapsed roof off of his body and got up, revealing himself to have

many scratches. Akiramon was still down and out, hidden under the mountain of torn building. He walked up to where the collapsed roof covered her and lifted his arms.

"Dramon Destroyer!"

He thrust his claws down, completely transforming the roof to dust. Once the dust cloud moved and he could see properly, he saw Akiramon lying down looking even more beat up and bruised than he felt. Her eyes had gone slightly pale and she looked up at him with them widened. She lifted her head, and the rest of her long body suddenly transformed.

Her length cut drastically and her tail was going back into her body. Somehow, it didn't look gross and by the end of it, she was a small creature about the size of a Biyomon who stood on two legs.

She was still the same colour, stark white and long haired, but her fox/wolfish face had a much smaller muzzle and a long tail still twitched behind her. Her eyes seemed a lot larger and they blinked up at BlackWarGreymon. He just snorted.

"Time for my destiny to be fulfilled." He said with narrowed eyes as he took hold of her in his claws.

"Wait!" a muffled squeak came from the new form of Akiramon as she was lifted off the ground. "I have a preposition!"

"I don't want to listen!" BlackWarGreymon shot back at her angrily.

"But you should join the Light Side. I could help you destroy Kuraimon! He was the one who made you feel so much pain and angst wasn't he?" She said, her eyes wide and her body struggling.

"Maybe if you didn't always pull such cowardice moves," BlackWarGreymon replied, "I'm so disgusted with you, I can't wait to see your digital pieces evaporating off into the sky."

"Too bad you won't" Akiramon smirked before opening her mouth and shooting blue fireballs at him. They hit him directly in the eyes and he let go of her from the shock.

When he got all the fireball pain out of his eyes, he opened them and found that Akiramon was gone.

"Where did you go coward?" He yelled into the air, looking around frantically. He was really starting to hate this foul-playing Digimon with all his heart... well if he had a heart, he would.

* * *

He searched for her for a few hours after that, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the jumbled mess that was now the Light Side's Headquarters. You might as well call it rubble now.

He stood at the edge where the roof had collapsed and looked out into the open. The sun was slightly low, indicating that it was going to turn dark any minute now. What lay before him was a large plain of grass. A forest was to the east, while a desert area was to the west. It was strange how different this world was in a few footsteps. One second, you could be in a desert, next you could be in some snow-covered mountainy area. It just didn't make sense. He never remembered it being this way in his past life.

Did it all change because technology was far better in the Human World, or was there something even more strange affecting the climates of the Digital World?

BlackWarGreymon launched up into the air and flew over the plains, thinking about what he should do now. Should he attempt to investigate or leave that up to strangers who wondered about it to?

As he was contemplating on what to do, he found himself sensing something of great power. He looked down to find himself in the desert area, slowly but surely making his way to a mountainous area he knew contained a dormant volcano. He could feel power pulsing from the volcano and he was extremely curious as to what this volcano held in its core.

He landed at the top and looked down through the enormous hole. He saw lava flowing in the great depths of the volcano and he jumped down into the hole. The heat was already intense, but BlackWarGreymon was way too determined to find out what this strange immense power was.

As he floated down, the heat becoming almost unbearable, he found a little cave in the side of the volcano. As he flew to it and entered it, he found that the temperature dropped to almost freezing. He was so confused, just what the hell kind of place is this?

As he stepped forward into the cave, he felt the power's presence becoming even stronger and he had to stop walking as he came face to face with a dead end.

He looked closely at the wall in front of him, feeling that it was somehow very important to him. He didn't know how, and frankly, he didn't really care, but he felt like this wall, or more specifically what the wall held, was going to somehow make him feel something, anything.

He reached out to touch the wall and it was hot to his touch. A dull, red light suddenly exploded and he was a strange tablet carved into the wall.

The tablet was red in colour and glowed with a fierce power BlackWarGreymon had never felt before. It had a dragon-like creature carved into the tablet and the letters "DR" were carved just underneath it. The glow died down and BlackWarGreymon was left in darkness yet again.

He sat down on the cold floor and watched the wall, hoping to see if it would again shine for him. It didn't and little did he know, no matter how long he sat there for, it would never ever shine for him again.

* * *

Akiramon crept slowly through the shadows of tall buildings; the brief cover of clouds aided her as she made her way across a quiet side road and slinked into the shadows once again. She wasn't one who usually kept to the shadows, after all, she was a part of the Light Side in the Digital world and obviously didn't like the dark much at all. She wasn't that noticeable since she had changed herself into a smaller shape, but after all that effort, there wasn't even anyone to hide from.

She knew where she was. Many times before, she had been there to see a special kid; one who already knew about her world. She snuck her way to his house and stared at him through the window.

The kid was undeserving of the life and body he had been given. At a dramatic six feet and seven inches tall and a burly two hundred and seventy pounds, he was more than the average seventeen year-old. He was strong, smart and talented at almost everything he did. But nothing he was or could ever do could explain his current situation: all alone in a small, three room shack just outside of the city of Los Angeles, California. He lived alone, and unlike most other people, enjoyed it. He didn't want to be cynical, but those who were close to him seemed to find themselves in pain. He guessed he just wasn't lucky that way. With a sigh, he lifted himself off of the thin bed that sat in the corner of the room in which he slept. It had just struck four and he had just enough time to make it to his night job. Even though it wasn't a nice house, housing values still made it cost him $1100 a month. And even though he was an above average human, he still needed to eat. One minimum wage job was not enough. Starting at 6 in the morning he would move cargo at the train yard and then starting at 5 in the evening he would patrol a lesser known mall. It was easy for him to lie about his age to get full time hours: whether it was that he looked over eighteen of if the human resource officers were either too afraid of denying the giant the job he wanted or thought him too perfect a fit for the job that it would be insane to turn him away. Each job was eight hours and he had so far been lucky that he hadn't had to work overtime at the yard, or he very well might've lost both his jobs. As it stood, he only had two hours to eat after his first job and four hours to sleep after his watch. That didn't bother him, though. He barely slept as it was. Only haunting memories filled his dreams.

He quietly shut the front door and locked it behind him, careful not to disturb the neighbours. They weren't the most "agreeable" people and he was already on their bad side. He knew he could take them all if he had too, but he wasn't too close to the law either. He barely escaped his last run-in with them and he knew the next time, they wouldn't be so lenient. He just needed to keep his head down and he'd get by fine.

As he pulled the key out of the rusted lock, he felt an all too familiar presence near. He sighed.

"What is it now, Akiramon?"

"Ah, Chip, my darling. It's been so long," she crooned as she crept up behind him.

"Not long enough." he murmured to himself. "What do you want now?"

"Why do you always sound so disappointed whenever you see me?" She asked, her bright eyes looking thoughtful.

"Do you blame me? You constantly remind me of things I'm trying to escape." he sighed. "But I guess I can't run fast enough." He turned the rest of the way around to face her. "You better give me a name from which I can seek vengeance. You know as well as I do that I won't let that action go unanswered."

"I know Chip," Akiramon sighed, and then, she suddenly thought of something. She just realized that this kid was ready for everything she taught him and that he is possibly the only one strong enough to defeat the Great Warrior. She then spoke again after her thoughtful pause. "And I now realize that you are ready to face the one you seek vengeance from."

He raised an eyebrow. "So who is it?"

"If I tell you, what will you do?" Akiramon asked, her long tail twitching ever so slightly.

He looked back with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm going to kill everything in my way."

Akiramon gave a smirk. "Then shall we go to the digital world?"

"Let's make this quick." Chip said, pulling out a small, cheap flip phone as he dialled a number and held the receiver to his ear. After a few rings, a muffled voice came through.

"Uh Hey, Lou...yea...yea I was actually on my way now...yea...*laugh* of course I can pay for the pie tonight...well, actually Lou...well...yea...well, I've got to take off tonight, sir. I don't care if you have to fire me for it, but know that if you do, you'll only see me at the next interview looking for it back...yes...*laugh* well Charlie's just going to have to get by without me..." He gave a small yet sincere smile. "Thanks, Lou. I appreciate it...*laugh* ok, big man. Hey, say 'hi' to the kids for me, will ya?...*laugh* Take care." He sighed as he snapped the device shut. "Such a nice old man." he said shaking his head a bit.

Akiramon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure one night is going to be enough time to do what I have in mind?"

His smile fell. "I have no doubt."

Akiramon smiled pleasantly, feeling quite excited by the fact that BlackWarGreymon was going down. She followed behind Chip, knowing full well that he meant what he said. He was strong after what he had gone through and she knew that he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

The two travelled on for a while along the path that was so familiar to them. Chip hadn't walked along it in a long time, but he still knew it well. Too well. The very walk hurt him inside, but he would not let his pain stop him now. Too many memories of too many people were riding on his ability to keep the darkness out.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

They made their way out farther from the city and over to an abandoned airfield. The eyre was too familiar and he swallowed hard as he entered the ground he himself had hallowed. Johnson Air Base: a collection of old and tattered cement walls of the control centre, only a tower with a small hanger stretching out below it. Time had not helped the station as any remnants of comfort had long been removed. The building was simply a skeleton of what it used to be. They made their way to a concrete staircase in the back of the tower and headed up the five flights to the empty control room. Dust and ash lined the walls, filling the air with an almost misty cloud of debris. In the far right corner of the octagonal room was a small pile of musty clothes and a mass of brown paper bags that had been turned into a paper mache by the elements. Chip didn't even give the pile a second glance as he walked to the empty window frames. This place was too much for him to bear right now, so he stepped up onto the window ledge and looked out at the long way down. He took a breath and turned back to Akiramon.

"You coming?"

Akiramon was smiling as she looked around the abandoned building, as if she was remembering something pleasant. "Sure."

He nodded and looked back out the window at the air in front of him. He pulled the air in through his lungs and held it for a moment, before extending his legs and falling down the rabbit hole, disappearing from the earth about three quarters of the way down.

Akiramon followed him out the window and through the gate, and then disappeared magically in a cloud of vapour.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, it's finally here! :D Whoop! Haha after some fangirling moments (you know you did), a whole lot of leedling and Patrick watching, strange dream discussions and games of truth and dare, the new chapter is finally here. Blame me for taking so long because I'm a procrastinating lazy-ass, but yeah, hope you enjoy this co-written chapter.

Herbie (yeah, you have a nickname now) will from now on, be writing all of Chip's parts because I'm not that confident writing him because I'm not the deepest of writers and he needs all the deepness. Hope you like him because he plays a huge humongous role and you shall be seeing a lot of him.

Next chapter is the final part to the first digiworld adventure (FINALLY! OH MY GOD, THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN ANTCIPATED), where Jake shall join his sister in the Digital World. You shall see Val's and Jake's life at home, meet their siblings and crazy-as-hell mother, see who hatches from the Digiegg he received and also encounter some people from the show. *LE GASP*

Yep, I told you all that this was coming. Who will it be? Why would they randomly pop up now? Am I just messing with you all and lying? Possibly. But I guess you'll have to see.

Until tomorrow (see, at least you don't have to wait too long), I hope you enjoy the suspense. : )


	17. The first Digi-world Adventure! (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**

'Kay, so it's weird starting off with an author's note, but I just wanted to warn you that there is excessive swearing in this chapter. Also, just in case you don't remember him, Jake is Valerie's older brother who received a digi-egg the last time we saw him... which was actually really long ago. x.x I was going to stop writing for the night, but Herbie's raging hormones forced me to continue writing and you have him to thank for the quick update. So yeah, hope you enjoy this extremely random chapter that I actually had an awesome time writing.

* * *

**The First Digi-world Adventure (Fi****nal**** Part!)**

When Jake got home that night, he plopped face-first onto his soft bed. It felt like heaven and he sighed with happiness as he stretched out. He was thinking about how good it felt to finally relax for a few seconds. Too bad it didn't last very long because his older brother, Will, and his two younger brothers, the twins; Max and Gray, came barging in and began to wrestle with him. Will immediately had him in a head-lock while the twins took turns at punching his exposed stomach.

"Where's Val bro?" Will breathed into his ear and Jake felt his blood boiling with fury at his predicament, "I'm sure she would love to help beat you up too."

Jake grunted with effort as he lifted a leg to kick one of the twins. His foot landed successfully in one of their guts and the rascal was sent flying backwards. He guessed that it was Max who had just had a flying lesson since the screech that ensued straight afterwards was slightly high pitched.

"You need a larger army," Jake replied just before he bit into his older brother's arm.

"FUCK!" Will hollered and immediately released Jake from the head-lock, allowing him to make an easy escape.

Once Jake was free, he did the stupid thing and jumped right back into the scuffle. He turned around, pinning his older brother down and taking a swing at his jaw. His fist connected easily, but Will was used to all the abuse and so it didn't really hurt him as much as it should have. Jake tried to punch him again, but this time his hand was caught just before it made an impact.

"Think again loser," Will smirked as he thrust Jake off of him. The younger brother of the two slipped backwards off the bed and landed hard on the ground. Will grabbed a pillow and threw it with as much power as he possessed, only to have Jake deflect it into his bedside lamp.

It wobbled dangerously before falling to the ground. Gray had to quickly move his twin's head out of the way before it landed on him and Max couldn't help but let out a scream.

**Downstairs: in the kitchen.**

Mrs Mirandi looked up from her task of washing the dishes and glanced towards the ceiling.

Mr Mirandi sat at the dining table, briefly sneaking a peek with a raised eyebrow up at his wife, who was now slowly taking off her rubber gloves.

"Those fucking kids, breaking my fucking lamps again!" She screamed, suddenly producing a baseball bat and gripping it with an iron-grip, the whites of her knuckles showing. She began to stomp towards the kitchen door and Mr Mirandi sighed.

"Honey, are you really going to waste energy going up there to beat them?" He chuckled as he put down his newspaper. "Boys! Dinner time!" he called.

It was Mrs Mirandi's time to sigh and she rested against her bat, "God dear... they aren't going to fall for that. It's ten at night and they've already had-"

Her speech was cut short as her sons crowded in the door, all pushing and shoving each other to get through.

"Dinner you say?"

"I'm hungry."

"I dibs dishing up first!"

"Food?"

* * *

After a whole load of scolding, finger pointing and empty promises of never fighting again, Jake finally got to lie down on his comfortable bed. His stomach was rumbling slightly at the thought of food, but that was quickly forgotten as the email device on his desk lit up.

A pyramid of light blue light shot up from the screen of his device and the rest of the electronical things in his room went crazy. His lights kept flickering on and off, his alarm clock kept switching times and beeping randomly and – "My milkshake brings all the boys to the year, and they're like-"– his phone started playing random songs.

_What? Since when did I have that song?_ He thought, but then his attention immediately snapped back to the pyramid of light.

It was glowing even brighter than before, if that was even possible, and bit by tiny bit, something was starting to form inside of it.

It took about a minute for the thing to fully form and Jake soon realized that it was an egg. A rather large egg, in fact, and he briefly wondered if it would taste good. As soon as it fully formed, the pyramid of light disappeared and it plopped down onto his desk, where it fell sideways and proceeded to roll dangerously close the edge.

Jake dove for it as soon as it rolled off of his desk and he caught it just in time. It was furled in his hands, and heat radiated off of it, making him gaze wide-eyed and curious at it. It was oval shaped, as eggs would normally be, but it had light blue markings all over it. It throbbed slightly in his hands and he experimentally put the egg up to his ear.

He couldn't hear anything and drew it away from his face. Just what was thing?

He examined it a bit more before he quickly grew bored and stood it upright in front of him. He wondered what could hatch from it and suddenly thought of a flying cat hatching from there.

Someone's been watching too much Fairy Tail...

He got up and walked around it to get to his pyjamas. Not being able to find something resembling pyjamas in his mess of a cupboard, he just shrugged and quickly stripped to his boxers. Just before he climbed into bed, he remembered the egg settled on the floor and he swiftly picked it up again.

_Might as well keep it warm,_ he thought as he drew his covers over him and propped the egg next to his bare belly. _Now I can only hope that I don't crush it in my sleep._

* * *

Jake woke up early next morning. He looked around him, wondering what time it was. It was still dark when he reached up to pull back to curtains above his bed. As he shifted his weight, something pricked into his skin.

He slowly lifted the covers and found a shell of a broken egg.

_Why is there a broken egg in my bed? Am I starting to sleep walk again?_

His brain was desperately trying to come up with a solution, and he suddenly remembered what had happened a few hours ago. He then came to realize that there must've been nothing in that egg and he broke it by rolling on it or something.

Before he could think anymore about it, his stomach gurgled loudly. He looked down at his slightly skinny frame and smiled. He really loved the thought of eating right now. It would make him feel better and maybe he wouldn't feel so confused.

Jumping out of the comfort of his bed, he slowly creaked open his door, not wanting to wake his brothers or sister if she returned, and gradually made his way downstairs. He crept through the kitchen and grinned widely as he opened the fridge.

...

Something was wrong here.

...

There was no food!

Jake's mind went crazy at the thought of not eating at this moment and after a few seconds of trying to calm himself down, he heard some snuffling noise. He looked up with wide eyes and finally noticed a stark white blob thing that blended in so well with the whiteness of the back of the fridge.

The creature had large eyes and seemed to be enjoying himself as he ate the last pork chop and licked its lips with a tiny, grey tongue. It looked at the shocked Jake and gave a small squeal. It would've been adorable at any other time, but not now.

Jake reached into the fridge quickly to grasp the small, slimy creature, but it slunk even more back into the fridge and Jake had trouble getting a good grip on it. It was kind of slippery and it always managed to escape his grasp.

"How dare you eat all the food," Jake would've screamed, but his voice was quieter because he was concentrating more on trying to catch this creature who was determined to stay in his fridge.

It finally stopped moving about, and hiccupped. It looked around it, seeming surprised. Suddenly the whole kitchen was going crazy. The blender whirled to life, the lights flickered, the microwaves turned itself on and the toaster made a popping noise.

After being momentarily distracted by all of this, Jake then turned back to the creature and was shocked to see wide, blue eyes almost in his face. The creature that now occupied the fridge wasn't the cute, little white blob anymore. Now it was a larger, grey uhm... thing with flippers. It had a white belly and a smallish grey face with little fangs. It had large, blue eyes and strangely enough, there was what looked to be orange hair on top of his head.

"What the fuck..." Jake muttered as he looked at this strange creature, who now seemed to be stuck in between two fridge ledges.

"H-help me," it said, squirming around like a fish who couldn't get back to the water.

Jake leaned into the fridge, "Why should I when you just ate all the food?"

"Come on! You don't want me stuck in this cave forever do you?" it protested with a deep frown.

"Cave?" Jake asked, leaning back and scratching at the back of his head, causing his already messed up dark hair to jumble in that particular place.

"Well, what else do you call this?" it asked, a slight hiss of annoyance in his voice.

"A fridge," Jake replied as he attempted to tug this creature out of the fridge. It didn't budge and as Jake gave an even stronger heave, the creature plopped out from his spot and went crashing into Jake, causing him to fall to the ground.

The creature got off of him quickly and floated. It quickly darted around the room, laughing and calling out something about freedom.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from just the other room. It was female and definitely his moms. He couldn't imagine her not trying to swing at this creature with her always present baseball bat.

He quickly jumped to the creature and grabbed it with his abnormally large hands, hiding him behind his back just as his mom walked in. Her eyes were still sort of heavy with sleep as she looked at him, and then at the now empty, open fridge.

"You couldn't have waited another two hours or something?" she asked with tired eyes, "I just don't think that five in the morning is an appropriate time to eat breakfast. And for the last time, your breakfast is not all of the contents of the fridge!"

With that final yell, she turned on her heel and walked upstairs, her bat trailing on the floor behind her.

The creature behind him was wiggling so violently in his grip that he just had to release him. It shook itself and floated over to his front to make eye contact. Its eyes were even wider than before and it looked sort of sad.

"I want to go home now!" It wailed and tears started to flow from his eyes like mini waterfalls.

"Woah, calm down," Jake responded almost immediately, trying to reassure this strange creature, "What are you talking about?" he asked as he slowly started to pet the top of the creature's head.

"This isn't where I'm meant to be," it explained further, but that actually made Jake end up even more confused.

"Where are you from?" the black-haired eighteen year old asked.

"Not here!" It responded before more waterfalls began to fall.

Jake took the creature in his arms and it snuggled up to his bare chest almost instantly. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, he just felt like it was right. It soon stopped its sobbing and he let go of it.

"What are you?" Jake asked one final time, hoping he would finally get an answer.

"A Digimon. My name's Bukamon."

* * *

It was half an hour later when Jake and the creature were in his room. Jake was busy putting on some clothes for the day while Bukamon suddenly got interested by something on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked, floating up to Jake and waving the digivice in his face while he was trying to tie his shoelaces.

"I don't know, but it's awesome!" Jake replied with a large grin as he finished up his shoelace tying. "You ready to go find home?" he asked as he headed towards the door.

"What about this!" Bukamon exclaimed, shoving the digivice in his face again.

"What about it?" he asked, looking at it with wide eyes.

"Aren't you taking it with?"

"Why?"

"To make you awesome?" Bukamon suggested with a small shrug. He didn't know why, but it felt right to have this device near the both of them.

Jake eagerly took his digivice and placed it in his pockets before opening the door and checking if anyone was awake. No one was and the two made their way downstairs and out the front door.

There was silence as the two of them trudged on. The sky was slowly starting lighten as it was sometime pass six in the morning. Bukamon looked towards Jake and rested on his shoulders.

"Hey, why are you helping me find home?" he asked.

"I kind of hate you for eating all my food," Jake responded than had to think about how to answer the actual question. "But I guess I'm helping because it just feels right. Should there be another reason?"

He could see Bukamon shake his head and Jake walked on, suddenly wondering about Val and where she was.

* * *

They had been walking around the city all morning, trying to find Bukamon's home. Jake was basically running on nothing and they both just kept on searching endlessly. They were similar in that way. Neither would give up on something once their mind is set.

They had had conversations and Jake soon realized that Bukamon was about as clueless as he was. Together, their knowledge added up to the amazing amount of knowing absolutely nothing. Great team they made.

As the twosome walked into a rather large park, the sun was high above them, indicating that it was almost noon. After seeing a hot dog stand, Jake had run up to it without a second thought and ordered three of the double dogs. Bukamon had almost fallen off his spot on his shoulder and he gripped tightly so that he wouldn't fall.

The vendor man cast a weary glance towards the strange, grey creature upon Jake's shoulder and cautiously prepared the double dogs.

As Jake waited anxiously for his food, he overheard a conversation between two men. They looked to be middle aged, grey hair only slightly visible on both of them. When he looked towards them, they had their backs facing him and they were looking out across the park, as if they were searching for something... or someone.

One man had blueish hair that looked slightly ruffled, as if he had been nervously running his hands through them throughout the entire day. The man next to him was only slight shorter and he sported light brown hair on top of his head.

"I wonder where that girl went to?" One of the men spoke up, and Jake presumed that it was the bluenette since he had looked to the side.

"Aw come on Henry," the other man gave him a hard slap across his back, giving out a small laugh, "You worry too much. If she's anything like her mom, she'll probably be fine."

"That's reassuring Takato..." The bluenette, Henry, spoke softly and Jake struggled to hear.

"Just trying to help here," the light-haired man, Takato, replied as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

The two men faced each other, and Jake was surprised to see that the man known as Henry had eyes that were so green that they would've made the grass jealous.

"Uhm, hello?" An impatient voice startled Jake and he looked towards the vendor man, who was holding out three double dogs to him. He quickly took them and began to walk away, but was stopped by the vendor man.

"Where's your money kid?" he asked when Jake turned around.

"Oh," he replied before digging in his pockets to find some money. His search was a success and as he pulled out a slightly crumpled note, his digivice escaped from his pockets and went flying towards the two men. It rolled along the path and bumped against Henry's foot.

He glanced down and his eyes grew wide. Takato glanced down as well and an uncontrollable gasp escaped from his lips.

"Is that...?" he gulped, too scared to ask in case it was all just an illusion and he was finally cracking.

"I think so," Henry replied before bending down to pick up the blue digivice.

"Hey!" Jake yelled at them, throwing his note at the vendor man and running to them with all his double dogs. "That's mine!"

Henry's eyes widened at the boy claiming his digivice and his eyes drew to Bukamon, who was starting to slip off Jake's shoulder.

"Digimon!" Takato exclaimed, not being able to contain himself. Henry was calmer, but his mind was racing.

_Since when did Digimon start coming in to our world again? _He thought to himself. Images of a green bunny/dog hybrid creature raced through his mind and his chest began to feel pain while remembering his partner.

"What?" Jake asked, clearly confused by this whole situation. "No I just need that back," he shook his head while pointing at the digivice with one of his double dogs. When he saw it stretched out in front of him, he suddenly drew it back and took a massive bite out of it while glaring at Henry, who clung to the digivice as if his life depended on it.

"I meant that there is a Digimon clinging to your shoulder," Takato replied, stepping forward with his red eyes wide. Henry still stayed silent, trying to analyse what this all meant.

"Oh Bukamon?" Jake asked, turning his head to look at the creature who had now given up on staying on his shoulder. He floated forwards and presented himself right before Takato. The man's face brightened instantly, as if remembering something extremely pleasant, and he started to tremble a little. Whether from excitement or fear... Jake actually could not tell.

"He just wants to go home," Jake answered as Bukamon darted back and forth from Takato and Jake. "I'm not exactly sure where that is though."

Henry and Takato's heads shot towards each other and a strange look passed between the two as a silent agreement was made. They both lunged forward and grabbed Jake by the wrists, dragging him along as they raced towards a path they knew all too well from their childhood. Jake was just desperately trying to hold on to his food while Bukamon leisurely floated behind them, looking like he was in some dreamland.

Soon, the three of them came across a gate, which they opened as if it was no big deal. They yet again dragged Jake through with them and they came to the entrance of some building. Jake finished off all his food quickly as Takato opened the entrance. His whole body was shaking and I could see Henry was breathing uncontrollably. Bukamon floated just behind my head, looking with curiosity at these two very strange me.

Takato walked inside and Henry hesitated at the entrance, looking as if he was fighting himself, trying to decide whether it was worth it to see or whether he wanted the bitter disappointment or not.

Jake, however, opened his mouth wide as he pushed past Henry and looked around inside the dark room. The first thing he noticed was the huge hole that was at the back, as if some creature had dug through.

"Oh awesome!" Jake exclaimed, making Takato jump from where he stood at the hole. He shot a little glare at Jake before turning back and entering through the hole. He emerged not even a minute later, looking downcast as he slowly made his way to Henry.

The bluenette had expected it of course... There was no way that the Digital Portal could still be there. He looked down at the digivice that apparently belonged to this kid, who stood still gaping in awe at the hole. It felt weird to hold it in his hand again. It was a good weird though and he suddenly felt complete. Terriermon had left him so long ago, and it still hurt him. He still had dreams about his adventures with his partner and since that dreadful day, he had longed with every fiber of his being to be reunited with his partner.

"Hey, uhm... person," Henry said, not knowing the kid's name.

Jake turned instantly and surprisingly caught the digvice that was flung at him. It felt good to be in his possession again and he instantly smiled. "I'm Jake by the way," he said as he placed the digivice on his belt, suddenly wanting the world to see he had one.

"Well Jake..." Henry started, "we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

CLIFFHANGER! o.o

Hang off the cliff! I love cliffhangers... how about you? I thought about carrying on with the talk, but thought better of it and figured that it was better to just leave it like this.

You guys have no idea how happy I am to finally finish this first digiworld adventure arc thing. Like, it's 1am in the morning and I just want to run around outside singing random songs to the world. That's the extreme happiness I feel. I can finally move on! :D

Anyways, about this chapter:

I really enjoyed writing it. It might seem a little rushed, but I guess that's just because I wanted to finish it quickly. The beginning of this story I wrote from hands-on experience. I don't know if any of you out there have siblings or what not, but this is basically my sibling rivalry (including my two cousins). We fight so much like that, I subdued it a little just in case since this is only rated T, but yeah. Punches and kicks and sleeper holds and wrestling is basically my life when I'm with my brother and cousins. Don't ask why, I'm not even sure why myself... I'm a girl, so I don't even know how I got involved in such violent acts, but hey, it's pretty fun. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Oh well, you'll just have to deal with my over-sharing. xD

I hope you found Takato and Henry believable and like it was really them. I surprised you with that little part didn't I? (a huge realization should've clicked with a small description concerning Henry. If not, I've failed as a writer or you've failed as a recognizer of big details. If you want to know... then I suggest reading over a particular chapter... xD )Well, I hope I did surprise you anyway and that would suck if I didn't because I love throwing things like this at people and laughing at their faces while they are just like, "WHHAAAAATTTT?"

Also, Gomamon just had to be part of this story. Because he is epic. In so many ways.

About the character analysis:

I was asked to do this so I am. I'm a people-pleaser so I do what ever you guys want. You can really just consider me your slave.

Haha, anyways, my character analysis will be something where I will describe my OCs, all the people in the story, all Digimon and whatever else you want me to. If you want anything explained, just go ahead and tell me. I think this is nice since this story involves quite a few people and you might get confused because I like switching between characters and this will always give you something to go back to if you don't know who some person is. It could also be used as a reminder of things when I'm an awful updater and you forget things. I won't go into great depth, of course, since there are things I would like you to figure out for yourselves, but I will explain just enough for you to grasp the characters.

I was thinking I should make this fun and I completely forgot to add this in the last chapter's Author's Note, but I was thinking of doing this Q/A thingy at the end of the analysis. You can submit questions to the OCs and I'll answer them with their personalities. I don't know, I just thought it would be something fun to do and you guys reading might find it really funny.

So question entries shall go like this.

**To: **(Obviously who the question is for)

**Question: **(Obviously the question you ask)

**P.S: **(Any end note you want to add)

Or something like that... xD

This will probably be up on Friday instead of tomorrow, just to give more time for me to finish it properly.

About the next chapter:

Well, I have no idea where I'm going to go after this, so I thought I would ask you lovely readers what you want to see/read/whatever. Do you want some more BlackWarGreymon? A fighting scene? A random, funny scene? Them all to suddenly be reunited?

You guys can choose what you want to see and I will try my best to write something awesome for you.

Also HAPPY2000VIEWS!

And again, more thanks goes out to the reviewers, followers, favouriters, readers! You guys are awesome and I love you. Yeah yeah, cliche author thing to say, but it still holds true. (:

Until next time, buhbye!


	18. Character Analysis!

Characters:

**Ru Mogen**

A petite red head with intense, blue eyes. She is quite short compared to others of her age (which is fourteen) and her red hair is long and wild. I kind of imagine her hair being like the girl from the movie Brave, but that's just me. She is very poor and only living on the basics of life, yet she is still happy even when she doesn't have everything. She doesn't go to school because neither she nor Gramps are able to pay the expenses and so she is taught very basically by him, only learning useful things. She sees the world as a wonderful place full of adventure and good times which tells us that she is quite optimistic about life.

She has a quiet personality and only seems to speak up when she feels the need to. She won't speak just for the hell of it and often remains quiet. She has a peaceful personality and doesn't see fighting as a way to solve problems. This will be her main fault as she, later on in the story, is forced to face enemies that can only be defeated with physical fighting. Her reluctance to fight may or may not cause some problems with her fellow digidestined kiddies, you'll just have to wait and see.

She has a caretaker, who she calls 'Gramps', but he is really old enough to be her dad. Her parents died when she was about ten and she still has flash backs that make her kind of break down. She is forced to re-live memories of her parents often and she's still trying to find the strength to get through it without her little hissy-fit/breakdown.

She doesn't take the role of leadership often because she is more of a laid-back person who prefers for others to make the hard decisions. She doesn't consider herself 'strong' both physically and mentally and is still struggling to find herself.

She has a distinct conscience and doesn't see things as being right or wrong. She has a certain sense of justice though, that allows her to decide whether an action, person or thing should be considered bad or good. She trusts people very easily and this may also be a major fault of hers because the people she trusts are usually the people who cause her pain.

This is all I can say for now, but just know that she'll change a little bit as more and more is revealed about her. She'll go through some changes as she is forced to conquer fears, challenges and her digital adventure.

**Ray Feller**

A fifteen year old who actually never knows what's going on. He kind of just goes with it. He has dark, soft hair that's usually really messy and dark brown eyes. He isn't tan nor pale either, his skin colour would be in between tan and pale. He is usually clumsy and more so ends up wrecking things rather than fixing them, so never call him when you want something fixed. He'll probably just make it worse.

He's socially awkward at times and you could consider him an introvert. Sure, he'll talk to people and hang out, but he doesn't fare well in large groups or team activities (which you will see later on when they all get together again). He is very artsy and you will often see him drawing/writing/painting in his spare time.

He grew up in England, only moving to Japan a few weeks prior to the beginning of this story. His dad's job made his whole family move and he's really only been in Japan for a week before all this crazy Digimon stuff started to happen to him. Man, he's pretty unlucky. He has two sisters, the older one being Raine and the younger being May. You won't see Raine so much in this story, but you'll see a lot of May later on, just because it entertains me seeing him suffer from his sister's mentality.

His personality is strange. He'll act one way towards some people and another way towards others. An example is with Valerie and Ru. He'll sometimes be slightly rude to Valerie, because she riles him up and he sometimes gets annoyed with her. He'll play games with Val, yet will often lose because he's pretty scared of her. With Ru, he'll be way more cautious and confused. He'll try show her how brave he is and attempt to save her even if she doesn't need saving. He also won't try anything funny with her, just because he wouldn't want to see her upset even though she doesn't get insulted easily.

Other than his changing attitude towards different people, he can be seen as a polite boy who will always try help when needed. He isn't the bravest of people unless forced to save someone when no one else is around. He doesn't really like to take control of situations and just goes with the flow, trying to keep everyone happy, trying to keep everyone's goat afloat.

**PARTNER: BlackGabumon**

**Moss Serumba**

A little Moss, haha I love this guy. I just have the most amazing picture of him in my head and I don't know why. So he's kind of short compared to other boys his age, fifteen turning sixteen, and that's just because he hasn't really hit his growth spurt yet. He is quite tan from his nationality and has really curly, black hair that is usually covered by a beanie. He wears glasses that are just a little too big for his head and he has dark, brown eyes.

People wanted to know how I came up with the name Moss and why it's so weird, so I'll just tell you that his name was inspired by Moss from IT Crowd. Only his name though, I don't think his personality is anything like other Moss. Just to let you guys know since you seemed curious.

He's a strange guy, always keeping secrets from others. An example is with all the boxes he brought in to the school when he first met Ray (you'll see later on why he's always so secretive). He's pretty cowardly, and we know that he has this random fear of fire. He'll do something if he has the right kind of inspiration, like, if he doesn't see any need to do something, he won't. Or he'll just be too scared to do it. He thinks he hides his cowardly ways from people, but they easily see it and he just doesn't realize that they know he is cowardly.

Moss can be a little too lazy sometimes with physical work, but he's pretty smart with his brain and loves messing around with electrical technology. He cares deeply about his friends and will go through anything to help them. He can become fiercely over-protective sometimes and will probably hate you for the rest of his life if you decide to go and hurt a friend.

**PARTNER: Muchomon**

**Valerie Mirandi**

An tall sixteen year old girl with short black hair that just reaches past her neck and her hair tips have been dyed white. She can be considered a brute, because she is taller than most guys and often becomes violent just because she can. She's a very forceful person and doesn't give a second thought to how her actions may affect the feelings of others. She's a kind of dive-head-first-without-thinking type of girl and this will get her into so much trouble, it's not even funny. She'll pick fights with anyone and everyone, just to keep herself entertained. She bores extremely quickly and always needs to look for something to do to keep her distracted.

Although tough on the outside, she is this little girly-girl on the inside, always fan-girling in her head and thinking girly thoughts. (not sure what those thoughts could be, I'm not much of a girly girl myself, but you can hopefully use your imagination). She can't let anyone know what she is really thinking because people have high expectations of her and she has to keep those expectations in check or else people will make fun of her. Her brothers would laugh if she told them how she really felt and they would probably end up in a brawl because Val hates to be laughed at. She hates it when she is made fun of and she had created her own alter image just so no one would ever make fun of her. After all, who would want to tease someone who could easily punch your face in?

Although, she is the most least affectionate person of the group and hates touching anyone unless she's fighting, she secretly yearns for someone to make her feel differently. You don't see this much at all because I haven't got around to it yet, but you will. I haven't really explained much of her at all, but oh wells, that just means that there's so much more to discover.

That's how she thinks anyways and that's how she behaves. What could have caused her to be like this? Is it her family life or does she have more of a history than she lets on? I guess you'll have to find out.

**PARTNER: Hagurumon**

**Chip Swanson**

Chip is, to put it simply, tough. Nothing really phases or upsets him anymore. He's incredibly smart, learns very quickly, strong and determined.

He fights smart too, not over extending himself into positions or scenarios in which he'd find victory difficult. That's not to say, however, that you can't piss him off. You just can't trick him into being angry. There has to be legitimate intent to hurt him or those close to him to set him off, but when he does, his fighting becomes tremendously ferocious, throwing away all concern for his own well being and only focusing on the task at hand.

This is what Herbie says and I have no say in this. xD I almost made him a lunatic, so I should definitely not be allowed near this character... haha... awkward stuff...

**PARTNER: Unknown**

**Ivy Jervil**

An over-energetic fifteen year old who doesn't know how to keep to herself or to keep her hands still. She is always moving about, unless she is greatly fascinated by something, and can never stop herself from fiddling. All her energy makes her clumsy as she can sometimes react too quickly to something, causing her to fall or drop something. She has an over-imaginative mind and she can often be seen with her head in the clouds or talking about fairies or magical things or even destinies. She has light blond hair that is always tied up and she wears coloured contact lenses, which is why you will often see her eye colour changing. No one even knows what her real eye colour is. She is of average height and there isn't much special to her regarding her looks and she likes to keep it that way.

She doesn't want anyone to think that she wasn't a normal, everyday kid, when in fact, she is far from it. (OOPS, almost revealed a little too much here! Had to physically slap my hand to stop writing.)

We know she doesn't like to talk about herself, even though she loves to talk. We know nothing about her home life, who her parents are, if she has any siblings. The only thing we know is that she is homeschooled. That's all that she would reveal. That's all she'll reveal untill she learns to open up and trust. Because of her past, she doesn't trust people very easily and won't speak about her home life even if she is threatened with a flaming pitchfork.

We also know that she fears loneliness. Why does she never want to be alone if she can't trust people? You won't know until I tell you and that will be in quite a while so I'll stop with her and you can ponder about it and wait in agony as I laugh. You probably won't want to know too badly I think, I don't know.

**PARTNER: Floramon**

**Catherine Yanma**

Often called Cat, because of the fact that it's a shortened version of her name and also because her Digimon partner is indeed a cat. She is pale of skin with long, blackish hair that usually flows out behind her and she has pale, blue eyes. She is fifteen years old, nearly sixteen, and is quite mature for her age. She has a long history which involves a lot of dramatic changes that made her the way she is today.

First off, we know that her father gets a little abusive when he is drunk. We know that he drinks because he wants to forget about his life and how he thinks he has failed as a father because all Cat wants to do is run away. Cat always wants to run away because when she was younger, she and her cousin always loved to go on little adventures and they had been planning this great escape. Yeah, they weren't the brightest sparks... Anyway, we know something bad happened on one of their runaway adventures and her cousin passed away apparently quite tragically. She swore at his funeral that she would continue their adventures and find their little paradise.

She can get quite obsessed with the idea of this perfect, little place where she might find happiness, yet she doesn't realize that she can find happiness anywhere she is.

She has a strange partnership with BlackGatomon. I don't even know whether they want to kill each other or lay down and paint each other's nails (not that they would do that of course, but still). She always feels weak compared to her partner and this frustrates her because she tries so hard to show that she is actually strong, but the thing is, she just thinks that she is strong when in fact, even little Ivy would be stronger than her.

She controls her emotions to a point where it will actually hurts her and she refuses to give in because she thinks she can overcome them. When she entered the Digital World and found herself at the Dark Ocean, she felt all this pain and she just couldn't stand it. An evil entered inside of her at that point, but we currently do not know what that evil is. We do know that it may sometimes have an effect on her personality as she may sometimes act like two completely different people. This will eventually stop but she'll have a big role in this story and she'll hopefully get less annoying the more the story progresses. As I have said once before, she'll mess everything up for the others often and that's meant to happen.

**PARTNER: BlackGatomon**

**Jake Mirandi**

We know that him and Val are brother and sister and we also know that he is eighteen and therefore, two more years older. (Yep, practicing my maths here xD) He's tall like her but not as strongly built as he should be. He's kind of lanky rather than muscular. He has messy black hair that's cut pretty short as to avoid it being pulled on in sibling fights.

To be honest, he's very dense. And childish. And somehow never gets himself into trouble. You can call him extremely lucky as he always manages to save himself even though his density gets him into some very dangerous situations. He's also brutally honest and speaks up whatever happens to pop into his mind. Even if he is the oldest of the group, he is probably the most immature. But he's still a guy and he still notices girls, even though he doesn't understand what he feels and how to handle it. He'll start to fall for a certain someone but it will be awful because he just doesn't get why he feels so strange around her and his immaturity will get in the way of it ever working for the two.

Also he has about the same temper as Val, if not worse. Do something to piss him off, prepare your anus... I mean what?

No haha, prepare to feel his wrath. He's not the smartest fighter and just dives head-first into a brawl with fists and legs flailing.

He's very loyal to his friends and will do anything in his power to protect them. I like to follow the term Nakama here with him. Yeah, way too overly used in animes but I like the term. He sees the digidestined as his Nakama and will be fierce against whoever tries to hurt will be times when he is so protective that he doesn't care what happens to him, as long as his friends are fine, he won't care what harm may become of him. That's the extent of how much he cares.

Also, he has this crazed food obsession and is always hungry, thinking about what he could be eating or you know, his mind could be as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. Yep, that's Jake for you.

**PARTNER: Gomamon**

* * *

Partner Digimon:

**BlackGabumon**

**Floramon**

**Hagurumon**

**Bukamon**

**Muchomon**

**BlackGatomon**

* * *

Other people in story:

**Gramps**

Ru's caretaker. An middle aged man (old enough to be her father, but he isn't). He has blue hair that is slowly turning grey and very green eyes. Last time we saw him, he left a note saying that he was seeing a friend and would be back soon.

**Ru's mom and dad**

Her deceased parents. We know that they died in a car accident when she was ten and that's why she lives with Gramps, who was an extremely close friend of both her parents.

**Mrs Flannery**

An old woman who owns the local bakery shop. She has a soft spot for Ru and often likes to gift her with her best bread. She is very kind, yet frail and probably won't be around for much longer.

**Mr Ichou**

The man who owns The Garden, the restaurant where Ru and Ivy work. He is pretty understanding and treats everyone with equal respect. He isn't too old, probably early thirties.

**Blonde News lady who has currently not been named**

Told the story of BlackGarurumon and Cat's escape from home. She'll come again later in the story but you'll see why.

**May**

Ray's little sister who may or may not have to live in a mental ward. She's a little bit off, but Ray loves her nonetheless and they are as close as brothers and sisters can get.

**Raine**

Ray's older sister who we haven't seen yet. She won't show up much so I wouldn't worry too much about her.

**Ray's mom (Mrs Feller)**

A very caring lady who is a bit of a fretter. She'll probably end up causing trouble somehow, somewhere with all her worries.

**Ray's dad (Mr Feller)**

He's often working so you won't see much of him.

**Detention teacher who fell asleep**

Just remember him. He'll be popping up here and there. *nudge nudge*

**Moss's mom (Mrs Serumba)**

All we know is that she is Chinese. We haven't actually met her, but you will.

**Moss's dad (Mr Serumba)**

All we know is that he is Mexican. We haven't actually met him, but you will.

**Cat's dad (Mr Yanma)**

You all should remember him. He's the abusive alcoholic trying to forget about his life. Really don't want to say anything more since I don't want to reveal a few things so you're just going to have to deal and wait for more things about him.

**Cat's stepmon (Mrs Yanma)**

Since we have seen that Cat doesn't know what her real mom looks like, we can only presume that the woman who called her missing is her stepmom. Wonder why she's in such a destroyed family?

**Cat's real mom**

Is she dead? Did she just run away like Cat and maybe that's why her dad is trying to hold on so tightly to her? Who knows, maybe we'll see... maybe we won't.

**Ivy's mom (Mrs Jervil)**

Ivy doesn't talk much about herself or her home life, so we actually don't even know if she has a mom or dad. I'll just come out and say she does, but you won't see either of them until a little later when she finally learns to trust and open up. Huge back story here.

**Ivy's dad (Mr Jervil)**

Ivy doesn't talk much about herself or her home life, so we actually don't even know if she has a mom or dad. I'll just come out and say she does, but you won't see either of them until a little later when she finally learns to trust and open up. Huge back story here.

**Valerie's dad (Mr Mirandi)**

A very calm man who we know owns a repair shop somewhere in the city. He's the serious and silent type and you'll probably see a bit of him.

**Valerie's mom (Mrs Mirandi)**

A very violent woman who likes to beat up her sons since they always manage to break something. Not really beat up, but like playful beat up like she doesn't really mean it. She always has her trusty baseball bat near her and often uses it to ensure she gets her way.

**Will**

Jake and Val's older brother who is twenty one years old. He likes to torture all his younger siblings and can be very arrogant. He works with his dad in the shop and is at collage, studying engineering.

**Gray**

Jake and Val's younger brother who is ten. He has a twin called Max and they are always getting up to mischief. He is the more braver of the two and definitely more extroverted and sporty.

**Max**

Jake and Val's younger brother who is ten. He has a twin called Grey and they are always getting up to mischief together. He is the more introverted and will often be by himself if he isn't with his twin. He isn't too brave and often lets out high-pitched screams when something scares him.

**Lou**

One of Chip's employers who is a good man. Don't even know if we'll hear about him again.

**Email person**

The person who sends the emails and got them to the digital world. Who could it be?

**Henry**

We all know him. May sometimes be OOC to better serve the story and because I don't own him, I don't have to make as much effort to get him perfect.

**Takato**

We all know him. May sometimes be OOC to better serve the story and because I don't own him, I don't have to make as much effort to get him perfect.

* * *

Other Digimon in the story:

**BlackWarGreymon**

You know him. You know how he is if you've seen the second season (which I presume you have if you're reading this) and I don't have much to say except for the fact that he may sometimes seem a little OOC, but that's just so that he could fit with the story a bit more so that it flows easier.

**Leader Light – Akiramon**

An OC Digimon I randomly made up for this story. Her name means "Light"-mon and I know, I'm just soo creative. She's as sly as a fox and currently leads the Light Side. She's pretty evil for something that's supposed to be pure... maybe she got corrupted? I doubt it haha just putting random things in your head to make you think. She has tow forms which is one little one and then one were she's really long and large. The only difference in looks between Kuraimon and her is their fur colour and length and eye colour. Her and Kuraimon are kind of like the ying and yang, completely opposite but they end up needing each other for balance.

She has white, long fur and likes to be in her larger form, just to show everyone how strong she is. As I've said before, she's evil and cunning and I'm really too lazy to explain further. You don't need to know more other than the fact that she comes and goes in the Real World (we can only presume because of Chip) and that they seem to have known each other for an extremely long time.

Generals:

**Antylamon**

**Angewomon**

**Chirinmon**

**MagnaAngemon**

**Seahomon**

**Leader Dark – Kuraimon**

An OC Digimon that I made up myself. His name really means "Dark" (yeah, I know creative right?) and I just thought it would sound better in Japanese so that's the inspiration. He has two forms, just like Akiramon, one little one and then one were he's really long and large. The only difference in looks between Akiramon and him is their fur colour and length and eye colour.

He likes to keep to the shadows so you won't see him described that often, but you will always see his red eyes that sort of glow in the dark. He prefers his smaller form, for an unknown reason, and will probably only change forms like once or twice in the story.

This little guy likes to feel the power when controlling others and that's one of the main reasons that this war actually started. He wanted power over everything and every other Digimon in the world, but Akiramon would always get in the way. He has a strange fascination with the history of the Digital World, and all his nosiness over what has happened may just get him into trouble. He isn't as sly as Akiramon, even though he likes to think he is, but he just doesn't come up with good plans as they almost always end up backfiring on him. Yeah, he just has no luck. He thinks quite highly of himself and forces his dark side Digimon to call him King just because he likes the sound of it. He may be a little selfish and just cares about himself, but as said in the fight against BlackWarGreymon and Akiramon, he is actually full of goodness.

He possesses the power to locate goodness in others and destroy it, which may or may not cause extreme trouble with the digdestined kiddies. He loves mind games and just doesn't do everything with brute force unless he is forced to. He always wants things to go his way and when they don't, he gets very touched and angry, often spending some time off to go and sulk somewhere.

Generals:

**Megadramon**

**SaberLeomon**

**Cerberumon**

**Argomon**

**MegaSeadramon**

**Wizardmon**

He's part of the dark side and has little DemiMeramon who follow him around and help whenever he wants them to. He is very wise and wants to know everything he can. He can be kind-hearted, but his loyalty to the dark side stops him from helping the digidestined kiddies.

**Witchmon**

She's part of the light side and she will most definitely be looking for revenge on the digidestined kiddies for what they did to her. She is slightly evil and will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

**DemiMeramon**

Little balls of fire that are sort of like Wizardmon's pets/slaves.

**The Patamon village**

They're all gone now, but just remember them for future reference to the story.

**The plant Digimon village**

They form this whole new third part with other villages we haven't met yet. Woodmon is their leader their and the village has Floramon, Palmon, Tanemon, Kiwimon and Mushroomon.

**The Ancients**

Known as Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormon. May or may not have already appeared in the story as another form. Yes, they are the exact ones from the anime. Who knows if their partners will show up? Who actually wants them to appear?

**Sethmon**

A lone warrior who is travelling the digital world in search of the Digimemories. You'll see him a lot in the story so just remember that he is there. We have yet to know which side he belongs to.

**Kokuwamon**

A little machine Digimon who owns this sort of repair shop in the Digital World. He is good friends with Hagurumon and will be helpful for the Digidestined kiddies. He belongs to the light side

**Dracmon**

A sort of undead, awesome Digimon who will cause havoc. He belongs to the dark side.

**Sukamon and **

They work at Kokuwamon's repair shop. They'll probably appear sometime again.

And hopefully I've left no one out. Now onto fun times! :D

* * *

**A Thousand Questions!**

The dark room that they were all in suddenly lit up and the digidestined found themselves on a large stage with the spotlight on them. Ivy squealed and waved to the fans in the audience who were all cheering at them.

Jake looked at everyone and wondered who they were and why he was here. He then saw Valerie and ran up to her.

"Sis, where the fuck have you been?" he asked with his eyes wide. Suddenly, a lamp was thrown at his head and it knocked him out cold.

"KEEP TO THE SCRIPT GOD DAMMIT!" came a booming voice and suddenly a poof of rainbow smoke appeared and a teen came out coughing and waving the dust away. "I need a better salary for this..." she grumbled to herself. She then gave a large (almost scary) smile and turned to the audience.

"Welcome one and all to A Thousand Questions!" she said into a microphone that hung from the ceiling. "Today's guests are none other than the people of this story that is written by me!"

The teen then turned and glared at the others, "(haha my dad came in at this exact moment and just looked at me with wide eyes, asking me to bet on some horse race... And I'm just sitting here hoping he doesn't see what I'm writing while he goes on about bets... My dad is such a terrible influence haha!) Yeah, that's right. You all came from the depths of my mind," She paused to point at Chip, who was cracking his knuckles ready to do a flying Chuck Norris kick at the teen, "Except for you. You came from Herbie's sick and twisted mind."

A quick turn back to the audience, the teen spoke up again, "My Narrator was meant to come and host this show but he didn't come and now I'm left to do this all by myself. Or maybe he's late..." She then paused to whisper quickly, "Maybe I just forgot to tell him?"

She then looked up quickly and beamed at the audience.

**Somewhere else**

The narrator was lounging in his boxer briefs, eating cheetos as he turned on the TV. He spat some out when he saw the teen on TV, presenting some game show it seemed. He then saw all the cast of BlackWarGreymon's Destiny and spat out some more of the cheesy goodness.

"She forgot about me again?!" he groaned before grabbing a fluffy pink bath robe and putting it on. He then walked out the front door and started sprinting towards the studio.

**Back to the Gameshow!**

"Now that I've got your attention back, I'll just formally introduce myself and say I am Rusty. It's close enough to my real name (well, nickname at least) and so that's who I am" The teen waved at the audience and crickets chirped.

Tough crowd.

"We'll just get on with the questions then..." Rusty grumbled before turning to Kronk (from the Emperor's New Groove) "Pull the lever Kronk!"

"Aye!" He said and pulled one of the levers, causing the floor beneath Rusty's feet to collapse and she fell into a hole which led to shark-infested waters. Kronk squeaked before putting on flippers and jumping in after her. A few seconds of awkward silence commenced and Rusty came in through from the back of the stage, completely sopped. Kronk was behind her, slapping a shark off of his leg.

"Why do we even have that lever?" Rusty grumbled as she got all the water out of her hair and it immediately poofed up, making her look like she had an afro.

"You said you wanted sharks." Kronk reminded her as he started to try and contain her wild hair.

"Oh right I did," she replied before marching over to the other lever. She pulled it down and the floor opened up underneath all of her guests except one, who stood there all confused as he watched his friends plummeting down to who knows where.

"Ray!" came a singsong voice and he looked to see Rusty sitting on a plush chair that had been placed in the centre of the stage. She was patting the couch next to her and he wasn't sure what to do.

Kronk suddenly lifted him up, bride and groom style, and deposited him in a heap next to Rusty. The crowd cheered him on and he just frowned.

"What am I meant to do?" he whispered to Rusty and she looked at him startled.

"Did no one give you your script?" she whispered back, looking horrified.

"I don't even know why I'm here..." he replied with wide eyes.

"Aw, you just look so adorable when you're confused!" Rusty suddenly screamed and she fan-girled for a while before turning to Kronk. "Why did you not give him a script?" she asked.

He quickly took out a scroll and unravelled it. It took a while and when he was finished, the scroll unravelled until it reached the end of the building, where it started building up on itself. He took out a pair of reading glasses and began to find something while Rusty just glared at him.

"It wasn't in your instructions." He confirmed, handing her the large scroll.

"What?! Did I forget that too?" she said in despair as she placed a hand on her head, slapping herself. "Why do I have such a bad memory?" she cursed before handing back the instructions to Kronk and turning to Ray. "We'll just have to go along with it." She smiled and he nodded, looking like he was about to faint.

"The first question is for you," She said and took out a card and then read it.

_Dear Ray_

_Why are you so awkward sometimes?_

Ray leaned back in the plush couch and looked thoughtful. "Do I have to answer?" he asked Rusty.

She nodded furiously and shouted, "It's what the reader's want!"

"O-Okay then..." Ray looked toward the crowd and placed his fingers together, furrowing his brow in thought. "How do you even answer a question like this?" he asked himself, "I guess I'll have to say-"

He was interrupted as a large banging noise was heard and he went plummeting down into the ground, along with his couch.

"Alright who-" Rusty exclaimed as she turned to the levers. She gasped when she saw her Narrator in all his glory. Strangely enough, he was wearing his fluffy, pink bathrobe she had gotten him as a gag gift last Christmas. It was none other than-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rusty leapt towards him and tackled him to the ground. Kronk came running and gave her a brown paper back, which she violently threw over the Narrator's head. "No one's meant to know who you are yet," She said furiously as she cut some eye-holes out for him.

"You forgot about me." The Narrator accused as he crossed his arms.

"It won't happen again! I promise! And you know I don't break promises! Please stay with me!" Rusty squealed as she gripped him in a big bear hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I won't-" he started to say, but Rusty immediately got up and looked back towards the audience, completely fine again.

"Now that he's here to help, looks like this show will run a lot more smoothly." She grinned and gave a thumbs up. Most of the audience cringed because she was double jointed in her thumb and it looked rather disgusting to everyone but her. Some audience members even held up shining crosses.

Her smile vanished and she called her Narrator, who rushed up and saluted her, the paper bag still on his head to conceal his identity.

"Would you please go get everyone?" She asked nicely.

Both him and Kronk nodded and ran to get the cast of BlackWarGreymon's Destiny.

Rusty turned to the audience and spoke up, "We'll have a quick ad break and be right back!"

**Tunes into another scene**

_Have you ever had anger management issues? Maybe like this guy right here..._

An image showed up of BlackWarGreymon hacking up a few Mammothmon, looking angry at everything.

_Well then, do we have the treatment for you! Every weekend night, there is a special therapy session with none other than Charlie Sheen! He will help solve your anger issues faster than you can say "Petunia" and-_

The man on the advert paused as the door behind him was blown to pieces. BlackWarGreymon emerged, carrying a scared cameraman, who looked like he had wet himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" BlackWarGreymon spoke in his gruff voice, throwing the cameraman at the advertisement guy, causing them both to topple over. BlackWarGreymon walked over to the large camera filming the whole thing and looked into it.

"Whoever is making this... I will find you and I will destroy you."

*Static*

**Back at the studio**

"This is not looking good..." Rusty said as she scratched her head.

**In the Studio's Dungeons**

"I'm so confused!" Ivy wailed like a drama queen.

"Ah shut up!" Valerie growled to her as she attempted to wake her brother from his unconscious state.

"Cat?" Moss was crawling up to his best friend, who was blankly staring ahead of her, her pale eyes even darker than they should've been.

Ray was busy lying on the couch since he fell asleep after crashing into this dark room.

Ru was trying to comfort Ivy, but not doing a very good job of it.

Chip was trying to break out of the room using nunchucks he had conveniently found on the floor.

Suddenly, a large door opened, blinding the kids temporarily. Two figures appeared in the light. One looked extremely muscular and one seemed to have a very square head. You could just see their silhouettes and Chip stopped throwing his nunchucks around to stare. Ivy stopped wailing, Jake was finally slipping back into consciousness and Ray was still snoring.

When the two figures stepped out of the light and where the kids could see them properly, the noticed one was wearing a paper bag over his head and wearing a pink bathrobe while the other was wearing really weird yellow clothing and a funny hat.

"What's going on?" Ru spoke up quietly from her spot beside Ivy.

"You're just in a game show called A Thousand Questions!" The man with the paper bag exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly.

"You'll just have to follow us," The muscular man said seriously as he walked over and picked up the sleeping Ray. He seemed to grow fond of carrying the adorable fifteen-year old. The others sweat dropped as he walked past them and they followed the two strangers out of the dungeon with no questions.

**Back at the studio**

*Dramatic music starts playing and the stage goes dark*

"Are you ready, ready, ready?" Rusty said into her microphone, echoing herself. "For the awesome cast, cast, cast." An epic drumbeat started. "Of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny!"

The stage lit up and revealed all the kids standing on to the stage yet again. They looked around them in confusion and Rusty got up from her spot behind the drum kit, racing over towards the kids.

"Welcome again! Since asking one at a time didn't quite work out last time," she raised her eyebrows at Ray sleeping in Kronk's arms, "Uhm... We'll just have to ask the questions with all of you here. Plus we're running out of time because a certain Digimon is looking to destroy me," she coughed quickly into her microphone and looked towards the crowd again. They cheered on and a humongous couch drifted down magically from the roof, allowing space for each of the Digidestined.

Rusty sat in her spot and sat back, looking at a card she had. "Chip! It seems that you have the next question."

He sat up straighter as she read the question:

_Dear Chip_

_Why are you so strong to Akiramon?_

Before he could reply, a voice piped up from the audience and Akiramon showed her long, white wolfish face. "Because I-"

"SECURITY!" Rusty called and Akiramon had duct tape slapped over her mouth as she was carried out by two gruff looking men in uniform. A few explosions sounded where they carried her off to and Rustty sat back, fanning herself with her card. "Man, this is becoming stressful. I don't want to reveal too much."

Just as Chip was about to talk up again, he was interrupted as Rusty switched cards and looked towards Cat, who was staring off into space as Moss stared at her with large, worried eyes. "Cat's turn next!"

_Dear Cat_

_Do you have some personality disorder? Like I get that you've had a hard past, but this switching personalities is really strange._

_P.S: I LOVE YOU!_

"Who wrote that?!" Moss spoke up, suddenly looking up and seeing Rusty tearing up her card and throwing it at Kronk, who then proceeded to burn the little pieces.

"No one, all these are anonymous!" She said quickly, while frowning, "now let Cat answer her question."

Silence ensured. Cat seemed to be ignoring her whole situation and glaring off into the distance. Rusty groaned and turned back to the audience. "We'll go into another ad break while we try to fix Cat here."

**Another scene:**

*Rusty appears in a fancy army uniform with loads of medals*

She looks around, her dark glasses giving off an intimidating appearance as she chewed a piece of straw. "Guys... We've got to do it." she spoke.

The men around her, also dressed in fancy uniforms, shook their heads quickly and one even screamed in terror. "Ma'am! P-please r-re-reconsider!" one stuttered and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense!" Rusty said as she pressed a large, red button that clearly said 'Do not press!'.

The scene changed to BlackWarGreymon, who was walking in a large field. He then looked towards the camera, but as he was distracted, another large camera popped up right in his face.

"What the?!" he exclaimed as he used a full Terror Destroyer attack on it, smashing it to pieces.

The scene changed back to Rusty and you can hear her cursing violently. "FUCK! Those cameras were meant to be indestructible! This whole advert is a fail!" She slammed her fist down on the red button again by mistake and she saw BlackWarGreymon be surprised by yet another camera. He went full out on this one too, destroying it within seconds.

All of the men behind her had fainted already, fearing their lives. Rusty laughed at BlackWarGreymon as she sent another camera his way. And another.

"Ah this is golden entertainment right here." she smiled to herself as she kept pressing the button.

BlackWarGreymon screamed to the sky and attacked the millions of cameras in front of him. "I will destroy whoever is doing this!"

**Back at the studio:**

"Welcome back!" Rusty grinned at the audience, "we figured out a way to snap Cat back for us... Bring her Digimon partner!"

The spotlight turned onto the large couch where the digidestined sat and you could see their partners sitting in between, near and even on top of the humans. BlackGatomon was standing next to Cat, her arms crossed and Cat had red, slap marks across her face.

"Welcome back Cat!" Rusty exclaimed cheerfully while Cat just snorted. Rusty repeated her question and Cat looked shocked.

"What do you mean I have a personality disorder?" She asked, shaking slightly, "I am me, I am no one else. What are you trying to say, that I may sometimes not be me? What the hell? BlackGatomon, do you believe any of this?" Cat asked her partner.

She just shrugged, "you do get weird sometimes."

Cat sighed, "you're never on my side."

"Bitch please, I'm always on your side!" BlackGatomon protested with a slight hiss.

"Ladies ladies, stop the cat fight and let's continue with the show," Rusty chuckled at her terrible joke and everyone started moaning because that's how bad it was. Even the audience booed.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rusty yelled, waving her fist at the audience, before turning back to the kids and calming herself. "Whew... Okay the next question is for dear Valerie."

"Don't call me dear," she growled, cracking her knuckles.

Rusty threw all her cards on the floor and stood up, rolling up her imaginary sleeves. "Oh you want some? Come at me, bru! My sibling rivalries far outweigh yours, so I think we both know that I could win."

Valerie stood up too, "Try me!"

Before Rusty could swing a punch, she was stopped by Kronk and her Narrator and they held her down.

"No! Don't give in to the past! What happened to your peace loving Hippie ways?" The Narrator screamed.

Rusty stopped fighting and smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The two helped her stand up and Kronk handed her her rainbow headband that had a peace sign on it. She placed it on her head enthusiastically and took off her shoes, throwing them out to some audience members, who soon had to evacuate that side of the building because of the smell. She sat crossed legged on her couch and began to meditate to find her inner peace.

"So... we can go now?" Ru asked. Everyone gasped, not expecting her to say that.

"No." Rusty said opening her eyes, "you guys have fans who have questions. Learn to deal with it." She held out her hand and Kronk gave her a card, which she read:

_Dear Valerie_

_Why don't you just embrace your inner fan-girl?_

_P.S Join us... Join us... Join us..._

Valerie then leaped and attacked Rusty and the two of them tussled on the ground for a while. Unexpectedly, Chip got up, calmly walked to the two fighting girls and picked up both of them by the collars of the shirts. He threw Rusty back to her single chair and she landed face-first into the seat. He then proceeded to drag a kicking and screaming Val back to the large couch and deposited her next to her brother, who was too distracted by the smell of mini donuts to even notice.

Everyone moved up a space so that Chip could sit next to her and stop her if she tried to attack again. She folded her arms and frowned the other way, refusing to even glance at the guy who dared to intrude on her fight.

Rusty was slowly coming back as the scent of mini-donuts wafted to her nose. She immediately stood up as a mini donut cart started making its way across the stage. Jake looked at the cart, his eyes unblinking as if he were some deadly panther ready to pounce in his prey.

Meanwhile, Rusty was busy arguing with the guy in charge of the cart.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE SHOW'S OVER?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Simple. You would eat me out before any of these had the chance to sell." The cart man replied.

Suddenly his cart bounced slightly, and you could see Jake on the top, looking down at the mouth-watering donuts on display.

"Yeah!" Rusty yelled in triumph, "Sick 'em Butch!"

Jake roared like an animal and attacked the cart. No one stopped him when food was involved. Except for a rather stupid Rusty, who tried to take some donuts for herself. It almost resulted in a lost hand.

"Sheesh, I'm hungry too you know." She frowned, rubbing her wrist. She then jumped up and pushed him off the cart, only to gorge herself in the remaining donuts. Her and Jake fought some more and bits of donuts went flying everywhere.

"Now as we try to calm our writer, please enjoy another ad break." Said the Narrator just before he grabbed a straightjacket and headed towards the cart, dodging pieces of donut.

**New Random Scene**

BlackWarGreymon was panting as he held up the last camera and destroyed it. He was in some town and there were flyers everywhere about some show called a Thousand Questions. He grabbed one flyer and asked some people about it. They all ran in fear, never seeing a Digimon before.

"Are you lost?" a voice piped up behind him and he turned to see a tiny girl in a frilly dress and pigtails. She beamed up at him.

"What's it to you?" BlackWarGreymon replied, grumpy as he was in fact lost.

"I have the perfect thing for you!" She said automatically and held up some strange device, "It's a Navigator!"

He took the Navigator and just as he was about to ask how it worked, he looked up and saw that the little girl had gone. He growled then pressed a button and it said something about an address. He looked at the flyer and somehow managed to type in the address it stated there.

An arrow showed on the screen and he started running to wherever it pointed him to.

"I'm going to get you soon." He declared with an evil grin as he ran wherever the arrow pointed.

**Back at the Studio**

"Why did you do that ad now? There are still so many questions and I don't want to be done here yet!" Rusty yelled at her Narrator and Kronk as she sat in her seat in a straightjacket. There were donut pieces all over the Digimon, kiddies, stage and even the audience had gotten a little taste of it. Kronk was covered from head to toe in the sauce and he looked at the Narrator, who looked relatively clean.

"Because the readers have already been waiting a week and you wanted to finish it before exams get serious. Now stop procrastinating and get to the end of this already! I can't wait to do my next Narrating job since you won't forget about me... right?" Her bathrobe-clad friend said suspiciously.

Rusty nodded her head, "Of course not. I would pinky promise, but my hands are kind of tied up at the moment!" And then she glared.

"Just pick a last question and get this over with. We have about five minutes before BlackWarGreymon unleashes hell on all of us." The Narrator sighed.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Ru perked up with a raised eyebrow, wiping some chocolate sauce off of her cheek.

"You betcha!" Rusty replied with a smile before looking at Kronk, "Next question please." He held the card up to her nose and she read aloud.

_Dear Ru_

_Do you think you'll ever become BlackWarGreymon's partner?_

_P:S: If you do, I don't think you'll be very good for him. You're probably one of the weakest people I've ever known._

"Woah, what the hell!" Ray protested, taking the card from Kronk's grasp before he could react. He didn't believe someone could ask such a question. "Ru isn't weak."

He read the card and then blushed slightly at what it really said. He then tore it up and threw it over his head and BlackGabumon spat up fire, burning the little pieces just because he wanted something to do in this.

Before Ru could ask what the question was, an explosion sound above all of them and BlackWarGreymon came crashing through the roof. Chip got up swiftly and prepared to fight.

"I HAVE COME TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" BlackWarGreymon yelled and sent a Terror Form attack at the stage. The whole building shook and when the smoke of his attack disappeared, BlackWarGreymon saw no one there. Only poor Kronk who had ran to pull a lever, allowing everyone to escape. Even the audience had magically disappeared, probably went crashing down to the dungeons.

Luckliy Kronk wasn't noticed by BlackWarGreymon and the monster smugly floated back to the roof. Suddenly a camera appeared out of nowhere in front of his face and he raged. "Where are you satanic creature?!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he began destroying all the cameras that were popping up.

**Down in the Dungeons**

Rusty snickered to herself as she watched a screen and pressed a large red button with her foot. "Golden entertainment..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Okat, I'll admit. This was weird, even for me. xD But it was so much fun! I love crazy things like this; they just make me feel better on a whole. Haha this had no relevance whatsoever to the actual story. It was just something I did for a laugh and to ease my tattered brain a little. God, I hate studying. :|

Anyways, I finally finished this, ( no thanks to no questions! *glare* You guys owe me for not asking nothing. I was so hard coming up with questions xD ) I thought I would have finished last week but I was just too lazy and then I forgot my password here and was too busy to even bother changing it. That's probably why I haven't answered any PMs until now. Just in case you were wondering.

Exams started today and I think my first one was just this huge flop. I'm really just hoping for a pass now. I have exams going on for three weeks and they only end on the 2nd of August and let me tell you now, that you won't get any other chapters from me before then. I won't write anything during this exam time because I really need to focus and no fail every single one of my subjects. I hope you understand and I'll owe you back big time with loads of quick chapters once exams are finished because I'll be on holiday for the month. FINALLY!

How exciting!

Haha anyways, I'll probably be thinking of where the hell I want to go after this. It'll probably be either back to Jake or maybe Chip. I'll talk it out with Herbie whenever I get the chance to. Just because I won't be writing, it doesn't mean I won't be checking every day for PMs, so feel free to message me about whatever. Also check out my profile near August to get a date of when the next update will be. Hopefully I would have a few ideas about chapters by then. If you want to see any random scene made up, just ask me and I'll find somewhere to fit it in. Remember, this story is as much as yours as it is mine.

I hope you enjoyed this strange, strange chapter that I have given to you and I hope I at least cracked a smile. I should've been doing Maths right now, but meh, there's always time for that later. Until some time in August, buhbye!


	19. I'm Back Bitches!

**Finally back bitches!**

Jake walked next to the man named Henry, matching the older man step by step. Takato followed behind them, smiling like a little kid since he was pre-occupied with talking to Bukamon, who was laughing his little, grey head off for no apparent reason. They were walking in a street that belonged to the less wealthy section of the city, one that Jake was not familiar with at all.

The four of them walked on in silence, only stopping to have a quick chat with an old lady who owned a bakery store. Henry just asked if she had seen some girl, but she said she hadn't today and offered them each some muffins to say she was sorry she didn't have anything to tell him. At least Jake didn't mind, hell, if there was free food involved, you know he would be ecstatic to do anything.

They eventually made it to Henry's home, which was kind of small compared to Jake's large home. When Henry invited Jake inside, the teen felt like he was entering some legend's home. It was neatly kept except for the place where the shoes rested and that had mud and leaves caked all over the floor. The kitchen was homey and as they walked in, Henry quickly looked at a piece of paper on a table before tearing it and throwing the little bits in the bin.

"You want some tea Jake?" Henry asked politely, placing the kettle on a stove. Jake just nodded quickly before taking a seat next to Takato, who had seated himself at the small dining table that inhabited the middle of the room. Bukamon was resting himself in the middle of the table, his large eyes drooping slightly from fatigue.

When Henry was done making the tea, he placed the three mugs on the table before taking a seat himself. He took a sip of his tea before looking at Jake with a serious expression.

"Would you mind telling us absolutely everything from the beginning?" the bluenette asked.

Jake leaned back on his chair and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've told you everything. An egg came out of my email device last night, hatched into some white slimy thing that ate all my food, the somehow transformed into Bukamon and he said he wanted to go home, then after searching all morning, I found you two at the park."

Takato looked at Henry, a frown on his face. "This just doesn't make any sense. Why would a digiegg form in an email device? You think the Digital World is in trouble again?"

Henry looked thoughtful, but then shrugged and before he could respond, Jake cut in, "What's the Digital World?"

"Just where Bukamon comes from." Takato replied, "We went there once ourselves when we had our partners." The older man looked out of the window, as if reminiscing about old times.

Jake looked confused and looked to see what Takato was looking at. When he leaned forward, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and leaned back with a huff. He thought it was something interesting. All this talking was taking its toll on Jake's concentration span.

Henry looked at Takato, who was now completely in his head, then turned to Jake. "Who sent you the email?" he asked with a serious expression.

"My little sis," Jake replied with a slight grumble. "She said that she wasn't going to meet up at the train station and that she'll be back, but I don't think she came home last night."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Henry asked with a little bit of shock edging his voice. He was thinking of his own little sister, Suzie, and how he would probably be going ballistic if she hadn't come home when they were younger. Then again, he always was a little over-protective. Jake seemed about as far from being over-protective as Takato was from snapping out of his day dream.

"She can look after herself," he shrugged, then his eyes widened, "Should I be worried?"

Henry didn't reply as he looked at his tea in thought. His brow furrowed as he thought of everything that could have happened to her.

"Jake..." he started, not looking up, "You think it's possible for your sister to have received a Digimon partner as well? I mean, it's happened before where siblings are tamers together."

"How am I even supposed to know that? It's not like we have some sort of sibling power where we always know what's going on with each other." Jake protested, crossing his arms.

"Don't get upset with me," Henry scolded Jake like he was some five year old and the best he got was a muffled sorry from the teen in front of him. "I'm just trying to come up with some possibilities."

"It's been a day at the most," Jake grumbled, "It's not like she's been gone for a long time."

Henry nodded, "Nonetheless, is there any way to contact her?"

Jake had to pause to think. He then pulled out his phone and it took him a while to find her number. He dialled it, but it went straight to voice mail. He tried it a few more times, but the results were the same.

Henry jumped when Takato's voice interrupted them.

"Guys, I've got an idea."

* * *

**In the Digital World**

Ivy giggled at the sight of Val and Ray on the golfcart. They were just so extremely adorable sleeping like that. Ray had his arm over Val's belly as they snuggled against each other.

Ivy and Floramon looked at each other with bright eyes before Ivy took out her ever-present phone and snapped a few pictures. BlackGabumon growled before plopping Ray on the head with extreme impatience. It took a long time for him to track down his scent and now he was sleeping and it was almost noon.

"Huh... whaaaa." Val mumbled as she slowly began to wake up from the long slumber. She screamed when she saw Ivy and Floramon in front of them, giggling like a bunch of pre-school girls. "This is not what it looks like!" She yelled at them accusingly before trying to get up.

Ray's arm tightened around her when she moved and Val elbowed the still sleeping teen.

"Stop the screaming." Hagurumon mumbled sleepily before plopping down to the desert sand.

Val pried Ray's hands off of her body and leaped away from him in a hurry. She fell to the desert floor in front of BlackGabumon, who was looking very unimpressed with this whole situation. Val got up angrily and leaned back to kick the still sleeping kid.

"Get up off your ass gay boy!" She yelled before kicking him one more time.

He groaned and blinked open his eyes, very clueless as to what was going on.

"I think he can sleep through a hurricane." Floramon whispered to Ivy in shock.

"If he can sleep through Val kicking him, I'm pretty sure he can sleep through anything." Ivy nodded her head, causing her blond locks to bounce up and down.

Ray stretched before sitting up and giving a huge yawn. He scratched the back of his head before noticing Ivy, "What're you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of sleep.

"BlackGabumon's been tracking you all morning." Ivy started then paused in shock before gesturing at Floramon, "Oh and this is Floramon everyone!" She announced enthusiastically. She then pointed to Ray and Val in turn, "That's Ray, BlackGabumon's partner, and there's Valerie."

Ray waved with a smile before BlackGabumon climbed up to join him on the golf cart. "I'm surprised you would have wanted to find me," Ray whispered quietly.

BlackGabumon shrugged and looked away, "Don't think too much of it pup."

"Why do you have a talking flower with you?" Val asked, turning to Ivy with an annoyed expression.

"We're partners!" Ivy announced, showing off her light green digivice.

Floramon giggled as her friend's energy, "Yeah, still not sure how it happened, but I'm happy it did."

Val pulled a face, then looked away to try and hide her jealousy. Yeah, it's true. The scary Valerie was indeed jealous that Barbie over there got a Digimon partner. She didn't understand any of the whole partner thing, but nonetheless, she still wanted one herself. She bent down and picked up Hagurumon, who was still struggling to wake up.

"Who is that?" Ivy asked curiously, and she was suddenly beside her with her eyes very large.

Val jumped with surprise, "God woman, you're everywhere," She then looked at Hagurumon in her arms and smacked him in the middle of his gear head. "Wake up already!" she yelled at him.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looking very grumpy, he floated off her arms casually. He stuck his tongue out at her and Val swung her arm to punch him in her annoyance. The gear Digimon continued to tease the infuriated girl and she began to chase him around the golf cart, yelling out some words that should not ever be spoken in front of a young audience.

Ray sighed and leaned back, "Did you guys see Ru and Moss?" he asked BlackGabumon.

"I wasn't looking for them, so obviously not." He replied.

"So I guess that means we all just got separated into pairs. Bloody hell, they could be anywhere is this world." He said as he got up and surveyed the area around him.

They were in a desert-like place, where all the sand was already making his mouth dry. He scrunched his face as he looked up towards the sun shining brightly right above his head. Something seemed off here. You would expect it to be as hot as an oven out here in the middle of the day, but it was surprisingly cool. This world was as whacky as he had first imagined.

"What now?" Ivy asked, bored of watching a pissed off Valerie chase a laughing Hagurumon, as she looked up at him.

Ray looked around yet again, ruffling his hair unconsciously as he thought. "I guess we have to first find Ru and Moss," he finally said.

"I miss Ru already," Ivy stated as she looked at Floramon, who was looking at something in the distance.

"Me too," Ray said automatically, and then shook his head in horror, "I mean, I miss Moss too! Urg, just uhm... nevermind." He spoke quickly after that, blushing furiously as he got off the golf cart.

"Sure," Ivy said with a grin, rolling her 'r' as she said it.

Just before Ray was about to protest, they all heard a roar from somewhere off in the distance and a panting Valerie pointed at a figure moving at an incredible speed towards them.

"W-what..." she pausd to catch her breath," What the hell is that thing?"

Ray just had time to grab the two girls by their wrists and start running before the creature bellowed out again. The three Digimon who were confused by this sudden appearance had no choice but to follow the humans as they ran for their lives. There was nothing but open desert in front of them and the other Digimon that was charging at them was coming up way too fast for the humans to out-run them.

"Stop!" BlackGabumon yelled, "He'll catch us, so we better prepare for a fight."

The humans looked back with wild eyes as the Digimon chasing them ran through the golf cart, sending it flying off in some odd direction.

"What a pity!" Valerie explained suddenly with a sad tone in her voice, "I really liked Gretel."

"Now's not the time for that!" Ray yelled, his legs wobbling slightly.

Ivy gripped onto Ray tightly, feeling the ground start to shake as the Digimon kept on getting closer and closer. "How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

Floramon came to stand in front of her protectively. "It's okay Ivy, I'm here to protect you." She proclaimed and gave a small wink and ran at the charging Digimon.

"Floramon!" Ivy shouted in despair, and a strange thing happened. The digivice she had received the previous day glowed brightly and Ivy felt her legs grow a little weak as Floramon stole some of her energy to Digivolve.

_Oops, sorry about that!_ A voice whispered in her head.

She watched in confusion as Floramon grew bright and reduced in size to become good, ol' Ninjamon.

BlackGabumon, in turn, started to glow and Ray had to catch himself before he fell as he felt a little weaker and Ivy was leaning on him heavily, which only made it worse. When BlackGabumon stopped glowing, he became a large, black and white wolf with eyes that glowed in triumph. He leapt up just before the charging Digimon and Ninjamon connected in battle, and somehow made it onto the Digimon's back.

Now that it was closer, it looked almost exactly like a rhino, except for the fact that he had an abnormally gold horn that looked like it could skewer all of them easily. The rest of his body was also gold and looked sort of like special armour. He had red diamonds stuck on the front of his helmet and you couldn't see a face. No eyes, something you could barely call a mouth and the jewels gave him a creepy look about him, like he was some ghost version of an extremely wealthy rhino.

BlackGarurumon clamped his jaws on the ear of the rhino, stopping him immediately and he looked around in a furious rage. This gave the perfect opportunity for Ninjamon to swing her sword, and that she did. She sliced the strange Digimon right over his armoured face and it roared in fury as it dove head first at Ninjamon. It surprised her and she got squished under it as it slid along the desert sand with her underneath. BlackGarurumon lost his grip and jumped off just before the Digimon rolled to the side off of Ninjamon.

She shivered a little before getting up with some difficulty. Suddenly, something exploded in its side and it toppled over. Shocked, the two Digimon turned to see that Hagurumon had digivolved to help him.

Instead of a floating gear, he was now a machine that had short, mechanical legs and long arms with three lengthy fingers coming off of it. It had a red sphere in the middle of its body and you could see an eye in an opening above the orb. Atop of his body sat a slightly big, blue glass sort of thing.

"Booya! Perfect aim!' came a voice that sounded a lot like Valerie, but she appeared to be nowhere in sight.

Not being able to worry about where she was at the moment left BlackGarurumon with a perfect opportunity. The Digimon on its side before him was already weakened from the blasts from the now Mekanorimon and it was struggling to get itself up.

"Freeze fang!" He yelled before pouncing and sinking his fangs into the Digimon who lay before him. The Digimon began to freeze over and stopped moving. Both Ninjamon and BlackGarurumon backed up swiftly as the ice layer that now surrounded the Digimon started to cackle. The ice burst and suddenly, something golden flew towards Ray and Ivy, and would have hit the blonde girl in the face had she not ducked in time.

When the mist from the ice cleared, you could see a shivering Patamon who was trying hard to get back on his feet. He looked extremely upset and looked at to where the golden thing had flown.

"Don't you dare touch the Digi-egg of Miracles you satanic creatures!" It shouted at the two teens who were so startled, they actually couldn't move.

Never before had Ray been called a satanic creature, especially by something that could have easily killed him a few moments ago. Strange world he was in now.

"It belongs to our village and has been there for aeons." The Patamon continued angrily, his cute face scrunched up, "It has protected our village many times as it could transform one of us into Rhinomon, a formidable Digimon with much power."

"You didn't have much power now," BlackGarurumon commented, padding up to stand right behind him. He picked up the Patamon easily and threw it at Ninjamon, who slashed at the unexpected victim. He evaporated into many digital pieces with a final scream and the Digimon looked as if this was nothing.

No one bothered to absorb the data now, it felt strange all of a sudden, but they couldn't understand why. They just continued to watch as his digital bits disappeared.

That was the moment Ivy couldn't keep back a sob, and it escaped her mouth. She put a slender hand over it as her wide eyes started to tear up. Ray looked at her with worry and grabbed her tightly, worried she might faint.

"Ivy?" Ray spoke, his face searching hers, "Ivy, what's the matter?"

Instead of answering, she just slid to the floor and another sob racked her.

"Ivy?" Ninjamon had come up and was holding her partner's face, which was already wet with tears.

Ivy shook her head, trying not to look at the ones wanting to know what had her acting so strangely.

"Oh shiny." Valerie's voice came up from behind them.

Ray, BlackGarurumon and Ninjamon all looked to see Mekanorimon and Val looking at something that shone brightly in the sand. It looked to be square in shape and when Val reached to pick it up, it stopped shining at her touch. It was a completely golden cube that made Val wonder, and usually she was not one to wonder about strange things.

Ivy drew her arm up to her face as she turned, wiping at her face furiously. "Stop!" She cried at Val, who looked at her in shock.

Ivy crawled over to the surprised girl, taking out her digivice while she did so, and grabbed the golden cube from her grasp. It shone brightly, blinding the little group for a while, before it turned red, reduced in size and went flying into Ivy's Digivice.

"A-all that Pat-Patamon was trying to do was protect his f-friends." Ivy started, her hands white from clutching her Digivice so furiously. "And y-you all act as if killing him was n-n-nothing." She kept stuttering and sobbing but she couldn't help herself. It all just felt so wrong. The orange puffball was so small and sure, it had charged them, but maybe they could've ended up being allies, maybe even friends.

"Ivy..." Ray tried to comfort her, but he couldn't find any words to say. Ninjamon looked away from her partner, not being able to look at her. Val looked dazed, not sure what was going on and not understanding what Ivy told her. Mekanorimon gazed at everyone curiously, not uttering a single noise.

"Killing him would be nothing." BlackGarurumon confirmed, glaring at Ivy. "But he is not dead. Digimon do not die unless our data is absorbed. No one absorbed his, though I cannot say why. If any Digimon picks a fight, he must face the consequence of losing and possibly never coming back. It is what we do. It is our life."

Ivy glanced up slowly at the black and white wolf, "we're all monsters in this world then. Destroying each other for what? A good fight?"

"Yes, mostly. What we chose to fight for also plays a great role. If you fight with darkness in your heart, as I used to and possibly still do, it doesn't even matter. Darkness does not determine whether what you are fighting for is fair or not. You could fight with all the hatred in the world, but you could be fighting to protect something, instead of harming it. It is the same vice versa. You could fight with as much goodness as you can muster, but all that goodness can still bring harm. It all depends where you aim it at. There, what we did with that Patamon, it was our duty as partners. We protected you from harm, just because it turned into a puffball does not mean it couldn't harm you."

Ivy scrunched up her face, "It shouldn't be this way," she declared.

"Yet it is. The sooner you can deal with it, the sooner we can figure out what is going on." BlackGarurumon growled.

"Going on?" Ivy repeated, her face smoothing over slightly in wonder.

"There is something strange going on here. The air is different to how it used to be, and we get attacked way too often for it to be normal. Yes, we are in a war, but battles would include armies, not one-on-one multi battles. The war is changing... No that is not it. This world is changing."

* * *

No one knew why they decided to go, or where they were in fact going, but there they all were, walking across a desert land as the sun still shone high above them. All the Digimon were still in their Champion form. Valerie sat upon BlackGarurumon's back along with Ninjamon, while Ray tried his best to comfort an extremely upset Ivy while Mekanorimon carried them.

Val sighed as she looked up at Ray rubbing Ivy's back soothingly as she still sobbed against his shoulder. She began to imagine what it would be like to have someone there to comfort her like that. Someone who could catch her and hold her tightly, someone who would tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Then she scoffed.

She didn't want to be some cry baby who needed someone for support. She didn't want to have to be dependent on someone when something was wrong. She had Mekanorimon now.

During the fight, Val and the mechanical Digimon had joined forces and Val had jumped into a space inside the Digimon when he had opened his glass bowl for her. From there, she helped him with aim and strength, which resulted in the space becoming blindly white and a dark grey digivice to smack her in the face.

Yep, they were partners now and Val didn't want to tell anyone about it yet. She wanted to relish it. She had wanted a partner from the first time she heard about it and she wanted to keep it to herself for just a little bit longer.

It was weird for her partner to be carrying Ray and Ivy instead of Val, and also for BlackGarurumon to be carrying Val and Ninjamon. The Digimon had decided that it would be faster to travel that way and BlackGarurumon couldn't possibly carry two humans, so Mekanorimon was left to carry Ray and Ivy because the blonde needed the comfort and Ray was the only one around to give it. If that had been Val up there with her, she would have punched Ivy to the ground long ago.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her shoulder bag and with a look of surprise, she took it out. She gasped when she saw who the message was from and what it read.

**From: Jake (001 234 5432)**

**Yo sis! Are you in the Digital World?**

"What's wrong?" Ray called since Val's hands were shaking and the gasp surprised him.

"How the hell is there even signal in this place?" She exclaimed suddenly, looking from her phone to the sky and back again.

"Uhm... what?" Ninjamon asked from behind her.

Valerie ignored them as she began to type on her phone. The conversation between brother and sister went a little like this:

**Val: How do you even know about this place?**

**Jake: Some old men told me.**

**Val: ... Should I even ask?**

**Jake: Yeah! Anyways I got some sort of egg from the email you sent me and it hatched into something called a Digimon and it wanted to go home and these old men told me that his home is the Digital World.**

**Val: I leave you alone for one second and this happens... -.- **

**Jake: Also, we don't have any food left. You need to go shopping.**

**Val: WHY ME?!**

**Jake: Oh, Henry (the old man) asked me to ask you if you're in the Digital World.**

**Val: Yeah.**

**Jake: Yeah what?**

**Val: YES, FOR ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY, I AM IN THE DIGITAL WORLD YOU FUCKING MORON.**

**Jake: He asked how you got there.**

**Val: I was sucked into a laptop and when I opened my eyes, I was in this world with an almost bigger moron than you. **

**Jake: He said that it's peculeeur.**

**Val: You mean peculiar? And aren't you even worried that I'm stuck in this world?!**

**Jake: I think so. And uhm... yeah, I guess so. **

**Val: You guess so? Eh, I guess that's the best I'll get from you.**

**Jake: When are you coming home sis? **

**Val: Hopefully soon. I can't stand another minute of crying. :| **

**Jake: Henry asked how many there are of you.**

**Val: Five and we're looking for a sixth person.**

* * *

**Close by in the Digital World**

"Ai, when can we stop?" A red penguin asked in a Spanish accent as he plopped down to the floor.

"Muchomon, that's the tenth time you've asked that since we set out on the early morning." A tan boy with glasses and curly, dark hair crossed his arms in annoyance. "I want to rest too, but we need to keep going until we find someone."

A short, ginger girl looked at her companions with sympathy, but she didn't want to stop. Couldn't even think about stopping. She got this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when BlackWarGreymon had first arrived in her world. It was a weird sensation, but with it came an unusual sense that the dark Digimon was somewhere nearby. She couldn't understand why she felt like this, maybe because they had bonded during the short time they had known each other or maybe there was just a whole nother reason.

She looked around her. The forest they had been in was thinning out and if they kept going the way they were, it looked like there was a desert-like area ahead of them.

"Ru, come help me get Muchomon up before he falls asleep again." Moss said with a hint of amusement as he watched his partner lean against a tree.

Just as Ru turned, the ground shook below her, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Moss tried to grab her, but that resulted in him falling to the ground as well. Muchomon let out a scream and clung to his tree.

And then the shaking stopped.

Shaking, Ru got herself up and looked out towards the desert area, where a huge dust cloud was gathering. Without a word, she ran, leaving Moss and Muchomon calling out to her.

She would not listen nor come back. Something had caused that crash and she had an idea of who it might be.

* * *

**Back to the other group**

Just as Val had sent her last message, BlackGarurumon surged beneath her and if Ninjamon had not been there to balance her, she would have fallen. She heard loud footsteps and saw Mekanorimon running beside them.

"Look out!" Ivy shouted.

Then the whole group took a flying lesson. Something exploded behind them, which sent the whole group surging forward from the impact. BlackGarurumon landed roughly on his side and Val went skidding across the painful desert floor. Ninjamon landed gracefully and ran to Ivy, who lay sprawled out on the floor next to Ray. Hagurumon bounced off the floor and landed with a plop some way off. It looked as if he had de-digivolved so that he wouldn't crush Ivy and Ray underneath him because he certainly would've fallen on them had he not changed back to Hagurumon.

A dust cloud lay all around them and the whole group was soon coughing out sand and trying to look through all the dust.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" an angry Valerie yelled from somewhere in the dust cloud.

When the dust finally cleared, the group each looked at each other with startled glances, then their gazes turned to a big hole right where they stood.

And in that crater, there stood BlackWarGreymon, panting heavily as he looked on.

What surprised the group most though was that there was a human in the crater with him, who was also breathing heavily.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!**

**Another human? Say what now? Geez, we're popping up everywhere in the Digital World. I have nothing to more to say than:**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?!"**

**To find out, look for the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny!**

* * *

Heya everyone! Long time no see, it's been what, almost four weeks?

I"M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

It's just that even though it's holidays, I've had a few horsey problems here and there that have kept me pretty preoccupied and I wasn't really thinking about writing at all. Plus exams for three weeks really took its toll on me, but thank all that is good and holy, I passed,*cough* barely *cough* But it's something!

So yeah, chapters shall be coming in better now, and hopefully they'll be more well written than this. Sorry, I really struggled and some parts may be rushed and choppy and just ugh, but I really struggled here and I'm just glad I could finally give you wonderful people something. Expect the next chapter to be on Cat and BlackGatomon because my lucky bastard of a helper is not able to help me with his character until he gets back, so you'll all have to wait in wonderful suspense about what's going to happen to these people.

Little side note on Ivy here:

Yeah, I know last time she was all like "ah fighting, you were so cool!" and this time she freaks out, but that's because she didn't quite realize the extent of the fighting and what it could boil down to. She's pretty sensitive, so I would expect some more of this freaking out and what not. It'll be interesting to write and I'm glad I'm not making everyone like "AH YEAW BEAT THEM MOTHERFUCKERS UNTIL THEY DIE!" and all that good stuff.

Hehe

So yeah, oh before I forget, I know I said it was going to be long, but my planning ended up being quite different to what I've written here so... yeah, it's not too long. I know.

I know I had more to say, but it seems I have forgotten something important...

Oh wells, I'm sure I'll remember sometime.

The next chapter should come pretty soon. I've gotten into my writing moods again so I'm all fired up to write this next chapter! AWWW YEEAAAWWWW!


	20. I'm not sure what to call this chapter

**I'm not sure what to call this chapter**

_Darkness spewed from the sky and a little, dark-haired girl ran into her house for cover. She slammed the door behind her before the darkness could reach her and slowly slid to the floor, panting heavily._

_She looked around and all there was only chaos. Inanimate objects came to life with glowing, red eyes and high-pitched screams filled the air. The little girl covered her ears and tried to run from these evil faces, but as she stood, the floor opened up and she fell into a dark pit._

_Mist swirled around her body as she lay uncomfortably on a cement-like surface. There was nothing around her. She was just in a large hole in the ground, with dark mist threatening to drown her and suffocate her until she finally had her last breath. It was cold, so very cold, and her body shivered on its own accord. There was nothing but an eerie blackness that wouldn't lighten up._

_Suddenly, a deep voice boomed out with a chuckle and eyes appeared before the little girl. They were large, but completely white as there was no iris or colour in them. The girl covered her face with her small hands, desperately trying to not see those incredibly scary eyes, and the blood-curling scream that burst from her lungs seemed to shake the whole pit._

"_Soon, little girl. Soon." A voice hissed and the girl looked up, only to have random images shoved across her vision._

_And then, the ground softened, encased her tiny body, and swallowed the little girl whole._

Cat woke up from her dream with a racing pulse. She couldn't scream nor could she cry. It felt like she wasn't even in control of her body.

She rolled off the bed, and poured onto the wooden floor. She needed something, anything that could help her. She felt herself look towards the window, where sun was just starting to shine through, and she hurtled herself at it.

The window broke and glass went flying everywhere. Cat grasped a rather large piece of glass, but when it stung her and tiny digital pieces came pouring out of the cut, all she could do was watch as her hands moved on their own to the floor.

Her hands started scratching marks into the floor and her mouth kept uttering words that made no sense.

"Dragon... Machine... Bird... Insect-Plant... Holy... Beast... Aquan... Dark..."

Whatever she muttered, her hands were scratching into the strangely soft floor. When she mumbled "Dragon", she had just completed her scratching of the shape of a dragon. When she did the same for Machine, there were gears. When it was bird, there was what looked to be a sort of phoenix rising. With Insect-Plant, the scratching looked like an insect's mouth and two pincers. With Holy, there seemed to be a cross with four corners of a square surrounding it. With Beast, the scratching appeared to be the head of a large cat. When she said "Aquan", the marking was of a shark with a few circles. And finally, after completing her scratching after saying dark, a devil head appeared with four horns pointing down from the bottom of the head.

The door to the room swung open just as she finished her last scratching and BlackGatomon let out a yelp of surprise to find her partner crouching on the floor, muttering like a mad woman.

"What's going on?" she yowled and jumped to knock the glass from Cat's hand. It clattered to the ground beside her and Cat looked forward, unblinking and wide-eyed. Her hand was still open, and the digital pieces still dripped from the cut.

"It hurts... It hurts... So much," Cat whispered, her hand flexing as if she was testing it. She finally felt in control again, but her head was throbbing, and when it was particularly painful, her hands flew to her head and she screamed in agony.

Then there was only darkness.

When Cat opened her eyes again, she didn't feel pain at all. It was like nothing happened and she had just woken from a bad dream. She sat up slowly and noticed BlackGatomon sitting right in front of her, looking at something on the floor. She was using one of her paws and touching the floor at what seemed to be random spaces.

"BlackGatomon?" Cat spoke out, though her throat was strangely sore.

Her partner's black head whipped back so quickly, it gave Cat a little scare and she flinched. "What are these things?" The Digimon asked with a trembling voice, looking back at the markings on the floor.

Cat crawled to sit beside her and she looked at all the markings she had made. But the weird thing was that it felt like it wasn't her that had made them.

"I don't know, there was," she paused, "something... No, I mean that it felt like I was outside of my body. All I could do was watch my hands and hear my voice. I don't know how, but I wasn't the one to do this."

"Then what was?"

* * *

After some examination on their situation, the two found it best to leave immediately. When BlackGatomon had been out just after she had woken up, she had been searching their side of the town to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. It was completely abandoned except for the human and her partner.

They were walking around outside now, with Cat's mind still on her dream and the markings. They walked along a narrow street and a laugh broke through the silence. BlackGatomon hissed and Cat stopped dead, unsure of where the laugh had come from.

Suddenly, two ghosts appeared in front of them, giggling their heads off.

"We're here!" The one said.

"We're here!" The other one repeated.

"It's the Bakemon brothers!" The first one spoke again.

"With orders from the Master himself!" The second one giggled, showing off his sharp teeth.

The two Bakemon then proceeded to dance, waving their ghostly arms in the air like they just didn't care.

BlackGatomon's eye twitched and she looked at Cat, who just shrugged. They then walked past the dancing ghosts and continued on their path to find a way out of town.

"Hold it!"

Hold it!"

The two Bakemon appeared in front of them yet again with their ghost hands in front of them and they somehow looking incredibly sassy.

"It's the Master's orders!"

"Poison Breath!"

The ghost opened their mouths and a purple gas filled the air in front of the unsuspecting victims, who both fell to the ground coughing. The Bakemon brothers continued to laugh as they took hold of their victims and suddenly everyone vanished.

* * *

"These aren't the humans I saw..." A voice woke BlackGatomon and she sat up quickly, only to see that her body was restrained by thick ropes.

She turned and saw that Cat was slumped over, still passed out and also tied down with her. It appeared that they were in a large, dark room and the floor was extremely soft. She looked up and saw a Wizardmon looking at them thoughtfully.

He knelt down and cocked his head to the side in interest. BlackGatomon hissed and spat right into his face. He remained calm however and delicately wiped her saliva from his face before straightening himself.

She felt Cat stirring behind her and turned to see her opening her pale, blue eyes slowly. There was a weird look in her eyes as she stared at a wall face to her left and BlackGatomon had no idea what was so interesting.

"What do you mean?" A smooth voice asked from the shadows and BlackGatomon held in a surprised gasp of air as she recognized who that voice belonged to.

Kuraimon.

That damn Digimon.

That damn Digimon who she hated with all of her heart.

"There was a boy with curly, dark hair and glasses. He came to me for help and I did help him. Next time he visited, he brought along a red-haired girl with him and then they left." Wizardmon explained, his voice unwavering.

"Why did you not capture them when you had the chance?" Kuraimon's voice asked.

"I did not know that you would've wanted them captured," the wizard Digimon lied, looking thoughtful, "They did, however, talk about a girl that they had been looking for and I suppose that this is her."

A pair of red eyes glowed from the corner that made BlackGatomon's blood boil.

"BlackGatomon... It sure it strange to see you with a human." That dreaded voice crooned to her and she struggled to get free of her rope bindings. "Who would've thought that you would get knocked out so easily by two Bakemon. You're getting soft little kitty."

The Dark side's leader stepped out of the shadows that always hid him so well. He was no bigger than an Agumon and had gleaming, red eyes that glowed in the dark. His fur was short and very dark and his face was very angular, with little, sharp teeth that seemed so bright compared to the rest of his colouring. His small feet made cute, plopping noises on the ground as he made his way over to the human and her partner.

"Bah!" BlackGatomon burst out in frustration as he held her face in his hands, smirking at her.

"You haven't changed at all since we last saw each other." He whispered to her, before letting go of her head roughly and turning back to Wizardmon. The wizard Digimon had his hands behind his back and was looking at his leader with a questioning glance.

Kuraimon ignored him and walked back to the shadows, disappearing in them as soon as his body reached the depths of them.

"Lock them in the dungeon." His voice droned out lazily, "I'll be back soon."

Wizardmon tipped his hat slightly, acknowledging his leader's orders, and then turned to the two tied up on the floor. He lifted them up using some sort of magic, and Cat and BlackGatomon floated through the air behind the Wizard Digimon as he led them out of a door and down a few flight of stairs.

He then opened another door and stood back as Cat and BlackGatomon floated past of him into the room. BlackGatomon had been struggling all the way, refusing to give up while Cat had been looking here and there in interest.

They were dropped gently to the ground and the ropes unraveled themselves. Wizardmon disappeared as he closed and locked the large door.

The cat Digimon sprang up immediately and slammed against the locked door, her tail lashing out in fury. She slid down to the floor and paced in front of it for a while.

Meanwhile, Cat was kneeling on the top bunk of the bed that was the only furniture in the room, and looked out of the window. She saw that they were quite high in the air, which made no sense really since these were meant to be dungeons and they had in fact gone down a few flight of stairs.

"Hey BlackGatomon?" Cat called, looking back at her partner.

BlackGatomon looked up at her and climbed to the top bunk, the tip of her tail still twitching in annoyance. "What kid?" she snapped at her human partner.

"Isn't it strange that there's snow?" Cat asked, pointing a finger out towards the window.

It was a small window, with four separated glass panels so that they wouldn't be able to fit through the window to escape, but it left enough space for them to look outside. The snow-covered ground was far below them and a harsh wind blew through the icy wasteland in front of them. There was nothing but rolls of white hills.

"Not really," BlackGatomon muttered, looking down at the snow with a little glint in her eye.

They both fell into silence, but not long after, they jumped in surprise as the door flew open and Wizardmon popped in with two DemiMeramon behind him. The little flame Digimon each carried a plate of food, which they placed on the floor in the middle of the room. They then giggled at each other before turning and darting out of the room.

Wizardmon was just about to close the door, but BlackGatomon's voice stopped him.

"What's with the food?" She asked him, jumping off the top of the bunk to examine the plates.

"We may all be monsters, but it doesn't mean we have to act like it." He answered, looking down as he closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

It was dark when the two finished their plates of food. It had been oddly delicious, but it left BlackGatomon with an uneasy feeling. She was in the Digital World and you didn't have to eat to survive. You never get hungry here, and so you just choose whether you want to eat or not. What was strange was the fact that they gave them food when it wasn't really necessary.

BlackGatomon looked towards her partner, who was sitting in the corner with her chin resting on her knees as her legs were tucked in. Her eyes were drooping, but the cat Digimon was far from tired and wondered how her partner could be tired. She had been knocked out twice today already, so she should have gotten plenty of rest. Humans didn't really make logical sense to BlackGatomon.

"Don't you want to sleep?" BlackGatomon asked, annoyed at the fact that she looked so tired but did nothing about it.

"I suppose I could, but I don't want another dream." she spoke up, her voice loud in the quiet of the dungeon.

"What was it like?" the cat Digimon asked.

"I've already told you about the dream," she responded in surprise.

"I know, but I was asking what it is like to dream." BlackGatomon said, looking down at her empty plate.

"Digimon don't dream?"

The cat shrugged, "I don't, but I do not know of any others who dream."

"It's hard to explain, but... uhm close your eyes." Cat commanded, stretching out her legs to sit up. Her partner did as told and Cat continued, "Imagine yourself in any place you want to be. Your happy place I suppose. Can you see yourself?"

BlackGatomon nodded slowly, her mind conjuring up a fantastic image and she saw herself in the image, but her body was just standing there.

"Now your mind should keep going off of that and you'll be watching yourself do things that you can't really control. Ugh, this is really hard to explain," Cat paused, "but it is basically like that."

BlackGatomon opened her eyes and glared at her partner. "You're horrible at explaining things. You just made me even more confused."

"Tch," Cat responded, before getting up and slowly walking up to get to the bunk bed. She climbed on to the top bunk and placed the thin blanket over her body, before turning to the window. "You should also get some rest. I have no idea what's going to happen to us."

BlackGatomon kept quiet and time stretched on for what felt like forever until she finally heard Cat's gentle breathing. She got up, her legs slightly stiff and walked to the door. She placed a paw on the handle of the door for a few moments, then drew back and quickly stuck her claw into the hole of the lock. She fiddled around for a bit before she heard the satisfying click that indicated that the door was unlocked.

She quietly drew open the door and slipped through, closing it behind her gently so that she didn't wake her partner.

There was a long hallway where she now stood and she sniffed the air, trying to track Wizardmon's scent. She got a faint trickle of it in her nose and followed it. The path led her through a maze of hallways and down and up spiraling staircases. Everything about this place felt off. When she was on the ground, she was really on the roof and when she looked down, she was really looking up. Going through a random door, she found herself in a gigantic room that had paths going all over the place. Down, up, right, left. There was no sense of direction going on here and BlackGatomon was left following Wizardmoon's scent blindly.

Eventually, another scent trickled her nose and she recognized it as Kuraimon's. After an immediate change of plans, she went left and continued to follow it around this crazy place.

She suddenly passed a door where his scent was overwhelming and burst through it, panting from all her running around.

Meanwhile, Cat was blinking open her eyes. She sat up with a load moan and was surprised to find that BlackGatomon wasn't complaining about it. What surprised her even more was the fact that her partner was actually nowhere in sight. Her eyes widened and she threw the covers off of her body before frantically climbing down.

Yep, she was now the only one left in this room. She panicked for a little, wondering if someone had taken her partner somewhere else as she had slept. She tried to open the door and it swung open easily, to her great surprise. She looked around in the hallway and suddenly, her digivice started beeping. She took the dark, purple device out of her pocket and a 3D arrow popped up from the screen, pointing in one direction. She followed the arrow's directions and after a really long time, she faced a door.

She could hear a crash from inside, but before she reached for the door handle, her partner's voice screamed out.

"What? Of course the human means nothing to me!" her voice yowled out and another crash sounded soon afterwards.

Cat drew her hand away from the handle and she looked down to find it shaking. Her pale eyes were wide and sweat made her dark hair stick to her forehead. She felt deeply confused.

_How can I mean nothing to her? Am I not here to help her get strong?_

Something pricked at her heart and it hurt her more than any physical beating she had ever gotten. She had learned to not let her emotions tie her down because she knew it stabbed through her heart and that the pain was a lot worse. This was different though. Her pain was draining away, almost as if something was feasting on all her emotions.

Now all there was to feel was... nothing.

Her hand instinctively shot towards the handle and she pushed to door open to find BlackGatomon and some little guy facing off. BlackGatomon was dirty and breathing heavily while the other dark Digimon looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"My my my, this certainly is interesting," Kuraimon spoke as he looked at Cat in the doorway.

BlackGatomon looked shell-shocked. She had not expected Cat to come here at all. She had gone through all this trouble to protect the little human and now all of that effort was wasted.

Something was different here though. There was something wrong with the way she stared blankly ahead of her. It was like this morning all over again, but even now... it was just different.

Tension sparkled through the air between the three characters, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

All BlackGatomon wanted to do was scream at her partner to get away, to somehow escape from the hell-hole. But she couldn't find the words and her mouth opened, yet nothing came out.

Cat was silent, looking as if she wasn't even aware of anything that was in front of her. She was fighting on the inside, trying to gain control again. It was pretty much useless though and her mind was left to falter in the darkness as her entire being gave up all hope.

Kuraimon was deep in thought, his red eyes narrowing in concentration.

He then coughed and spoke up, "This does change everything," he whispered half to himself, half to the others in the room with him. "I offer you both a place here. The world is changing before our very eyes and it would feel right with you two on our side."

BlackGatomon whipped her head to face him, her facial feature only showing a bitter anger. "Never! I will never again put up with you, I hate you with every fiber of my being." she spat her last word.

"Oh, but you want power no? I can feel it, and it would be a shame for you to turn down this opportunity." he said smoothly, walking closer to her."I will only offer this once. You can stay here and be powerful or I can let you go freely and you would be killed off quite easily because you wouldn't have my forces for protection. We can either become allies once again, or we will become enemies for forever and a day."

"If I stayed here with you, it would be like killing myself anyway." She hissed, then walked to Cat.

She poked her on the leg, but there was no response. She tried to turn her around so that they could leave, but it was no use.

Cat suddenly stirred and she spoke out, her voice sounding mildly forced.

"I wish to stay."

**Well things just took an interesting turn of events. I cant help but wonder what the hell Kuraimon is thinking and if Cat is mentally insane for wanting to accept. And what about that weird dream and those markings? There's something funky going on and I plan to get to the bottom of this! Hopefully we'll have some sense of all of this in the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny!**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well hello! I bring you this chapter that I'm not entirely happy with but I really want to get to the next chapter because it shall be awesome. I think I'll keep switching between these two because even though they seem like completely irrelevant-to-each-other stories, they will eventually mesh up in this big mess and all shall be delightful for me.

Also, I just decided in this chapter for BlackGatomon and Kuraimon to have a big history with eachother and I figured out where I want to go with it, so you will also see some of that in coming chapters.

Hope you enjoyed it even though I know I didn't really write the best I could have. I hope it makes sense though, that's basically my only concern. And I know it's short compared to what I usually write, but yeah, I need it to be short for that awful cliffhanger I just sprang on you guys there.

MWAHAHAHA

So yeah, uhm expect the unexpected in the coming chapters and I hope I could write them as well as my mind thinks up them. Like they look awesome in my head, but then I guess I get lazy and they turn out really bad. I guess the next chapter will come soon. Herbie and I have done quite a bit in the next chapter and I'll be heading back to the other group. Should come soonish, if not, then I'm just being lazy and you have my permission to send me a punch or something through the internet.


	21. This Crazy World!

**This Crazy World!**

BlackWarGreymon flew through the air, lost in thought as he replayed the events of the past few days over in his head; meeting the girl, seeing the human world, his fight with Akiramon and the wall that lit up in the volcano.

He had spent the night there, waiting to see if it would shine for him yet again, but it hadn't. When he emerged from the volcano, the sun had been nearly in the middle of the sky and quite frankly, BlackWarGreymon wasn't sure what he wanted to do now.

Sure, he could always pick a fight with someone, but he was convinced that there wasn't anyone who was strong enough to give him a good enough fight.

This war of the Digital World was certainly silly, and that says a lot when someone who cherishes a good fight thinks that. There certainly was something terribly wrong with the two leaders of the Digital World. They both seemed pretty mental in the head, but what did BlackWarGreymon care?

He's just a little machine to be used and abused in their eyes and there wasn't anything he can do to change that. He could always go destroy Kuraimon as he tried to with Akiramon, but it didn't seem worth it. If the dark leader was defeated, BlackWarGreymon would probably have to become his replacement as he doubted the Digimon of the dark side could look after themselves since they were all stupid because they chose to taint their world with the stains of war.

That was one thing BlackWarGreymon felt incapable of doing. He didn't see himself as a leader.

But maybe, when the need arises, he will go against Kuraimon and surely defeat him. It's just that it seemed pointless now.

So BlackWarGreymon just flew through the skies of the Digital World, not paying much attention to anything other than his thoughts. He wondered what he could possibly do now.

Suddenly, his direction changed and he was sent towards the ground. He twisted himself around to catch a glimpse of his attacker, and much to his surprise, found it was a human boy. His surprise ended however as their bodies collided into the earth with a loud crash.

The kids who had been there, Ray, Val, Ivy and their respective partners, lay on the ground in pure shock. BlackGarurumon was on his side, watching the crater intensely. Ray lay next to Ivy, who was so shocked that she could barely move. Ninjamon sat up with a serious expression on her face. Hagurumon made no movement as he looked towards the group to see if everyone was alright. Valerie was sitting up; her head in her hands as if she had knocked it and now had a huge headache.

"Ow, what the hell?" Val whispered, rubbing her temples while her eyes closed.

The human lifted himself out of the crater and wiped his mouth with his wrist. He looked around and quickly put some distance between himself and the hole before turning back to wait for his opponent.

"I don't know why, but I expected a little more from the 'Great Warrior'." He made a motion of air quotation marks with the term great warrior.

BlackWarGreymon turned to him, still in the crater, and didn't even notice the group of Digimon and kids some way off. He started to float and he emerged from the crater, his eyes locked on his new opponent.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, spitting out some sand from his mouth in the process.

The large man rolled his shoulders, cracking them as he stared the dragon down. "I am Chip Alfred Swanson, mother fucker," The corners of his mouth curled up in a menacing grin. "And this is your last day on earth."

"But I thought we weren't on Earth anymore…" Ivy whispered to Ray in confusion.

"Metaphorical meaning perhaps?" Ray suggested, sitting back up to get a better view.

"I like his choice of words," Val nodded in approval, causing the group around her to give her looks of disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" Ray asked, then turned back to the fight.

BlackWarGreymon looked stunned, to say the least, and then managed to give out a small chuckle of amusement. "Bah, a little human such as yourself? You can't even dream of-"

The great warrior was cut off as a fist buckled him in the center of the stomach, bending him at the waist. Chip had closed the gap in less than an instant and stood with his right fist held at his hip and nearly inside BlackWarGreymon as his left fist sat cooly inside his pocket.

"You were saying?"

BlackWarGreymon coughed, his eyes going wide in shock. Ivy gasped in surprise

The dark Digimon's hip felt incredibly sore and it was a struggle for him not to at least give out a grunt of pain. He shoved Chip's fist away from where it had struck him and he straightened. He tried to compose himself, so that he would not go all out in rage and harm the little human beyond repair.

"What is your purpose human?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Simple." Chip turned around to face him. "Someone requested you for lunch and I'm here to serve." He tilted his head a bit and then crunched the dragon in the face with his knee, bringing his face right next to BlackWarGreymon's ear and whispered. "Order up, BeeGee."

From there, he kicked off BeeGee's chest and landed neatly right infront, not wasting anytime with antics. He began to spin and dance around the dragon, landing blow after blow to all areas of BlackWarGreymon's body. Front, back, side, knees, feet: nowhere was safe.

BlackWarGreymon got hit a couple of times, and just managed to dodge at other times. He felt ridiculed at the little nickname he had been given, and that resentment was clouding his mind, making his reactions slow and clumsy. It was like he was an old, blind man against some strong young'un that pumped iron way too often.

The teens that were watching all wondered how a human could do all of this so easily to a Digimon that was as strong as BlackWarGreymon. Ray and Ivy looked at each other and had a silent agreement. They needed someplace to hide so that they were out of danger.

There was nothing but desert around them and all seemed hopeless until Ivy set her eyes on the large crater in front of her. She turned to Ray and pulled at his arm to get his attention. Val was too engrossed in the fight to notice what was even going on.

Ivy pointed to the crater and Ray looked doubtful at first, but it seemed that there wasn't another option. Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind them and soon enough, Ru was sprinting past them, seeming oblivious to the fact that they were all lying there.

"Ru?" Ray whispered before getting up and racing after her.

He soon caught up to her, but she was just racing along, her intense eyes set on BlackWarGreymon. He had no other choice.

And so he tackled her to the ground, and they both skidded along the sand, stopping a few metres off of the crater.

BlackGarurumon was behind them in an instant, as he had been running after his partner the whole time, and he pushed the two of them into the crater before he jumped in after them.

The three of them lay panting at the bottom of the crater. It wasn't too deep, but it was enough to conceal them from where Chip and BlackWarGreymon fought. Ru was squirming about, trying to wiggle her way out of Ray's grasp, but he held on with an iron grip.

Soon, Ivy slid down to join them, along with Ninjamon, Hagurumon and a Valerie who was complaining about not being able to see the fight properly.

BlackWarGreymon had noticed all the kids and got angry when he saw Ru with them. _What the hell is she doing in the Digital World? _He thought as he snuck a glance at the crater.

Chip sensed his distraction and pounced. From behind, he threw his left foot down into BeeGee's left knee, bending it and propelling Chip upward. His right foot landed at the right side of the dragon warriors neck, shooting the boy up further into the air in an aerial spin. He rotated so he was facing BlackWarGreymon and their eyes met for an instant, before Chip sent his left foot flying down the the top of BeeGee's head in a devastating axe kick that plowed the great warrior's face into the dirt with a loud thud.

Chip stood up panting. "Not too bad." he put his arms down and smiled. "I still expected more, but-" his words stopped suddenly as BlackWarGreymon ran three claws through the boy's chest with a lunge from the position on the ground in which he lay.

Chip looked down at the three black claws impaled in his trunk. Spots of red began to seep into his shirt from under the spikes, staining the fabric and the skin underneath. He looked back up and sighed. "Bitch..." he murmured.

With his right hand alone, he reached up, grabbed one of the daggers and began to push the hand away. He groaned a little, but managed to throw the arm back, much to BlackWarGreymon's- as well as everyone else's -surprise. His eyes turned down to those of fury and he clenched his fists.

His head snapped back. "You can't kill me!" he roared.

He then slammed his right hand up to his heart and pushed his fist down, pushing the muscle and activating the ace in his sleeve.

A golden light grew under his fist as a smile grew on his face. Slowly, the lights started to spread over his entire body, coating him on a golden film that emitted a light of incredible brightness that only grew brighter as his entire body became a shining beacon. As hard as he tried to keep his eyes on the boy, the light became too bright and BlackWarGreymon, along with all the others watching, was forced to avert his eyes. It seemed as if the light itself was generating a sort of white noise that cut into the ears of those nearby and the smell of ozone floated through the air. Almost as soon as it became unbearable, however, it stopped.

BlackWarGreymon looked back quickly to where Chip stood before the metamorphosis started, but was surprised to see no one there. He tensed and scanned the horizon for his opponent.

_Where did you go, boy?_

Ivy and Val had popped their heads above the crater to see what was going on while Ray still had Ru pinned down.

"Where'd he go?" Val asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"What's going on?" Ru called from below, and Ivy looked down to give a sympathetic glance towards her friend.

"The guy just disappeared," Ivy responded before turning back to the fight.

"Hey BlackGarurumon?" Ray spoke up suddenly to his partner.

"What?" the black wolf snapped back.

"Could you hold down Ru for a few moments?" he asked and Ru huffed, clearly irritated at her predicament.

Far in the distance, BlackWarGreymon caught a gleam off of something and focused in. It was flying, and fast at that. _There you are. _He readied himself to intercept it as the gap was rapidly closed. As the shine approached, a shadow began to accompany it, proving to the dark one that it was a form and not a trick of the light.

"I have you now!" BlackWarGreymon cried as he lept into the air to hit the blurred object as it arrived. He swung down on it, but it was gone. _What?! _It seemed to go right through him.

A figure materialized behind him and chopped him on the back of the head with the golf cart the kids had discarded a ways behind BlackWarGreymon. The great Warrior grunted and once again was smashed into the dirt. The golf cart was dropped and promptly landed on the back of BlackWarGreymon's head, crumpling under its own impact.

The figure gently touched down behind the fallen monster with it's olive arms crossed. In fact, it's whole body was covered in an olive colored armor that seemed to be made of some form of plastic material. Black fabric filled and protected the joints of the soldier while a golden visor covered his face with the help of an equally green helmet. There was some sort of thin pack on his back, but it's purpose was as unknown as this new fighter, who clearly was not human.

"Get up." It's voice commanded, muffled slightly by the helmet, but still clearly Chip's. "I'm getting tired and it's time for you to die."

The golf cart flew up as BlackWarGreymon threw his entire body up in rage.

"Tch, poor Gretel," Val commented as she watched her golf cart flying through the air.

Ray sighed from beside her. He had gone from pinning down Ru to watching what was going on and had left his Digimon to look after the crazed ginger.

BlackWarGreymon was now floating just above the ground, his eyes little monitors as they projected a fury so great, his body had started to give off a dark aura.

"Oh, someone will die."

His black armour had become slightly crumpled from all the hits he had taken, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. The dark Digimon then took a deep breath before yelling out.

"BUT IT SHALL NOT BE ME!" He turned his head up and let out a roar as he prepared a strike.

He never got to launch, however, as he was suddenly on his back with Chip's foot on his chest. All he could assume was that he had been kicked down. "Admit it, BeeGee," Chip said, leaning close. "I'm just leagues faster than you." BeeGee could tell that the new arrival was smiling under his helmet, and it only made him more angry.

He grabbed the foot and rolled it off his chest. Quickly, he found his feet and faced Chip.

For a moment, a black shadow crossed over Chip's visor. "I'm ending this." he said, and he began his final barrage. Time seemed to slow as Chip quickly spun behind BlackWargreymon. The great warrior tried to turn, but was stopped by a sharp jab from Chip's left foot to the back of his left knee. He suddenly could no longer hold weight on it and it buckled under him. Chip wasn't finished, however, as he sent a jab with his right hand into BlackWarGreymon's other knee, breaking it as well. He then slammed his left fist on the warrior's shoulder and sent him the rest of the way to his knees. Chip continued his circle back around to the front, where he calmly lifted his right arm to the level of BlackWarGreymon's face and closed his eyes. A blue light collected itself in the palm of his open hand and he took a breath in.

"STOP!" A female voice called out.

"How did Ru get all the way there?" Ivy asked with surprise.

"GAH!" Ray made a funny sound and turned back to see BlackGarurumon glaring up at him. "I thought you were watching her!"

"I was," he shrugged and another outburst grabbed his attention, so he turned back to where Ru was.

She had thrown herself in the middle of the two, even though it could mean her being brutally injured. "Please… just stop." she said desperately, looking the thing in front of her dead in the eye.

He kept his arm up and looked down at the girl. After some calculations, he concluded that there was no way to kill BlackWarGreymon without harming, or even killing, the girl. He sighed and lowered his elbow, but kept his fist up and close to his face. After a moment, the armour vanished in another golden blaze, leaving Chip standing in front of the two.

"God dammit." he muttered.

"Chip?" a silken voice said from behind the two. Chip didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I'm done, Akiramon."

The fox-like Digimon slinked over closer to the group. "But you could so easily take them both out. Why did you stop?" Her voice had an edge to it, as if she knew the answer.

Chip looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "I don't kill children anymore." He lowered his head and sighed. "Not anymore."

"But..." she stammered, growing larger and more frustrated. "But...it would be so easy...you're practically almost there!" Her frustration snuck through and turned her words into a growl as she reached her full size. "You can't stop now!" she said with a laugh.

He closed his eyes. "Yes, I can."

Ru looked from Akiramon to Chip and back again, her blue eyes slightly narrowed. BlackWarGreymon scowled and gently pushed the little human out of the way.

"You coward." He announced, his voice full of intense hatred. He took a step towards the large Digimon; every single bit of his attention was on her now. He didn't care that she was angry, nor did he care that Chip could probably aim a final blow at him now if he wanted to.

Akiramon scoffed and turned on the human, snapping her maw in fury. "You insolent child! I showed you everything you know! I made you! And you dare betray me?! Your master?!"

Chip lifted his right arm and aimed it at her face. "YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF MY MASTER?!" He roared, growing increasingly angry with people getting in the way when he was trying to do the right thing.

Akiramon growled. "Perhaps I should just kill all of you, then."

Ru and the other children gulped, but Chip simply laughed. "Bitch," he said. "You can't kill me!"

That did it. Akiramon exploded in a fit of rage, throwing fireballs in every direction. BlackWarGreymon turtled around Ru and took a fair amount of blasts to his battered back while the others fell back into the crater and covered their faces with a collective yelp. Ray uncovered his eyes when the heat stopped, but was surprised to see the olive chest plate of Chip covering their group. Ray tried looking into the warrior's eyes, but was met with nothing. Still, he held the gaze for the time being. Eventually, Chip spoke to the crater-mates.

"In 10 seconds, I'm going to turn around. All of you, need to haul ass outa here, you hear?! Get the fuck out!" Ray nodded and Chip returned the gesture as the group readied their exodus.

As promised, Chip spun around and began to punch the air, balls of flames leaving his fists as he did so. "Fist of the Free!"

The opposing deluges of fire canceled each other out almost perfectly as Chip pushed forward and away from the crater. BlackGarurumon wasted no time grabbing Ray by his shirt collar like the pup he frequently called him and high-tailing it in the opposite direction. Ninjamon and Ivy clamored out next, having been assisted by Hagurumon and, strangely enough, Val.

The group did what Chip commanded and began legging it in the direction of BlackGarurumon.

BlackWarGreymon took this moment of distraction for Akiramon to gently pick up Ru in his arms. She gave him a confused, yet distant look and he began to fly quickly after the main group.

Val put all the power she had into running, but Hagurumon somehow floated faster, leaving her at the back of the pack. Suddenly, something snagged her mind. It sounded like a little voice, somehow calling her name. Despite the obvious danger, she felt compelled to turn around.

_The hell? _she thought, turning her head. Off in the distance, a small ways from the fight, she felt something tug at her. She didn't know what, but the feeling suddenly became unbearable. She slid to a stop in the sand a few feet later and sighed as she ran back to the fight.

Hagurumon turned and yelled after her. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry!" she yelled over her shoulder. "I'll catch up!" The gear sighed, but trusted her and kept up with the main group. He saw that Ray had gone from being dragged by BlackGarurumon's teeth to sitting on his back and it looked like he was trying to get his partner to stop and help Ivy and Ninjamon, who were slowly starting to lag behind. Hagurumon felt like he wasn't doing everything in his power to help, so he looked towards his seemingly crazy partner and drew upon some of her energy to digivolve.

Ivy yelped as she felt something pick her up and looked up to see Mekanorimon's eye socket thing. He was carrying her and Ninjamon, running at full speed so that he could catch up. He was worried about Val of course, but he believed that she was strong enough to run back to them. He only wished that she was smart enough to have stayed with the group instead of going back. What on earth was she thinking?

As Valerie ran back, slowing down slightly as Hagurumon digivolved, the shadow of BlackWarGreymon passed over her, flying the other way. She looked up and Ru looked down, both sets of eyes meeting for an instant. Then Val kept running and BlackWarGreymon's flying dragged the two away.

"Where's she going?" Ru asked. BlackWarGreymon, however, either didn't hear her or chose not to respond. Ru called the girl's name, but got no response. Soon, BlackWarGreymon had caught up to BlackGarurumon and deposited Ru on the wolf's back, directly in front of Ray.

"Take her with you." He growled over the wind.

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" Ray asked in surprise.

The dragon didn't respond, but simply peeled off and headed back towards Akiramon.

Ru looked back in awe as she saw BlackWarGreymon head back towards the fight, and caught Ray's brown eyes, looking down at her with an expression of concern. Their eyes stared at each other for a few seconds before Ru blinked and looked back over his head at BlackWarGreymon. Ray could feel his cheeks brightening from the look they had shared at such a weird moment and silently placed his arm around her to prevent her from falling off BlackGarurumon's side. BlackGarurumon grunted with effort from the extra weight, but he carried on, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this particular fight.

Meanwhile, Chip kept hammering flame after flame into the giant fox-dragon creature, keeping her fury at bay and directed at him. However, Val soon came running through behind him in blind pursuit of whatever had enticed her to run right into the middle of such a menacing fight. She looked around, her eyes large and wild and it was almost like she wasn't even aware of what was going on. She kept seeing some strange mirage of some sort and it was driving her crazy. It was almost an obsession now: she had to have it, whatever the cost.

Akiramon saw the girl run by and let a lone and sneaky ball of fire chase her down, slipping it under Chip's arm. He turned and with horror, saw its target. He dropped his assault and in an instant swooped in and picked her up, the splashing flames of the fireball nipping at his heels. He sped off into the distance, away from the dragon but subsequently, the group as well, and Val struggled to turn herself around in his grip. She reached back after her imaginary desire, but as their distance increased, she forgot why she was reaching. She then became aware of truly where she was.

"Hey!" She screamed at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving your skin from being barbecued, that's what."

She tried to push him away, but was not even close to strong enough. "Let me go, you creep!"

"That's a bad idea." He said, but her struggling persisted. "Bitch, stop wriggling!"

She gritted her teeth, insulted that he could think that she could possibly have a bad idea. "You bastard, I have brilliant ideas!"

"WELL WRIGGLING ISN'T ONE OF THEM!" he screamed at her. "Just calm the fuck down, you're gonna be fine."

"I would be perfectly fine if I was on the ground at this very moment!" She yelled back at him.

"Oh boo hoo! You also would be a pile of charcoal and not be flying 300 miles an hour to safety! So shut up and be grateful!"

"ARG! You know what? Just fuck it, just put me back down as fast as you can so I can clobber you with a hammer. Yeah, you're going to get the fucking hammer treatment once I set my feet on solid ground, you asshole."

He laughed again. "You can try, but trust me, Bitch, you can't kill me."

Akiramon roared as Chip flew away, but turned her attention in the direction the other group went. BlackWarGreymon was now floating between the fox-like Digimon and the other group, calmly placing himself in harm's way to protect the other kids. He wasn't quite sure why he was going through all of this effort for mere humans, but somehow… it just seemed right. He didn't dwell on the thought, though, as any chance to beat down a personal enemy was more than enough reason for him to fight.

At that realization, he shot towards the coward of a Digimon. Claws slashed, teeth gnashed, heads bashed, wills crashed. Both had learned well from their last encounter and had adapted appropriately: Akiramon circled the dragon, but would not fully enclose around him, and BlackWarGreymon slashed out at the tendrils that attached to him without approaching too close. He spiralled with her, never losing contact with her eyes and occasionally striking at her face. For a long time, contacted evaded him, until, finally, his claw caught her eye.

His claw raked across it, causing the leader of the light side to let out a blood-curling scream that had everyone, no matter how far they had run, cover their ears from the sound she had produced. It was so full of pain and so high-pitched that even little Ru had wanted to turn to help the sly Digimon.

Mere seconds later, the scream ended as BlacWarGreymon kicked her up into the air while she was distracted. He shot up and used all the strength that he could muster to punch her back towards the ground. His plated fist met with the top of her large head and they crashed towards the ground. Akiramon's head connected with the desert-like ground and the crash had caused multiple shock waves to come off from around her, making the sand fly up all over the place.

BlackWarGreymon felt the weight underneath his body disappear and he thudded to the floor. The flying dust everywhere made it almost impossible to see anything more than a few centimetres in front of his eyes and he couldn't locate where little Akiramon had run off to.

He stood up slowly, feeling the sand whip across his injured body. It was starting to feel a whole lot more like fuck this as he surveyed all around him. He could already tell that the blasted Light Side leader had gone off somewhere, probably to mope and lick her wounds.

As he stood there contemplating on what had just occurred, he wondered what had compelled him to protect humans when he had no reason to. Or why one had even tried to protect him.

_This world is mad. Insane. Crazy beyond belief. I cannot figure out why I am here, or why they are here. Humans shouldn't be here with Digimon. We belong in our world and they belong in theirs. Is this world having such a dramatic change because they have laid claim upon us? Are we becoming nothing more than slaves? I see how the others have protected their partners... I remember how I felt compelled to protect them. But... I don't know why I would even think about doing that. I'm a lone soldier; I remember that I always have been. So why do I wish not to be alone anymore? Why do I wish for something more than a life full of fighting? Maybe it is I who is going crazy... not this world._

**_Damn, BlackWarGreymon sure has a lot on his mind and Akiramon has evaded death twice now! *Grumbles* After the epic fight, it looks like the kids are separated again... OiOi! This is getting very complicated, but hopefully they'll all reunite soon. Look forward to the next chapter of Digimon: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny!_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HELL YEAH! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS! *Runs around all excitedly and squealing and all that good stuff*

'Kay, I'm calm again... whew whew. Anyways, sorry the wait was so long, like damn, I'm so sorry, but hopefully this co-written chapter makes up for it. I couldn't resist the randomness the whole time, so it may appear quite choppy from all the character changing, but hopefully you could keep up because I was not finding or wasting any effort on making up a believable thingy to include the kiddies, so input here and there throughout the battle will have to do for everyone. Heh.

UHM, I have no idea (for once) what to put in this Author's note, but that a Cat chapter shall be next and it should come pretty quickly unless school work decides to gang rape me and leave me with no time for writing, but I doubt that would happen. If it does, you have my permission to blow up my school. There was probably something important that I've forgotten to say, but alas, I have forgotten what that was. Uhm... so I'll just leave now before I start rambling.

See everyone again in a few days! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
